I Know You Love Me
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: Random one-shots and/or drabbles on Klaroline
1. Mea Culpa

**4x13 Klaus' thoughts**

**Mea Culpa**

He could hardly restrain himself from rushing to her side and forcing his blood down her throat whether she wanted it or not this time. Her shallow breaths tormented him a continuous call _your fault your fault your fault_. He couldn't look at her, couldn't see the pain he had inflicted. Pain he had once sworn never to cause her.

"If you don't feed me your blood I'll die." Caroline's voice broke the horrible silence and the phantom call that he had caused this playing over and over in his mind.

"Then you'll die and Tyler would have learned his lesson the hard way." Klaus fought back tears at his words; the thought of her dead, of her light gone from the world and it _his fault_ was... he couldn't think about it. He wouldn't. He wouldn't let himself. He was stronger than that.

"How could you do this to him, to his mom, to me?"

The only person on her list that he cared about was her, and he still didn't know how he had been able to force his hands to cause her harm. "I'm a thousand years old, call it boredom." He had hurt everyone he ever cared for; how had he deluded himself into thinking that she would be any different?

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, then maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself." That was what she thought of him at least; it was so tiring trying to live up to her expectations of him when all he wanted to do was fix what he had done. He couldn't; he wanted to, but the idea of her living, hating him every moment? It would be better if she were dead; if she died hating him at least he wouldn't have some absurd idea that he could find her and beg her forgiveness.

"No." _your fault your fault your fault _"It's because you were hurt."

He finally turned toward her, trying to conceal the shock her observation had caused. Hurt implied caring and that implied… something he was sure he had lost a thousand years before.

_Your fault your fault your fault _"Which means that there is a part of you that is human." How did she know? How did she always manage to see straight through his defenses?

Klaus pushed himself off the frame to approach her, his shock getting the better of him in the moment, sitting close to her; the closest her would ever allow himself to get to her. "How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I've seen it. Because I've caught myself whishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done."

_Your fault your fault _"But you can't. Can you?" He whished she could; no he whished he hadn't done them at all; whished that he could somehow be deserving of her.

"I know that you're in love with me." No, he couldn't love. That was a vampire's greatest… but he wasn't sure if he believed that anymore. Closing himself off, what had that got him? Nothing. But Love. Was that really what this was? "And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."

No he couldn't be saved, it was too late for him the cadence of _your fault your fault your fault _that her breath caused reminded him of that. But the tears that welled in his eyes revealed what he tried to push down. He _wanted _to be saved. "You're hallucinating." He couldn't seem to stop him self from lying to her in a feeble attempt to regain his sense of strength. But she always saw through him.

She tried to laugh, and his heart clenched painfully, foreign feelings flooding him. "I guess I'll never know." Her resignation to death chilled him to the core. He was used to people begging for their life. He was used to the run, to the chase, to the fight for the last breath. And she was so accepting. _Your fault. You did this._

Caroline's breathing hitched, and true terror flooded him. "Caroline?" No, he didn't want her dead… she couldn't die. Not his girl. Again, her breathing hitched, one final _YOU DID THIS_. "Caroline." _Your fault._

Watching the life leave her was what it took for him to realize just how true her words had been. He loved her. And suddenly he didn't want to fight his tears anymore. He had killed her. _My fault, my own most grievous fault._ But what if it wasn't too late? He could still… he had to. He had to save her. This was all for nothing; he would save her every time.

Klaus rushed to her, lifting her up, looking at the mark he had left on her perfect skin, before biting into the flesh of his wrist. There would be no choice for her this time. It was not worth living in a world where she did not exist.

Even if she hated him.

After all, he had no one to blame but himself.


	2. On the Right Side of the Wrong Bed

**Drunk!Klaroline smut based on speculations for 4x18 because I can. Cursing and smut because it's been that kind of a day.**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

On the Right Side of the Wrong Bed

**Drunk**

**Ed Sheeran**

****Caroline did not love Klaus, of that she was absolutely certain. But she didn't want to pretend anymore so she could admit that she was attracted to him. And it sucked. He was an annoying, egotistical, relationship ruining asshole and she did not want to be attracted to him. She wanted to forget that she ever met him, not have dreams about him running his hands down her body… stroking and touching, caressing and loving. And before her thoughts got any… less appropriate, she decided that it was high time to get drunk and sleep with the first guy she saw.

What she hadn't planned on, a thought that made her annoyance grow because dammit she was Caroline Forbes and she always had a plan, was the growing bane of her existence sitting at the bar talking (it was really flirting, but then Caroline would have to admit that her anger was jealousy and not because she had come here specifically to escape him). And then, as though his eyes had to find hers, he locked his gaze with hers right before promptly turning back to the girl-woman- at his side. She scoffed, figuring it was a ploy to try and make her jealous and run into his arms, and she was not going to fall for it. And so Caroline, not to be outdone by him, scoured the bar to find someone suitable to take home.

And that was how she found herself sitting at a table downing shot after shot with some guy whose name she couldn't remember. She felt Klaus' stare on her as she leaned across the table making sure Tom? had a full view of her chest. "You're playing with fire love." He growled from across the restaurant, though they were both aware that she would be able to hear . She barely offered him a glance in return, rolling her eyes and giving her attention back to Billy? who was going on about the baseball team at whatever college he had told her he was going to. But her gaze was really focused on the hand of the woman next to Klaus, which was currently running up and down his thigh while he did nothing to stop it.

Caroline tried to fight down her sudden completely irrational anger and the desire to race over there and rip the woman's head off. It wasn't like she had any claim on him anyway. He could sleep with whatever floozy he wanted to. She could care less, really. She was about to sleep with Dylan-she was almost positive that was his name- anyway, so what did it matter? "Hey, you okay? What did the glass do to you?"

Her gaze was brought down to the empty shot glass in her hand that she was currently gripping, and she could already feel the splinters of glass biting into her hand. She relaxed her grip, trying to force her breathing to calm, before giving Dylan a smile. "Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"No reason, you just looked a little tense. Hey, you want to get out of here, maybe go someplace else and have some fun?"

She was regretting her decision more and more as time wore on, but as Klaus' companion leaned in to whisper in his ear, she steeled her nerves and her resolve. "You know what, yeah."

They rose from the table together, and he placed his hand on her lower back before slowly sliding it down to rest on her ass. And that was the moment she decided that this was so not worth it, because she had picked a first class loser, yet again. Caroline was about to remove the hand herself, but Dylan was torn from her side by a very angry Klaus. He grabbed the boy's face, and she was afraid that he was about to kill him, but she noticed his pupils dilating in the tell-tale sign of compulsion. "You will leave here now, and if you ever see Caroline again, you will turn the other way. Do you understand?"

She watched him leave before turning back to Klaus, whose nostrils were still flaring, and she met his anger with her own. "I could have handled him."

"You could just thank me sweetheart."

"I didn't ask, or need, your help Klaus. Now go back to your little toy."

She noticed a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth, and she was so not drunk enough to deal with him right now. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Well, good thing you know better then, huh?"

"Klaus, who is this?" The woman who he was with had come up and draped herself on his back, wrapping her arms around his torso, and Caroline pushed down the desire to rip her arms off and laugh while doing it.

"Just an old friend darling. I'll be right back." And that was when Caroline snapped. Maybe it was the alcohol and the anger that he had taken away her date while he had the nerve to flaunt his in her face. Or maybe it was because, though he was an annoying jackass, he was her annoying jackass and she wasn't about to let some random woman take her place.

"No, wait a minute." She copied Klaus' earlier actions with Dylan, grabbing the face of his date. "Leave. And leave Klaus alone." Caroline watched her walk away with a sense of smug victory etched on her face before turning back to the hybrid.

"Love, I could have handled her on my own."

"You could just thank me." She mocked, turning to find someone else to sleep with to get him out of her mind, and hopefully get rid of the weird, unwanted jealousy blooming in her. He caught her arm, as she started to walk away, and Caroline gazed back at him, anger and questioning in her eyes.

"I know that I will never have you Caroline, but could you please refrain from going after human riff-raff with me around?"

She saw the vulnerability in his eyes then, the same that had been there when she told him that she knew he loved her and again on the porch at the Gilbert's, but she was drunk and jealous. She was jealous of some human. And that brought a whole slew of questions that she was not sober enough to want to answer. Why was she jealous? Why did he have to be so evil and so good looking? And what was with the accent? And the compliments? Did he really have to put her first always?

Then, the stereotypical light bulb went off. She liked him. Caroline had a crush- though what she was feeling, realizing, was much deeper than a mere crush, but it was the only word her inebriated mind could think of- on Klaus. She wasn't just attracted to him, though she would not deny that her body wanted him, wondering what his own would feel like against hers; she had the beginnings of feelings for him. And that scared the shit out of her.

That brought anger though. "Seriously? What gives you the right to ask me anything? You tried to kill me, you threatened my then boyfriend, and you were here with someone else when I walked in. You have obviously moved on, and I honestly don't-"

Whatever she had been about to say was cut off rather abruptly by lips. On hers. Pressing softly, moving against hers, as arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight against a hard male body. She breathed in the scent of Klaus, and instead of pushing him away, as she should have, she responded, deepening the kiss as her own hands wound into his hair, pulling him down so their bodies were pressed tighter together. His tongue snaked out, tracing her lips slowly, and she whined into his mouth wanting, needing more, feeling a slight chuckle from him in response, before he dove into her mouth, fighting with her own tongue, exploring and learning, tasting the alcohol on each other's breath. It was passion and fire, and better than any kiss she had experienced in her life. Which led her to wonder exactly what else he could do. If he was this good at simply kissing, how would it feel to be loved-fucked might be more accurate, but maybe she wanted both from him- by him.

The thought caused warmth to pool in her core, and she felt his growing member pressing against her. She pulled away with a gasp, striding to the bar and downing his drink before turning back to him. "So was the hunter's sword the only one you have to show, because I would love to see another sword." She hoped her downward glance at his pants left no room for him to doubt exactly what she was talking about.

He gave her a devilish smirk as he approached her once more as he threw some bills on the bar. "I'm sure that that can be arranged love. Come with me?"

This was it, she realized. The moment of truth. She could stop right now, go home and find release on her own, or she could take the hand he had outstretched to her and finally find out what he felt like. Caroline wanted this, she wanted him. And her mind was clouded enough from the alcohol to help her to do what she did next.

Caroline took his hand.

They raced toward his mansion together, foregoing their cars because they were vampires and they were desperate, and running was faster. He tore open the door to his mansion and they rushed inside, Caroline finding herself propped against the now closed door, Klaus smiling down at her, before his head dipped down to trace open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, and steadily moving lower. He placed kisses on the exposed parts of her breasts and she wondered wildly if he would take her right there, but his hands were lifting her up by her ass and she obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought his lips back to hers and carried her up the staircase.

Her back was met with soft bedding shortly thereafter, and the cool air of the room hit her now exposed stomach as Klaus raked his gaze over her chest as he pulled the shirt off of her. She wanted to return the favor, wanting to see him exposed, but he moved away to pull off her shoes and then her pants. "You were planning on seducing someone tonight?" He ground out as he took in her rather risque underwear, jealousy seeping into his tone.

Caroline reached up a hand to stroke his face, needing him to keep going at this point. "Only because I couldn't get you out of my mind and it was driving me crazy."

He looked her dead in the eye as his features softened slightly. "I will kill any man that looks at you like this. I have half a mind to find all the other men who have had the pleasure of seeing you undressed and kill them as well." He paused, moving back up her body, and reaching a hand behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra, which he pulled off torturously slow before flinging it across the room, her nipples hardening in response. His lips captured hers, and this was different from the other ones they had shared. It was rough, and Caroline felt the sense of being claimed and a delicious shiver ran through her at the thought.

"Mine." He whispered against her now swollen lips as he pulled away to place kisses down her throat, making her throw her head back against the pillow, before finally coming back to one of her breasts. "Mine." Klaus' mouth finally latched on to her, licking and biting with blunt human teeth, making her desire grow all the more. His hands traced her exposed skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"Klaus." She managed to moan out, wanting his tongue somewhere else, needing to feel him everywhere, and while the attention he was paying to her chest was lovely, it wasn't anywhere near enough.

For almost a year now, she had pushed him away at every opportunity, exactly like she was supposed to. She had dodged and insulted and run from his every attempt to woo her. She had pushed thoughts of him doing exactly what he was doing from her mind because she was supposed to be one of the good guys, and the heroes never slept with the villains. But somehow, the lines had become blurred and Caroline wasn't sure of her own definition of good and evil anymore. The world, life itself, were much bigger than she had ever imagined, and all she knew was that she had to have him.

He pulled away from her with a pop! turning a sly grin up at her. "Caroline?"

She gulped at the promise in his eyes, promise of centuries of experience. "I need you to touch me."

Klaus traced her face tenderly with one hand. "Where?"

She grabbed his hand in response, skimming her body and stopping at the apex of her thighs. "There. I need you to touch me there."

"Promise me Caroline. Promise you won't let another man see you like this after me." He pushed aside the thin lace that covered her from him and traced a finger over her folds. "Touch you like this. Say that you are mine."

A part of her, the part that just wanted him to fuck her already, wanted to burst out false promises so he would get on with it already. The saner, more logical part of her realized exactly how serious he was. Klaus was in this for the long haul, and if she went any further, she needed to be sure that she was in it as well, that she wasn't just looking for a one-night stand. And then she realized that this whole night hadn't been about some cheap sexual release. She had wanted to push Klaus out of her mind, sure, but what she really wanted was him. To give him a chance and see if they could work. "Yours, all yours." She gasped as he finally pressed his finger into her center, exactly as she needed him to.

Caroline tugged his shirt up and off, wanting to feel more of him against her, as she traced her hands down his now exposed muscles, stopping at the button on his jeans before undoing the clasp and ripping the zipper down unsurprised to find that the hybrid went without underwear. She pushed the pants over his hips and he kicked them off the rest of the way, resuming his ministrations as he trailed kisses down her body. Klaus tore her thong from her body in a sudden fit of impatience as his mouth neared her throbbing core. Her own patience wearing thin she tried to tug his head to where she wanted him to be. Instead, he kissed first one thigh and then the other, his breath making her ache more when he laughed at her whined "Klaus!"

"Want something Caroline? You know I have had to wait for a year, maybe I should torment you a little-"

"Klaus!" He laughed again, but apparently he was done with his teasing because he plunged his tongue into her folds while his fingers reached down to toy with her clit. The feeling of his tongue stroking inside of her was nearly enough to send her over the edge; it was euphoric; it was everything. The world slipped away and all that remained was the two of them. The combination of his mouth and his fingers working her to the brink was honestly one of the best experiences of her life.

He tugged on her clit and gave slow, languid strokes with his tongue, and she wondered how he had the patience to move so slowly after waiting so long for her. It had never been like this for her; every other time was hurried and more about them than her. With Klaus... well, she felt like she always did around him. Adored. Special. Wanted. Beautiful. He made her feel things that no one else ever had, so it only made sense that he would know how to work her body in ways no one else had been able to (though she figured the several lifetimes worth of practice helped him out in that area). His attentions were making the pressure between her thighs grow steadily, and she pulled on his curls, trying to increase the sweet torture he was inflicting on her. His free hand moved up her body to knead one of her breasts, and the full sensory experience of him was everything she had ever wanted. The sheer pleasure of it all built within her causing her body to start trembling as her walls finally began to contract against his ever present tongue. It was a slow building wave and she couldn't wait for it to crash over her.

"Klaus." She moaned again, and she wondered idly if she would ever get tired of saying his name after tonight, and her orgasm finally, graciously, hit her. She was floating and falling all at once as her body experienced wave after wave of beatific pleasure caused by the man who was still dedicatedly riding her out, taking in her body's juices. Caroline flashed cold and hot, back and forth, and a wonderful tingling feeling consumed her body. If she could achieve heaven as a vampire, this was it. I should have given in to him months ago. But no; they had to go through what they went through to get them to this place. And yes, maybe they were both still a little drunk, but sometimes relationships needed a push from something.

His lithe, muscular- beautiful- body crawled up hers, placing a deep kiss on her lips, and the taste of herself on him was... one of the sexiest things she had ever experienced (the list she had was slowly but surely becoming filled with him and everything he was doing to her body), as he crushed her to him. She wrapped her still shaking legs around his waist, grinding her hips up into him, needing the full experience. Yeah, her orgasm had been... well possibly the best anyone had ever had, but she wanted all of him. And a part of her, the more feral, vampire part, wanted to claim him as he seemed intent on claiming her. He had managed to drive out the idea of being with anyone but him ever again, but she wanted, needed, him to feel the same way about her. He loves you though. Her mind happily reminded her, but her heart, from Matt and Tyler's love not being enough, wasn't sure how long Klaus' love would last, and it wasn't like he had verbally confirmed her words. Caroline pulled away from his lips to stare at him. "Klaus, you'll be mine too, right?"

"Oh Caroline." He rested his forehead against hers as he spoke. "Do you really think after all this that I would even be able to entertain the idea of being without you?"

She laughed in joy, tilting her head up to kiss him once more as he positioned himself at her entrance. Caroline realized that he intended to go as slowly here as he had when he was fucking her with his mouth, and she really wasn't sure that she could go through that again. She used her strength, and the advantage of surprise, to flip them over so she was on top as she slowly lowered herself down on him, before Klaus flipped them back over, effectively regaining control, as he brushed her hair out of her face, kissing away her pout. "Don't you know by now love? I am the alpha male."

"And you just love to remind me of that, don't you?"

He just laughed as he began moving inside of her, his length reaching all the right places as he moved and thrust into her, slowly and gently. And while that was all well and good, Caroline wanted the whole experience. "Harder."

"Caroline, I don't want to hu-"

She cut him off with a kiss before she pulled away. "You're not going to break me. I want you to go harder."

Klaus gripped her body tighter to his, and he began to pound into her, filling her to the hilt before pulling out nearly to the tip only to slam back into her, her hips rising to meet his, moving in tandem with his, their bodies finding a perfect rhythm together. They repeated their motions over and over again as a slight sheen of sweat covered both their skins. He pulled them into a sitting position and his mouth found her breast again, and she laid her head on his shoulder from all the sensations mixing together as she felt her inevitable second orgasm building quicker than the first, his throbbing member inside of her speeding the process along, as well as the feeling of his teeth scraping against her nipple. His motions soon became jerkier, with less finese, and she knew that he was getting close as well as she reached one of her hands down to touch him, making him hiss in pleasure. "Caroline." He managed to growl out as he removed himself from her breast and collapsed on top of her once more as he continued to pump in and out of her, and her hands returned to his head of curls to pull him down for another searing kiss. He grabbed her hips, moving and changing the angle to hit all of her sweet spots, learning the ones that made her gasp, the ones that made her moan, the ones that made her scream.

Her walls contracted and she felt the bliss sweep over her once more, and if it was possible it was better than her first orgasm that night. Caroline's contracting walls proved the final catalyst to send Klaus over the edge as well, and he released into her with a guttural growl as he buried his face in her shoulder. He continued to move in her as they both rode out their climaxes, prolonging both their pleasure. When they both laid completely spent, he rolled off of her, spooning her from behind as he brought his covers up and over them both before placing a tender kiss on her neck.

Caroline drifted off to sleep quickly, left in the afterglow of really great sex, and for the first time since the events of the ball, she wasn't tortured with dreams of him almost bringing her bliss only for her to wake up. She had nice peaceful dreams for once. And she was completely happy.

She woke the next morning, rolling over onto her side, trying to figure out where the hell she was because she knew that this wasn't her bed, before the memories of the night before came back to her mind and she stretched with a grin, relishing in how deliciously sore her body felt from the attentions Klaus had paid to it. Speaking of, she looked around the room, but could not find her... well what was he now? She couldn't reasonably call him an enemy anymore, not that she wanted to. So what was he to her? Boyfriend? Lover? "Klaus?" She called out into the early morning quiet, and the door to his room was pushed open a moment later. His chest remained uncovered, and Caroline felt her undead heart start palpitating at the view she was afforded, even though sweat pants covered his lower half. She smiled at him, letting the sheet fall down her body as he stared at her in... shock? "Klaus?"

"You don't regret last night?" A mix of shock and wonder became evident on his face when she shook her head in confusion.

The insecurities rushed in then. "No, it was the best night of my life. Why, do you regret it?"

He was on her in a flash, pressing her body down into the bed. "No, but you were drunk, and I didn't think you even liked me, and I realized when I woke up that you weren't in your right mind..." He trailed off at her sudden scowl.

It was almost nice to know that she wasn't the only immortal weighed down by self doubt. "You know, I've never actually been that drunk." She was rewarded with a smile from the hybrid, before his lips crashed onto hers once more. Caroline pulled away after several moments, rolling them over so she was on top, and glaring at him when he tried to roll them back over, before reaching down and pushing his sweats off, and pushing herself down his body. She took him in her hand, stroking him slowly before she lowered her mouth to him. She traced small kisses along his length as his hands fisted in her hair and he hissed in pleasure, before she took all of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as her tongue moved out to torture him further. Her blunt teeth scraped over him, and she relished in the sounds he was making; groans and growls, mixed with curses, and intersped with her name. She relished in her newfound power to affect Klaus so. He pulled away from her suddenly, and she was lifted by her arms to rest on his lap. She took the hint, and the opportunity he was giving her, and lowered herself on him, moving her body up and down and he gripped her hips to help her along. He slammed his hips up into her, and she slammed hers down into him.

Sometime later, after a shower (sex happened), getting dressed (closet sex had turned out interesting), and somehow ending up on the desk in the hallway, the embarrassed couple (it was actually more Caroline, but Klaus pretended to be embarrassed for her sake) came face to face with Elijah. Who had apparently been in the house since the night before and had heard all of their... activities.

Klaus laughed when Elijah extended his official welcome to the family, and Caroline dragged him out of the house with a scowl vamp speeding to her house. Where two hours later a very embarrassed Klaus had to explain exactly what he had been doing to Sheriff Forbes daugter.

Welcome to the family indeed.****

Fin 


	3. Down In New Orleans Part I

**Because writing this essay is sapping my joy, I decided to write a quick drabble.**

She can't believe she's here. Can't believe that she's looking for him after all this time, after everything that happened between them.

New Orleans, the current supernatural capital, and war is brewing within the streets.

Caroline doesn't care about that part though. She needs to find him because she realized some things in her travels. Some life changing things that scared the hell out of her, but she was so tired of running. Of the game. Of pushing down who she really is.

It had taken seeing Tyler for her to realize. She had seen him, they had talked, but the spark that had been there was gone. She would always love him, but she was no longer in love with him.

Her heart belonged to another hybrid. The one who she had told, after a passionate night that she would never forget and a better prom than she could have ever hoped for, that they would never be together. That he had ruined everything in her life and she hated him.

Klaus had been gone the next morning.

She pretended she didn't care, celebrated with her friends even. But the day after graduation, Caroline was gone from Mystic Falls as well, leaving nothing more than a hastily scrawled note to her mother.

At first, it had been merely about the travel. She went to France, England, Germany, but something was missing. A pull at her heart here and there, a nagging feeling in her gut, telling her that something was wrong. Tyler showing up in her life again made her realize, she didn't want to experience the world without Klaus. She wanted him with her, to show her the great cities and the art and the music like he had promised.

She just didn't know if he would have her anymore.

Caroline had never felt more like Scarlet O'Hara then she did then. Realizing she loved the person who was there for her, only for it to be too late.

But still, she had to try. If she faced rejection because of her harsh words, well she would have to deal with that.

For months, she searched for him, but he was a man used to masking his presence from the world. Finally, there was a lead on him, and when she had heard he was in New Orleans, she had boarded the next flight out of New York.

She had to at least know if he hated her now. The constant torture of not knowing could very well kill her.

So she found herself in New Orleans searching for the man that she loved, unaware if he still felt the same way about her.

Klaus was relatively easy to find in the end. A few casual comments of "I hear the king has returned" (causing a quickly disguised eye-roll every time because that was so like him to put on airs), and she had an address.

Caroline approached the residence hesitantly. Now that she was actually here, she wasn't sure she wanted to be. All her fears were crashing down on her, and she tried to press them down, but it hurt so much to know she was probably about to face rejection.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it swung open before she could. Caroline jumped back, startled by the pretty blond human standing in the doorway, tears building in her eyes. "Excuse me." the girl murmured as she pushed past Caroline.

"Camille, wait. I just can't be with you I'm in love with-" Klaus' voice nearly killed Caroline on the spot, but his appearance in front of her made her realize exactly how much she had missed him. "Caroline."

The pair didn't notice the now sobbing girl run down the street, heart crushed. No, they were too busy drinking each other in to notice.

He seemed to come to his senses, finally speaking again, putting on his hard mask once more. "What are you doing here?"

She debated what to say, what to say to take back her words, and the only think that came to mind was, "I love you. I know it's probably too late, but you had to know, and I had to tell you, and now you're not saying anything, so I'll just go-"

Caroline had turned to leave as she spoke, determined to go with some small shred of dignity, but he had grabbed her arm and spun her back to him, colliding his lips with her own. "I never thought those words would pass your lips sweetheart, and I'll be damned if I let you go now."****

So this will be two parts, but I don't know when I'll get the next part up. Essay and all. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Beauty to My Beast Part I

**Part I**

**So this will be a series of one-shots for Klaroline loosely based on Rumbelle.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Once Upon a Time

Rating: M for later parts

The room was in shambles; none of the former glory of the court was to be found here. The war with the werewolves had destroyed all of that, and the vampires were losing.

"He'll be here soon Papa, I'm sure of it." The girl, a young vampire only recently turned, sought to console her distraught father. She couldn't give up hope, not yet, but if the werewolves managed to gain any more ground before he came, there would be no hope for them. The venom of the children of the moon was deadly to them.

"It's too late my dear. It's simply too late." She heard the sad resignation in her father's voice, the once proud man who bowed to no one, who was known for bravery in battle, defeating countless armies of enemy vampires seeking to gain his kingdom. And she felt the first stirrings of fear crawl into her heart.

She had hoped against hope that the man would come and save them. Only he had the power that would change the tide of this war. But he didn't come, and they were now doomed to die.

A banging on the door startled all in the room; the king's few advisors that still lived, a few scattered guards, and the girl and her fiance. She could say without a hint of doubt that the only person in the room she would miss was her father. For the banging was sure to bring their deaths; the wolves were here, the full moon high in the sky, and they had no means with which to defend themselves. If they ran, countless scores of wolves waited outside to tear them limb from limb.

The doors flew open, and the king, in what she assumed would be his last act as a father, pressed his daughter's body behind him. Instead of the wolves they expected to see, though, there was... nothing, no one.

"Expecting someone?" They all turned to the smug voice to find a man seated on the throne. He was different than the men the girl was used to seeing; his hair was lighter, for one, and he did not have the look of desperate hunger that had haunted the faces of the citizens for many months. He was strong, just in appearance, and dressed as a lord. "I received your message. Something along the lines of 'Help! Our people are dying! Can you save us?'"

"You're Lord Niklaus." The realization had fallen on the princess before any of the others as she looked at him from behind her father's back. There were legends of him. He was not a wolf, not a vampire, but a cross between the two. He was lord of the supernatural world, but that didn't mean he ever helped those whose lives were supposed to be in his hands. At least, not at a small price. No, he always asked for something in return. Then she realized her mistake by the glance one of the knight's sent at her. Saying his name caused him to be able to know the names and some of the history of everyone in the room. It was one of the gift's bestowed upon him by a witch whose life he had spared. And she had given them away; now he would be able to find exactly what he would ask for, exactly what would hurt them all the most.

He turned his steely gaze on her before pushing himself off of the throne to give her a small bow. "And you're Princess Caroline. It's an honor to make your acquaintance, my lady. Now, about your little issue King William, what would you be willing to give me in return for making your kingdom safe once more?"

"We have gold that we would be willing-"

Niklaus cut her father off before he could go any farther with a sharply raised hand. "You see, the problem with that is that I already have storehouses of gold. I have people working day and night to mine gold for me. It's lost it's value for me. No, I require something much more... special, if you will. My price, is the girl."

Caroline gasped in shock, as she was pushed farther behind her father by her fiance. "The young lady is engaged to me."

"Did I ask if she was engaged Tyler, of the failed Lockwood's? You're family was expelled from my court, it would be wise for you to hold your tongue. I want the girl, or I will leave you all here to die."

"No. You will not take my daughter from me. Leave."

The lord merely smirked; it wasn't as if his life was on the line. Caroline watched him turn to leave, but she couldn't let him. Memories of her friends, the villagers, the children, all hiding away right now counting on them to save them. Her freedom was not worth the lives of her people. "Wait!" She pushed herself past her father to face Niklaus, who had turned at her word. "If I do this, if I go with you, my family, my friends, my people, they will all live?"

"You have my word. But a word of caution love, this will be forever."

She steeled herself, knowing the price of the choice she was about to make. "You have my word as well. I will go with you forever."

"Deal."

"Caroline, you can't do this!" William had rushed to her side; she suspected he had been stunned by shock, and that was why he had not spoken sooner, but another part wondered if he had known she would do this, if he had hoped for it so the responsibility would be off his shoulders. "You can't go with this... beast." She heard Niklaus' sarcastic gasp behind her and ignored him to focus on her father.

"It's been decided Papa, Tyler, this is what is for the best for our people. I have to do this."

"She's right you know. The deal has been struck, and your daughter is mine now."

He placed a hand on her lower back, not giving her a chance to say goodbye to her father, and escorted her out of the only home she had ever known.

And into the home of a monster.


	5. Down In New Orleans Part II

**Down In New Orleans Part II**

**Yay I got Part II up! **

**WARNING: Smut**

Caroline had turned to leave as she spoke, determined to go with some small shred of dignity, but he had grabbed her arm and spun her back to him, colliding his lips with her own. "I never thought those words would pass your lips sweetheart, and I'll be damned if I let you go now."

They kissed, all tongue and teeth, and fierce longing as they stumbled over the threshold. His earlier words, the ones he had shouted after the girl, came back to her, and Caroline cursed her brain for not processing them sooner. Klaus still loved her.

He pushed her body into the wall next to the door as he kicked it shut, and the feeling of him brought back the memories of their first night.

They had been talking, just talking. Caroline wasn't sure how it happened, but she was upset over Elena and Bonnie, and Tyler was gone, and she was so alone. No one seemed to care about her or what she was feeling, and a part of her knew it was selfish, but it was so nice to have someone who was only interested in her, that cared about what she was going through. Before she knew it she was kissing Klaus. She ignored the feeling that this was the best kiss she had ever gotten, the most tender and the most passionate all at once, instead just pressing her body closer to his, a very clear invitation in the way her hands 'accidently' passed over the growing bulge in his pants.

They didn't speak, Caroline not wanting to face the guilt of her actions, and he because he wanted to pretend that she really wanted him. That it wasn't a one off.

The pair fell into his bed, ripping and tearing clothes, desperate for more of each other; they both needed this. His hands traced and learned her form, worried that this would be the only time he would have to know her like this. She gasped and arched into his touch when his fingers reached her slit and traced it lovingly, teasingly, before spreading her folds apart and diving into her with his fingers, his tongue following soon after, but only after he had traced soft kisses and small bites from his human teeth down her enthralling form. She was begging for him by the time their bodies finally connected as one.

He brought her to ecstasy again and again that night. She was gone when he woke up in the morning.

Caroline didn't know if it was because of the guilt of what her friends would think if they found out, or if it was because she enjoyed it. It had been the best night of her life, and what did that say about her?

When he found her again and asked her to prom, she accepted. It was her senior prom, and she hardly wanted to go alone. But the truth was, she wanted to go with him, wanted the pictures and the memories of the night because she had made up her mind of what she was going to do. They were no good for each other, and he needed to see that before one of them got even more hurt than they already were. She would never be able to fully look past what he had done.

She had cursed him that night, hurt him in the worst way possible. Her litany of 'I hate you's' intersped with 'I have regretted sleeping with you since it happend's' and the cruel 'I wish I had never met you's', had made his face fall more and more until finally he just walked away from her. And she breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't be in love with her it wasn't right.

But she experienced a worse guilt after that. She realized, to her horror, that she hated that she had hurt him, that it hurt her to know he was hurt and she could do nothing to fix it.

She had ruined what she had with the one person that cared for the people who cared less and less.

She pulled away from his mouth with a gasp, needing to make it right; and the rejection that entered his gaze told her she needed to get her thoughts out quickly. "Klaus, I'm so sorry, I never should have said those things… I was just scared. Scared of the things you were making me feel."

Klaus offered her a smile in return for her words. "Sweet Caroline, you'll just have to make it up to me by saying very different words over and over."

She laughed at the clear innuendo in his statement, but it turned to a gasp when he tore her shirt over her head and pulled her bra off, capturing a nipple in his mouth quickly. She threw her head back against the wall from the pleasure of it, winding her hands into his hair as his one hand found her other breast, the other wrapped around her waist and the only thing keeping her knees from giving out. She thought wildly that he was going to take her right there against the wall, but he had other plans for her. Without removing his mouth from her, tongue and teeth shooting shivers of pleasure down her spine, he prodded her legs to wrap around his waist, and then he flashed them to… well wherever she was, there was definitely a bed at her back.

The sweet torture though went away, and she whined at the removal of his mouth on her skin, stopping at the sadness that she saw in his eyes, though he tried to hide it with a small smirk."Was it really so terrible last time sweetheart. You seemed to enjoy yourself, but I don't know if I'll be able to bring you pleasure."

He was partly teasing her she knew, because he was a wolf, and if she could smell _his _arousal, there was no way he wouldn't be able to smell hers, but there was also a seriousness to his question. "I lied, Klaus. It was the best…. you did things to me… made me feel things that no one else has before you. Or ever will again." She didn't even care if he returned to his ministrations at this point…. well, she cared a little bit, a lot if the ache between her thighs was anything to go on, but she needed him to know how serious she was in this. She had no problem with stopping now and talking to him through the night, reassuring him of the truth of her words. That she loved him, wholeheartedly, and she had no intention of wounding him as she had done after their first time.

****

Klaus though seemed reassured by the mere truth that he saw in her gaze, and returned to torturing her breasts with his mouth and hands, twirling and biting, liking and sucking, kneading and squeezing. The desire in her built up and up, and she knew what he was doing. He wanted them both to lose the memory of the night she had scorned him. "I need you."

"You have me." He breathed against her chest, but she caught the sound of joyous victory in his voice.

"All of you, forever. I don't ever want to be without you again Klaus. I love you."

He hummed happily before releasing her breast from the joy of his tongue, and bringing his lips to hers. "I love you too Caroline. And I will never let you go again after this."

Whereas with their first time when the desire and guilt had pushed them to move as quickly as they could, undressing each other in a flurry, this time they took their time. She removed his shirt from him, tossing it across the room, because it was hardly fair that she was half naked when he wasn't. She traced open-mouthed kisses on his torso, sucking on his collarbone, as he placed kisses up and down the column of her throat.

He descended lower with his kisses, even as his hands found the waistband of her skirt and slowly pushed it down over her hips, fingertips softly grazing over every bit of skin that they touched on the way down.

She undid his belt, pushing his pants over his long legs with his help. The only piece of clothing between them and release was the lacy underwear on Caroline's body. And suddenly, looking at him, she didn't want to move slowly anymore. She knew he intended to go down on her, and she felt herself go wetter at the thought of his tongue inside of her once more, but she wanted him inside of her. There would be time for slow love-making later; she needed him.

She shimmied her underwear off, before breathlessly muttering, "Inside me now." She needed the connection of their two bodies. Merely touching was not enough, it might not ever be enough again; she needed to be joined with him and feel that they were once person.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" He asked, looking up at her innocently even as his fingers traveled to where the pressure was building.

"Yes…no… I don't know. I just want you." She gasped out as he continued teasing her clit, unsure of why she had thought to deny this in the first place anymore, because damn he knew what he was doing.

He moved his head between her thighs as he spread them apart. "I think I could make it worth your while. Don't worry, they'll be plenty of time for more after." His breath shot tingles through her body, and all her resolve flew out of the room when he gave her one long, purposeful lick. "As much as I want to be inside of you, I would really like to taste you first. But it's up to you love," He stated in a blase tone, and she cursed him his ability to sound so unaffected when she was practically panting, as he moved his mouth to her frustration to her thigh.

"Yes, please." She couldn't seem to get any other coherent thought out of her mouth at that point, but she didn't have to; he thrust a finger into her, curling and stroking, while his mouth found her clit and pulled and bit on it. He worked her to the brink, never giving her a moment's reprieve and she didn't want it. She loved the feel of him on him, his stubble scratching her thighs as he brought her to new heights. Her release crashed over her quickly, and through her haze of bliss she tugged on his arms, wanting what she had tried to get in the first place.

He chuckled lightly as he allowed her to pull him up, and she sent him a small scowl that he kissed away quickly, but even he sounded affected at this point, his laugh taking on a shaky quality. She grabbed his member in her hand and directed it to her opening, unsure if he would continue to tease her as he had done before. But he was just as eager as she was to be joined, and he entered her with a powerful thrust.

Caroline gasped at the feel of Klaus inside of her; he hit all the right spots, and they quickly found a rhythm together, they're bodies molding together and fitting perfectly as he pumped in and out of her, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed and power. She raised her lips to meet his time after time as their lips crashed together, fingers tangling in hair, and all the slow patience they had maintained disappeared. They were a flurry of movement now, rolling and tumbling, fighting for dominance and control, but never breaking from each other; no, they tried to get closer still, though they were the closest they could be.

She gasped into his mouth when her orgasm hit her again, her walls tightening around him in sheer pleasure, and he followed her soon after, releasing into her, and groaning into her mouth.

He rolled off of her once the last waves of pleasure washed over them, pulling her to his side and cradling her against him. "Welcome to New Orleans love."

"Is that what you do for all the girls that come to town?" She wondered, thinking of the girl had had been there before her, not that she thought Klaus would sleep with someone else and then her, but the girl had been upset and Klaus' excuse had been his love for Caroline. She had to admit that she was rather curious.

"Only the ones I really like. Meaning only you." She smiled at the reassurance he gave her; he must have caught the jealous tone to her voice. "We can speak of that tomorrow, let's just enjoy tonight together."

He brought her to ecstasy again and again that night. She was there beside him when he woke up in the morning.

**Fin**


	6. Comfort In Your Arms

**Comfort in Your Arms**

**Established Klaroline- relationship drabble. This is sort of sad with semi-fluff. I don't know.**

It was ten years to the day. Ten years since her mother had died.

Caroline slipped out of their bed as quietly as she could, padding across the carpet to their bathroom, throwing a glance as him over her shoulder before shutting the door. She breathed out, trying to hold in her feelings. She didn't want to wake Klaus, didn't want him to think she was unhappy with him.

He wouldn't understand. He didn't grieve the same as she did. Emotions were still seen as a weakness by him, though he loved her. She wasn't like that. Caroline had to grieve. And she missed her mother everyday, but this anniversary somehow was hitting her the hardest.

She turned on the shower, knowing from past experience that he wouldn't wake up to the sound of the water behind the door. Threats, yes. Loud noises and he was up in a flash. But this she could always count on him sleeping through.

It had happened on the one year anniversary of Liz's death the first time, then the fifth year. And neither time had he awoken to hear or see her grief.

She entered the spray, relishing in the feel of the hot water on her skin, and only then did she let her tears fall. Softly at first, but quickly gaining power, and before she knew it she was sobbing, one hand at her throat, the other curled in a fist against the shower wall, her body curling in on itself.

She had wanted to save her mother when she found out about the cancer, wanted to offer her the eternal life that she and Klaus shared, but Liz, well, she never wanted to be a vampire. She loved Caroline, and Caroline knew that, but it wasn't the life that Liz wanted. She had passed away in Caroline's childhood home after finally, after twenty-five years had gone by, giving Klaus her blessing to be with Caroline.

Caroline clung to him, soaking his shirt with her tears as he rubbed her back soothingly, rocking her back and forth in his strong arms. Klaus had taken care of everything, the wake, the funeral, the reception afterwards. She had been shocked by his understanding, his willingness to do that for her, through her haze of grief. He held her when she needed him to, but never tried to brush her mother's death under the rug like it was something she could get over easily. No one else understood. She almost screamed that day from all the 'she's in a better place' nows, or the 'I understands', or worse the one 'well it isn't like we all haven't lost someone before'. That was the last time she spoke to anyone from her former life in Mystic Falls.

She needed that, she realized. Caroline needed him to pull her into his arms and hold her, not speaking like her had then. She just needed someone there with her so she wasn't alone in her grief.

Her hand reached for the knob to turn the water off, wanting to crawl back into their bed and burrow in his arms, but the shower door opened before she could, his concerned face showing as he took in her tear streaked face, tears still trickling out of her eyes, and wordlessly he stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him. He stepped forward, pulling her to him, and he wrapped his arms around her slim form, placing a kiss on her forehead, rocking her back and forth. She sobbed into his chest as her own arms wound around him, clinging to him.

Much later, the water long since having gone cold, he pulled back. "Don't hide from me Caroline. I know I've said things, done things, that make it seem like I don't care, but I never want you to think you can't come to me if you need me. That's what I'm here for love."

Another sob bubbled up in her throat, for a much different reason this time. She threw herself back into his embrace, placing a sound kiss on his lips. They were still learning, still growing in their relationship, and she was coming to realize just how much he actually loved her.

He pulled away again. "We can be on a flight in the hour to Mystic Falls. We can visit your mother's grave if you want."

She realized then what part of her grief had been. She had nowhere to visit, nowhere where Liz still sort of was because she had chosen not to go back to her hometown. "Yes; take me there please." Caroline paused wondering if he would be okay with her next part. "We could get flowers, and we could go see Kol and Finn's graves as well." That had been her idea, and Klaus had supported it, though he said it was for Rebekah and not him.

He looked down on her, considering. "I would like that sweetheart."

Turns out he was learning just how much she loved him too.


	7. If I Could Go Back Again

**If I Could Go Back Again**

**Caroline, in her travels around the world by herself, is attacked and bitten by a werewolf. Drabble. Klaroline.**

With nothing left to lose, no friends she needs to feel guilty about, she thinks of how things could have been different. How if she had given in, let him show her the world, if she had gone with him the five times he asked, she wouldn't have ever been in this situation. Klaus would have never let her been hurt, at least not after that night, and if she had been, he would have saved her instantly.

But Caroline was stubborn; she was determined not to give in to the hybrid. A large part of her thought his only interest in her was that she never allowed herself to be seduced by him. She maintained her distance, always turning him down, until he left.

_I'll take you. Anywhere you want. Paris, Rome, Tokyo? _

_I'm leaving town tomorrow. Maybe in a year, or maybe even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer._

_I'm leaving Caroline, please come with me._

_I'm serious this time, love. I'm leaving and if you don't come with me now, I don't know if I'll want to see you ever again._

_Goodbye._

The last one she found on a note left on the front door of her house.

Caroline cried herself to sleep that night.

Because, if she was being honest with herself, and honestly, what the hell did she have to lose at this point?, she liked him. Klaus was different, he was intriguing, smart, cultured, and it didn't hurt that he was unfairly handsome with an accent to boot. And he let her see a part of him he didn't show anyone, not even his siblings. She could be herself around him; he didn't judge her when she was complaining about Elena. He listened to her, and made her feel important. He was exactly what she had hoped her prince charming would be like as a child, murderous tendencies notwithstanding.

He would have shown her the world had she let him. And instead she was dying in an alley.

She cursed herself and her stubbornness. Was proving a point really worth dying? Talk about biting off your nose to spite your face.

The venom from the bite coursed through her blood, and she felt the burn of it with every breath that she took. Three times. Three times she had been bitten by a wolf. Maybe it was tempting fate; maybe she was supposed to die when Tyler bit her, well, you know, die die. So maybe it didn't matter that Klaus wasn't here and that he couldn't save her.

She just wished that she could have told him that she didn't hate him. Wished there was some way to let him know that she should have gone with him. Not just because her choice had led to this, to her being attacked in the middle of a city by a freaking werewolf, but because she had wanted what he offered the night of the ball. Caroline had wanted him to show her the world even then.

The sound of footsteps approaching startled her out of her thoughts, and she noticed offhandedly that there were tears streaking down her face.

"The werewolf situation is getting out of hand. They're attacking people in the streets, humans, vampires, they don't care anymore. They're going to blow our cover." The voice, soft French accent accompanying it, broke the quiet that had allowed Caroline to be so deep in thought.

It was strange, she thought, that a city usually so full and teeming with life was deserted. The werewolves? Of course she had to pick the one city in the world where wolves ran wild.

"We'll take care of it Marcel. Slowly though. We can't just blindly run in with no idea of their numbers when I'm the only one who can survive a bite." His voice, Klaus' voice, caused a gasp to leave her throat. It was a hallucination. It was just a hallucination. There was no way that he could possibly be here. "Don't worry little vampire. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you— Caroline?"

Strong arms lifted her up, and she wondered if this was a part of the hallucination, because she found that she could die happily if it was. Her eyes remained closed, though a small smile spread on her lips. It was a wonderful hallucination in light of everything. The feeling of movement threw her off, but she had always had a vivid imagination. Blood, or the smell of it rather, floating up intoxicatingly to her nose gave her pause. She recognized that smell; how could she forget? The sweetest blood she had ever tasted. Klaus' blood. His voice she could chalk up to her mind, but his blood? There was no way she could imagine that. A wrist was pressed to her mouth and she greedily drank down the sweet elixir that would save her. A strong hand stroked her hair back, reminiscent of _that_ night.

Caroline woke with a stretch. The silk sheets felt heavenly against her skin—- silk sheets? The last thing she remembered was being bitten, the alley, Klaus. He had saved her again. And judging from the smell in the sheets, she was in his bed as well.

"Oh good, you're up." Her eyes flew up at his voice, to his figure leaning against a doorway, the bathroom she gathered, clad only in a towel.

"Yep. Um, thanks for saving me." She felt awkward looking at his naked, incredibly toned, torso.

He gave her a small smirk as he moved to the dresser, pulling out clothing without looking back at her. "Anytime love. So, what brings you to New Orleans?"

"Oh, you know, seeing the world, tempting fate, getting bit by werewolves. The usual."

"Indeed." He turned back to the bed, placing a pair of sweats and a henley on the bed. "You can wear these until we get you some more clothes. Shower's in there, and I'll go get you something to eat."

She nodded at his words, throwing the covers off of her and moving towards the bathroom, but turned back to him again. "What about the werewolves?"

"I took care of them." The sinister tone in his voice left no doubt in her mind; he had found them, and very likely slaughtered them.

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"Oh, you heard that?" He approached her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I would like to make this clear. I will not tolerate anyone hurting you."

She shivered at the combined tone of possessiveness and protectiveness that his voice took, and stood up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, laughing a little at the shocked look on his face as she pulled away. "I know. And I'm glad you found me."

Caroline knew several things. She was a blond, neurotic, control freak. She was a vampire. She liked horses. She wanted to see the world with someone she loved.

And she was pretty sure she was well on her way to falling in love with Klaus.

**I hope you liked that. The "bite off your nose to spite your face" thing is actually my family's unofficial saying. We do things that are stupid. Like my mom didn't go to a Journey concert because her boyfriend wouldn't let her go camping with them, so she didn't want to go the concert with them either. And she says it all the time to me, and it's really annoying, so it was fun to use it for someone else.**


	8. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

**First in a series of movie inspired Klaroline one-shots, because everything is Klaroline. AU/AH**

This one is based off of The Proposal, minor plot changes. The setting is switched to London instead of New York, and they travel to Todmorden instead of Alaska. I made up laws. I'm sorry.

Caroline Forbes. Many words had been used to describe the blond in her lifetime. Young, beautiful, vivacious, a force to be reckoned with. Star of her class. Destined to succeed.

The editors that worked under her prefered to call her the American bitch.

One did not rise to the executive editor in chief of Bloomsbury Publishing by being nice, though. She was a hard worker, and she took her job seriously. This was a prestigious firm, and she would do everything in her power to uphold the good name of it. Okay, she was a neurotic control freak, but was it really that bad to want things done right?

And where the hell was her assistant with her coffee?

She knew that Klaus Mikaelson didn't like her very much; she heard some of the comments he said about her when he thought she couldn't hear. She also knew that he was damn good at his job. He brought her the best authors, and didn't waste her time with people who were not ready to be published yet.

Still, she wished he could be on time at least once. And she needed her coffee. Caroline may have been in England for four years now, but some things never changed. She needed coffee in the morning to get anything done, and without fail Klaus was ten minutes late.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her office door opened to reveal him… in a shirt that looked a little small for him. "Sorry Miss Forbes, got held up in traffic." She took the cup he offered her, noticing the black ink on the side.

"So some girl gave me her number Mr. Mikaelson?" She took a sip before he could answer, figuring out from the smell of coffee on him, the too small shirt, and the presence of the phone number that this cup had not been intended for her. "And you also drink a french-vanilla flavored coffee with hazelnut creamer and three bags of sugar? Or do you just order two of the same thing in case something like this happens?"

"Um, no actually, I like—" He was cut off by the buzz of her intercom.

"Miss Forbes, Mr. Gilbert will see you in his office now."

"Thank you Elena." She turned back to Klaus, lifting the pile of transcripts off her desk. "I need you to go through these, call the people and tell them whether they got a yes or no." She smoothed her skirt down, wanting to look respectable. Caroline was expecting a promotion, and she wanted it really badly; she had to show everyone back home who had ever doubted her that she could do this. She knocked, opening the door. "Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Jordan, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Ms. Forbes, please close the door and sit down." She did as Mr. Gilbert instructed, waiting for him tocontinue. "We got a call from the American Embassy today Caroline. It seems you never filed to renew your passport. They sent you letters informing you of this, and you never responded?"

Truth was, Caroline had spent a lot of nights here at the office. There was work to be done, and she couldn't just leave. She hardly ever went home, let alone had a chance to check her mail. But how could she forget that her passport was due to expire? "Well you see, I've been caught up because—-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Rowling is on the phone to speak with you Ms. Forbes."

Then she had an idea. A terrible, wonderful idea. "It's fine! In fact, I was just about to tell Mr. Gilbert and Mr. Jordan why I haven't had a chance to check my mail." She hoped he would go along with it, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Klaus and I have been seeing each other. In secret. We knew it was wrong, but it just seemed soright, you know? And I've been spending the nights at his place. Isn't that right?"

"Uh, yeah, yes it is." Oh she could kiss him!

"Anyway, Klaus proposed the other night, and I said yes. I'll just go and explain to them, and they'll extend my passport."

"Oh, that's wonderful Caroline! Congratulations to you both! Why don't you two take the rest of the day off and get that taken care of?"

She scurried out of the office, Klaus hot on her heals. "Elena, tell Joanne I'll get back to her later, a crisis just turned up." She dashed into the elevator, her 'fiance' still behind her, and they rode down in awkward silence with the other people. She rushed to the street trying to take deep breaths. "Oh god, what have I done? What have I done? Shit! I've never lied in my life! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Love. Would you like to tell me exactly what that was about, because I don't recall having any sort of relationship with you outside of the work place."

"My passport is going to expire, and I forgot to file for a renewal, and they're going to deport me, and I can't go back home."

"So you thought saying we were engaged would be a good idea?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind!"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we could get in for this? I can't marry you! I have a life Ms. Forbes, and I will not let you ruin my personal as well as my professional life!"

She had never heard him speak like this before; he was usually the docile office worker. She had to admit his domineering attitude was a little bit of a turn on. But now was not the time to think about her bodies needs. "And you'll have your life Klaus. I'm not asking for forever. You do this, you let me stay here so I can keep my job, we can divorce in a year, shock everyone when we stay cordial to each other. I'll read your manuscript Klaus! Please. Please do this for me."

Whether it was her begging or the face that had always served for getting her her way before, something shifted in his expression. "Fine. But I'm calling you Caroline. I want a raise, and I want a good word put in when you get promoted. I want you to actually give my manuscript a chance and not just read it because of this deal. And you have to propose to me."

This was so not how she thought her first proposal, her first marriage would go. Couldn't he at least be the one to propose? "Isn't it traditional for the man to propose? I thought surely with all your high and mighty English gentleman morals you could at least propose to me."

"Who's the one who has to get married here love? Oh that's right, you. You can do the proposing."

"Fine you want me to propose to you? Klaus," she grabbed his hand in her's, "Klaus Mikaelson, assistant editor, will you marry me?"

"Hmm, no, you know, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to get down on one knee."

"Seriously?" She should have known that he would be difficult about this. Caroline lowered herself down, trying to deal with both her skirt and her heals. She grabbed his hand again, looking up into his amused face.

"This isn't normally where I would have a woman on her knees in front of me, but I'll take what I can get."

He's just trying to rile you up Caroline. He's the one with the power here, and he's taking advantage of that, pay no attention and do not respond to his perverted comments. "Klaus Mikaelson, honey, sweety, baby, will you please marry me?"

"No."

"No?"

"A little less sarcasm might be nice."

"Klaus, will you please do me the honor of being my emergency husband?"

"That's better. Alright, I will be your emergency husband."

They caught a cab over to the embassy, unspeaking. "Oh my god, a ring!" She shouted, startling the driver, but Klaus caught her hand in his.

"Relax love." He reached into his shirt, pulling out a necklace with a small ring on it. "It was my great-grandmother's, it should suffice." He handed her the ring. It was beautiful, she would admit.

"This will be fine, thank you." They both watched as she slipped the band over her left finger, finding it to be a perfect fit.

The line was long, and to her displeasure, they had to sign a sheet and wait for their names to be called. She tried to still her fast beating heart knowing that she couldn't let on how truly nervous she was.

"Ms. Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson?" They approached the man who had called them, and Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin when Klaus grabbed her hand in his own. "Hi, welcome to the embassy. Alaric Saltzman." They shook his hand and he led them down the hall to a room. "So, we're going to ask you two some questions, you wouldn't believe the number of people who try to get married just so they don't get deported."

"Wow, people actually do that?" She was glad when Klaus spoke up; he seemed perfectly at ease.

"Yeah, crazy right?" He paused, grabbing a clipboard before sitting down across from them. "So, full names?"

"Caroline Anastasia Forbes"

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

"No middle name?"

"No."

"Alright then, birthdates?"

"Caroline's is November 4, 1987."

"Thank you, Caroline you know his?"

Thank god she did, thank god she actually took the time to get her assistant a present. It helped that his was the day after hers. "November 5, 1986."

"Alright you two, if you're faking this, Caroline you face deportation. Klaus, you could face imprisonment and a $250,000 fine. And your story? Well, I've heard it before. Tomorrow, we'll need you to come back, go into different rooms and answer questions about each other."

"Well Mr. Saltzman, we'd like to really, we understand the importance and all, but we have a leave town tonight. My family reunion starts tomorrow, and I want them to meet my bride to be."

Oh, how had she been reduced to this? She was on her way to Klaus' family reunion, the same leave she had denied him two weeks earlier. At least he had got them more time to learn about each other so they didn't become criminals.

"Here we are love, Todmorden, the town of my childhood. And my childhood home."

She almost laughed. Home? It looked like a miniature castle. "Wow."

"That is what most people say when they see the Mikaelson estate. It's my father's pride," he explained as he drove up the winding driveway. "He built it here after the old family home was torn down. An exact replica, with a few additions to make it more modern."

Caroline tried to still her nerves as they walked to the door. It wasn't every day you met your fiance's family after all.

The door swung open, a petite blond girl flying out and into Klaus' arms. "Niklaus! We thought you would never get here! Oh how I've missed you."

"Rebekah!" He held the girl tight a moment more before pulling away, and clasping Caroline's hand in his. "This is Caroline, my fiance."

"Fiance?" At his nod, Rebekah smiled. "It's so good to meet you! We thought he would be alone forever."

"Bekah!"

"It's true Nik, and you know it. Come on inside you two, let's introduce you to the rest of our clan."

Caroline met all the siblings she hadn't known he had, and their families. There was Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Henrik. Rebekah was married to Galen Vaughn, and they had a son James. Kol was dating Bonnie Bennett, and they had one daughter Abigail, with another child on the way. Elijah was married to Katherine, and they had triplets, Jenny, Eric, and Christine. Finn was married to Sage, and they had one son Jareth. Henrik, Klaus' youngest brother, wasn't anyone, but Klaus reassured him with a ruffle of his hair that he would find someone someday. She couldn't help but smile as she was introduced to them; Klaus was a completely different person than who she saw at the office, and they accepted her into their folds effortlessly.

"Come on, everyone else is out back, we just wanted to see you before everyone else did."

"And mother and father?"

"You know how they get when they're hosting a party Nik."

"I haven't seen them in three years Bekah, you'd think they could at least come and say hello."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault they are the way they are Bekah. Come on love," he directed at her, and she was shaken out of her confusion when he tugged her along with his siblings to the backyard. "Father!" Klaus called when he spotted the man Caroline took to be his father from all the signs she was getting.

"Niklaus." The man excused himself from the people he was talking to to stride over to his son; Caroline noticed the siblings had dispersed into the crowd and wondered if she should do the same.

"Father, I would like you to meet Caroline Forbes, my fiance. Caroline, this is my father, Mikael."

Mikael ignored the hand Caroline held out to him, rounding on his son, and she let her hand fall awkwardly.

"Fiance? This is your boss? The woman you've spent the last four years hating? And you're going to marry her? Have you gone absolutely mad?"

"I got to know her father. She's not that bad." He stepped away, pulling Caroline with him, grabbing a champagne flute off the table, hitting it with a knife he picked up. Once he had everyone's attention, including a very curious Caroline he spoke. "Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've been home. I'd like to introduce you all to my fiance, Ms. Caroline Forbes." He downed the flute, gaze searching the crowd, and pulled Caroline behind him once more.

"Nik!" The woman embraced him, before turning to Caroline. "She's quite the beauty, son. Esther Mikaelson, Nik's mother." She held out a hand, and Caroline shook it.

"Well, you always taught me to only settle for the best mother."

They mingled in and out of the crowd, and Caroline blushed more in that night than she ever had in her life. He complimented her to everyone telling stories of 'his beautiful fireball' and that he was 'so proud of all the hard work she did'. She found herself wishing his words were true.

"Klaus!" The couple both turned to the slim brunette who was approaching them.

"Tatia." He seemed infinitely less enthusiastic about seeing the girl than the girl was to see him. Caroline pushed her small feelings of jealousy away. This wasn't about love, it was an arrangement, nothing more. "Allow me to introduce my fiance, Caroline."

"Ah yes, I remember when I held the title. I should never have let you go. I hope you two enjoy each other."

She walked away, and Caroline noticed the clenching of his fists, the flaring of his nostrils, before grabbing his hand in hers instinctively.

"Sorry about that sweetheart. She broke out engagement when I moved to London. Don't let her fool you though, she was also sleeping with Elijah and god knows who else on the side."

Caroline gasped; she would never dream of being unfaithful, not even in a relationship like the one she was currently in. "I'm so sorry."

"My father probably invited her. She's Katherine's cousin, and our two families share a textile business. He didn't like it when we ended things."

**"So that's why he didn't like me?"  
**  
"He doesn't really like things he can't control. And he doesn't appreciate strong women, especially in places of leadership higher than men."

She gritted her teeth, she had heard that one a million times before. "And you?"

"I think if a woman is equipped for a job, why shouldn't she do it? You're very good at what you do Caroline. If anyone deserves to be chief executive, it's you."

After the party was over, Esther showed them to their room. "You'll have to share, but it's not like you two haven't slept together already anyway, right?"

After much blushing and stammering, they made it into the room, Klaus grabbing blankets off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I would take the floor love."

She scoffed. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. I may make you work long hours, but I am not cruel enough to force another human being to sleep on a wood floor. Besides, this bed is freaking huge."

When she woke up, something hard was pushing into her back, she ignored it, burrowing deeper into the warmth coming from behind her. Then she felt the arms wrapped around her torso and realized what exactly was pressing against her. With a shriek, she pushed away from him, watching as his eyes blinked open in confusion, before embarrassment flooded them. "Caroline, I'm sorry."

"I don't understand—-"

"A beautiful woman was pressed against me. Do you need me to explain the biology of this situation?"

"No." She squeaked in mortification.

"Good, I'm going to go take a shower then."

That night, after spending the day with Esther and Rebekah, going wedding shopping, she decided to ask Klaus about the tension between him and his father.

"I don't want to talk about it Caroline." He said, turning over in the bed so his back faced hers.

"You know, when I was four, my dad left. I didn't understand at the time, and I thought I had done something wrong. He left my mom for another man, and I lived in an old southern town. They sort of took their prejudice against him out on me. I was bullied, and I had to learn to close myself in so people would leave me alone." She paused before hurrying on. "If you want someone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

She laid there, waiting for him to open up to her, wanting him to. Caroline gave up, thinking he had fallen asleep, but his voice broke the quiet. "Mikael isn't really my father. My mother had an affair. The only reason he hasn't disowned me is because he doesn't want it known that mother cheated."

Caroline reached out a hand, and grabbed his in her own.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads!"

"Mother, what are you doing in here?" Klaus groaned out.

"Rebekah and I were thinking, why don't the two of you get married today? We can have everything arranged, and then your whole family can be there Nik. It would be too difficult for all of us to travel to London, especially with Bonnie ready to give birth."

"Mother, I don't think—-"

"Oh Nik, please do this for me?"

"It's fine Nik." Caroline piped up, not even realizing her use of the nickname his family had bestowed on him. "We can get married here."

"Alright then."

The day passed in a blur of finding a dress, and flowers, getting someone to make a cake, calling Mr. Saltzman and letting him know of the change in plans. Before she knew it, Vaughn, as he had asked to be called, was leading her down the aisle.

Klaus looked so handsome in his tux, all broad shoulder and stubble, and pure man. The smile on his face almost convinced her that he wanted this, that he wanted her. And then she looked around the room, spotting Mr. Saltzman in the crowd, and then Klaus' smiling family, all his friends. And she couldn't do this. She couldn't ruin his life. "Mr. Saltzman, I, um, this is my fault really, but there's been a mistake." She ripped the ring off of her finger handing it to Klaus, before running out of the church, and catching the first cab back to London.

"You'll be deported back to America. You have twenty-four hours to collect your things."

She returned to the office where everything had started to clear out her office to the jeering looks of her former employees. She ignored them as she set to packing, but a commotion outside caught her attention. A casually dressed Klaus appeared in her vision, and she blinked back the tears seeing him again brought.

"What are you doing here?"

"Henrik helped me realize a few things."

"You're angry."

"You ran."

"I couldn't ruin your life Nik."

"Maybe I want you to ruin my life Caroline. Because I realized something up there when you left me alone and wife-less. I fell for you, hard and fast, and I'm not going to let you go. Not ever."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm in love with you Caroline Forbes."

"No, Nik, please don't. We can't—- I'm leaving the country, and I'll be out of your life."

"I don't want you out of my life Caroline." He stepped closer, cupping her face in his hand. "I want you in my life, every day until the day I die. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, and wake up with you there, I want to marry you, I want to love you and know all there is to know about you. I want to have kids with you Caroline. I want you."

Her tears were flowing freely now. "I'm scared."

"I am to Caroline, but tell me you don't love me and I'll go, I'll leave you alone."

"I can't say that. I love you Nik, and I want all those things to."

His lips crashed down on hers as their arms wound around each other, tongues and teeth and passion mixing together to the cheers of the other office staff.  
**  
**"Marry me?" He asked pulling away, and she laughed.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." Their lips met again, and Caroline sent up a silent thanks that for once in her life she had forgotten to fill out a stupid form.

**Fin.**


	9. Seven Brides for Seven Brothers Part I

**Seven Brides for Seven Brothers Part I**

Second in a series of movie inspired Klaroline one-shots. First part in the 7bfor7b series (I'm sorry, this was too long, I had to split it up). AU/AH.

This one is based off of the musical Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. I would like to state this as a disclaimer: the only ships in this story that I support, support are Klaroline, Raughn, and Kennett. All others are just here because I needed them to be for the story.

The sections will be divided by the song names in the movie, but I promise there will be no actual singing. I recommend listening to the songs if at all possible.

_Bless Her Beautiful Hide_

He was looking for a bride. Not just any bride, a specific kind of bride. Out here in the wilderness, there was no time for romantic notions and courting. He only got down to town every once in awhile, and he needed a wife. A strong woman who could work alongside of him, who could survive up in the mountains, but was still feminine, someone who could put up with him, who would help take care of his home. Someone who would provide him with children to carry on his family name.

Anywhere else in the world he would have done things right. Niklaus wasn't from around here, hell he wasn't even from the country. His family had moved from England when he was a teen in hopes of striking it rich out here. They didn't like many of the other people who had flocked to the gold country. Still, they never left, instead settling here in the states; but Niklaus retained the beliefs he had gained in their old home. Notions of courting, having an escort, and eventually after a couple of years marrying.

His father and mother had both died a few years prior, he was left to provide and take care of his siblings. He wasn't the oldest, but the land and everything on it had been left to him. It wasn't a terrible burden, but something in him felt missing. He had woken up three days before realizing what it was; he needed a wife, a woman to come along side of him.

The cart he was driving rolled up to his destination and he stopped the horses, jumping down and tying them up to the hitching post. He walked into the mercantile, having to duck down in the doorway, wanting to get this business out of the way first before he turned to his real goal for going into town on that day.

"Hello." The shopkeeper greeted. "How can I help you today?"

Niklaus returned the greeting, giving the man his list, and once he was finished he decided he might as well try one more thing before striking out on his own. "And I'm looking for a wife, you wouldn't happen to have one of those, would you?"

A confused expression crossed the shopkeeper's face; Niklaus was almost positive the man had never been asked such a question before in his life. "A wife?"

"Yes, you see, I'm looking for a wife, and I was wondering if you had any."

"What do you think, that we just carry brides for your taking behind the counter?" The man's wife appeared from the storage room in a flurry of anger, her face quickly turning red.

He sought to sooth, not wanting to offend anyone, lest they know the woman he was going to marry and dissuade her from marrying him. "Oh no, ma'am, just checking everywhere I can. I need a wife to help take care of me and my six brothers."

The woman's mouth dropped open, and her husband's eyes got wider. "Six brothers! What you want isn't a wife, it's a slave!" The woman spit out at him, but he laughed at her ire.

"Oh no ma'am, I'm pretty positive I want a wife. I'm going to have a look around town while you get my order ready if that's alright?"

The man shushed his wife from insulting a paying customer, and nodded his head. "Oh yes fine sire, good luck."

So he strolled the streets looking for a bride. It was about time too. He was twenty six years old, and a man had needs. One could only leave with six men for so long, far away from town, in need of relief and a womanly touch.

No.

No.

No.

No!

None of the women he passed by were right though. They weren't what he was looking for at all. He wasn't quite sure what that was, but he knew when he found her, and he would find her, he would know that she was the one. If he stopped to think about it, he would realize that his thoughts were a little romantic, but Niklaus prided himself on being a man of business, a man of action, he did not have time for love, though he would surely have some affection for the woman he made his bride.

He turned many a corner in the town that day, ruled out many a potential girl for one reason or another (one was engaged, another married with children, and more still did not have the look of the wife that he wanted), and was just about ready to head home and try again some other time- which did not count as giving up- when more women had traveled out to the territories.

Then, he saw her, hair cascading in blond waves down her back, a trim waist. She was beautiful from behind, and he longed to catch a glimpse of the face to match. His wish was soon granted when her face turned towards his piercing gaze and he was struck by the blue pools that looked back at him. She was stunning. She radiated a light that he had never seen before.

"Caroline!" A man's voice called her-Caroline, his mind committed it to memory, and something about the name seemed to suit her; it was elegant and feminine, but also strong- and his heart sunk. Was she engaged? She could be, there was one woman for every five men out here, and many of them were already engaged when they came, coming to join their man. But no, he realized he was standing next to the only restaurant in town, and looked in the window just in time to see her slam a ceramic bowl over a man's head when he tried to grab her arm and pull her to him. Niklaus smirked, letting out a small chuckle; sassy too. She was exactly the type of girl he had always dreamed of, and from the looks of it she would be able to handle his brothers just fine.

He entered the place; she was serving food, and she was probably the one who had cooked it. He sat at the table with the other men, watching in amusement as she dropped the spoon full of hot food into a man''s lap when her gaze caught his yet again. It was good that he affected her so. "I'm sorry Tyler!" Even her voice was heavenly, but he had to fight back the urge to pummel this Tyler character when she touched his shoulder, trying to help him clean the mess she had made up.

"It's fine Caroline don't worry about it. When are you going to marry me?"

"Ask me again on Tuesday." His mind was eased by the teasing tone in her voice; she seemed to have no emotional connection to the man.

Caroline finally got to his place, "See something you like?"

"I see a lot I like, love." His comment was met with a blush from her, and the angry stares of the other men, who were all probably half in love with her already. "But I'd like to sample some of your cooking first, just to make sure." She filled his plate, holding his gaze as she did so, and he wished she had spoken again. "Do you have any ketchup?" He asked, looking around the table and finding, to his surprise, none.

"My cooking can stand on it's own." She responded defensively, and he decided to at least take her word for it.

He took a tentative bite, and she was right; her food needed nothing extra to make it taste good. He had lived with food covered in ketchup for the past five years; his brother couldn't cook to save his life. This food was delicious, and was quite possibly the best food that had entered his mouth since his mother had died. "So?" She asked, waiting for his verdict.

"It's good." He answered before shoveling the food into his mouth. He could get used to this cooking, and with any luck he would be soon.

She walked away then, down the line, and he missed her presence, yearning for her to return to his side and speak with him some more. Oh, yes, she was most definitely the girl for him.

After lunch was over, he found her again outside, milking the cow, back facing him. "You know, I came to town for a reason."

She stilled momentarily, before continuing on with her chores. "Oh?"

Niklaus smiled; he was certain that he would never tire of hearing her voice. "I was looking for a bride. I'm almost certain that I've found her. The problem is, I don't know if she'll have me."

"It's a little quick. She doesn't even know you're name."

Well, he could fix that problem now couldn't he? And that hadn't been a no either. "Niklaus Mikaelson. I own a farm up in the mountains. It's hard living, I admit, but a man needs a wife."

"That's true Niklaus. I'm sure if you ask, the girl would be more than happy to marry you."

He approached her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. "Caroline-"

"Forbes." She supplied quickly, and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Caroline Forbes, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" At her slight hesitance he continued. "Take a chance Caroline. I dare you."

A sudden twinkle came into her eye. "Yes."

He hadn't thought one word would ever have the power to make him so happy. "I'll go find the parson, we'll be married and up at my house before nightfall." He left her after placing a quick, and even that could be considered unacceptable, kiss on her cheek. Well, they were getting married soon anyway.

He quickly found the barber shop, figuring the least he could was shave a little, and cut his hair. He had had no reason to before then, but he wanted his wife to be happy with his appearance. When he had done and paid the owner, he asked for directions to the parson's, whistling as he walked along.

"Caroline, I don't feel happy about this marriage. You've been like a daughter to us, and we hardly know this man!"

"Reverand Pierce, I know. But sometimes you have to take a chance. I'm a young, unmarried woman, and how long can I remain as such? I want to marry Niklaus. I've tried with the men in town, again and again I've tried, but something was always missing, and I never understood what. Well I do now; Niklaus is the right man for me, and that is why none of the other men interested me."

"Very well. Elena, Katherine, will you serve as witnesses?"

"Yes father." The nearly identical twins responded, stepping closer to the couple as Mrs. Pierce handed him his book and reading glasses.

"Do you Niklaus Mikaelson take Caroline Forbes to be your wife?"

He smiled as he turned to face her; she would be his, and only his, and he couldn't wait to make her his. "I do."

"And do you Caroline Forbes take Niklaus Mikaelson to be your husband?"

She returned the smile, blushing a little, and it endeared her all the more to him. "I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

He did, pulling her small body against his, lowering his head and gently pressing his lips against her own. Caroline responded shyly, and he realized that he just might be her first everything. Niklaus pulled away, not wanting to embarrass her in front of her friends and the parson, btu vowing to himself to help teach her more later on.

He was no inexperienced school boy. He had frequented the saloons in town before, seeking the company of women and alcohol. His mother wouldn't have approved he knew, and he doubted his young bride would approve either, but he would never do it again. It was a part of his past, but Caroline was his future.

_Wonderful, Wonderful Day_

Niklaus knew it was probably no way to start a marriage with a secret, but in his excitement he had forgotten about his brothers. How did one tell their new bride that she would not only be taking care of him, but six other men? And she seemed so excited, going on and on about how happy she was to only have to take care of one man instead of a whole bunch of them. He was not looking forward to the fallout from this.

"I feel so happy, I could yell." She said, all smiles, and the beautiful glow of a wonderful day settled on her features.

"Go ahead, there's no one out here for miles." If there had been snow on the mountains they were driving through, he would have told her not to, but as it stood, he was glad there was at least one thing he could do before she found out the news. She did, her voice echoing in the valley, and they shared another smile.

Before he knew it they were pulling up onto his property, and he still had not found a way to tell her about his slew of brothers. He cursed under his breath when Kol, the youngest, approached the wagon. "Nik?"

He slowed the horses, jumping down and giving his hand to Caroline, reaching into the back of the cart as she stared on at him in confusion before he turned to Kol. "This is Caroline, Kol, my wife. Caroline, I'd like for you to meet my brother."

"It's nice to meet you Kol, Niklaus didn't tell me that he had any siblings." He flinched at the anger in her voice as he unloaded the cart.

"Oh, you're in for a surprise then darling."

"What-" She was cut off when the rest of them, having heard the tell-tale sound of the wagon's wheels, flocked over to greet their brother.

"Niklaus!"

"Nik!"

"Who's the girl, Nik?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "Caroline, I'd like for you to meet my other brothers. Elijah, Galen, Finn, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy. Brothers, this is Caroline, my wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Niklaus sensed she was flustered, and cringed, knowing he should have found a way to tell her before this happened.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Caroline." Elijah, ever the gentleman, even after ten years out here in the wilderness, greeted with a kiss to her hand.

"Do you all live around here?"

"Not around, blondie, here." Oh, he could pummel Damon. Did the man have no tact at all?

"Oh. Niklaus, won't you show me the house?"

"Hmm? Oh of course. You six, take care of the wagon and the goods."

He led her into the cabin, wishing he had thought to clean up a little bit before leaving that morning. "So, um, here's the living room. And the kitchen's through there. We haven't had much chance, or time, to keep the place clean, but now that you're here..." He trailed off awkwardly, cursing himself for saying that.

"When were you planning on telling me that you had six brothers that lived with you? Ever? No, you just let me make a fool of myself talking about how I was so excited, having only to take care of you, when you were hiding six brothers! Six! What did you think that I wouldn't marry you if I knew? If I had known you were a liar, I wouldn't have, but not for having brothers."

"Caroline-"

She cut him off angrily. "No. Go, I'll clean up this mess and have dinner ready shortly."

"Caroline," he tried again, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off. He sighed, deciding to try again later. Caroline obviously needed some time to sort through her thoughts.

He found his brothers in the barn. "So you did it Nik, did you? You got yourself a bride, and by not telling her about all of us."

He pushed the boy away, walking past him to check on the horses. "Shut up Kol."

"You didn't tell her about us? Niklaus."

"What Elijah?" He ground out at his brother's condescending tone, clenching his fists in annoyance.

"You cannot start a relationship out on dishonesty."

What was with everyone calling him dishonest? He had never lied. "I wasn't dishonest! I got caught up in the moment, and then I didn't know how to tell her that you lot existed."

"She's going to think you married her to have a live in servant."

And there was that again! If he had wanted a servant, he would have hired one instead of marrying someone. Was it really so hard to believe that he wanted a wife? "Well she's not, and I would never think of her as such."

"You'd better make sure she knows that."

The men went about their chores, and Niklaus tried to ignore his brother's jeering words. So he had gotten married, it didn't change who he was. There was no reason to tell him that he had gone soft, because he hadn't.

The dinner bell soon rang out, and they rushed to the house, eager to have cooking that wasn't Kol's. They rushed in, sitting down, grabbing food, and shoving it into their mouths. "What's the matter with you? Do you have no manners?" Caroline had rushed in, gazing on in apparent anger at his brother's actions.

"Manners? What are those?" Jeremy asked, and it seemed to be the tipping point for Caroline, as she grabbed the table and flipped it over, spilling Jeremy, Kol, and Stefan onto the floor, food covering them, as the rest laughed on, and Caroline stormed out of the room and up the stairs, a door slamming in her wake.

"Some wife you got Nik." And Niklaus promptly smacked the back of Damon's head. Oh, she would be a handful alright, but she was worth it.

_When You're In Love_

Later, they having salvaged what food they could, washing the dishes themselves in hopes of making Caroline less angry, the sun long since set, the brother's sat around smoking their pipes, talking about the day, and what they were going to do the next. After a long silence, Niklaus spoke up "Well, it's getting late. Shouldn't you all head up to bed?"

"I think it's you who should worry about going to bed Nik." Stefan responded laughingly; none of them believed that Niklaus was going to have a good wedding night, and they were eager to see if his little spitfire would let him into her bed for the night. He wasn't about to be embarrassed by his brothers, so with a sigh, he headed for the stairs.

He opened the door gingerly, finding Caroline sitting, still in her dress, in the chair by the window. He closed the door behind him, approaching her slowly. "So-"

"I'll not sleep with you. Even a servant has right's to her own bed."

He quickly, hoping that was her only issue- and found it wasn't about the sleeping with her part, but that he genuinely didn't want her to think that of herself-, responded. "Caroline, you're not a servant."

Her icy blue eyes flashed to him. "You could have fooled me! You bring me to your home, and the first things you say to me are that now that I'm here, the rooms will be clean, and you'll have good cooking. No, you didn't want a wife, and I will not engage in that with you."

He stormed out of the room, ignoring the curious, and mocking, looks of his brothers. "She's thirsty." He grabbed the water pitching, marched back up the stairs, and into his, because it was his room, and she was his wife, to find her in her under things already. He didn't give himself the satisfaction of looking at her though, knowing she was already angry with him, and walked over to the window, swinging his body out and into the tree. Caroline rushed over, looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked, brow furrowed, and he was confused about her confusion. She was the one who had told him he was not welcome in his own bed

"Well, you said you wouldn't sleep with me love, but you understand I have my pride to keep. I can't have my brother's thinking that I wasn't able to perform my duties though."

"I'm sorry Niklaus-"

He interrupted, wanting more intimacy between them than that. "You can call me Nik if you like. Only Elijah calls me Niklaus really."

"Alright Nik. I'm sorry. I let my anger get the better of me. It's just, I had so many ideas about marriage, and I didn't expect any of it to end up like this. You caught me by surprise is all. When you're in love, truly in love, though, sometimes these things happen. If you promise never to lie to me like that again, you can come to my bed." The last part was marked by a soft blush staining her cheeks, and the tops of her breasts that were exposed. He smiled, leaning back into the room.

"I promise. Would you still be adverse to doing that?" He had to admit, seeing her there, looking like she did, and she wasn't even fully undressed yet, stirred a fire in him, and he wanted her. Badly.

"Is that really how you're planning on seducing me Mr. Mikaelson?" He laughed at her; she was definitely the girl for him.

He approached her, running his hands slowly down her arms as he leaned down, kissing her neck, before whispering in her ear, "Would you like for me to seduce you, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you." He might have believed her had her voice come out steady and had her hands not moved to grip his arms.

"Umm." He murmured, moving his lips, grazing her cheek before kissing the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure about that sweetheart?"

"Oh just kiss me already Nik!"

He obliged, moving his lips over hers, slowly as he had at the parson's house, but at her eager response, he deepened the kiss, holding her tighter against him. His tongue moved out slowly, tracing her lips, nearly pulling away when she jumped, but continuing on when she relaxed in his arms once more. He carefully, slowly, lowered her petticoat off of her waist, before moving his hands to remove his own shirt.

They soon found themselves undressed on the bed, and he moved slowly with her. It was her first time, after all, and he knew there would be some pain for her. Niklaus wanted to make the experience as pleasurable for her as he could though, so he was intent on taking it slow, easy, this first time.

Their bodies danced together, kissing touching, and he was amazed by her beauty, enthralled by the blush that wasn't going away from her skin, and all he knew was he wanted more. He wanted her forever.

They played and teased some more before their bodies finally joined as one.****

So that was a good place to leave off I hope. Look for the next part soon!


	10. Beauty to My Beast Part II

**Beauty to My Beast Part II**

The carriage ride to Klaus' estate was awkward to say the least, him smirking at her from one side and Caroline trying to not show how scared she truly was. She silently thanked the gods that the conveyance appeared to be enhanced with magic.

She didn't know how she would have been able to stand any longer than she was forced to be with him and his smug arrogance.

They had exited the castle together, the wolves ready to shift, and with one smooth motion of his hand they turned around into the woods and fled. It was too easy for him. The war had been waging for years here, and he just calmly sent the wolves away.

They arrived at his estate, him opening the door and stepping out, offering her his hand with a flourish and she took it. Not because she was grateful for it, or she wanted his assistance in anything, but because she had heard stories of what he could do.

He had killed twelve wolves in less than a minute, they said, ripping their hearts out of their chests.

And since she wanted to keep her heart inside her body, she figured she should play along with what he wanted. Within reason.

She followed him wordlessly into the foyer, marking to her surprise that there was no one else here. "Are there not any servants?"

"I like to be alone, love. And that's your job now."

So that was why he had taken her, to be a servant to him. "Where are we going?"

"Let's call it... your room." He pushed open another door, leading her down a stairwell, and Caroline was filled with foreboding. This was a man known to kill for fun, what exactly was he planning on doing with her? Klaus grabbed her arm before opening another door and her eyes widened in shock.

"My room?"

"Well, room sounded a lot nicer than dungeon, didn't it?"

She stood in the cell in shock for a moment, the sound of a key scraping the lock breaking her out of her reverie, and she tried to use her vampire strength to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Magic. He was certainly powerful enough, deadly enough, to have access to all the magical powers in the realm. Of course he would have had the door spelled. "You can't just leave me in here! Hello! Hello!"

Caroline wasn't sure how long she waited for him to come back in that cell. She knew he would come back, but she felt real terror at what he was going to decide to do with her. She was completely in Klaus' power.

The door swung open rather suddenly, and she figured that if she lasted the night that that was something she would have to get used to with him. Klaus stared at her for a moment, as if sizing her up, and she glared back at him in defiance, and real anger at him locking her up, causing a smirk to spread across his lips. "Come along then."

She followed after him, trying to quell her urge to lash out at him with her tongue, or worse still slap him across his face. He sat himself at the one chair at the long table, pointing towards the bottle of champagne, and she took the hint, grabbing it and a glass, carrying it to the table end opposite him, opening the bottle with a little difficulty and pouring the liquid into the class as he spoke. "You will clean the Dark Castle, you will bring me new paints and brushes when I am drawing, you will cook my food, and launder my clothes."

"Right. Got it."

"And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

She dropped the flute in shock; she had heard he was cruel, but she had never imagined that level of cruelty. He chuckled at her shock. "That last one was a quip, not serious love."

"Oh, okay then." She responded in hesitant relief, bending down to retrieve the dropped flute, noticing to her dismay that they was a small chip in the very expensive looking glass. "It's chipped." She said holding it up for Klaus to see. "You can barely see it."

"It's just a cup, don't concern yourself with it." He gave her, for the first time, a small reassuring smile, and she returned it hesitantly.

They fell into a pattern after that; Caroline cleaned the castle, cooked his meals as he asked, laundered his clothing, and tried to generally stay under his radar. He spent his time going out, hunting, making his deals. One morning, after the blood lust had nearly driven her to madness, she awoke to find a goblet filled with blood outside her door. She took it gratefully, and every morning after that, there was a fresh goblet of blood waiting outside the cell door.

For a week she lived in that cell, then one day Klaus instructed her to clean a room, and when he had finished, he had wordlessly brought in new dresses for her. She was glad; the dress she had come in was made for a princess, not a servant, and was not helping her with her duties at all.

Still, they seemed to avoid each other unwittingly. They never spoke unless it was necessary; him giving instructions, thanking her, or bidding her good morning or good night, her returning and responding to his instructions.

Caroline was lonely, she realized. She had always had someone to talk to. Her father, the maids, evn Tyler, though she didn't exactly include him in the group of people that she actually liked talking to.

She looked for an opportunity to start a conversation with him, but she knew nothing about him aside from what she had heard in rumors. And she highly doubted a good way to start talking with him would be to ask if he really killed his mother and father.

So, she looked at the things he had around the castle, the things he had collected, trying to find some clue as to what lay beneath the surface.

One day, cleaning one of the upper chambers, she found clothing fit for a young man. Some of the outfits were obviously old, but there were others still in the newer fashions, obviously newly purchased. It was the same in the next four rooms; old men's clothing in three of them, old women's clothing in another, as well as new.

She wondered at what could possibly be his purpose for having those things, and sought for an opportunity to bring it up.****

A/N: So I hope you liked installment two, and didn't mind my switch of the tea cup for champagne. Part III coming soon. 


	11. The King is Dead

**This is a sad, sad drabble.**

Her first thought was not for her, not for the friends that would surely start dropping dead, not for the world and the havoc Silas would surely wreck on it now, not for her own life that would end soon enough.

Caroline's first thought as she hung up the phone was that it couldn't be true. Klaus was a constant, he was always there. They had spent the better part of a year trying to kill him. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't true. Her brain refused to accept it.

He was supposed to show her the world. How dare he die? He had promised her. She should have known he was lying about that, and then she laughed at her own irrational anger. Like he had wanted to die.

Caroline's laugh broke off in a sob. He was dead. A part of her, a very large part, had thought he would be there in a year, a century, when she was ready. She was just a teenager, she didn't really know what she wanted in life yet. The idea that he would be there though, should she ever give in to the part of her that wanted him, had been comforting, in it's own crazy way, because Klaus being a comfort to her was crazy, right?

But it wasn't really, she realized. He was the one who had been there, who had listened to her, who cared about her. Who put her first.

And he was gone now. She had never even really given him a chance. And it was too late now, now that she was willing to admit that she wanted him. On a carnal level, yes, he was a very attractive man, but she wanted the relationship side with him. He was sophisticated, he was a man to the boys she had dated. She wondered what that would have been like.

And then she wondered, what it would have been like to kiss him, to be held in his arms, to feel his body against hers.

She would never know now, and it was her fault. Caroline had been so concerned with appearances, and what everyone would think, instead of following her heart.

The drive to the Mikaelson mansion was torture, and it was hard to see through her tears which were now flowing freely down her face. She wanted to be with him. If she was going to die that day, she was going to die near him.

Stefan had brought the body here, thinking that once Elijah and Rebekah made it back from their trip they would like to bury him, or at the very least see their brother one last time.

She raced up the stairs; she wasn't sure how long it would take for her body to give out from the bloodline clause, but she didn't want to take any chances right now. She couldn't die without seeing him one more time, she refused.

The door nearest the art studio was what she assumed was his bedroom, and pushing it open, Caroline's suspicions were confirmed. He was there, on the bed, grayed and lifeless, a gaping hole in his chest from the stake Silas had plunged into him, his torso and shirt burnt. She released a sob at the sight, rushing to the bed, laying beside him.

It made it more real, seeing him like this. She had to admit that he was dead. She wrapped her arms around him, for the first time in their relationship willingly, and that caused another gasping sob to bubble in her throat.

"I was falling in love with you Klaus." She whispered, right before the pain racked her body.

When Elijah and Rebekah got there hours later to find two bodies instead of one, they merely glanced at each other in sad wonder. They buried Klaus and Caroline together, together in death as they had never been in life.

**So I'm going to go cry now**


	12. Uninvited Guest

**Uninvited Guest**

**I made a happy drabble to make up for the sad drabble. I'm really very sorry for that.**

Klaus had a very bad feeling. Caroline had been sneaking around all week, leaving to go god knows where for hours at a time. She brushed it off claiming 'something for school', but her usually talkative nature suggested she was hiding something from him.

This was it, he supposed. The time had come. It had been a great ten years, she finding him in New Orleans two years after he had left Mystic Falls, finally giving him a chance. And now he was tired of him, just like everyone else.

He debated internally if he should confront her, force her to stay, or leave her before she left him. None of those options appealed to him.

So he held her in his arms as they went to sleep, expecting each night to be the last time.

He had just drifted off, his arms tightly around her so she could not escape while he was sleeping before he could could convince her to stay, when he was woken up by a noise.

Usually, in his lifetime, when someone tried to kill him, he heard the unsheathing of a knife, the click of a gun, the particular sound a wooden stake made against the skin of a human hand.

This noise was none of those things; it was the soft pad of tiny feet across their bed, accompanied by a soft... purring?

He opened his eyes, and sure enough, there it was. A tiny ball of white fur (he would never admit to thinking for a split second that the creature was rather cute), working it's way up the bed. Klaus leaned down, placing his lips on Caroline's shoulder. "Caroline."

"Hmmm?" She murmured sleepily in response.

"Something you need to tell me love?"

She opened her eyes, spotting the cat sitting on the bed, eyeing them both lazily. "Lacey!" Caroline yelled, placing her head in her hands. She peaked out at him between her fingers. "You weren't supposed to find out."

"Is that what all the sneaking was about?" He questioned amusedly.

"Yes. I just- she was so cute, and I didn't know what you would say, but I couldn't just leave her there Klaus, you should have seen the horrible conditions-" He cut her off with a kiss to her lips.

He pulled away with a smirk, keeping a hand on her cheek. "I thought you had finally grown tired of me."

Caroline gasped in indignation. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not leaving you. I just wanted us to have something normal in our lives amidst all the supernatural crap."

He sighed. "Alright."

"Alright? I can keep Lacey?" She clapped her hands excitedly, and he tried to hide the smile that that brought to his face. It was a losing game though- they both knew he would do anything to see her happy.

"You can keep the cat." He agreed, kissing Caroline again.

The couple laid back, Klaus pulling Caroline against his chest, and the cat, the new member of their little family, lazily walked up the rest of the bed, laying in front of Caroline.

All was well until Klaus walked into his art studio the next morning to find his canvases torn to shreds. "Caroline!"


	13. Till I Return Again

**Drabble. Klaroline. AU/AH. Set in a future/non-existent country that I sort of made up. It's sort of semi-sad at first, but it gets better, I promise.**

Caroline had been so excited when she got the news. She wasn't sure how her boyfriend would react, but she allowed herself a moment of pure joy.

After the accident with her high-school boyfriend she hadn't thought that this would be possible. The doctors had told her that it wouldn't be. And yet this doctor had assured her that it was true.

She was pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's child.

Stopping by the store, she picked up some groceries to make his favorite meal. Klaus had some deep father issues, and she wasn't sure how he would respond to this news, but at least she could have him in a good mood.

The food ready, the table set, she waited excitedly for him to get home, greeting him at the door with a kiss. "What's all this love?"

"I have some news."

He sighed deeply, "So do I. My units being deployed, we leave within the month."

She had dreaded this; ever since the war had started, there had been the possibility that he would be deployed at a moment's notice. Their side wasn't doing well, and this was the price that came with dating someone in the army.

Still, the news couldn't have come at a worse time. "I went to the doctor today."

His eyes flashed up to hers in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, yeah. I was just feeling a little funny, and, well, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" She watched a flurry of emotions cover his face, shock, anger, fear, before settling on what could only be defined as joy. He stood up from his chair, and pulled her up as well before dancing her around their apartment as they both laughed.

The month before he left was spent in talking about preparations; telling his siblings was a priority, and Rebekah and Galen offered to let her stay with them. She was grateful, as was Klaus; he did worry about her an awful lot. It probably had something to do with the fact that the first time they met he had saved her from a man who was trying to rape her. But she could take care of herself, she just... if she couldn't have Klaus, it would be nice to at least have his family there.

She cried dropping him off at the airport as they kissed in between promises to write and to be safe. Klaus looked back at her, waving and giving her a reassuring smile, which she tried to return, but the tears were flowing freely now, and Caroline thought that she failed miserably. _I love you_ she mouthed instead, and he returned her words.

That was the last she saw of him.

They told her that there was no way to tell if he had been captured or if he had deserted. After two years, they gave up searching.

Mikael refused to give up one of the family plots for an empty grave, particularly for Klaus who wasn't really his son. Elijah and Finn organized a service just for the siblings, their spouses, and Caroline and her son.

Aidan. There was no question that he was the son of Klaus. From the hair, to the smirk, even apparent at his young age, to his eyes. His attitude. And as he got older, it was apparent that he was just as protective of Caroline as Klaus had been. It must have been something in the blood, something that drove the two boys in her life to have to protect her.

Elijah had a theory, though he kept it to himself. His brothers and he had found themselves in the same predicament as Klaus and Aidan. Even Galen and Rebekah felt the same as him, Finn, Kol, and Henrik. There was something about Caroline; while she had an undeniable strength, there was something about her, maybe her small frame or the innocence in her eyes, that screamed out protect me.

None of them believed that Klaus would desert the army. It wasn't in him, it didn't fit with his beliefs. He would never do that. But if he had been captured, well that just might be worse. The enemy was not known for showing mercy.

Caroline went through the motions on a day to day basis. She had to be strong for their son, her little mirror image of Klaus. She had never returned to their apartment, instead staying on with Rebekah, Galen, and their children that came as the years passed.

Ten years, she thought as she cleaned the headstone on the grave they had got for him, it's been ten years. It was crazy how time passed.

Crazy how much she still missed and loved him.

A throat cleared behind her, and she wiped her tear stained face quickly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you see, I left a few years back and I promised my give that I'd come back to her, but I've had a hard time finding her. Could you help me out?"

Her hand had covered her mouth when the man behind her started speaking. It couldn't-there was no possible way- she was hallucinating, that was it. "Love." She turned at his endearment for her, expecting to find nothing behind her, but there he was, thin, so thin, and ragged looking, he looked like he had been through hell and back, but it was him. Her Klaus.

She jumped up, a sob catching in her throat as she propelled herself into his arms, needing to feel him. "How? How are you alive?"

"I was captured by one of the more... benevolent camps. They didn't kill their prisoners, they just made us work. We were freed a few days ago."

Caroline started peppering kisses across his face; he was here, he was real. His lips found hers and he pulled her tight against him.

When Klaus pulled away, both of them breathless, he whispered in her ear, "I love you." and she smiled at finally being able to hear those words from him again.

"I love you too. Would you like to meet your son?"

"I would."

Aidan was extremely happy that his father had miraculously appeared. And Klaus smiled as he watched their son for the first time. He grabbed her hand, and she felt something slip over a very important finger. She looked down at what was obviously an engagement ring and then back up at him questioningly. "Would you do me the honor?"

"Yes."

"What's that mommy?" Their son asked, running up to them.

"It's an engagement ring sweety. Mommy and daddy are going to get married."

He clapped his hands in excitement, but his attention was soon taken by the arrival of his cousins. Klaus' brothers hugged him, for the first time since they were children, tears of joy running down all their faces.

His eyes found hers, and they smiled at each other. She had always known how much his siblings cared for him even if he didn't believe it.

They could finally all be a family together.****

A/N: So I was going to kill some people in here, but I decided not to. Yay?


	14. Where Lilacs Last Bloomed

**And the happy went away and I wrote another sad thing. I'm just going to apologize right now, but I promise that neither Klaus nor Caroline dies. Feel free to yell at me when you're done with this because I am a terrible person.**

Steroline friendship/ Klaroline romance/ Klefan friendship 

_"I don't think you should die until you're ready. Until you've wrung out every last bit of living you can."_

_― Libba Bray, Going Bovine_

****They all left Mystic Falls one by one. Tyler was the first. Klaus followed soon after. Bonnie went to join some of her other Bennett relatives, the good ones who would help her get out of using expression. Damon and Elena left, presumably to see the world together. Matt went to college on a football scholarship, and though they promised that they would speak to each other, he enjoyed his supernatural free life, and Caroline didn't want to ruin that for him.

All this to say, she was left looking after a heartbroken Stefan. And a heartbroken Stefan seemed to equate to "about to go on a blood binge any second" Stefan. Not so different from his "hey, it's January" Stefan, but this was depression and not hunger.

It was almost comical, and she would have laughed had you know, he not gone out and killed people, but he was acting a little bit like... well her when her first boyfriend broke up with her. He was emotionally eating. Okay, so it was a lot more deadly than eating twelve tubs of ice cream, but the idea was still there.

And Caroline was left to clean up his messes. She couldn't leave him, couldn't let him get caught by a hunter, or worse one of the five, who apparently still existed though Silas was dead, but it was almost like that was exactly what he wanted, to be caught. The one time a hunter had found him, she had caught up just in time to save him, but when she snapped the hunter's neck, a look of disappointment flashed across his face before he thanked her.

It was like that for decades, finding him in increasingly worse situations. He killed whole towns, like he had before he met Klaus. A full blown ripper, and this time she couldn't blame Klaus. It was easier when she could; he was the bad guy, that's what they were there for. Blame. But this? The pain that was causing Stefan to do this? That was, at least partially, Elena's fault. The rest could be blamed on Silas and the emotional torture that he had put Stefan through. Caroline could only imagine that it probably had something to do with Elena.

In desperation, she got Klaus' number off of Stefan's phone, calling the hybrid and asking for his help. She didn't know if it was because he still cared for her, the worry in her voice, or his friendship with Stefan, but she really didn't care. All that mattered was she was worried about her friend, and Klaus was coming to try and help her. None of them knew what SIlas had forced him to see; none of them could imagine the pain he had felt, he wouldn't talk about it. And from his actions, Caroline could only draw one conclusion. Stefan wanted to die.

Maybe it was a combination of everything. The torture, really losing Elena, because her and Damon had not even so much as called since they had left, or the loss of hope for the cure. That had caused a lot of pain, for both Stefan and Rebekah. But Rebekah was a centuries old vampire, she did what she always did. She moved on. She even found love again with the hunter they had found on the island. Stefan, well Stefan had always hated what he had become. He had hid behind his humanity switch for so long. But he had reached the age where that didn't work as well as it used to. He had no reprieve from his feelings anymore.

Caroline had stopped leaving him. Whereas before she would go out on her own, seeing the world, she lived in the same house as him. Klaus' arrival was met with some surprise from Stefan, but he acted as he had for months. Disinterested in anything. She and Klaus shared a look, and that look said a lot. Klaus had seen his friend guilty, he had explained to her, and seen him remorseful, but never like this. This was different. It wasn't a Stefan action.

Klaus, to his credit, tried to cheer Stefan up. The three of them moved to Chicago, the city experiencing a revitalization of the roaring twenties that Stefan had enjoyed so much (though Caroline had a strong suspicion that Klaus was somehow behind that). It was beautiful, she mused, and he had been right that night so long ago. She liked the twenties. She liked the music and the dancing. But she wasn't really enjoying herself. Her worry for Stefan, who after this long was like a brother to her, outweighed all else.

To her surprise, she found Klaus to be a comfort to her. One night, as she tried to quietly cry in her bed, after Stefan had almost gotten himself killed yet again, he slipped into her room, laying on the bed next to her and cradling her in his arms. She didn't question it, and every night after that they went to bed together. Caroline realized that this must have been hurting Klaus as well; Stefan was his friend. He wouldn't have come if he didn't care. They comforted each other, never speaking, never doing anything more than sleep, but it was something. It was certainly more than anything Caroline had ever experienced before.

One day, they woke to find Stefan cooking, smiling. He seemed like himself for the first time in decades. They accepted it without question, smiling and laughing with him. And when he suggested that the two of them should go out by themselves, that he would be fine here by himself for a few hours, they exchanged glances, but decided to go out anyway. It had been a while since either of them had done anything without Stefan on their minds. Not to say that he wasn't that night, but he wasn't at the forefront of their minds as he had been for so long.

He took her out to dinner, and they drank and laughed with each other, talking about everything else that had happened since they had both left Mystic Falls. He still looked at her like... like she was the only person in the world. And for once, she let herself enjoy it without feeling guilty.

Klaus took her hand as they walked back to their house, and she let him without pulling away. It was nice, normal even, and she enjoyed the warmth of his skin against hers. She opened the door warily, wondering if she would find a slew of dead bodies as she had one other time, but when the coast seemed clear she stepped inside, Klaus following suit, and she slipped off her shoes while calling for Stefan. There was no response, but she tried to quell her suddenly fast beating heart, as she sped down the hallway to his room.

Caroline's hand hesitated on the knob, but Klaus' hand pushed hers aside and opened the door himself. She entered the room hesitantly, turning the light switch on, only to cover her mouth in shock as Klaus quickly turned her around and she burrowed into his chest trying to erase the image that had confronted her.

Stefan, a stake plunged into his chest, his hands still wrapped around the wood.

She couldn't though; that image would stay with her for a very long time, haunting her nightmares.

Her desire to fix it, to make it better, told her that she needed to do something with the body. Pull the stake out. Find a place to bury him. Try to contact Damon.

Klaus' concern in that moment though was only for her, which became evident when he swung her up into his arms and carried her to his room, laying her on the bed, and wiping away the tears that were flowing silently down her face. He left, and she allowed herself to give into her sadness, crying for the man who had helped her so much through everything. And she only wished that she could have been there more for him.

For what felt like hours she laid there, curled into herself, until finally Klaus returned, tears in his own eyes. "He left this for you." He said as he handed her an envelope with Caroline neatly written across the front. She tore it open, wiping her face with her other hand, as she pulled out the letter.

_Caroline,_

_Thank you so much. You've been a wonderful friend, the best, putting your own happiness on hold to try to make me better. Well, the truth is, I haven't been good for awhile Care. I just, I've caused nothing but pain in my life. Please don't blame yourself. I was in too much pain._

_Be happy Caroline. Take chances and risks. Don't lose who you are. Klaus loves you, but you know that. Give him a chance. Not for me, but because I know that you have feelings for him too._

_I love you Caroline._

_Stefan_

She threw the note on her bedside table, looking at Klaus helplessly, and they both moved simultaneously into each other's arms, clinging to each other in their mutual loss of a friend.

They buried him in Mystic Falls in his family's plot. It was what he would have wanted, what would have happened had he died as a human. It was fitting that he end up here.

They prevailed, they lived on together. Missing their friend, but grateful that he was the one who caused them to finally be brought together.

_"I guess by now I should know enough about loss to realize that you never really stop missing someone-you just learn to live around the huge gaping hole of their absence."_

_―Alyson Noel, Evermore_

**A/N: So I hope I didn't hurt you too badly with that. If I did, I am so, so, sorry.**


	15. Uninvited Guest Part II

**Uninvited Guest Part II**

**Request: Can you write one where Stefan or maybe one of Klaus' brothers are over, and see him taking care of the cat or playing with it?**

He wasn't quite sure how, but Caroline had managed to convince him not to murder the creature she labeled as a "poor, innocent kitten who didn't know any better." Klaus was certain it had something to do with the pleading look in her eyes that he could never refuse.

So Lacey lived, for now. He avoided the thing if at all possible; he was the original hybrid after all, and the cat was Caroline's, not his. He didn't have to have anything to do with the harbinger of destruction to fine art everywhere. Caroline told him he was being over dramatic with a roll of her eyes as she collected her purse and keys.

Klaus would never understand why she wanted to go to school. Well, that wasn't necessarily true; he understood why, he just selfishly wanted to keep her to himself. Sometimes he had other things to do, you know, ensuring the safety of his family by any means necessary.

He sat down on the couch, the cat curled up in it's bed looking up at him. Okay, the furry thing was a little, tiny bit adorable, even if she had destroyed not only his own pieces of art, but some original pieces that he had... attained. The cat blinked lazily at him before stretching, and he winced at the sound of her nails digging into the persian rug, before walking lazily over to the couch. Klaus had to remind himself as he forced his fists to unclench that Caroline had sworn she would never forgive him if he hurt her cat.

Lacey looked up at him again as though trying to ascertain his reaction to her presence before leaping onto his antique sofa and promptly plopping down on his lap.

For once, he was at a loss. What did one do with a furry creature when it decided to lay on you? Lacey twisted her head, and he saw her trying to bite at the collar that Caroline had put on her. He would have done the same, he mused, it was a pink, ostentatious, sparkly thing. He placed his hands on the buckle, pulling the offensive object off, and started stroking the head of the cat. "That's better, isn't it lovely?"

The cat was soon purring, and he continued to speak soft endearments.

He was so engrossed by the activity that he never noticed the door turning open. "Aw, did you have to find a replacement for Caroline brother?"

Klaus' eyes flashed up, and then he lept off the couch to the startled meow of Lacey. There, in the doorway stood the laughing faces of Kol, Elijah, and Stefan.  
This cat was going to the death of him where all else had failed.

When Caroline returned that night, the brothers and Stefan were still there teasing her boyfriend about the incident, until Caroline brought up that Kol had acted like a five year old when Bonnie took him to the zoo, Elijah had silk suit pajamas, and Stefan still wrote in a diary.

Perhaps the cat could stay after all, Klaus thought as the nuisances left. He had grown rather attached to the little thing.

**A/N: If you have any requests, you can hit me up on tumblr at ship-at-first-sight**


	16. Matchmakers

**Request: I would like to see Klaroline play "matchmaker" for a couple. It could be any couple, but I would really like to have it be Matt/April.**

Caution/ Warning: I mention lots of ships in this drabble that I don't necessarily support, but for the story I included them. The only things I hardcore ship are Klaroline, Kennett, and Raughn. I also bring lots of people back to life.

Backstory: Silas brings everyone back to life, the gang with the originals defeat Silas, kill the supernatural people that cause trouble, Klaus and Caroline start dating.

The thing about being in a happy relationship was that you wanted everyone around you to be happy. Well, that was what Caroline found anyway. Miracle of miracles, Klaus had proved to be a near perfect boyfriend. Sure, they had their fights, but they never lasted overly long. He was attentive, he listened to her, he loved her... in more ways than one, he took her traveling, but he understood her desire to be close to her mother while she was around.

And most of her friends were happy; Elena and Damon had worked past the sire bond (Klaus had compelled, with all of their permission, Elena to only act on her own free will), Stefan was working on mending his relationship with Katherine, Rebekah... well she wasn't quite sure what Rebekah had with Vaughn but the pair seemed happy, Bonnie had given a resurrected Kol a chance, Finn and Sage were together in life again, Jeremy had Anna, Alaric and Jenna were together still, Elijah had found someone that he could care for in Lexi, and even Henrik (who had apparently been a witch, and therefore able to come back from Silas' spell) had a girlfriend that he had met at the high school. And the only one who was still alone was Matt.

Caroline felt bad; Matt was a sweet guy really, but it turned out that her and Elena weren't much for sweet. They liked the danger and the excitement, even when they fought it off at first. But that didn't mean that there wasn't someone out there who would appreciate Matt for who he was. So, Caroline started considering, from the limited pool of girls in Mystic Falls, who would be good for him. He would need someone strong, someone who understood all the losses he had been through. Human, definitely.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Klaus had come into their bedroom, and she hadn't noticed him, so engrossed was she in her thoughts.

"Matt." Was all she said in response, because the wheels in her brain were still turning. He stripped his jacket off, getting in the bed, scooting up beside her, and began to trail kisses down her throat.

"Really? You're thinking about the human boy?"

Caroline pushed him playfully with her elbow. "Not like that, and you know it. It's just- we're all so happy and he's alone. I feel bad for him." Klaus groaned, flopping, in his oddly graceful way, onto his back beside her.

"And I suppose that I will have to help in this endeavor to make the human boy happy?"

"Yep." She said, popping the p at the end.

* * *

"What about her?"

Caroline gave him a look of pure disgust. "We've only been here for five minutes, don't just point out the first girl you see in hopes that we can leave. We have to find the right girl for him, and then we have to arrange for them to meet. It isn't a contest to see who can find someone the fastest."

He released a sigh, but said nothing further, instead scanning the restaurant. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could take her home. "Rebekah mentioned something about that girl that won the Miss Mystic pageant seeming to have a crush on him."

Her eyes flashed in anger. "Well why didn't you say something before?"

"Honestly love, it slipped my mind what with everything else that happened."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright, we need a plan."

* * *

Caroline had thought it best that she be the one to talk to Matt. Present deals notwithstanding, Matt still didn't like Klaus. She drove him to Klaus' mansion, claiming that she had something to give him. It was all part of the plan.

Klaus was at home now, and she had told April that she needed to give her "some instruction on how to be a proper Miss Mystic." Caroline would then invite both April and Matt to stay over for dinner.

"What's April's car doing here?" He asked as they pulled into the drive, worry evident in his voice.

She rolled her eyes; honestly, Klaus hadn't killed anyone in town in months without good reason. "I asked her over, I have to tell her some Miss Mystic stuff."

They walked in, and on seeing April, Matt went up to her and kissed her. Caroline's mouth dropped open, as Klaus looked on amusedly. "Love, it would seem that April and Matt have been dating for a while now."

"What?" That had so not been a part of the plan.

Caroline waved goodbye to the couple before slamming the door shut. "Honestly, does no one tell me anything anymore?"

"Well, all your friends are happy at least."

"I guess." She grumbled, and he kissed her pout away. "I had fun doing that with you though."

"I had fun too love."

Caroline never ended up being a good matchmaker, but she made one hybrid very, very happy for the eternity that they spent together.

**A/N: So I hope that was alright. That is where my inspiration led me.**


	17. Which One is Better

**Which One Is Better**

******Drabble based on a post I made on tumblr about Vaughn and Klaus.**

The angry fights between the men were getting out of hand and becoming a huge nuisance in the girl's lives. They each just wanted to get through one visit without someone throwing angry slurs at the other.

It was understandable really, though. Klaus didn't trust anyone, much less amember of the five, especially after the whole Alexander debacle, and Vaughn, as a member of the five didn't trust Klaus—- or Caroline for that matter, but he seemed to at least trust her more.

Still, it was annoying for both Rebekah and Caroline that their boyfriends couldn't get along. They had seen past their differences, why couldn't the men? Caroline realized it was probably much harder for Rebekah than herself; she had no emotional attachment to Vaughn, but Klaus was Rebekah's brother. She longed for her brother's approval, and it hurt her that he wasn't happy with her decision.

So Caroline and Rebekah came up with a plan. They confronted their respective boyfriends with the threat of no sex for at least a week if they didn't try to get along. Rebekah forced Vaughn into the house, and the girls fixed their boyfriends with what they hoped was a threatening look. And then they promptly left them alone.

In retrospect, they probably should have stayed as some sort of mediary force to keep the violence to a minimum.

The girls returned from their shopping trip, each laden with bags, to find the door on Klaus and Caroline's house hanging by it's hinges. And that was just the start of the destruction. Glass littered the foyer, paintings hung haphazardly on the wall, furniture was broken everywhere, the walls sported holes, and the faint smell of blood coated the air. Rebekah and Caroline shared a worried look before speeding off to find the men.

The angry voices of the objects of their affection were soon heard coming from the backyard, and the girls burst through the door, but they went unnoticed by the two fighting men.

"Well my accents better than yours!" Vaughn shouted angrily, and the both Rebekah and Caroline fought to hold back a giggle.

"Really mate? That's what you're going with? Because my accent is obviously better."

This went on for the next several minutes, Klaus and Vaughn going back and forth on who they thought had the better accent, Caroline and Rebekah eventually having to sit down on the grass as they tried their hardest not to laugh at the absurdity of the fight. Accents? Seriously?

Klaus happened to glance over, and at seeing them, a wicked gleam filled his eyes. "Caroline, love, which of our accents do you think is the best?"

It really wasn't fair of him to ask her, because, as their nights filled with passion flooded her mind, she immediately burst out, "Yours." To his self-satisfied smirk.

"Bex, how about you, whose accent do you think is better?" Vaughn asked in return.

Rebekah chewed her lip nervously, knowing that whatever she answered would get her in trouble with one of them. "Well, I suppose, I prefer Vaughn's accent."

The Great Accent Debate, as it came to be called, went on for centuries, Vaughn and Klaus asking every person they came upon whose accent they thought was better. But that was the thing, their fight actually brought them together.


	18. Where Lilacs Last Bloomed Part II

**Where Lilacs Last Bloomed Part II**

*********PLEASE READ: So someone requested that I write a second part to Where Lilacs Last Bloomed. I'm not going to be nice to Elena and Damon here; within the canon of the first part, I just can't write this without Caroline being angry, and I feel that on a level she has a right to be. This is going to be dealing with the aftermath of someone you love committing suicide. You have been warned.**

_When a man died, there had to be blame._

_― Tim O'Brien, The Things They Carried_

Sadness and rage. Despair and anger. Tears and the call for blood.

For the first time Caroline understood. She understood Klaus' need for revenge, to get back at the people on who she placed the blame. The simple truth was that Stefan had killed himself, and she blamed three people; Silas, Damon, and Elena. Klaus understood and even agreed with her position on the matter.

They had been there for him. They had watched him dive deeper and deeper into his sadness. They had been the ones to try to help Stefan get better. They had been the ones to find the body. Not anyone else. They were the ones that had cared for him the most when it mattered.

Caroline was angrier than she had ever been in her life. A small part of her knew that it wasn't completely logical, or fair, to place all the blame for what Stefan did on Damon and Elena, seeing as Silas was dead, but a much larger part of her wanted to blame them, wanted them to have to atone for what they did, for the role that they had played in his death. Even if all they did was apologize, she just wanted them to admit that they had been wrong.

The couple had left soon after Silas was dead. They did not stick around to see how Stefan was, what his mental state was like. It wasn't even necessarily about his former relationship with Elena; it was that he needed his brother and the girl that he cared about to be there for him and support him.

Still, neither Klaus nor Caroline made any effort to find the two; they didn't want to see them, as much as they wanted to confront them. Because, they were alive and happy and they didn't care enough to call to see how Stefan was. It was a small petty revenge, withholding the information of his death, not that they had the contact information of either Damon or Elena, but the thought was still there.

The years passed, then decades, and the sadness eventually faded, but never the anger. Because they could both imagine living a life with Stefan, what they would be doing if he was still there. He'd probably tease them both for acting like a couple and finally getting together. And Caroline would probably worry about him and try to find him a nice vampire girl to be with so that he wouldn't be alone. And that would never happen now.

Caroline and Klaus traveled the world together. But every year, every anniversary, no matter how dangerous it was to them being potentially discovered, they returned to Chicago and then to Mystic Falls. The first time Klaus had suggested it, but from then on they went by unspoken agreement. They ran into many of their old friends and Klaus' siblings through the years, Rebekah and the now vampire Vaughn, Elijah, Tyler (Caroline suspected Klaus only let him survive the encounter because she kept her hand firmly in his the entire time), and Katherine (Caroline didn't know why Klaus had let her survive the meeting, but it might have had something to do with the utter despair that crossed her features when she told them she had been to Mystic Falls and that she knew Stefan was dead). Never the two that they really wanted to see, or yell at, though.

It had been sixty years. To be honest, Caroline was surprised that Klaus was still with her after all this time. She had thought, all that time ago, that he just wanted her for the thrill of the chase, to claim and own her, to win one over on Tyler. That had been part of the reason she had never given in to him. He was this mystical being of a mystical being, and she was Caroline Forbes, cheerleader and high school student. There wasn't anything special about her. She had been scared, not of him, but that he would make her fall in love with him only to leave her in the dust. Well, she had fallen in love with him, but he had fallen in love with her first, and he appeared to have no intention of letting her go.

She savored the feel of his hand in hers- another thing about him that had caught her off guard, he seemed all too happy to perform 'couply' things like holding hands, strolling on the beach, kissing in public, though he still retained the 'I'll kill you if you look at me funny' part of his nature- as they walked through the cemetery, placing flowers first on her father's grave, then her mother's, his brothers', Alaric's, Bonnie's, Matt's, before finally coming to Stefan's. There was something worse about losing someone to suicide. The others, whether they died through natural circumstances or murder... well, there hadn't been anything they could have done to stop it. With Stefan, the guilt that they should have done more to make him happier, should have stayed home that night instead of leaving him, it made the loss of his life harder to accept.

The crunching of leaves behind them, followed by a sharp feminine gasp, alerted them to the presence of people behind them. They turned together, finding Damon and Elena, tears already streaking her face. Then Elena was yelling, screaming at Klaus something about 'how dare he kill Stefan?'. Caroline quickly stepped in front of him, sensing he was about to pounce. "He killed himself Elena."

Damon's face fell but she wasn't done yet. "He died sixty years ago. Where were you two? How could you just leave him like that? This is your fault." Her anger had built as she spoke, and the last sentence was spat angrily out.

"Caroline, it's not like we did it on purpose."

"No, but you still chose to leave him after he was _tortured_, Elena. He needed you two, he needed you to be there for him, and you weren't and now he's dead. Klaus and I tried to be there for him, we tried to help him get better, but we weren't who he cared most about. What do you think Silas used against him? The two of you. He _needed _the two of you." She paused, gathering her emotions, wiping away the few angry tears that had gathered on her face, "Klaus, take me home?"

"Of course love."

Getting out how she felt, she found part of her anger to be gone. Some was still there, she had not gotten exactly what she wanted, but she felt better for having expressed her feelings. She could feel guilty later for how she delivered the news to them (she realized how much she had changed. If she had still been the teenage girl living here, she never would have dreamed of treating them as she had. Caroline had grown a lot in her life, she wasn't the same person that had left Mystic Falls so long before), for now she would be happy in Klaus' comforting arms. Tomorrow, she could deal with the fall out. Tomorrow. Today, today of all day's, was for mourning Stefan.

_"But I don't blame you anymore, that's too much pain to store...it left me half dead...inside my head. And boy looking back I see I'm not the girl I used to be."_  
_― MoZella_


	19. My World Is Shattered

**My World Is Shattered**

**I really shouldn't listen to sad songs while reading sad poems. I'm sorry for this.**

_She passed away like morning dew before the sun was high;_

Gone. So suddenly. The life of others outside his family had not meant as much to him, had not hurt him as deeply as this one did. With one casual glance from Silas, she was gone. His light, his love, his life. Torn suddenly from him, with no chance for him to save her, no chance for him to debase himself and beg and plead for mercy, because he would. For her he would have done anything.

_So brief her time, she scarcely knew the meaning of a sigh._

His Caroline had barely experienced anything of the joys that life could offer. He had promised her the world, he had wanted to see her face light up even more with the joy of firsts. Klaus had wanted to be there and experience those things with her. See the world anew again through her eyes.

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold, colder thy kiss; truly that hour foretold, sorrow to this._

He caught her body as Silas turned away, clutching her to his chest. The life left her features quickly, her skin losing it's light and becoming gray and cold. Pain spread like fire through his heart, and he wished that he could turn his emotions off to escape from it. He had never known pain like this.

This was eating at him as he held her. She had come to him, telling him she was going to try to give him a chance, and his heart had soared. Maybe, just maybe, he could make her see that he wasn't all bad. And now she was gone and it was too late.

_Rose leaves, when the rose is dead, are heaped for the beloved's bed..._

Soft roses, like her skin. The smell of them reminded him of her as he placed the flowers on her coffin. Their beauty, fragile and ending, though they had their strengths, served as a fit reminder of the girl he had come to love.

_Of unkissed kisses, and songs never sung. _

So much, he had hoped for so much more for them. Had wanted to experience things he had spent a thousand years scoffing at, because of her. She had stirred something in him, his sweet Caroline. The memory of her lips when he had been in Tyler's body wasn't enough, would never be enough, and still he was grateful for that small memory of something that he had wanted to do with her.

_The Test of Love - is Death -_

Would that he could find a way to bring her back, he mused, scotch in hand as he sat by the fire. But no, she would be unhappy with him. He loved her, and sometimes loving someone meant loving them go. He hadn't realized how much, how deeply, she had become ingrained in his life. Even when serving as a distraction to him, he welcomed her presence, he welcomed the chance to be in her light. He knew in that moment, with the utmost of certainty that he would never love again.

_Be with me always, take any form, drive me mad, only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you!... I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul._

Oh how he longed for the hunter's curse. To see her again, even if it wasn't really her, would bring him no greater pleasure. Klaus would gladly endure the torture to see her face once more. He needed her. Without Caroline everything was dark, meaningless. The world had finally lost all it's splendor; nothing, nothing, could ever replace what she had been to him.

_It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness._

He loved once in his eternity as a vampire, a speck of light amidst all the pain and suffering he endured and caused. No one could compare to her; she was... extraordinary. She was strong, and beautiful, she challenged him.

_Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath, and so live ever—or else swoon to death._

When death came, and come it did, he accepted it. the prospect of being free, finally, free of the pain of missing her was one that he couldn't pass up. There was no use living in a world where she did not exist.

_We all labour against our own cure, for death is the cure of all diseases._

**Poems in order of their appearance:**

[1] "Early Death" by Hartley Coleridge.

[2] "When We Two Parted" by Lord Byron

[3] "Music When Soft Voices Die" by Percy Shelley

[4] "Silentium Amoris" by Oscar Wilde

[5] "The Test of Love - is Death -" by Emily Dickinson

[6] Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte

[7] Rumpelstitlskin in Once Upon a Time

[8] "Bright Star" by John Keats

[9] "Religio Medici" by Sir Thomas Browne

If you're alive, I apologize once more. I'm going to go cry now.


	20. We Are Both

**__****We Are Both**

**_Request: Past Klaus is sent to the present by his enemies so they can kill him._******

(Sorry, I changed up the request a little from what was originally asked and went where inspiration took me).

"I think you're forgetting that I am him Caroline."

His words rang in her head as she tried to avoid his gaze. It was so hard to think of them as the same man; they were so crucially different.

"I remember you now. I remember everything we said, everything we did. If after a thousand years I am still in love with you, more so because I have fallen in love with you twice, don't you think that proves something? You yourself said I was capable of being saved."

Caroline should explain. The past forty eight hours had been a whirlwind of events and emotions that she still was having a hard time wrapping her mind around.

She had been hunting in the woods, and who should she find but Klaus. Except this wasn't her Klaus; his hair was long and his clothes were different. Still, in the moment she had not noticed those details. He was being attacked by a vampire and all she could think in that moment was that she needed to help him.

Later she would justify the action; the blood clause was the reason that she leaped in front of him, baring her fangs and attacking. Only after the vampire was dead did she turn back to him, about to berate him for not helping her, but the fear in his gaze stopped her. She listened closely and there it was. A heartbeat.

He was human.

Caroline didn't give anyone else who wanted to kill him a chance to appear. She grabbed his arm and ran, as slowly as she could so that he could keep up, to Klaus' mansion. She stormed inside, intent on finding him, knowing he would forgive the intrusion when he saw his past self, but he was not there.

She sat them down in the art room trying to understand what had happened. Niklaus, as he introduced himself, had been hunting in the woods, and a flash of light had appeared, and the next thing he knew the man she had killed was standing in front of him. He wasn't looking at her in fear anymore, a fact for which she was glad. That had hurt her, more than she thought it should.

He asked what she was and she explained as best she could. For a moment after she was done, he sat in silence, looking at the art he would one day create, before his gaze landed on hers once more. Sheepishly, such an uncharacteristic move for the Klaus she knew, he admitted that he had found her to be rather beautiful with her face like that, but he liked her more like this. She smiled before offering to make him something to eat, and he agreed.

Caroline dialed Stefan's number as soon as she was downstairs, and when he answered she only said that she needed Klaus number. She called him, but he didn't answer, and she left a voicemail telling him to call her as soon he got her call before finding the large kitchen and scavenging for some actual human food. There was none, but that was what take out was for.

She called the grill, and specifically asked for someone who wasn't Matt to come. She wouldn't even know where to begin to explain this to any of her friends. And she was sure that Klaus would not approve, not that she cared about that really, because she didn't.

Food in hand finally, she walked back to the room to find Niklaus touching some of the items in the room she had not noticed before. "Henrik carved this."

Her heart clenched; there was no sadness in his voice, only love. Henrik had not yet died then.

They ate and Caroline told him some of what she knew of his life, leaving out the curse and Katherine and Elena, and he in turn told her some things about himself. About Tatia, the girl he was apparently dating, and she fought down the jealousy that she never thought she would feel for him.

She looked up into his questioning eyes; she hadn't realized how close they had gotten, but their lips, if she moved forward just a little their lips would touch. Niklaus was nice, normal, and she found herself associating her latent feelings for Klaus on him. It was easier; Niklaus hadn't done any of the things Klaus had. Caroline was about to press her lips to his, because she wanted this so badly, but with a bang the door flew open and Klaus looked on in shock that swiftly changed to anger.

He sped over, and Caroline was not quick enough in her own reflexes to stop him from gripping Niklaus by the throat and shouting "What is this?"

"Klaus stop!" She tried to pry his arm away but he was having none of it. "He's you!"

"Oh, is that what he told you? Well then, what is the name of my brother that died before Esther and Mikael came to the New World?"  
"Runolf." Niklaus choked out, and Klaus loosened his hold, staring hard at his mirror image before letting him go completely.

Caroline quickly explained the situation, edging her body to stand protectively in front of Niklaus.

They called Bonnie, seeing if she knew any way to rectify the situation. She didn't but she promised to look into it.

Niklaus nervously asked her to stay with the two of them and she agreed quickly. She did not want to leave him alone with Klaus, not after what he had nearly walked in on. There was an awkward tension in the room, till finally Klaus' phone rang and he was called away.

It was a blur after that; Niklaus was... amazing. He was sweet, and kind, and attentive, but sometimes, sometimes she could see with utmost clarity Klaus in him. She was falling in love with this side of him. He kissed her, once or twice, oh so gently, hesitantly, before quickly pulling away, apologizing for his actions.

Secretly she thought of the kisses her and Klaus had shared when he was in Tyler's body... how much more passionate that had been.

And then, it was time for him to go back; Bonnie had found a way to send him back, erasing his memory in the process. "I love you." He murmured as the tears started to fall down her cheeks and Klaus scowled at the pair of them in the corner.

Then he was gone, Bonnie leaving apologetically and Caroline sinking into the couch as she cried.

"I think you're forgetting that I am him Caroline."

His words rang in her head as she tried to avoid his gaze. It was so hard to think of them as the same man; they were so crucially different.

"I remember you now. I remember everything we said, everything we did. If after a thousand years I am still in love with you, more so because I have fallen in love with you twice, don't you think that proves something? You yourself said I was capable of being saved." He paused, and she flinched at the sound of his fist going through the wall. "What will it take to make you care for me Caroline?"

"I already do." She admitted in a whisper.

"What?" Klaus' voice had grown much softer, and he approached her, crouching down, lifting her face to look at him.

"I care about you. I realized that... that I thought Niklaus was the type of man I wanted. Safe. But he wasn't you in the ways that matter. He wasn't you in the places that I've come to love. I fell in love with the human side of you that he showed me, but I've been falling in love with you for a while now."

Klaus stilled in shock for a moment, and then his lips were on hers, burning, creating fire, and that was what had been missing in NIklaus. This burning desire that went along with the attraction. His pushed her down into the couch, hovering his body over hers, still kissing her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his hips ground into hers. She gasped at the feeling, the desire that flooded her.

Yes, she had made the right choice.****

A/N: Yay! I wrote a happy thing! Thank you for the request!


	21. Fine Line

**Fine Line**

**And now, because I've put you all through so much undue trauma: smut! I'm not sure if there's any real plot to this, I'm just trying to make you all love me again. I think there might be a couple double entendres in here, they were not intentional.**

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed before falling against his chest sobbing, felt him hesitate for a moment before drawing his arms around her.

Tyler was gone, Jeremy was dead, the cure was lost, and Elena's emotions were shut off. For a moment, it had been so easy to put all the blame for the choices that they had made on him and now, now she just wanted him.

Elena had gone off the deep end, and when Caroline had tried to talk to her, she had brought up Damon again, and all the hurt that that entailed bubbled up in Caroline till she went and confronted Klaus. It was stupid of her honestly, but she was so tired of being the one that felt guilty for every little thing when everyone else did whatever they wanted.

She placed a small kiss on his collarbone, and again his body went rigid before relaxing. "What are you doing Caroline?"

"I just want to feel wanted. I just- I need you Klaus." He groaned, whatever tenuous control he had slipping from the combination of having her in his arms and the pure want that was in her voice. He lowered his head, capturing her lips with his, wanting to go slowly, wanting to savor the feel of her, but her hands were pulling her shirt off and over her head and the sight of her nearly exposed chest made him lose any semblance of control.

What could only be described as an animalistic look entered his eyes when she removed her shirt. He stopped her when she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, but kissed her again when her face fell, thinking he was rejecting her. "Slowly, love. Please."

She nodded at his soft plea, gasping into his mouth when his hands ran down her sides. Slowly he pushed her bra straps down her arms before unclasping the fabric.

He still didn't touch her newly freed breasts though; he was going torturously slow, tracing his fingers over her ribs. Every little touch of his on her skin sent a shot of desire straight through her. Caroline was tired of waiting. "Klaus, I need you inside of me."

His control flew out the window, and the rest of their clothing was flung across the living room, and he lowered her to the sofa. Klaus entered her with one thrust and she gasped in pleasure as her back arched. He pumped into her roughly, and she moaned in pleasure.

This, this wasn't love. Wasn't affection. It was raw and passionate, and there was a feral sense of claiming each other in the act as she brought her hips up to meet his, trying to get closer, closer, it wasn't close enough, would never be close enough, and she would always want this, more, more, it would never be enough.

Caroline was screaming his name in ecstasy as he dragged his hands over her skin, squeezing and caressing, as his mouth found one of her hardened nipples, and she gripped his hair trying to hold him against her forever.

It felt like seconds and hours all at once, and the waves of pleasure were washing over her, the contracting of her walls causing him to fall over the edge moments after her. She shook from the aftershocks, the orgasm the strongest, the best, she had ever experienced in her life.

The glint in his eye told her he wasn't done with her yet, and she shivered in anticipation for what was sure to come.

* * *

Sated. The only word that could possibly describe how she felt right now. Her body sore in all the right ways in all the right places, Klaus' hard body under hers as he stroked her hair.

_They had made it to the bed, and and this time, this time he told her, he was going to worship her. She was sure every inch of her had been kissed and licked and- with human teeth- bitten by him until finally, finally, he was where she wanted, needed him to be, and he teased her still, kissing the insides of her thighs first, before he ran his tongue over her slit with one languid stroke. He had her orgasming again in minutes._

_Three times more through the night; right after that, well not right after, as he made slow, purposeful strokes into her body, and this, this was lovemaking. He woke her after that and had her from behind, and it was erotic and no one had ever... Again he woke her and this time she rode him, and she relished at the feeling of power that came with it before he flipped them over, taking control again._

"Shower, love?" His voice, his voice alone sent shivers down her body now.

"Are you joining me?" Caroline asked, the intent in her voice very clear. Maybe she wasn't as sated as she had thought she was.

"Of course." Klaus purred as he pulled her body up, placing a kiss on her willing, waiting, lips.

* * *

Caroline had had good sex before, she would even venture to say that she had had great sex. This, this was better. More. Extraordinary.

Her body longed to connect with his again as they washed each other, kissing under the spray of the water before he lifted her up, positioned himself at her opening, and entered her.

"Yes." She moaned, her head hitting the shower wall as he nipped and sucked along her collarbone. He licked up her neck, stopping under her ear.

"I'm not going to let you go after this Caroline."

She turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes. "I don't want you to." Their lips met as he thrust into her, and she thought that this, what they had, it might just be enough for forever.****

A/N: Whew. So next up (because it was requested) back to sadness and angst (with smut).


	22. I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me

**I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me**

**Request: Klaus and Caroline meet in the 1920's**

Warning: Angst and a little bit of minor smut

_**I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me- Frank Sinatra  
**_  
Chance and fate. There were a million things that could have happened differently, and they would never have met each other.

They did meet though, whether by some grand design or a cruel twist of fate, neither would ever really decide.

Caroline Forbes, the talk of Chicago. The blond goddess everyone wanted to sing in their club. Little did anyone know what dark secrets the beauty was hiding from the world.

Niklaus Mikaelson, a rich heir to a grand fortune. Or at least, that was the blond man's cover story. He was much more complex, had a much deeper history than that.

And the people that brought them together were not to be forgotten.

Stefan Salvatore, promiscuous bad-boy. A real _Don Juan _brought to life. He too hid a dark secret.

Rebekah Mikaelson, the one who had managed to capture the heart of Stefan, Klaus' sister. Princess to her race, though the humans around them didn't know it.

All four of the players were not human. They were something much more sinister, deadly. They were vampires, and they were being hunted. All four of them, but not by the same person. Why they all picked Chicago, well, it was a wonderful hub of culture. And when you lived forever, you had to appreciate certain things.

* * *

Caroline had decided to sing permanently at a speakeasy downtown. It was easier for some reason for Caroline to stay on; maybe it was because Gloria herself was a witch and therefore a part of the supernatural community. She felt... comfortable there. She didn't have to hide who she was completely.

On this particular night, she was off, but still in the club. "Caroline, come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." Caroline rolled her eyes at the witch; she was always trying to set her up with one man or another, but this time, when Gloria stopped at the table, she knew. She knew with utmost certainty that if she was going to give anyone a chance that it would be this man.

He oozed power, sex appeal, culture... and through it all, there was something lonely about him. His face lit up when he saw her, and for the first time in her two hundred year life, she felt wanted, valued, appreciated.

Caroline went to his apartment with him that night, Klaus as he introduced himself; their bodies soon joining together, hands clasping, grasping, kissing, touching, wave after wave of sheer bliss rolling over them both.

They were an item after that, the talk of the town. The power couple of Chicago.

The thing about being on the run, though, is that being on the radar was not good. It meant who, what, you were running from could catch up to you.

* * *

Love. Blissful, wonderful, all-consuming love. He told her often that he couldn't believe a girl like her would be in love with a guy like him. Those were usually the times she kissed away his fears, not knowing any better way to express how she felt.

And Klaus, well he never said the words, but she knew. She knew how he felt about her. The way he looked at her, loved her body, lavished gifts on her. Caroline had no doubt about the way he felt.

* * *

The 1920's. They were, and would remain, her favorite decade. Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, and her. They were invincible, eternal.

The thrill of the decade; not only were they hiding their identity as vampires, but alcohol was also illegal. It was a fun game to play, to feel a part of a larger group.

But that was exactly how they were caught.

* * *

Bullets, wooden bullets. That was all it took for each of them to realize that they had been caught out by the separate forces that had been searching for them.

Caroline from her former lover, the one who turned her, abused her, and so she ran.

Klaus and Rebekah from their father.

And Stefan had a trail of hunters on him.

They hadn't thought that their individual enemies would join forces.

* * *

Klaus grabbed her, twirling her body against his, and for a wild moment she pretended they were dancing again. "You run Caroline, as fast and as far as you possibly can."

She didn't realize it was compulsion until she tried to go back to him.**  
**


	23. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**This could probably also classify as angst, but it has a happy ending (well, I suppose that depends on who you want to be happy in the end). This is the last one for today; I've done a lot today because I only had one class, but also I won't be on all day tomorrow. I'll be in a car for six hours.**

Please forgive this, I have a really hard time writing from Klaus' POV, so I'm not sure how good it actually is, but I'm trying to explore something new.

Jealousy. Insidious jealousy eating at him. He had never- not since Tatia anyway- let anyone into his heart. And now that he had, and she belonged to another.

Klaus knew with utmost clarity that he was not a good man. He did bad things, he hurt people, but he also knew that he would treat Caroline as a queen, like she deserved to be treated. He would gladly be good to her. He wouldn't change himself, he wasn't sure that he could. It had been a thousand years after all. But he would be the best that he could be to her.

And then he hurt her. Klaus looked at his hands in disgust. Would that he could rip them from his own body. He cursed those hands. But at at the same time he blessed them. The blood that ran through his veins was the reason that she was still alive after all.

It hurt him that she continued to resist him even after the pup was gone, pining after her lost love. He didn't, he hadn't experienced jealousy like this in a thousand years. And every single bone in his body, every instinct he had, was telling him to find his first, and only remaining, hybrid and kill the boy. Remove the competition as it were. But she would hate him all the more for that act, and he couldn't. He couldn't live with her hating him.

Klaus stayed, he watched, he wooed, and nothing worked. So he let Tyler come back for her prom night. Anything, he would do anything to ensure her happiness. His reputation, his pride, even the jealousy he felt that the boy would get to hold Caroline in his arms was nothing compared to knowing that he had made her happy. Even if only for one night.

Klaus left. The world, the supernatural community, extended outside of Mystic Falls, and he was needed elsewhere. But the tears in her eyes, the tears he pretended not to see as he bid her farewell, almost convinced him to stay. Because maybe she needed him to.

Years passed. He would admit, though he was not proud of his actions, that he had had many a warm body in his bed. They didn't compare though. They would never be her, could never hope to be her.

He hadn't expected it. And yet, there she was standing in front of him, telling him that she was finally ready to accept his offer. And the jealousy, the jealousy that had lived in him for the past ten years finally left.

When they saw Tyler again, abroad in Greece, he placed his arm around her, enjoying seeing the jealousy flash in his eyes for a change.


	24. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Please Don't Say You Love Me**

**Herein is semi- smut (I mean there's smut, but I've written smuttier) before I kill you with feels again (although the end of this might cause that). AU of season three from episode 3x14.**

It was a one time thing she swore. It wouldn't happen- couldn't happen- again.

Caroline had gone walking after Elena and Matt were gone. She didn't want to be there in the house where her father had died. It was more real there, more crushing that her father would never be there for her again. Everything she had ever dreamt of- graduation, him walking her down the aisle at her wedding- was gone. It hurt, it hurt so much, and she wondered wildly for a moment if she should, if she could, bring herself to turn her emotions off.

It would be easy, so, so easy; just the flip of a switch and everything she was feeling would be gone. Such a tempting thought, wasn't it?

"Caroline?" She turned quickly at the quiet, questioning voice- the voice that if she was being honest had haunted her dreams since that night- finding the man who had given her the strength inadvertently to survive.

It was a one time thing she swore. It wouldn't happen- couldn't happen- again.

Somehow, she was still a little fuzzy on the details of how and why, she found herself in his bed, his lips trailing a path of fire over her skin.

They had been talking, and it was crazy and stupid, and was probably a betrayal of everyone she loved, but she just wanted an escape from the hurt that was consuming her, and so she kissed him.

Caroline didn't stop after that, didn't want to stop, wasn't even sure if she could, and when he tugged her arm she followed him.

It was wrong, all kinds of crazy wrong, but all sane thought fled her at the feel of him against her.

It was a one time thing. Just a one time thing. It had to be. She was grieving, it was understandable. It was justifiable. But it couldn't happen again, it wouldn't.

If only she had known, if she could have seen how addicted to him she would become. How addicted Klaus would become to her in return. She wouldn't have changed a thing.

Caroline hadn't wanted to go to the ball he invited her to, not after sneaking out of his house in the early morning light. She hadn't wanted to face him, not after calling out his name over and over, begging him to take her again and again.

But still, protecting Matt was a good enough excuse to go right? She would avoid him at all costs.

How then, how had she ended up kissing him again as he swept his drawings off the table, raising her up so that she was sitting on the cleared space, and Caroline wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him as passionately as he kissed her? Why did she let him, why did she _want _him, to lower the straps of the dress he had bought her down her arms? Why didn't she stop him when a hand went behind her back, pulling the zipper down; why didn't she still his hands, why didn't she get up and leave, when he pushed the top of the dress down to her waist so her chest was fully exposed to his attentions?

She didn't stop him. Instead, all she could think was that she had decided against wearing a bra with the dress as his hands and mouth quickly found the exposed skin and she gasped, arching into his touch, tugging his body closer to hers.

Each kiss, each touch, was sending a burning desire through her, building and building, and again she was begging for him to take her as he whispered promises in her ear; and she wanted it, she wanted the world he painted for her as he took her on that table. She wanted it more than she had wanted anything. Somehow, somehow he was becoming her tether to the world. To life. To a desire to live, persevere, continue on.

After that night, she knew there would be no resisting him. Not when Caroline couldn't imagine anything other than this, couldn't imagine anything better than this.

She tried, she did, to go along with Damon's plan that night, guilt for betraying her friends warring with her guilt at the thought of hurting Klaus. And in the end, his panicked expression on the bench, she couldn't. Caroline told him everything in a hurried whisper, apologizing quickly, telling him to go after his brother.

Speeding home, throwing herself onto her bed, trying not to let the tears spill out. She had lost him, she was sure. Until she heard the sound of her window being pushed open, and she turned to face him, anger and confusion fighting for dominance over his features. "I'm sorry." She murmured brokenly, and he nodded.

"Why?"

Somehow she knew he wasn't asking _why _she was apologizing, but _why _she did what she did. "I-I, I'm so confused Klaus. I feel something for you, and that scares me, because I shouldn't feel anything for you, but I want to, and I think I might lov-"

He cut her off, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling away. "Don't. Please don't say that you love me. I don't deserve that."


	25. Am I Losing You?

**_Request: Klaus is fed up with Caroline's constant rejection and inability to see that he is trying to change. He decides to let out his sexual frustrations on a random girl. Next morning, Caroline visits Klaus to convince him to help them with Silas and sees this and gets jealous when she catches them in bed._******

He tried. He tried so hard for her, and she never saw. Caroline only ever saw the bad that he did. Klaus hadn't fed off of anyone that she had the possibility of knowing, he hadn't killed anyone in weeks, and still, the first time he did something wrong, and he would admit that he had been absolutely wrong to hurt her, he felt like any chance with her was shot to hell.

And celibacy had never been something he had had to deal with for long. But he hadn't been withanyone since the night he had saved her; Klaus found that no one could compare to her, and he didn't think it would help his chances.

Ah, but he was tired of her rejections of him. What was the sense of waiting for someone that didn't want you? Someone who would never want you?

The fact of the matter was that he needed release. So he found a random girl and took her home. It was meaningless; he would never see her again after their one night together was through. And it wouldn't be so bad really, returning to his old ways.

* * *

Why, whenever they needed something from him, was she the one that was sent out? Yeah he liked her, and if she had been right that night he was in love with her, but that only made it more awkward for her to have to do this. 'Have' being Damon's term.

Caroline knocked on the door, hoping he would agree quickly to helping them find Silas, his life was on the line as well after all, so she could go home. And the stupid hybrid didn't answer. She sighed, testing the doorknob, and at finding it unlocked, pushed her way inside. Rebekah had told her that often when he was painting he wouldn't pay attention to other noises around him.

She approached the room that he had taken her to the night of the ball, but she found the room empty. Another sigh left her, as she now remembered Rebekah's other words. He might be painting in his room. Third door down the hall on the left from the art room.

Warily she walked down the hall, twisting the knob, pushing it open.

Her eyes were drawn to him immediately. The first thing she saw was his exposed chest. The sight made her want to avert her eyes, but she also couldn't deny the desire that flooded through her at the image.

And then her eyes fell on the figure next to him in bed. An obviously naked woman, lying on her stomach. Caroline's vision turned red at the sight, and she gasped softly in shock when she realized what was causing her rage.

She was jealous.

As quiet as she had been, the hybrid stirred, blinking sleepily at her before shooting up into a sitting position. "Caroline-"

Caroline cut off whatever he had been about to say with a small laugh. "I don't own you. You can do whatever you want." She had meant to sound angry, disgusted even, but all that came out in her tone was sadness. She laughed again. "I actually thought you were different."

Klaus threw the covers back, flashing to her and she tried not to look at the one place that her eyes were begging her to go to. She didn't know where to look when faced with his naked self; he was all hard muscle, and masculinity, and she fought with her raging hormones.

"And I thought you didn't care."

She felt her nostrils flare, anger mounting steadily. "So you felt the need to sleep with some girl?"

"Again, love, I was under the impression that you didn't care what I did."

"Well, maybe your impression was wrong." She twirled away, going to exit the room before throwing a glance back at him. "If you want to make up for this," she gestured vaguely to the still sleeping woman in his bed, "Pick me up at seven."****


	26. Revenge

_**Request: Can you write a drabble where Caroline and Klaus are at a dinner together with some of Klaus' siblings and she tries to cop a feel of him under the table?**_

**Smutty. **

Dating Klaus was not proving to be an easy task. And not for the obvious reasons. Caroline had accepted that he did things for reasons that he didn't always feel comfortable saying. And those actions seemed bad until they were explained.

No, it wasn't his murderous tendencies that made dating him hard. It was his constant teasing. Everywhere. At any time when she had no hope of getting any sort of release. He pressed his body against hers when they were dancing. His arm would 'innocently' brush over her chest. It was frustrating, driving her insane, and at this point she wanted revenge.

She hadn't exactly planned on it being with his family around, but maybe then he would understand exactly what he had been putting her through.

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah were coming over for dinner, and Caroline had a plan. She purposely made sure that Klaus was seated next to her at their table, to the questioning glances of all present.

Caroline ignored them, sitting beside him, passing some of the dishes around. She waited to implement her plan for the conversation to flow, not wanting him to expect her actions, not wanting for his siblings to think that anything was amiss.

Then, she innocently pressed her leg against his. She waited several moments before lowering her napkin to her lap, leaving her hand under the table. Several more moments and her hand reached out, resting on his knee, and Klaus shot her a look, but she ignored him, continuing to eat and talk with his siblings.

Slowly, she brought her hand up his thigh, before returning to his knee. Caroline watched out of the corner of her eye, trying to hide a smirk, as his body tensed. She repeated the motion several times, never touching anywhere but his thigh and his knee. She could tell he was becoming frustrated with her actions, and when one of his own hands went under the table she completely expected him to stop her actions. Instead, he grabbed her hand, pressing it against the hard bulge in his pants. She stroked him through the material of his jeans, enjoying watching him squirm for a change.

When dinner was through, she watched in amusement as he all but pushed his siblings out the door before he rounded on her, a dangerous glint to his eyes, and she shivered in anticipation. "Care to explain what all that was about love?"

"A taste of your own medicine." He growled lowly, flashing to her and pinning her to the wall.

"I find I must apologize then. I had no idea what I was putting you through." He kissed her then, and she gasped into his mouth when his hard length pressed against her through both of their clothes. He took the opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue. Their arms wrapped around each other, and he tugged her shirt over her head as he removed his lips from hers to stare at her hungrily. She returned the favor, running her hands over the muscles that the action revealed.

They stumbled to the living room together, trying to walk as they tugged each other's clothing off. He lowered her to the couch, but she wasn't having any of that. Caroline flipped him over, grateful that she had the element of surprise as she lowered herself onto him. He gripped her hips in his hands, and rose so that he was sitting up, her legs around his waist, and he pushed her body up before slamming her back down. She threw her head back in pleasure before on of his hands tangled in her hair pulling her mouth back to his. She kissed him with all the passion he was kissing her with, and she lt her hands tangle in his hair.

It didn't take long. Soon they were both falling over the edge, seconds from each other. Once her aftershocks of pleasure had worn off, she looked to see Klaus smirking at her before he flipped them over, a hand moving to her breast, the other to her clit, and she gasped at the contact.

Much later, both spent, now in their bed, she mused that she should try to get revenge more often if it would end up like this.


	27. Am I Losing You? Part II

**Am I Losing You? Part II**

**By popular request Part II. Smut.**

Caroline winced as she walked down the hallway. She couldn't believe herself; what had possessed her to ask him out? Ah, but she knew why.

Seeing him with someone else had felt like he was cheating on her. It was absurd, yes he had feelings for her, but they weren't dating, she wasn't supposed to care about what he did- or who he did. And that, seeing him like that was what it took for her to realize how deep in her denial she had been that she couldn't even see that she felt _something _for him. And in that moment her brain quickly came to the conclusion that she actually liked Klaus.

It was hard to wrap her mind around now though, as she tried to pick out something to wear. Caroline had spent so long convincing herself that she hated him. That she should hate him. That she had to hate him. So she ignored the good parts of him, the things he did that were human and nice, and she focused on the parts that everyone else focused on. That he hurt and killed people, people she cared about, that he used an manipulated people to suit his ends, because it was easier to think about that then the whys of what he did. Klaus had only known betrayal and he killed people before they could hurt him, people used and manipulated him before, so to regain power he took control into his own hands.

For Caroline it was hard to change the image she had of the evil hybrid with the man Klaus actually was. A man who understood her, cared about her, had proven that he would do more for her than anyone else. And she had thought for so long that she shouldn't change her view of him, that just because he was decent with her didn't mean anything, didn't change who he was.

Seeing him with someone else had changed all that because suddenly she didn't care anymore about all the things she had been worrying over. She didn't want to lose him, she didn't want him to be gone from her life. Caroline was done pushing Klaus away.

There was a very real fear though in the back of her mind that he would not show up at all. That he had given up on her. She hadn't stayed to see his reaction to her words, hadn't really asked him if he wanted to go out with her, just told him to show up.

She decided to operate strictly on a 'he'll come' state of mind. Because now that she had admitted that she liked him, all her usual patterns were showing up. The worry, the fear of rejection, the need to be perfect, have the whole night planned... oh but she should have known. Nothing with him ever went according to plan.

At promptly seven, there was a knock on the door and she smoothed the sides of her dress down before walking to answer it, finding him there, looking extremely handsome in a suit reminiscent of the pageant, a bouquet of purple hyacinths in his hands that he promptly gave to her. She thanked him, inviting him inside and closing the door behind him. Caroline walked down the hall toward the dining room, beckoning for him to follow, the dinner she had made spread out on the table. She motioned for him to sit as she got a vase for the flowers, something she had read in a book reminding her that hyacinths, more specifically the purple ones, stood for 'I'm sorry'. She smiled at the flowers then. She wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, earlier that day or everything else he had done, but she didn't care. She was willing to bet a lot of money that he had never even come this close to an actual apology before.

The dinner was awkward at first, neither really speaking, but then suddenly the dynamic changed when he asked about her dreams again, and this time she told him. How she had always hoped to see the castles of Ireland, see the seven wonders of the world, see her country, go horseback riding on the beach. She told him about her childhood wish to be a princess, and how she had thought about going into journalism for a while.

And he in turn told her of the places he had been to, how as a child he had wanted to be a viking, had learned how to wield a sword for that express purpose.

When the food was gone, the table cleared, she hesitantly asked, "Can I try something?" and at his nod, she approached him, thankful for the extra height the heels she had decided to wear gave to her, before pulling his head down to hers, pressing her lips softly against his. He returned her kiss after a moment, but still they remained slow, unhurried, in their motions.

Klaus pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers as he breathed out. "You have no idea how much I've wished for that sweetheart."

Slow and unhurried seemed to become the theme for the night. His mouth found hers again, and after a while she pulled away, grabbing his arm and leading him to her bedroom. One piece of clothing at a time was removed, slowly, oh so slowly, and the anticipation of it was better than any quick lovemaking or fuck she had ever had in her life. He caressed her whole body with his hands, learning every single inch, the need in her for him building to an almost unbearable level. His head lowered to kiss her pelvic bone and she sucked in a sharp breath at the action. She tugged on his shoulders hoping that he would give her what she wanted, what she needed.

He did. She felt him smile against her skin, a hand moving over her legs, stopping at the apex of her thighs, his glance rising up to meet hers, and he nodded, to another smirk from him. A finger went in between her legs, spreading her folds apart before thrusting into her body, her back arching slightly at the sudden intrusion, a moan of pleasure coming out of her lips. His tongue replace his fingers soon enough, and he brought her to the edge, and she was waiting to fall, but he pulled away, crawling up her body, capturing her lips.

Slowly he finally sank into her waiting body, thrusting into her. Her release was there, on the horizon, getting closer slowly but surely, and she needed it after what he had put her through. And there it finally was, hitting her, surprising her with the force, and she heard him groan in pleasure before his hot liquid filled her.

When he rolled off of her, pulling her against his side as she buried her head against his chest, she murmured sleepily, "You know it's not very polite to withhold orgasm."

He laughed jovially at her words, tilting her chin up with a finger. "Shall I make it up to you then, love?"

They didn't sleep much that night, or through the next day really. But when he bid her to dress comfortably the day after that, she did as she asked, wondering what he was up to. She got in his car with him, and Klaus drove them to a beach, horses there waiting for them.

At her questioning look, he shrugged his shoulders. "I want you to have your dreams, and this seemed a good place to start."

Caroline would never be more glad that she had decided to give him an actual chance.


	28. Between the Sheets

**Between the Sheets**

**_Request: Caroline has a sexy dream caused by bloodsharing with Klaus and her growing feelings for him. In the dream, her and Klaus are laying naked on silk sheets discussing immortality, the artwork in Klaus's bedroom, and travelling around the world._******

Okay, so assume that Caroline was bitten by another werewolf and Klaus had to save her again.

Smut.

All Caroline knew in that moment was Klaus. His mouth, his tongue, his hands. Everything else was gone. It was only him, as far as she was concerned they were the only two people in the world.

He had loved her body, passionately, and they were both resting from their lovemaking as she traced patterns on his chest. The silken sheets that he had pulled over their bodies cooled her heated skin.

It was surreal, what had led them to this point; she had woken in the bed with the blood-red sheets, Klaus' hooded eyes gazing down at her, and she was overcome with lust, the taste of his blood still very evident in her mouth, and she wanted more.

She pulled him to her, finding to her pleasure that they were both already undressed, feeling her fangs drop, and she plunged her teeth into the skin of his neck. His sweet blood filled her mouth, and she whined in displeasure when he removed her mouth from his neck. Caroline found that her happiness returned though when his lips moved to hers, their tongues and teeth clashing for dominance.

She would only realize this later, but the events that transpired next were caused by her own long-pushed down desires, desires she had ignored until she was forced to face them head on.

Caroline wrapped her arms around the hybrid, promptly flipping him over. She moved quickly so that he wouldn't protest, knowing how he liked to always be in control of everything. She moved her body down his, stopping to kneel in between his thighs, the evidence of his arousal staring her in the face, and she smiled that she had made him react so to her.

One of her hands reached down to stroke him, and he hissed in pleasure. She smiled, completely aware of the control she had over him, before repeating the motion of her hand several times. Caroline was surprised that he had not grown impatient with her teasing touches yet, and in reward she lowered her head, placing a kiss on his head, and his hands shot out to grab onto her hair. She smiled against Klaus, placing several more kisses on him before he growled in displeasure, and she obligingly took his tip into her mouth going deeper. She felt the length of him touching the back of her throat, and she took the rest of him with her hand, pumping him as she licked and sucked.

She wanted him to come in her mouth, wanted the chance to taste him. He pulled out of her mouth before he could though, flipping them over and plunging into her without preamble. He pumped into her roughly, making her orgasm faster than she ever had in her life, and she owed it to the fact that he was about to come himself and he wanted her to experience her own pleasure first.

And that brought them here, as they lay together, and he regaled her with stories of the places he would take her- the three cities he had promised to start, because he had promised after all, but also the Great Wall of China, Stonehenge, the Taj Mahal, Bodiam Castle, Portchester Castle, the Grand Canyon, Niagara Falls, anyplace she wanted to go, as long as they went together.

Klaus commented that that was the wonderful part about being immortals, they had all the time they needed to see everything, to do everything.

She asked about the art hanging on the walls- mostly stolen pieces, and she rolled her eyes at him. Poppy Flowers by van Gogh, The Storm on the Sea of Galilee by van Rijn, Landscape with an Obelisk by Flinck, Flaming June by Leighton, and the penultimate piece, a portrait of her posing naked.

* * *

Caroline woke with a gasp, shooting up in her own bed. It had taken the portrait for her to realize that it had all been nothing more than a dream; he had never seen her unclothed, let alone had the chance to paint her nude. She felt the tell-tale wetness between her thighs though; she had enjoyed the dream and she was only glad that...

"Did you have a good dream?" His voice, ringing out from the chair in the corner that her eyes promptly flashed to, ruined all hope that she had dared to posses that maybe he had not been witness in any way to her erotic fantasy.

"How?"

"I'm a werewolf love, I can smell your arousal. And you were thrashing on the bed quite temptingly." She hid her face in embarrassment at his words, but her eyes flashed to his face once more when she felt the bed shift under his added weight. "Care to share what the dream was about, since it has you so flustered?"

"No!" She shot out before she could stop herself, but then she hurriedly continued on. "But I could always demonstrate?"


	29. Between the Sheets Part II

**Between the Sheets Part II**

**Request: How about a drabble (possible continuation of your last one) where Klaus does come from Caroline's mouth? **

**(I'm doing the requests a little out of order just because this one picks up where the last one left off)**

**_"But I could always demonstrate?" _******

Klaus' eyes darkened noticeably at her words even as he nodded his head. Her body tingled in excitement of playing out her dream. Caroline lifted her shirt over head before shimmying out of her pajama shorts and her underwear before moving over to him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it over his head. If she was going to live out her dream fantasy, she was going to do it right. He stepped off the bed for a moment, removing his pants before rejoining her.

She focused on the blood running through the veins of his throat, feeling her fangs drop in response. She scooted closer to him, looking at him in question and for permission, and once more he nodded his affirmation. Her mouth lowered to his neck, letting her teeth cut into his skin. His saccharine blood filled her mouth, better than it had tasted in her dream, and she pushed her own hair to the side, guiding his mouth to her throat. There was no reason that there couldn't be a few changes to her dream, and she wanted him to taste her as she tasted him.

Caroline pulled away after a moment, licking the extra blood that had been left behind, and Klaus followed suit on her skin, and when both their necks were cleaned of all traces of blood she pulled him back to her, colliding her lips with his, the taste of their blood mixing as his hands roved over her body. She pushed him down into her mattress, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and then his chest.

It was easy to repeat her motions from her dream, one of her hands reached down to stroke him, and he hissed in pleasure and she repeated the motion of her hand several times. Caroline was surprised that he had not grown impatient with her teasing touches yet, that he had not taken control of the situation, and in reward she lowered her head, placing a kiss on his head, and his hands shot out to grab onto her hair. She smiled against Klaus, placing several more kisses on him before he growled in displeasure, and she obligingly took his tip into her mouth going deeper. She felt the length of him touching the back of her throat, and she took the rest of him with her hand, pumping him as she licked and sucked.

This time, though her actions, and even his reactions, were the same, she wanted him to come in her mouth; she had wanted that experience in her dream, and she was still disappointed that it had not happened. She wanted to taste him. She bobbed her head faster, as he groaned in pleasure. "Caroline, I'm about to-" he choked out too late, because his wet fluid had already spilled into her mouth, and she lapped it up, swallowing every last bit she could get. His breathing was unsteady as he sat up, gripping her arms and pulling her in for another searing kiss. "What happened after that?"

She was about to answer, but just as she opened her mouth, his hand traveled down her body, stopping at the apex of her thighs, and he raised his brow at her and she knew he was waiting for her response. "Well, you ummm..." she paused when his hand traveled lower still, separating her folds, stroking her gently. "Ummm... you flipped us over and then you ahhh..." his fingers found her clit and she struggled to continue her explanation. "You umm, then you were inside of me."

"Maybe we could deviate a little from your fantasy then, love? I find I'd like to return the favor." A pleasant shiver ran down her back and she nodded her head quickly. He gave her a devilish smirk before pressing her body into the bed in much the same way she had done to him. He placed soft kisses on her chest before moving lower and she tensed in anticipation. "Relax Caroline." She complied, loosening her tight muscles, as his breath ghosted over her center.

When his tongue licked at her, finding her clit, she gasped as she gripped the sheets in her hands. His fingers moved, and two of them plunged into her, pumping in and out. She came around his hand, relishing in the delicious tremors that his attentions caused to run through her body.

Klaus barely gave her a reprieve before moving up her body, sinking into her slowly, and she moaned at the feeling of his long, hard length inside of her, before he captured the sound with his mouth.

Reality was definitely turning out better than anything she had been able to dream up.


	30. Waiting

**Waiting**

**_Request: smut request! they haven't actually had sex yet, but it's heating up! so a little relief of some tension, aka a little teenage gropage & grinding —- hot and heavy orgasm-in-your-pants makeout session!_******

I'm not quite sure where I went with this. I'm so sorry! **There's no actual smut, smut, but there's talk of Caroline's feelings, so…

Klaus had finally managed to get Caroline to give him a real chance after several more weeks of what she referred to as 'pestering' and he called 'wooing', and neither could say that they regretted anything, except for perhaps one aspect of their new relationship.

Caroline wanted to wait to take their relationship to the next level. She had always been so quick to jump into the physical side of dating, and with him she wanted to try to actually build a relationship first; he was worth it, and for the first time she felt that he would wait until she was ready. And Klaus was honestly so happy that he had actually won her over that he was willing to agree with anything she asked of him.

But it was proving difficult for both of them. Caroline hadn't gone this long without sex in a while, and Klaus wasn't exactly a man who exercised control on a daily basis. And they didn't make things easier for each other; in fact it was getting harder and harder for each of them to continue to restrain themselves.

Now was proving especially hard for both of them as she sat straddling her waist, their lips molded together. She could feel his hard bulge pressing against her core, and cursed her decision to wear a skirt.

His mouth moved from from her mouth to place hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, down to the exposed tops of her chest. She groaned, trying to reign in her hormones, even as she ground down against him. Klaus moved his head back up, reclaiming her lips, while he did nothing to stop the motion of her hips. Caroline could feel herself grow wet, and was sure that he was already painfully hard by this point.

Was she ready for this? Every time she had gone to that step in her relationships, that was all that they became. Sex. She didn't want that with him. It was soon, maybe too soon, but for the first time, she could see herself spending an eternity with him and she didn't want to do anything that would ruin them or their chances. He thought so highly of her, and she wanted to stay as that image in his head. But she also really, really wanted that part. Caroline wanted, not necessarily to have sex with him, but to be intimate with him. To know him in every way possible. And she wanted him to know her in return.

And that was the crucial difference, she realized, between Klaus and the other boys she had dated; sex with him wouldn't be only about the physical release, it would be a mutual claiming of each other.

"I want you." She whispered against his lips, and he pulled back to look at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, and where once she might have felt rejection at such a question, all she saw in his eyes was pure love combined with worry. She nodded her head, about to pull her shirt over her head, but the jiggle of the door knob stopped her as she quickly moved to sit by his side.

"Niklaus, did you hear—-" Elijah cut off when he walked into the room to find his brother smirking and Miss Forbes blushing. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"


	31. Dying Dreams

**Dying Dreams**

**I'll get back to your requests in a moment, I just had an idea. Angst, smut, character death.**

Caroline had written her last letters, had said her goodbyes to every single person that she cared about. Except one.

She was dying, she knew it, and there was no way to stop the witches spell that she had stepped in front of. Bonnie had no clue as to the nature of the spell, and thus could not reverse its effects. Caroline wasn't sure how long she had left, but she knew that she had to make sure everyone knew how much she loved and cared for them. Including the man she had spurned.

Damon explained to her the concept of dream-sharing, and though neither of them were sure of the parameters of it or if she would even be able to gain access to his mind, she had to try. She would never forgive herself if she didn't at least try.

Falling asleep was easy, controlling her thoughts once she was asleep was the harder part. Still, it was as if a part of her knew the importance of her mission, and she found that her mind was still active and working, and she let the tendrils of her thoughts spread out, like Damon had taught her, searching for his.

She found him with relative ease, and she was unsure if it was because of her own emotions for him or his emotions for her. Caroline found that the same could be said when she entered his mind.

"Oh, there you are love." Caroline was face to face with Klaus, the man she had run from, the man she had left over and over again, and all she saw in his face was love and desire.

"Klaus." She breathed in response, practically running into his outstretched arms. Caroline's hands reached up, tangling in his curls, and she pulled his head down to hers, pressing her lips to his, pressing her body into his, trying to get as close to him as she could.

She was thankful that it was a dream, technically speaking, and thus was easily manipulated. Their clothes were gone with little thought as he picked her up and tossed her lightly onto the now waiting bed.

Caroline waited with bated breath as he kissed his way up her body, stopping to pay special attention to her hardened nipples, before finding her lips once more as he brushed the hair out of her face. His hard length pressed against the outside of her thigh, and the gasp the feeling caused allowed him to enter his tongue into her willing mouth.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed this in all the years she spent running from him, running from her feelings, until this moment. She had missed how he loved her body, worshiped her, made her feel like a queen.

Klaus moved, positioning himself at her opening, and she whined in protest, not wanting the night to go as quickly as all that. "If we don't move fast, you always end up leaving too soon."

Caroline realized then how much hurt her running had caused him. He must of dreamed of her quite often to know something like that, and so she nodded her head, grabbing his head once more, kissing him passionately as he slowly eased into her. He set a leisurely pace, pulling almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in. She soon found herself attempting to quicken his pace, bringing her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, and he pulled away from her lips roughly, growling against her throat as he thrust harder.

Her pleasure swept over her at the feeling of Klaus spilling into her, and they clung to each other. Caroline relished in this; she had not felt this loved and cared for in years.

When both their heart rates calmed and their breathing slowed, he rolled them over, still keeping their bodies connected. She could have cried right then and there, knowing what she had done to him. That he counted on dreams to feel her. She had to tell him that she was dying; she hadn't planned on it, but she needed to.

Caroline propped herself up, and he looked down at her questioningly. "It's really me Klaus. I-I sent you this dream I mean. I'm," She had to pause for a moment, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. "I'm dying Klaus, and I couldn't let that happen without you knowing how much I love you, and how I have regretted every day that I missed with you."

"You're dying?" He asked, a cold fury in his voice.

She nodded in affirmation, watching as tears formed in his eyes. "No."

"No?"

"You can't leave me Caroline. I-I need you. I won't live in a world where you don't exist."

"Yes you will. I need you to. I need you to go to all the places you told me about and think about me. I need you to be happy and move on, and mend fences with your siblings. I want you to live Nik. Live for me."

Tears were now pouring unabashedly down both their faces, and he nodded in affirmation at her words, sitting up and kissing her, one final time. Her control was slipping, and she knew that this exercise had taken a lot out of her. She pulled away slowly, with much regret. "I love you."

"I love you." Her heart lept, that was the first time he had ever actually said the words to her, and she wished that it had been under better circumstances. That she had not been dying.

* * *

"Klaus. Klaus!" Stefan shouted as the hybrid tore into the room, finding her there, cold, lifeless, and grey, clutching the bracelet he had given her the night he had saved her in her hand.

He pushed Stefan out of the room, throwing the door closed. Then, and only then, did he approach his lost love, falling by her bedside and allowing the silent tears to trickle down his face.

She was truly gone.  
**  
A/N: I'm just going to go write more smut so you all don't hate me.**


	32. Secret Lovers

**__****Secret Lovers**

**_Request: Secret sexytimes! Caroline finally gives in, but doesn't want their hookups to be public knowledge, so it's all very covert and sexy._******

A little bit of smut is in here.

Caroline had gone to him late one night. She made it very clear to Klaus that it would be a one time thing; internally she hoped that she could go one night without having to feel guilty for her feelings, and he could finally get over his obsession for her.

Things hadn't gone quite according to plan.

What had started out as a one night stand soon became another night, and then another, and then another and she finally gave up pretending that this wasn't what she wanted. She gave in to him.

But, she didn't want her friends to know that she was sleeping with- maybe dating- Klaus; she wanted to be with him without worrying about judgement or people trying to change her mind. She wanted to form her own ideas so that she could defend him when the truth did indeed come out. And he agreed, but not for the same reasons as hers; he didn't want her being used against him for anything. So they snuck around, meeting outside of Mystic Falls in hotels, the woods, and even in one of their cars.

It was fun, in an odd sort of way. Always sneaking around, never knowing when they would have the chance to meet again without pretending, making the times when they were able to come together all the more passionate.

Sometimes, they couldn't resist though, resorting to stolen kisses in the bathroom of the grill, the alleyway; or he would pretend to whisper menacingly in her ear, instead murmuring sweet nothings, or the things he wished he was doing to her body; or she would approach him to broker some deal for her group of friends and instead slip him a note of where to meet her next.

This was their worst idea by far though. Klaus was escorting Rebekah to prom, and Caroline was being escorted by Alex (when she had told him, real anger had flashed in his eyes for a moment, and she wondered at what was wrong with the poor boy that had asked to be her escort). It was torture to be in the same room as each other and really not be able to do anything about it.

Klaus looked so handsome in his tux, and she smoothed her dress nervously, hoping that he liked it. Caroline had picked it with him in mind, strategic bits of skin visible, the red dress hugging her every curve, and a slit that ran almost all the way up her thigh, her hair swept up to reveal the neck he loved biting into as long as it meant she was going to bit into him in return.

They watched each other move about the room, and she worried for the safety of all present when Alex trailed a hand down her one bare arm. Klaus stormed from the gym before anyone's life could be ended, and she made her excuses quickly, following after him.

"Klaus, wait!" She called, seeing his retreating figure hurrying towards the door. He turned at her voice, shocking her when he flashed over to her, grabbing her body and turning her, pressing her body against one of the classroom doors that lined the hall. Klaus trailed kisses down her throat, and his hand wrapped around her leg that was visible through the slit of her dress, lifting it to wrap around his waist loosely, even as her head fell back against the door as he continued kissing her. Caroline gasped when his fingers moved along her thigh, rising to push her now soaking underwear to the side, dragging a finger over her folds.

She understood what this was. He had been jealous since she had mentioned in passing that Alex had asked her to prom and she had agreed strictly on a 'friends only' system. This was about showing her that she belonged to him.

Two of his fingers plunged inside of her, and she swallowed what was sure to be a loud moan at the sensation. He smirked against her neck, and she knew that he was aware of exactly how hard she was fighting to stay in control of herself.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, varying speeds, curling his fingers, burying them deeper inside of her, working her body into a hot stupor. She forgot where she was, she forgot that no one was supposed to find out about her relationship with him, and dear god she was about to let go... and the banging of the gym doors caused both their heads to shoot up, and she pushed him away from her hastily, even as her body longed for him to finish it so she could get some release.

"Till later then, love." He whispered against her ear, placing a kiss on her brow before he flashed away.

"Care! There you are!" She quickly explained to Bonnie that she wasn't feeling up to staying any later, and then she left the school quickly.

She had a certain hybrid to find.


	33. Naked Encounters

**__Naked Encounters**

**_Request: Caroline is getting out of the shower when she spots Klaus chillin' in her bedroom without an invitation - 'oops there goes my towel! serves your right for breaking and entering' - turns wildly sexy when Klaus (after picking his jaw up off the floor) starts stripping as well._**

Warning: Smut and Language

It had been a really, _really _long day. All Caroline wanted to do was shower and then crawl into bed and sleep. Everyone was going crazy, people were dying, and seeing a shirtless Klaus running by her house everyday for the past week had filled her with a desire she hadn't known was possible.

The hot water refreshed her, and she felt better already, now all that was left was to crawl into bed and- "Holy shit!" Caroline yelled, as her hands let go of the towel upon spotting Klaus, sitting calmly in the chair by her window. Or he was, until the towel dropped revealing her naked body to him. She had never thought to see him as anything but the calm and composed vampire that he was, but she would swear as his eyes roamed over her, and she was partly to blame because she did nothing to cover up, that his jaw dropped.

"_Fuck._" He muttered, adjusting his pants, and she felt her body go flush at the clear implications behind his action.

She placed her hands on her hips, offering him a better view of her body. "What Klaus? Has it really been that long since you've seen a naked girl? Don't tell me that in your old age you don't like being around people who are naked."

"Oh sweetheart." He said, rising from the chair, lifting his shirt over his head. "I have no problem being around naked people." He paused again, undoing his belt, and by this time she was the one gaping in shock at him. "In fact, you have me at rather a disadvantage. I think, I'll join you." His pants went down at that, and she covered her eyes when his already hard length was revealed to her.

"Shit Klaus, really?" Caroline shrieked; her 'revenge' for his intrusion wasn't turning out how she wanted _at all_. In fact, it was backfiring on her, if the wetness pooling between her legs was any indication.

"You were the one who said _I _had a problem with naked people." Caroline gasped again when his hand removed hers from covering her eyes, and she was left staring at his hard chest before her eyes flew to his face.

His hand moved to the back of her head, another moving to her waist, and he lifted her up slightly, pressing his lips to hers roughly. Caroline didn't respond at first, in shock at his actions while another part of her rejoiced that he had finally taken that step, before her arms looped around his neck, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Klaus lifted her up further, and her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, his length pressing against her core, and she gasped into his mouth as they landed on her bed. All the careful control they had built up around each other fled in that moment, and he thrust into her swiftly. She pulled away from him mouth, burying her head in his shoulder. "Yes..." She moaned out, even as she felt the veins under her eyes come out as her fangs dropped. She swallowed loudly, and he slowed his thrusts, using one of his hands to lift her chin up.

His eyes softened when he saw her vampire features, and for once she was not ashamed of them. "Go ahead Caroline." He tilted his head to the side at his words, and she tentatively brought him closer to her once more, digging her fangs into his neck, nearly moaning at the combined sensations drinking his blood while he picked up his pace once more and his fingers found her clit caused in her.

She continued drinking from him as he continually moved in and out of her, soon feeling her body start to shake, her inner walls clenching, as his movements became jerkier, and she tore away from his throat when her orgasm finally crashed over her.

Caroline was aware of nothing until his body lowered onto hers, both of their breathing and heartbeats erratic. Several minutes passed before she regained her ability to speak. "Wow."

He laughed shortly, and she gasped again when his tongue traced over one of her nipples. "Indeed love."

"I-I ummmm, can you hold on a minute, I-I'm trying to ask you something," She struggled to ask him her question as he continued his attentions on her one breast and one of his hands squeezed and rolled the other. "Why were you, ahhhh, here?"

"I wanted to see you. Though I didn't know I would have the pleasure of the visit ending up like this."

She laughed, finally relaxing her body to his touches again, burying her fingers into his hair. "Hmmmm," Klaus purred against her skin. "That's it."

Caroline moved her hips up against his, Klaus having never removed himself from inside of her, and she felt him grow hard once more. She pushed them into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around his waist again.

Finally giving into him was proving much better than her plan of just going to sleep, and she wondered how long the both of them would be able to go. The pleasure that was shooting through her was something she was more than willing to experience over and over again, until she collapsed from exhaustion.


	34. Make Me Feel Better

**Make Me Feel Better**

**Request: Can you write a smutty fic of Caroline in her cheerleading outfit?**

So smut.

He had been surprised once or twice in his long life, but Klaus had never been more surprised than when his phone had rung, an unknown number on the screen and he answered it to the voice of the one girl who he never thought would call him. Caroline.

Klaus' fists and heart clenched at her tear filled voice as she explained that she needed someone to pick her up. Of course he went without further question.

The tears that soaked her face as she clutched her bag and jacket to her chest caused a physical ache in him. He wanted to rip apart whoever had dared to hurt her like this, his strong girl. It had to have been one of her idiotic friends. Just another reason for him to kill them he thought, as he got out of the car, approaching her and clasping her arm gently, pulling her towards the passenger side. Klaus was surprised that Caroline didn't pull away from his hold, instead letting him lead her the whole way.

Once she was in, he walked back around the car, getting in on his side. Now that she had lost the protection of her things, which she had set on the floor by her feet, his eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to be dressed as she was, in the cheer uniform that he had seen Rebekah bring home. The short skirt was riding up her thighs, and he clenched the steering wheel tighter.

* * *

Caroline had called Klaus because he was the one person that she knew in all of this that would answer. Damon and Stefan were too worried about Elena to care, and even Matt went with them after she and Elena had fought; Bonnie was nowhere to be found, and her mom had work.

Why did he have to always be the one that seemed to care only about her? It made it so hard to pretend that she hated him.

She looked over at him, saw the way his eyes looked at the exposed skin of her thigh, and her initial reaction was to scoff at him, grab her jacket and cover herself. But would it really be that bad for her to be with him? After everything all of them had done, was he really the worst of them? "Klaus, pull over." He complied, and before she could change her mind she moved over to his lap, straddling his waist.

When she leaned in to try to kiss him, he grabbed her face gently between his hands stopping her. "Caroline, you don't want this. You're upset, and I won't take advantage of you."

"Do you want to know why I was upset?" His eyes flashed back to hers at her question, his hands stilling from wrapping around her waist and moving her back to her seat. He nodded and she continued. "Elena said that no one cared about me, that no one would ever care about me. But I realized that she was wrong, and I was stupid to think that she was right. That was why I called you. I've been pretending that you don't really care about me, and that I don't care about you, and I can't do that anymore. I don't want to do it anymore."

He sighed, and she saw the fight in his eyes before his hands fisted into her hair pulling her down to him. Their lips touched, and it was everything Caroline dreamed it would be. It was passionate, rough, and loving all at once, sort of like him. She felt his growing bulge through the thin material of her underwear, and she pressed herself closer to him in response before he pulled away slightly to murmur against her lips. "Let me take you home?"

"No," She responded quickly, "Now, I need you now." He growled in response, opening his door to her confusion, but when he pulled them out, slamming the door with his foot, before pulling the back door open and laying her on the back seat. She looked at him questioningly when he didn't join her, but she soon understood when he reached under her cheer skirt, pulling her underwear down and off, tossing them into the front. Klaus then pushed her skirt up so that it was bunched at her hips, and he looked down on her hungrily.

He traced a lone finger down her folds, and she moaned at the contact. "How is it possible that you're even beautiful here?" She smiled at his words, feeling nothing but loved in that moment. Klaus lifted her legs, putting them over his shoulders, before he leaned forward, finding her clit quickly, sucking and biting as his two of fingers found her again, thrusting inside of her. She moaned, arching her back as her hands gripped the seats on either side of her, squeezing her legs involuntarily. His other hand gripped her waist, as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, spreading her, preparing her for him. Caroline shuddered, moving her hands to grip his hair, tugging him closer to her.

The feeling of his tongue on her, his hot breath, his fingers entering and exiting her body in quick repetition, was quickly bringing her to her peak, and her body was flashing hot and cold, shuddering, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin, and then she was moaning his name over and over again as her world shattered.

His mouth never left her, working her until the last shiver of pleasure left her. He raised himself up then, smirking up at her and she smiled down at him. Klaus pushed himself up, pulling her skirt down, and she pouted in protest as he gripped her arms and pulled her up. "I will have you love," he paused, kissing her gently, "But not in the back of a car. Come on, we can go to my house if you'd like."

Caroline tugged his shirt, kissing him once more, pulling back to fix him with a small glare and a raised brow. "You think?"

He had her that night, over and over again, and all through the next day as they alternated between sex, sleep, and food. They christened every room in his house, marking it as theirs.


	35. Blame

**Blame**

**4x16 Reaction drabble. AU from Elena and Caroline's fight. Angst. Multiple character deaths. It might be a little dark, but I have no idea honestly.**

Blame. Such a simple word. And it was so easy to assign to whomever he wished. He had done it for centuries; blaming his mother, his father, his siblings, Katerina, anyone to escape his own guilt.

And right then, he wished it on the world. Including himself. Because he deserved the guilt that he felt this time.

Elena staked Caroline, Stefan explained on the phone, and they had gotten there too late to save her.

Klaus crushed the phone in his hand as the wolf girl looked at him, a victorious glint to her eyes that Tyler was free for her. She was the first, his first victim in retribution for the murder of the only girl that wasn't his sister that he cared about, because she was the reason he had not been out, not been trying to win Caroline over. Caroline's blood was, at least partially, on Hayley's hands. And she had paid with her life for the crime.

It was easy from there, methodical. Damon and Stefan, for not getting there in time to save his girl. The human Matt for showing up and trying to stop him from his vengeance. Didn't the loss of Caroline's deserve revenge? He thought it did, and he would kill anyone who got in the way of him getting his revenge.

Oh, he took his time with Elena though. The combined crimes of Kol and Caroline's murders warranted that. There was no quick removal of her heart; it was torture, torture that lasted for decades, forcing her to turn her emotions back on so she could feel every bit of pain, every bit of guilt that she deserved to feel. He enjoyed tormenting the doppelganger, laughed as he did it. She meant nothing to him anymore. Then, one day, he drove a stake through her heart.

He found Tyler after that; the man who had gotten his girl, who had held her heart so that she never gave Klaus a chance. He celebrated Tyler's death because Caroline wasn't alive to hate him for it. Then he killed the entire bar because Caroline wasn't alive to hate him for it.

Klaus became worse than he had ever been, killing randomly for any reason. This person could have discovered Caroline and killed her. That person could have fallen in love with the girl that was his. Another person looked too similar to her, and he would not abide by any imitators.

Katerina was next; he found that in his anger he had a much easier time finding her than he ever had had before. She had to be killed because if she had not escaped him, none of what had happened in Mystic Falls would have ever occurred; Elena would have been dead, Caroline would have survived, and maybe fate would have brought them together one day. He relished the most in this death; all of his pain, his anger, his guilt, could be traced back to Katerina, and so he made her kill herself, made her live her worst fear by her own hand.

And soon he had no one else to kill, had run out of reasons to blame people for Caroline's death, and he had to face his own guilt. She was dead; he was too worried about the cure to protect the girl that he had loved.

So he hunted down the white oak stake. It was as easy as killing all the thousands of people Klaus had killed in Caroline's name. A simple move thrust the stake into his chest, and he joined her in death.

Blame. It was hard to escape. Especially when you blamed yourself.


	36. My Vampire Heart

**My Vampire Heart**

**Request from kissesfromruya : Can you write a drabble where Caroline finds out about Klaus having sex with Hayley so she tries to make Klaus jealous (possibly with another guy?)**

Caroline wasn't entirely sure why she was angry at him. He had a right to sleep with whoever he wanted, right? But did it really have to be _Hayley_ of all people? It was bad enough that she still had her suspicions about the wolf and Tyler, and not only that, Hayley had snapped her neck! Oh, but he cared about Caroline. _Seriously?_

If she had been thinking rationally in that moment, she would have realized that Klaus had no idea about what Hayley had done to her, and it wasn't a personal vendetta against her. But she wasn't thinking rationally.

"Do I really have to come with you Stefan?"

Stefan just gave her a look, and she climbed into the car, crossing her arms and glaring at him. A similar situation had taken place two days earlier, and they had discovered a barely clothed Hayley leaving Klaus' mansion.

Stefan's voice broke the silence suddenly as they drove. "We need his help Caroline."

Of course they did. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, no matter how hard she tried to do things on her own, there was no escaping that they needed him. But was there any real reason that she had to face him? She was furious with him. Livid. Where were all his pretty words now?

Oh, she had felt special being the only one that could hold his attention. Had felt a sense of power that she held the most powerful creature in the world's heart. That she was the one that could distract him. That she was first for once. And there was a security in their relationship that she had never had with anyone else that he didn't seem attracted to anyone else, that she was the only one for the first time in her life.

But she was always second, wasn't she? Caroline looked over at Stefan, the wheels in her head turning, and he returned her gaze, nervousness setting into his features. She would show Klaus that she didn't need him.

* * *

Klaus let them in, leading them to his living room, and Caroline sat next to Stefan immediately. She leaned against him. She smiled up at him when he talked. She even went so far as to place a hand on his knee. All to not a single visible reaction from Klaus.

She couldn't even honestly say that she knew what the two men were talking about when Klaus held a hand up, stopping Stefan's stream of words as he turned his glance on Caroline. "Whatever you're doing love, it's not going to work."

She felt a flash of anger at his words, because it was _supposed _to work. He was supposed to feel how she was feeling. Then the sting of tears filled her eyes and she stormed angrily from the room.

* * *

"What are you doing Klaus?"

Klaus turned his gaze from the door where Caroline had exited back to his old friend. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Stefan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before replying. "It did work, what she was doing, and you know it."

"It doesn't matter Stefan. She doesn't care about me."

"If she didn't care, she wouldn't be jealous. Now, are you going to go after her, or am I?"

* * *

Caroline leaned against the car, angry tears streaming steadily down her face, when she heard the crunch of gravel behind her. "I'm fine, Stefan. Finish talking to him so you can take me home."

"Caroline-" She spun with a gasp at his quiet voice, his apologetic gaze looking back at her. "You have to know it meant nothing to me. It was a fuck sweetheart."

She nodded, finally realizing the feeling that was bubbling in her, hurting her heart. Jealousy. She was jealous. And she knew that she couldn't let him do something like this ever again. Caroline strode to him, hands grabbing his necklaces to pull his head down to hers. "Don't let it happen again." She kissed him then, and he took a moment to respond before his arms finally wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him. Their lips moved together, learning each other. Klaus pulled away first, and they were both breathing heavily.

"It won't happen again Caroline. You have my word."


	37. You're the One

**You're the One**

**I'm combining two requests.**

**_Request: please make a drabble of Caroline coming to klaus after her fight with Elena and her realizing she can give him a second chance but she smells Hayley and Klaus explains to her it was nothing and accidently confesses his love for her._******

**_Could you do a drabble of Caroline walking in on Klaus and Hayley and do some major Hayley bashing with Caroline asserting her dominance, Klaus is Carolines bitch. Think that would make us feel better._******

Caroline had never felt so alone in her life. The boy she had thought she loved was gone and her best friend was unrecognizable. Who was there for her? Did she have anyone to lean on anymore?

But had Elena really been wrong? If Caroline was being honest, she hadn't been. Caroline did have dirty thoughts about Klaus, try as she had to stop them, but it was harder and harder to put a stop to them as time went by, and drinking his blood had only seemed to increase the frequency of her thoughts and dreams.

And if Caroline could still care about Elena, if she could still hope that her friend could get better, after she had not only tried to kill Caroline, but her mother as well, well, wasn't Klaus deserving of a second chance as well? That was what she was going to do; she was going to go over to his house and she was going to tell him that one day she would be able to forget everything that he had done. It might not be tomorrow, it might not even be for a century, but it would happen eventually. And he deserved to know that right, especially after the way his face had fallen when he thought she would never be able to see past all the bad that he had done; he deserved to know that while she wasn't in love with him, she felt something for him, attraction at the very least, and that was part of the battle won, wasn't it?

The door to his mansion was open a crack, and she pushed the door open, real worry filling her. What if something had happened to him? What if-

Then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of two people kissing, rather forcefully she might add, accompanied by short grunts and moans, and she didn't know why but she had to see, had to know if it was really him...

A part of her had known that it was him, but she had hoped, irrationally, foolishly that he wouldn't do that, and she had no idea why, because it wasn't as though she had any real hold on him, but she had thought that he truly, genuinely cared for her, and would he really do something like this if he cared for her? And why had she become so undeniably... heartbroken at the sight in front of her?

Neither Klaus nor Hayley seemed to notice her, standing in the doorway, a hand rising to cover her mouth. The gasp that escaped her mouth though, and his head turned toward her suddenly, something flashing in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify. Caroline turned to leave, unable to bear the sight before her any longer, but a firm grasp on her arm stopped her movements. She turned back to him, flashing him with a hateful glare- she had never hated him more, never wanted him out of her life more, and it was horrible of her, and selfish, but he was _hers_, and now she was angry. She ripped her arm from his grasp, surprised that she had the strength to break his hold. "Do not touch me."

He looked taken aback by her words; she had been hateful to him before, she had insulted him, purposefully, she had done a myriad of things to protect herself from feeling anything for him, to dissuade him from feeling anything for her, but she had put every ounce of venom she possessed into her words, every bit of anger at the situation she had walked in on _**her**__ Klaus pressing Hayley into the table, grinding into her_, her anger at Elena, her fear for Elena, that she would lose her friend. Her anger over Tyler, her loss of him because of the man in front of her. She was livid. And it was the first time she had ever demanded that he not touch her. She had welcomed his touch every time before, but the image of his hands of that girl invaded her mind, gripping her heart in the icy clutches of anger and jealousy, and she did not want him to touch her with that hand. She wasn't sure she would ever want him to touch her again, wasn't sure the image pounding in her head a repeated litany of _you will always be second_ pounding through her head, and she couldn't look at him without imagining that hand running down between Hayley's breasts and down her torso. The hand that she had once imagined running over her own body, in between her thighs, touching and caressing, and that image was destroyed and distorted now, and how she wanted those guilt-inducing thoughts once more, anything to destroy the image that was killing her heart. "Do not ever touch me again."

"Caroline-" He growled, equal parts anger and confusion evident in his voice, and that he could not see, when he knew her so well, or he proclaimed to at least, that he could not see how upset she was at him, that she was affected by his actions, though she did not want to be, because she was supposed to love Tyler, but how could she deny that she felt as though she had been cheated on?

"Oh leave her be, Klaus. Send her away so we can get back to what we were doing." The wolf girl's words broke the intense staring between the pair, and Caroline rounded her gaze on her. "She doesn't know how to deal with someone moving on from her for someone better."

"You shut up." She spat, more hate than she had thought she had inside of her entering her voice. "You have no right to speak, or send me away! You're a bitch. You've caused _nothing _but trouble since you came here, I know something was going on between you and Tyler, you snapped my neck, and then _you _think that you had any right to insult me?" She was yelling now, and she broke off with a laugh. "You think you're better than me? You think you know him? You're a fuck to him. He liked me because I would not give that to him. You are nothing more than a plaything to him. Klaus would cherish me, forever, and he will throw you out as soon as he is done with you." Her conviction had grown as her words poured out of her, realizing the truth of her own words. "I hurt him, and he was using you. And you were going to let him."

"You stupid bitch-" Hayley's words were cut off when Klaus strode over, picking her discarded shirt up off the floor, tossing it to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her from the room.

"Get out. I no longer care what happens to you love." Caroline flinched at the nickname, but it was nothing like the way love rolled off his tongue- softly, lovingly, a prayer- and her heart unclenched a tiny bit. Klaus slammed the door shut, facing her once more, opening his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Why?"

"You guessed as to why Caroline."

"I want to hear it from you." It was more than that though, she needed the confirmation that her words had been correct, that he still cared for her, that he had not given up on her. That he felt nothing for Hayley.

"I needed release. It just so happened that I also needed answers from her, so it was a happy-" He stopped at her glare and the crossing of her arms. "Unfortunate occurrence that she was here. It meant nothing to me Caroline. It would have meant nothing. She would have joined the countless other woman that warmed my bed. If I were ever to have you I would never let you leave. I've never been in love before Caroline, sex has always just been sex for me."

She nodded, accepting the truth of his words, before her brain latched on to the important ones. "You love me then?"

He smiled slightly. "I hadn't meant to admit to that. But I do. You must know that I do."

Caroline approached him slowly, stopping only when mere inches separated them. "You can't do things like this because you're hurt Klaus, that's not how love works. If you do anything like this ever again, you're going to lose me."

Klaus' gaze swept over her face, searchingly. "Does that mean I have a chance then?"

"You have a chance Klaus. But I need to see the humanity you've shown me before. I can't walk in on any more things like this and let myself care for you still. I hurts me too much." An solitary tear slipped down her cheek, and she did nothing to stop it, but he stepped forward, catching it, and she leaned into his touch this time. Klaus was hers, and the image, though it would not leave her for some time, no longer hurt as much as it had. His touch for Hayley had not been gentle or loving, in stark contrast to how he caressed her cheek, looking on at her tenderly.

He nodded his head. "You will be the only one Caroline."

And for the first time from any man, she trusted him. There was no doubt in her mind that he would wait for her now that he knew he had a fighting chance, but she was determined to show him that she really and truly felt something for him as well. She hugged him to her, needing him for more reasons than one. It had been so hard, she had felt so alone, and she just needed the comfort from someone who cared.

It was a step, a leap, in their relationship as his arms encircled her as well, placing a kiss on her head, and she buried herself into his hard naked chest. And it was enough for now that they could have this moment together.

Oh, they needed each other more than either of them would ever admit to. And it was evident that this, that this small action, was more than enough. It was everything. They needed nothing else from each other, but the comforting hold of each other's arms. And she was suddenly glad that she had caught him, that she had been forced to confront her feelings, because in that moment she would fight through heaven and hell to feel his arms around her always.

**A/N: I was watching Anna Karenina as I wrote this, so I think my speech patterns may have been a little affected.**


	38. Images of You

**Images of You**

**_Request: Can you do a Drabble where Klaus is imagining Caroline the whole time he's with Hayley_******

This is going to be short and just Klaus' thought and emotions and what he wished he was doing with Caroline because I don't want to write the sex between Klaus and Hayley. This is a little smut-y though.

_Don't look at her. Don't let her speak._ It would only ruin the illusion that he had in his mind. Because in his mind, he was only seeing, hearing, Caroline writhing below him, his name pouring out of her mouth, a litany, a prayer.

He would lie her on his bed, reverently, learn every inch of her there was to learn with his hands and his lips. He would know the places that made her squirm, the places that made her mewl, the places that made her scream in pleasure. He would worship her body, showing her exactly how he felt for her. He would taste her, learn how her whole body smelled, tasted, felt against his tongue.

And once that had been accomplished, once he had brought his Caroline to heights she had never known, brought her the most pleasure that he possibly could, then he would shift gears. He would give up control to her and let her do as she willed with his body. He wanted her to ride him, wanted his pleasure to be totally in her hands. He had never been willing to give that control to a woman before, he was the one that stayed on top, he was the one that controlled every part of the situation. Sex was just another form of art to him. Caroline was more though, she meant more to him than that.

He wanted her to learn every inch of his body in return, wanted her to move against him, wanted her smooth flesh against his, wanted her lips against every inch of his body. He wanted to lose himself to her as he planned to make her lose herself to him.

They would crash together, he would make sure of it. He wanted their pleasure to be shared the first time they were joined. He would let her rest for a moment and then he would flip her over and have her again. He would have her from behind, he would have her in every room on every surface in his house, and he would let her take control whenever she wanted to. He would love her through the night and on until morning, ruining her for any other man ever again.

He would make his mark on her. He would possess her, he would love her, he would worship her, and they would belong to each other. Because she would make his mark on him as well.

_Don't look at her. Don't let her speak._

He buried his head in her neck, but it wasn't the wolf's neck anymore, it was the smooth column of Caroline''s throat. He would plunge his fangs into her neck again, taste her sweet blood once more, but this time she would ask for it, want it, enjoy it, drink from him in return as he moved inside of her.

That, that was all he wanted. All he could think of. He held onto that image. Because he didn't know if it would ever become a reality.


	39. I Run to You

**I Run to You**

**_Request: I'd love to see a situation where Caroline is upset/hurt or whatever and in need of comfort, she has plenty of people there Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler etc but she only wants Klaus either he's there and she bi passes all of them to run to him or he's not and she just keeps asking for him and won't let anyone else touch her._******

Caroline had been kidnapped again, this time by a much more sinister force. Everyone blamed Klaus; Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, who Klaus had allowed to return to help in the fight against her kidnapper, Silas, they all blamed the hybrid. But she couldn't, wouldn't, blame Klaus. It wasn't his fault.

Silas would have done what he did v_ervain laced ropes, wooden bullets, chains, sunlight, stakes ripping through her skin regardless_ of Klaus' feelings for her; he was evil, and he had wanted to get back at all of them. Not just Klaus. Oh, but they blamed him as they pulled her away from the cave, away from him, away from the only arms that she wanted.

They took her to her house, telling her to shower, to eat, to drink, to sit, to relax, and did she want to talk about what had happened?, did she need them to get anything for her?, was she comfortable? It was when Stefan moved to hug her that she finally snapped from it all. "Stop! Just stop." She buried her face in her hands. "Klaus, I want Klaus. Get me Klaus!"

"Caroline, you don't really want him-"

She moved away from the hand reaching out for her, not wanting any hands but Klaus' to comfort her in that moment. "Don't tell me what I want Tyler! He was there for me, and we're together whether you like it or not, and I want him. I need him to be here, and he needs to know that I don't blame him!"

"Sweetheart." She gasped at the quiet voice, turning to find him in the doorway. She ignored everyone else in the room, running to him, launching herself into his waiting arms, finally, _finally,_ feeling better. She felt safe again, and it was because of the arms pressing her body against his, hands running down her body, not sensuously, but checking for injuries.

"You came."

"Of course I did Caroline. No one could have kept me away."

It was only then that she remembered the presence of everyone else in the room, looking on at them in shock. Klaus continued to ignore them when she pulled away, searching her body, making sure she had properly healed from her ordeal. "I'm fine Klaus."

"Don't give me that love. I know you're not alright."

"If she said she's alright, she's alright."

"Really, Elena?" He rounded on the girl, finally recognizing the rest of the people's presence. "And if you were brutally tortured for two weeks, would you be alright? He hurt Caroline, and how many times has she been tortured now because of you lot? You think that didn't bring back terrible memories for her?"

She gaped at him in shock, but then again, he had always been so adept at knowing how she really felt. He was breathing heavily, fists clenching, and she stepped forward, grabbing one of his hands in hers. "I'm better now, Nik."

* * *

He was right, he always was. She wasn't all right. She woke up in a cold sweat for months afterwards, not for fear of herself, or pain again, but because the part she had told no one, not even Klaus, was that the worst part of Silas' torture had been showing her vision after vision of Klaus dying. And she had to wake up, feel his arms around her, see the rise and fall of his chest, to know that he was still alive and with her.


	40. Think Before You Act

**Think Before You Act**

**So I made this post on tumblr "Is it wrong that I want Caroline to find out about Klaus and Hayley and not tell him she knows, but she like starts kissing him and grinding him, and then she leaves him high and dry whilst saying something witty?" and lots of people wanted me to write it so... this might be classified as crack.**

**Mature-ish content**

It wasn't hard to tell what had happened here. The smell of sex was heavy in the air; the combined smell of Klaus that she recognized, and the other scent was also one that she knew from when the girl had been in Tyler's house. Hayley.

And he had invited her here for a date to hear her out in her pleas for Tyler's life. Maybe he didn't know how good her sense of smell was as a vampire, but suddenly she was angry at him, more than she had been before, and she had a plan.

She let him wine and dine her, laughing at his jokes, and then she upped the stakes. Caroline leaned forward, giving him a view of her chest. She slipped one of her feet out of her shoe, running it up and down his leg, enjoying watching him stumble over his words at her actions, the way his eyes widened, his pupils dilated.

Klaus suggested that they move to the parlor for an after dinner drink, and she agreed, purposefully walking ahead of him, swaying her hips provocatively. She turned her head over her shoulder, just in time to see him eyeing her backside approvingly.

This was definitely going to work; he was playing right into her hands. She waited until he handed her a drink— champagne "After all it is _our _thing, isn't it love?"— and he had sat down, before she downed her drink, striding over to his seat, lowering herself so that she straddled his lap.

She didn't give him a chance to question her actions, grabbing his hair and pulling him to her so that she could kiss him. She would be lying if she said a part of her wasn't actually enjoying the feel of his lips on hers, his growing member becoming apparent under her. Caroline ground down on him purposefully, enjoying the moan that slipped past his teeth and into her mouth at her actions.

Klaus tore his lips from hers, only to trail kisses down her throat. He ground up into her, and she had to strain to keep her arousal at bay, otherwise she would take this too far and she would regret it. "Let me take you upstairs."

"Does your bed smell like you do? Like the werewolf?" He pushed back from her at her words to look at her confusedly. "I can smell her here Klaus. I can smell what happened here. Do you really think that I would want to sleep with you when that scent is still heavy in the air?"

Caroline pushed herself off of him, letting her hand glide over his hard bulge teasingly. "Maybe I would consider sleeping with you. If you burn everything she touched. Oh wait— she touched you." She wiggled her fingers at him, still in shock on the couch, and she nearly laughed at the uncomfortable look on his face. "I guess you'll have to take care of _that _for yourself."

She left him then. Oh, she hadn't been completely serious in her words. Caroline might consider sleeping with Klaus one day, but certainly not with the smell of Hayley thick in the air. She didn't want to be a cover up for that, she wanted to be what he would smell for days afterwards, weeks even.

She refused to be made a second choice, though, especially by him. He would just have to wait.


	41. Feels Like the End

**__****Feels Like the End**

**_Request: Could you make a one-shot on Caroline yelling at Klaus because of what happened with Hayley but that ends up in Klaroline sex?_******

In which Caroline is angry and Stefan is a fanboy.

Smut.

She didn't think that he knew that she knew. Hayley had been quick enough to pass along the news to Caroline when they had accidentally run into each other- although Caroline had her suspicions that it had been purposeful- though she said she didn't care about anything that he did. Truthfully, she did care, though she knew she shouldn't. The image of Klaus with Hayley would not leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried to push it away. She could imagine every moment of it in stark detail, playing through her head. And what was worse was that she not only wondered about what he had done to her body, but what he had said to her to lead up to that point.

Did he promise her the world? Did he promise to take her to all the places he had promised to take Caroline to? Had he listened to her, made her feel special? Did he tell her stories that made her see that he had some humanity in him? Did he look at her like she was the only girl in the world that he would ever care about?

And what was it about her that had made him want to sleep with her? Did all his words to Caroline mean nothing, that he liked her because she wouldn't be seduced by him? Was he going to try and pass this off as being 'for her' as well?

Had he finally given up on her?

"Do you need my help with anything love?"

Caroline tensed at his voice behind her. She knew he was in the house, thanks to Stefan, but they had been avoiding each other, her in her bedroom, and him in the living room. They had started their work, trying to find some tell-tale sign of who Silas was, at the Boarding House, but anyone could get in their. The same could be said for Klaus' mansion, and so the three had, much to Caroline's annoyance, moved their operation to her house. And then Stefan had left her alone with him, the bane of her existence, to find them blood bags.

"I don't need you." She spat out without looking at him.

"Caroline, it's in a completely different language, it wouldn't hurt to let me-"

She had rounded on him suddenly, jumping off her bed, shocking him into silence when he saw her face. Nostrils flaring in contrast with the tears that were building up in her eyes. "I don't, or will I ever, need _anything _from you!"

Then she was yelling, screaming, accusing him of everything, every last bit of anger she had ever felt, everything she had ever blamed him for, in that moment it all came out, ignoring how with each accusation he tensed more and more, like her words were a slap across his face.

Katherine killing her. _He flinched, clenching his fists at the new knowledge, another reason to hate the doppelganger, and he could see why she would place the blame on his shoulders. _

Elena almost dying because he had to break his curse, Jenna and John dying. _A thousand years, one solitary goal. It was hard to feel remorse when the goal he had tried so hard to accomplish for so many centuries had finally been realized._

Stefan losing himself, becoming a ripper again. _Jealousy, irrational jealousy at his old friend that she cared so much for him._

Tyler becoming a hybrid, losing his life, his free will. _He didn't want to be different anymore; he wanted to be a part of a group, control was... an unexpected bonus._

Tyler leaving her multiple times. _He would not, could not, feel sorry for that. He loved her too much, though he felt remorse for the pain and heartbreak she experienced because of their separations. _

Alaric's death. _No, he felt no remorse at all for that. The hunter would have killed her, and that, that was unacceptable._

Killing Tyler's mother. _He had been raised in a time when not only would his actions have been acceptable, they would have been expected of him._

Almost killing her. _He hated himself for that, would never lose his guilt that he had dared to do such a thing to her, had almost made himself lose her forever._

Sleeping with Hayley. There it was; all her words, all her anger had led to that, those words leaving her mouth. "How could you?"

"I don't think you understand." His quiet reply, the first time he had spoken in minutes, stopping her continued tirade. "It was a fuck, Caroline. Meaningless. It was about control, and you can't have honestly expected me to remain celibate."

Caroline didn't know why, his words, her anger, everything, every old hurt washing over her, but she knew she had to erase the memory of Hayley from both their minds. She flashed to him, using the element of surprise to push him onto her bed, her on top of him. He growled at her warningly, before she leaned down, tracing kisses over his face, finally kissing his lips.

Soon, she had both of their shirts torn off, strewn across her room, but he pulled away from her. "Caroline, you don't really-"

"No, don't speak." She whispered, kissing him again. "Don't make me change my mind. I want you Klaus." She grabbed his hands, bringing them up to palm her now naked breasts, throwing her head back at the contact. Caroline relished in the feel of his hands on her, rolling, tweaking, before his mouth lowered to her, and she clutched his head to her chest. She enjoyed the feeling for several moments, but she wanted more, all of him, everything he had to offer her.

All of their clothing now gone, she remained on top of Klaus, an unspoken agreement between them that she was the one who was in control of the entire situation. She positioned herself so that his tip was brushing her entrance, and then she sunk down onto him, both of them groaning at the feeling. Caroline adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her before she started moving her hips up and down, his hands grasping her waist to help her move. His impressive length hit all the right spots within her, and her body was burning, tingling, shaking, and she was calling out his name over and over, simultaneously a prayer and a curse.

Then she was falling, crashing, and he was everything, there was nothing but him, and he would be all she would ever need ever again. She felt Klaus spill into her, and she fell on his chest, gasping.

When she could think again, when she could breath again, she looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "See? Giving up control isn't that bad."

Klaus chuckled lightly, pushing some of the hair back from her face. "No, I rather enjoyed myself actually."

She giggled lightly, her earlier anger forgotten. He was hers, and neither of them would soon forget it.

"If you two are done, we have work to do." Caroline gasped at Stefan's voice coming from outside her room, the door still open, and Klaus growled lightly, twisting so that her body was hidden, not that Stefan was looking in, or even visible to the couple. "And can I say that it's about time?"

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for your reviews and reading this; I've been really horrible about making sure that I acknowledge that I appreciate all of you, and I'm so sorry. Anyway, thank you again!**


	42. Tonic in the Rain

**__****Tonic In the Rain**

**_Request: Could you do a drabble where Klaus hears Caroline sing for the first time?_******

Character death, semi-angst, a little bit of fluff

"The exhilarating ripple of her voice was a wild tonic in the rain."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby

He still wasn't sure why she had left with him; he knew why she had left Mystic Falls, but had never expected her to want to leave with him. But Caroline was fragile in that moment, more so than he had thought possible for his strong girl, and he could not refuse her when she came to him the day after the funeral.

Under better circumstances, Klaus would have rejoiced that she appeared to be giving into him a little at a time, but he could not find himself to be even a little happy about the turn of events. Her mother, brutally murdered in front of her, not by an enemy, but by Bonnie, one of her best friends, and she could not stay in Mystic Falls any longer. Not to the chorus of "She wasn't in her right mind. You know she would never do it under normal circumstances." that she got from the rest of her friends. And she would not act on her anger, because the girl was still her friend. He didn't understand it, didn't understand her. She was so much better than him.

He worried constantly about her. Klaus did not want her to turn her emotions off, didn't think he would ever get her back if she took that step. Oh, he was selfish, but it was for her to. He didn't think Caroline would want to turn them off under normal circumstances. So he watched her, went almost everywhere with her, unless she asked him not to.

As the years went by, some of her sadness left her, slowly, but soon she was smiling again, and then she was laughing with him. She started dancing around the homes they shared over the years. She dragged him to festivals and dances that he would not have taken her to when she was still mourning.

One day, she kissed him, softly, fleetingly, and he let her have the control, not wanting to scare her off when it had taken fifteen years for anything like that to happen between them. He had held her, rocked her to sleep, when she woke up crying in the night, but it was freindly, no ulterior motives on his part. And now, all he wanted was more, more of her, and he couldn't because he couldn't lose her. She fled their penthouse, and he didn't see her for two days, though he searched for her. When she came back, they both pretended that the kiss didn't happen, until she exploded asking if he didn't enjoy it. He kissed her long, passionately in response.

For five more years that was their relationship; hugging, kissing, dancing. Nothing more. And it was enough, he found; he was more than willing to wait for her, however long that might be.

Twenty years from the time they left Mystic Falls. He had been drawing her, as he usually did, when she appeared in his doorway, clad in only a bra and a thong. Never before had a more beautiful sight been before him, his mouth growing dry at the image, even as his hands ached to draw her in case it was a dream. Caroline sashayed over to him though, and he knew it wasn't a dream, and that she was offering herself to him.

In the morning, he woke up on his stomach, rising up to look for her, but she was not there. He wondered if she had run again, if she would come back to him this time. Then he heard it, beautiful, tinkling, music. She was singing.

He got out of bed, throwing on his discarded sweatpants, unable to find his shirt, before he followed the sound of her sweet voice. She was there, in the kitchen, dancing and cooking, clad only in his shirt, and when she spotted him she smiled radiantly, her whole features lighting up, and she came over to him, placing a kiss on his lips, still singing.

Klaus smiled in return, grabbing her and twirling her about the room. It appeared that he could bring happiness as well as destruction, and was glad that Caroline was the one he had made happy.

He couldn't remember a time when that had last been his role, and knew without a doubt that he would always be there to make sure she was happy. Even if it took decades, she was worth it.


	43. Say the Words

**Say the Words**

**I'm sorry for this. I'm filled with sad today. Angst. Character death.**

_I love you. _It became his favorite series of words to say.

He whispered _I love you_ against her lips when he kissed her goodbye, tears forming in her eyes as he turned away. Klaus had to leave her though; it was as much for her protection as his own.

_I love you_ written in the letters he sent her. He didn't know why he wrote them at first, but then she started sending him pictures of the places she had gone, the things she had done, he knew that this had been his secret wish, that she would respond to him.

_I love you_, spoken firmly when she had found him in New Orleans and thought he did not want her anymore because he had remained silent at seeing her there. It got easier after that, and the words rolled off his tongue easily. I love you Caroline. I love you.

_Taim i`ngra leat. Kocham Ciebie. Jeg elsker dek. Ya tebya liubliu. Eg elska tig. Rikhmith-eykh. Ich liebe dich. Gráím thú. I love you, I love you, I love you._

Whispered, yelled, slipped casually into conversation, said tenderly after a passion filled night together, in every language that he knew. She would know how he felt about her, though he was never sure of how she felt for him.

She didn't leave him, never tried to, though in the years they spent together he did many things that she did not approve of. Still, she stayed, the light to his darkness. Always there with a smile, a kiss, a gentle touch.

They lived that way for decades. _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ said to her smile, to her kiss, to her touch, never returning the words he so desperately wished she could feel for him, wondering if he had simply done too much for her to ever feel true love for him. Still, she stayed and that had to mean something. Some level of caring on her part.

Elijah and Rebekah told him they saw nothing but love reflected there in her eyes, and he hoped against hope that they were right. That she was falling for him even as he fell more and more in love with her as the years passed by.

There came a day, a new threat discovered, and he had to leave for several days. She hadn't wanted him to leave, had begged him to stay. He made sweet, slow love to her, reassuring her that everything would be alright. That he would return soon enough. _Hurry back_, she whispered against his mouth, _I have something to tell you._

_I love you, _he whispered in return, smiling down at her.

He returned after several days, tired, bloody, but expectant. Her promise excited him, and he wondered… no, he would not get his hopes up.

Time seemed to slow, as he pushed their door open.

At first, he was sure that the man pressing her down onto their bed was a secret lover she had hid from him, the reason she could not love him. But then, he saw the horrible truth, and he wished she had a secret lover. That would have been better than this.

A stake plunged into her heart, the man pushing it further into her, before Klaus regained his senses, speeding over to them, ripping the man's head from his shoulders.

Nik. She gurgled, blood seeping out of her mouth, and he shushed her, pulling out the stake gently, trying to make it better.

_I love you._ He whispered brokenly, not knowing what else to say as her skin continued graying, part of the stake lodged in her heart. Hunter's had grown more creative over the years.

_I love you too._ Her skin grayed over, her eyes went dead, her last bit of life going to say those words.

He screamed, he yelled, he broke the furniture in the room, throwing everything, ripping priceless paintings apart, but none of his displays changed a thing. She remained dead, lifeless, her final breath going to say the words he had wanted to hear so badly for so long.

_I loved you, I loved you, I loved you._


	44. Protecting You

**Protecting You**

_**Request: May I pretty please request a drabble, where Klaus finds out about the hard day Caroline had and feels guilty for not being there to protect her?**_****

*****I'm tweaking this a little and adding smut, hope you don't mind!

Co written with tattooed-she-wolf. Dedicated especially to tattooed-she-wolf, melanoradrood, drabblesinklaroline, and parthenonqueen who I think I killed a little bit with that last one, and also to anyone else that was saddened by Say the Words.  
  
"Leave her alone Klaus, she's had a hard couple of days. Her boyfriend left and her best friend tried to kill her last night."

_Her best friend tried to kill her last night. _Stefan's words played on a loop in his head, over and over, and he couldn't sleep, the image of her cold, dead body clear in his head, no longer the light that drew him in, but the darkness of death over her. What if she had died? What if he had lost her forever because the doppelganger somehow beat her? It wasn't an acceptable thought, and he would rectify the situation.

"I'm going to train you." The words were firmly said to her when he entered her bedroom to her shocked gasp, leaving no room for argument, though he expected her to fight him anyway. When she nodded, he was surprised and yet relieved beyond words. It might not save her in the end, but it would help. All he knew was that he would do anything to ensure her continued survival.

What he hadn't anticipated was the way his body would react. Training Caroline was very different from his siblings though. He would press her into the ground after flipping her, and he would harden almost instantly. She would jump on his back, placing her fangs at his throat and he had to fight back a moan. Days, weeks passed, like that, always the same, him fighting back his desire to take her right there on the forest floor.

Then, his hand snagged into her shirt as she ran from him, trying to evade capture, and it ripped clear off into his hand. They both stared at the material in shock, and then Klaus found himself pressed into a tree. He expected her to yell at him, slap him like she had that day in these very woods from what felt like a lifetime ago, but she did neither. Instead, she pulled his head down to hers forcefully, locking their lips together. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He had never expected her to ever kiss him, let alone be the one to initiate it. And yet, it was clearly happening.

His brain finally commanded his arms to wrap around her, holding her tight for as long as this glimpse of heaven would last. She pulled away, gasping for breath to murmur, "I've wanted to do that for the past two weeks." He was saved having to respond by her lips colliding with his again. They fought for control of the kiss, their tongues dueling even as their hands tore at each other's clothing.

She pushed his body to the ground, and they rolled each other, ignoring the sticks and rocks in the ground around them, too concerned with fighting each other for dominance. Caroline eventually ended up above him again, and she nipped at his neck playfully, and he let her remain on top this time. Klaus admired the sight of her above him, her breasts heaving, begging for him to touch and taste them, and he did, relishing in the moan that came from her lips when his teeth pulled at one hardened nipple while his fingers tweaked the other. She lowered her body down onto him, and he hissed against her skin at the feeling of being inside of her.

He let her have control for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of her hips rising and slamming back down onto him, before he moved to sit up, grasping her hair so that he could taste her sweet lips once more. Their hands grasping, clenching, lips moving in tandem, their bodies moving together like they had been doing this for centuries, and if he had his way, they would be. He would never be able to let her go after this.

Her walls clenching around him as she gasped into his mouth was enough to send him over the edge. He panted heavily, trying to still his heartbeat and his breath. She pushed off of him, tugging his arm so they were both standing. Without warning, he swept her legs out from under her, lifting her into his arms, speeding them to his house. He laid her on his bed before joining her, thrusting into her warm sheath once more. Klaus had enjoyed her show of dominance, but he did not like to give up control for long, not even for Caroline. He pumped in and out of her, adjusting his angle, the depth of his thrusts, learning what made her scream his name out in pleasure.

He had her falling again in short order, her nails raking his back, and he let himself go at that point. Klaus collapsed onto her, and they clutched each other. He rolled off of her, tugging her to his side, a secret smirk at how she still panted from his attentions. "Did you enjoy yourself, my love?"

Caroline growled playfully, swinging her legs over him so she straddled him once more. He wasn't hard yet, not even his hybrid abilities were that fast, but he would be soon if she continued moving her core over his length as she was. "You think?"

They fought each other for dominance, it was their way after all. She was on top, and then him. She slammed him into the wall, knocking several of his paintings and framed letters down, and he took her against the shower wall.

He knew then that he had found his true mate, his alpha female, because he would have let no other take control from him as she did, fleeting as it was. But for the rest of their eternal lives, spending the majority of it together, it was always that way with them. A constant battle for control. A battle neither of them really wanted to win.


	45. That's What My Love is For

**That's What My Love is For**

**Angst. Character deaths.**

_Well someone has to kill them! They're too dangerous! _Caroline gaped at the people she called friends, so callously plotting murder of three of Klaus' siblings while he was in the room. They all knew how it felt to lose someone, could they find it in themselves to show a little bit more compassion?

"I'll do it." He rasped out, and she looked at him in shock. It was the first time he had spoken since Henrik, well the resurrected form of Henrik Silas had brought back anyway, had attacked him two days before. Caroline had been there, had seen the look in his eyes, and she didn't want to let him do this.

So she spoke up, not caring about the groups needs, wants, or murderous whims at the moment. "Klaus, no. There has to be another way."

His features softened slightly, though his tone was still angry when he spoke to her. "I will put my siblings out of their misery, Caroline. I will not let them be killed by others ever again."

She wasn't happy with it, was never sure she would be, and she glared at the group before running after him. He might have to do this, but that didn't mean he had to do it alone. Caroline had come to realize several things in the past few weeks; Klaus was very good at hiding any emotion he felt, he loved his siblings more than she had known was possible for him, and she was pretty sure she was falling for him. Slowly, little by little, but it was happening.

She found him in a clearing in the woods, Kol, Henrik, and Finn facing him, and she saw him hesitate to move against them. Caroline wasn't sure that she would have been able to feel anything for him ever again if he hadn't paused for that split second before he rushed them. She flinched as he ripped their heads from their shoulders, hand flying to her mouth to stifle a gasp, as he removed their hearts for good measure, one by one, almost methodically, though she saw him pause again each time, in a way he had not hesitated ever before. He started with Finn, then Kol, and he hesitated the longest for Henrik. She understood; staring at his boy-like face, baby-fat still apparent, made it hard to see him as a threat, as dangerous to anyone. He had a face that made you long to protect him, not hurt him.

There was a reason behind Klaus both decapitating and removing the hearts from his brothers. Silas had brought other vampires and witches back to life, and those were the steps that they had to take to kill them permanently, and it had been a hard task, and that had been for strangers. She could not even imagine having to do that to someone that she loved. And he had to do it not once, but three times.

He sunk to his knees in the dirt, and she saw saw his shoulders begin to shake. She ran to him, laying her head on his back as he tensed momentarily before relaxing against her. Tears fell from her eyes, soaking his shirt, as they both cried silent tears.

Caroline wasn't sure how long passed with them there like that, minutes, hours, and she didn't care. He had lost three of his siblings twice, had had to kill them himself because they were not themselves. They were twisted, dark, driven to kill anything and everything without remorse, without thought, preprogrammed to go after the people they loved in life, the people that loved and still mourned for them. "Why did you come after me? How did you know that I would need you?"

She hesitated slightly, wondering if it was too soon. "I think I'm falling in love with you Klaus, and that's what you do when you love someone. You're there when they need you, even when they don't ask for it."

He clasped her hand that rested on his chest, holding it tightly, as though it were an anchor. "I miss them Caroline."

Tears prickled her eyes again at his words, the pain laced in his tone, wishing there had been another alternative, that he hadn't had to lose them again, that she could somehow take the pain from him. "I know."


	46. Losing You

**Losing You**

**Angst. Semi-based off of OUAT **_**Heart of Darkness**_****

Caroline left with Klaus. The fight was over between Silas, and she had let Klaus in. She wasn't sure she could be without him anymore. He took her everywhere, quickly, hurriedly, as though he was afraid that she was going to leave him one day. She never suspected the actual reason, that he was trying to fulfill his promises to her as quickly as he possibly could.

He left her, the snow coating the ground, right when she had finally decided that loving him was worth it. That she could allow herself to fall for him.

Then he was gone, his side of the bed cold and all his things gone. Nothing left to tell her why he had left her. The number he had had was no longer in service, and she couldn't even have the comfort of his voicemail, though she continued to call it, thinking maybe, just maybe he would take the number back. Or he still had it, and he listened to her messages.

Caroline didn't know what to do with herself. She had no one anymore. Her old friends had made it very clear that if she left with him they would not let her come back. Nowhere to go, no one to be with.

She only looked for him once, but when she found him he ignored her, ignored her broken cries for him, and Elijah eventually had to escort her out, apologizing to her and telling her to never look for them again.

So she didn't. She left that city, moving on, from him, from them, from the love she had actually thought would last. It wasn't worth it in the end, she was never worth it. Oh but it hurt, it hurt. She had thought that she meant the world to him, that he would be the one who would never leave her, would never give up on her, would love her through everything, in spite of everything.

She wasn't sure that she even thought about doing it, though then that she had she couldn't honestly say that she cared either way. It just happened. One minute it felt like someone was ripping her heart out slowly, and the next she felt nothing.

No pain, no sadness, no anger, no love, no remorse when she started wiping out whole cities. No, she relished in the pain she brought others; it was the only thing she felt. She didn't care anymore; didn't care that he had left her, that her friends hated her, that she had turned into a monster.

Apparently her actions were not well liked by the vampire community, that was, at this point, trying to stay as under the radar as possible. Caroline killed any lackey they sent to stop her, apprehend her or kill her. She didn't want to stop. She didn't care about rules, or discovery.

"So it's true, then. You turned it off." The voice that at one time she would have given anything to hear once more spoke behind her as she drained yet another victim, and she tried to bring up some glimmer of the love she had felt for him, but she couldn't. He grabbed her shoulder, turning her around, and she was almost, almost, moved by the pain in his eyes. His head leaned down, and he placed a small kiss on her lips. "Come back to me." He breathed out, and she laughed in disbelief.

"Was that supposed to be true love's kiss? Because I've got news for you: I don't love you anymore." She turned, walking away from him, but the wetness she felt on her cheeks stopped her movements for a moment. She wasn't supposed to feel, so why was she crying?


	47. Losing You Part II

**Losing You Part II**

**I'm sorry, this does not have a happy ending. Angst. Character death.**

She kept walking, away from him. She didn't care about him anymore, couldn't care about him, and if she let herself, everything would come back. The pain, the anger, the sadness, the love, the guilt for everything she had done, and she didn't want that. She liked being emotionless, it made her stronger, better than she had been when she felt, because she was protected from it all. Protected from the part of herself that had still been human.

A part of Caroline was curious, though. What had made him search her out and try to get her to turn her emotions back on? He had left her, why would he care anymore?

It didn't matter; she couldn't afford to even care about that. But if the wetness on her cheeks was any indication… her thoughts were stopped in their tracks when she collided with a hard chest, his hard chest she discovered, looking up into his face. "You know the switch? It's a myth, love, it doesn't exist. Oh you can push your feelings down, pretend you don't care, but the longer you go, the harder it is."

Anger, rage, consumed her, and she hated him; it was the first time in years that she had felt anything and all she felt was anger and hate. "You left me!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face now, and she did nothing to stop them before she slapped him.

"It was to protect you." He whispered quietly, and she gaped in shock at him.

"That's a load of bullshit. From what were you protecting me?"

"Myself, my enemies, take your pick Caroline."

"Go away." Teeth clenched, she fought down her desire to hit him again. "I never want to see you again."

Slowly, surely, as the days turned into months every emotion came back. She hated it, she hated having to feel again, she hated him for making her break through the illusion. She hated that now Klaus wouldn't leave her alone; oh, she never saw him, but she felt his presence, everywhere she went.

Until she started dating other men; she was cruel in her choices, picking men that looked similar to Tyler. Eventually, she stopped sensing him around her, and that was when the sadness hit, wave after wave. At least he had been there, even if she hadn't been able to see him, and now he was gone again.

Up until that point, she had felt every range of emotion except for the one that had caused her to turn them off in the first place. Love. It came back then, full force, when she realized that in her desire to spite him she had driven him away once more.

Caroline leaned against the wall in the alley wall, clutching her chest, sobs wracking her body. Even after everything, she still loved him. How was it possible to simultaneously love and hate someone with equal measure?

Maybe it was because she had been distracted, maybe it was because a part of her still didn't care, but she found pain in her chest unrelated to Klaus. She looked down in shock, a stake protruding from her heart, a man smiling at her as her body moved down the wall. "You killed my family, vampire. It's only fair that I killed you in return." The last words she heard, punishment for her love.****

A/N: I intended the end to have fluff. I'm pretty sure that I failed epically.


	48. Losing You Part II: Fluffy Version

**Alternate fluffy ending to Losing You**

She kept walking, away from him. She didn't care about him anymore, couldn't care about him, and if she let herself, everything would come back. The pain, the anger, the sadness, the love, the guilt for everything she had done, and she didn't want that. She liked being emotionless, it made her stronger, better than she had been when she felt, because she was protected from it all. Protected from the part of herself that had still been human.

A part of Caroline was curious, though. What had made him search her out and try to get her to turn her emotions back on? He had left her, why would he care anymore?

It didn't matter; she couldn't afford to even care about that. But if the wetness on her cheeks was any indication... her thoughts were stopped in their tracks when she collided with a hard chest, his hard chest she discovered, looking up into his face. "You know the switch? It's a myth, love, it doesn't exist. Oh you can push your feelings down, pretend you don't care, but the longer you go, the harder it is."

Anger, rage, consumed her, and she hated him; it was the first time in years that she had felt anything and all she felt was anger and hate. "You left me!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face now, and she did nothing to stop them before she slapped him.

"It was to protect you." He whispered quietly, and she gaped in shock at him.

"That's a load of bullshit. From what were you protecting me?"

"Myself, my enemies, take your pick Caroline."

"Go away." Teeth clenched, she fought down her desire to hit him again. "I never want to see you again."

Slowly, surely, as the days turned into months every emotion came back. She hated it, she hated having to feel again, she hated him for making her break through the illusion. She hated that now Klaus wouldn't leave her alone; oh, she never saw him, but she felt his presence, everywhere she went.

Until she started dating other men; she was cruel in her choices, picking men that looked similar to Tyler. Eventually, she stopped sensing him around her, and that was when the sadness hit, wave after wave. At least he had been there, even if she hadn't been able to see him, and now he was gone again.

Up until that point, she had felt every range of emotion except for the one that had caused her to turn them off in the first place. Love. It came back then, full force, when she realized that in her desire to spite him she had driven him away once more.

Caroline leaned against the wall in the alley wall, clutching her chest, sobs wracking her body. Even after everything, she still loved him. How was it possible to simultaneously love and hate someone with equal measure?

"Did you think I would leave you again, love?" She gasped, turning to where Klaus stood in the alley. She nodded slowly, and he stopped several feet from her. "I was giving you space. I know you're angry at me, you have good reason to be, but you have to know that I love you, I never stopped. I just- you didn't know but there was a group and they were going to kill you Caroline, and even if I stopped them, there will always be more. But I can't be apart from you either, so I'll just have to protect you."

She rushed to him, flinging herself into his arms, not caring that she was mad at him still, not caring in that moment that she might never trust him to leave again. He hadn't left, and she could yell at him later, and she would. Oh, she would, but all that mattered then was his arms around her, his lips pressed into her hair whispering over and over again that he loved her. "I'm safest with you, Klaus."

"I know."

She went back with him to his home, and he explained everything. How his enemies, having found a chink in his armor tried to make a move against her, though he had never told her, how he had nearly broken when she had found him, how he had found her by following the trail of bodies that she had left over the country. Caroline yelled at him, raging about how he never thought things through, and why did he ever, ever think, that leaving her alone, unprotected was a good idea? He looked contrite, stuttering through an answer, finally admitting that it had not been the wisest course of action.

It took awhile for her to believe that he wasn't leaving her every time he walked out the door, longer still for the nightmare's of the people she had killed to ebb some, though they never left, the faces of her victim's haunting her. Klaus was always there though, putting up with her as she put up with him. And he never left her again.****

A/N: I'm sorry, I really hate writing happy and I'm not sure how good this actually is.


	49. Bye Bye Blackbird

**Dedicated to niksbitch on tumblr because she convinced me to write this (very easily I might add), and I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Based loosely off of Public Enemies (because honestly, the Originals could have been gangsters). Character Deaths. You have been warned. Also smut-ish.**

**AU/AH**

**Rated: M**

_"Why did you come here? To see how you've broken me?"_

_"I came here because he asked me to. I was the first person there when he went down, and I put my ear next to his mouth in time to hear him say something. He said, tell Caroline for me, bye bye blackbird."_

Bye Bye Blackbird. She was surprised he had remembered, although she supposed she shouldn't have been. Their song, the song that had been playing the night they met, the first song they had ever danced to together. She had been on a date that night with Tyler Lockwood, but Nik still stole her away from him, twirling her out onto the dance floor, smirking down at her as they swayed back and forth to the song. She had thought he was rude that night, as he swept her into his arms, pressing his body against hers, all hard muscle and masculinity, thought him rude again when he tugged her arm, leading her out of the club. And then he swept his jacket off, onto her, when she shivered with cold, and her heart melted a little for him.

He took her to one of the fanciest restaurants in Chicago, one she had only ever dreamed of being able to go to, ordering them champagne as she tried to ignore the stares of strangers that told her she didn't belong in her three dollar dress. He asked about her, her life, and then as she answered his questions she realized that though she had given him her name, he had never given her his.

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. I rob banks."

She had gasped softly at his admission, coming so calmly from his mouth in his smooth accent; of course she knew he robbed banks, he was America's Most Wanted, his name would have been more than enough. "Why would you tell me that? You could have made something up."

"I want you to get to know me."

"You're moving awfully fast, for just having just met me. I'm not going to fall in your bed, just so we're clear."

"I know." He said, smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "That's why I like you."

Fear, not because of who he was, though that was a factor, made her run that night. Fear because she was attracted to him in all his glory, even with the knowledge that he was a dangerous criminal. She was determined to live her life, and live it without him.

What she hadn't counted on was his persistence. He had found her at her job as a coat girl, punching the man who had been yelling at her. "I don't know anything about you!" She whispered furiously, throwing glances around, when Nik tried to get her to leave with him.

"My mother died when I was fifteen, the man I thought to be my father wasn't, and he beat me for it since I was five years old. I have five siblings. I like drawing, horses, and you. What else do you need to know?" And he had held out her coat for her, and that was it, she was lost. His for good.

He took her to his place, a den of criminals, faces that she recognized from mug shots posted around the city. And he trusted her to not spill her new knowledge. His siblings, he introduced her to his siblings; Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, all looking dapper and beautiful in their expensive clothing bought with stolen money. No, she would never betray this group of people, not looking at the haunted expression in Henrik's eyes. An expression that spoke of a depth of pain she understood.

Nik led her to his bedroom, and he told her. Told her how Mikael's anger had not just been for him, but for all his siblings. How none of his siblings had mourned Mikael's death when he was shot to death. How out of necessity, they had started robbing banks; Nik had a criminal record already, and the other brothers had a hard time getting jobs in the city.

Then they weren't talking anymore. They were kissing, softly at first, passion building, but for all his passion, he was still so gentle with her. For all his strength, all the power he exuded, he still moved slow, as though he was afraid of scaring her. He growled when, upon the removal of her dress, the scars on her body were revealed. "My father." She explained, leaving it there, glad when he didn't press, but she wanted to open up to him as he had opened up to her. "He was a drunk. I went out one night, and didn't come home until after he wanted me to. He threw his bottle at me when I walked in the door."

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." Oh he kissed her then, searingly, as though he could erase the memory of the pain she had endured. And he could, of course he could, his hands and mouth making her forget what they had been talking about. Hands moving down over her body, touching her sensitive bundle of nerves, squeezing, rolling it between his fingers, each movement causing shivers of pleasure, anticipation to race up her spine. He traced kisses over her chest, and she blushed at the attentions. She had been with men before, though they appeared to be mere boys compared to Nik, and they had only sought their own pleasure, doing nothing for her own body.

She was about to fall over the edge, she could feel it building in her, but his mouth and hands pulled away from her, causing her to whimper in protest before he thrust into her, moving his hips against hers, slowly, so slowly, and she wondered at his patience. He did not seem the type of man to readily show it, and yet here he was moving slowly, gently, lovingly with her.

They fell together, a growl falling from his lips as she moaned his name in pleasure. That was the night, the night she fell in love with him.

It was all flashes from there, pictures of the time they spent together. Running from the FBI to Virginia, living the highlife there, together. She had threatened to leave him then, scared that he would get caught, that they would kill him, but he wasn't going to let her go. She knew it, and he knew she wouldn't really leave him no matter how much she threatened to.

Holding each in the bathtub of their hotel room that night. Connor Jordan barging in and taking Nik into custody, finally having caught him. Caroline returned to Chicago after that, and she was put on watch. The lover of the number one criminal in the US had to be; they feared that she would plan something, do something, to aid his escape. That was his reputation after all; no matter how many times he was caught, he always, always, managed to escape.

Escape he did, though she tried to hide her joy about it. And when the phone rang, his voice on the other end, it broke her heart to tell him not to come back, knowing that her wires had been tapped. He ignored her protest though, telling her that he had sworn to protect her, and protect her he would. No matter the cost to himself.

Stefan, one of Nik's men, arriving, delivering a note telling her where to meet him. Dressing in his clothes, finding his car, finally, finally, feeling his lips against her once more, feeling his hair between her fingers, the blue of his eyes, the sound of his voice. She was home again.

Making love to him, one last time.

She was captured after that, entering a hotel that had been set up for them to find Galen Vaughn and Logan Fell there, waiting for her. Caroline prayed, for the first time since she was a child, that Nik wouldn't try to save her, begging him with her eyes when he stepped out of his car, the officials not noticing him.

She was captured after that, entering a hotel that had been set up for them to find Galen Vaughn and Logan Fell there, waiting for her. Caroline prayed, for the first time since she was a child, that Nik wouldn't try to save her, begging him with her eyes when he stepped out of his car, the officials not noticing him.

Logan tortured her, interrogated her, slapped and hit her, and through it all she gave them nothing. She wouldn't be ashamed of the love she had for Nik. Vaughn finally came to her rescue, though for a moment she had imagined it to be her Nik, stilling Logan's hand, punching him in the jaw, lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

Charged with harboring a fugitive, sentenced to five years jail time. It was there, in her cell, that she learnt of the deaths of Finn, Elijah and Kol during a robbery, brutally shot down, hearing how when they found them bullets riddled their whole bodies, how Nik had grown sloppier after that, killing cops where before he had only taken the money. She understood though, family was everything to him. It was there she worried over him, hoped desperately that he would leave the country, forget about her, because she could survive five years in jail.

She wasn't sure she could survive losing him.

Then it came, the horrible news to her that was cause for celebration among the guards. Nik had been shot, killed, escorting his sister to the movies. And he was gone. So suddenly. But she couldn't let herself cry; if she cried she would break.

Vaughn came then, requesting to see her, and she thought about denying him, but he had been there when Nik was killed, and he was the only connection she still had to him, her jewelry, her clothes, everything he had gifted her with still at her home and unattainable for her.

"Why did you come here? To see how you've broken me?"

"I came here because he asked me to. I was the first person there when he went down, and I put my ear next to his mouth in time to hear him say something. He said, tell Caroline for me, bye bye blackbird."

Then, then she cried. She didn't care anymore, didn't care who she was in front of, didn't care if he saw. Nik was gone and he wasn't coming back.

She was escorted out of the prison five years later, a mere shell of herself, to find the recognizable Rebekah, unchanged though there was a deeper sadness in her gaze now than there had been before, and a very grown up Henrik, leaning against Nik's old car.

"You came for me?"

The two figures rushed forward them, tears prickling all their eyes. "You're family Caroline. And it's what he would have wanted."

* * *

Caroline Mikaelson, having changed her name soon after her release from prison, became well known in Chicago for her donations to charity. She lived with Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson until her death forty years later. She was never with another man, always turning them down, saying that her man wouldn't appreciate it. She died peacefully in her sleep, clasping the only picture of Nik that she had left.


	50. Without You

**I was watching Lady Hawke, I got feels. This was born. Smut for Christine because I think I owe her.**

One-hundred ninety two years, ten months, and six days since she had last seen him.

It was a cruel irony, she had given into him only for Silas to curse them to never be together. She considered it a fate worse than death. And it wasn't as though he would be the one to die from it, not even Silas was powerful enough to do that, but she would. If she saw his face, heard his voice, she would die.

Klaus hadn't even stayed long enough for Silas to finish his curse, leaving before his presence could harm her.

They killed Silas, but the horrible weight that had settled on her shoulders remained, and she wondered if she would ever see him again.

She graduated high school, tried to continue living her life as before. Then the plane tickets started coming. She went, a smile on her face, some small piece of him still with her. Klaus sent her everywhere, and she loved it, every minute of it. The independence, the sights, the smells, the food, the entertainment. And after the first time, there was always a drawing of her in whatever place he had sent her to. It was comforting to know he was still looking out for her, even if she couldn't see him.

And then one day, a perfectly ordinary day as she walked the streets of Barcelona, the weight that had been on her shoulders was suddenly gone. One-hundred ninety two years, ten months, and six days later.

And then he was there, she would recognize his scent anywhere, encircling her waist with his arms, turning her round to face him, relieved looks lighting up both their faces before their lips collided together, hands curling, tugging, into hair, bodies pressed together, but they needed to be closer to each other. It had been far too long, and this wouldn't, couldn't, be enough.

Then they were running to her apartment, making it no further than the foyer, Klaus slamming her against the wall by the door, her whole body flush with need, and he was already hard as he ground into her, their kisses wild, desperate, hopeful. Clothes ripping, tearing easily, without a care. The clothes could be replaced, they needed each other, and that was all that mattered.

He grabbed her legs, lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he thrust into her. Pounding her into the wall with every jerk of his hips as he drove into her again and again. Her fangs dropped, sinking into his shoulder, and he growled above her.

It was different from their first time. That had been lovemaking with the candles, and rose petals, the soft bed below her back, and this, this was a feral, passionate reclaiming of each other.

The combined feeling of his pounding into her combined with the aphrodisiac that was his blood had her falling, shattering, shaking, moaning as she tore her fangs out of him. He rode out her sweet release, kissing away his blood still on her lips as he kept entering and exiting her body, and she felt the waves of pleasure start again just as he spilled into her with a moan, burying his face in her neck.

"I take it you missed me then?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady.

He laughed into the crook of her neck, placing a small kiss there before looking her in the eye. "Do you need another demonstration of how much I missed you?"

Her body tingled in expectation and want as she nodded her head excitedly. She would need a whole lot more to make up for how long they had been apart. And she suspected he felt the same, moving them to the couch in her living room, fondling her breasts with one hand while the other moved down between her thighs.

She was suddenly looking forward to her forever. A forever with him.


	51. Of Birds and Triangles

**Of Birds and Triangles**

**In which Caroline sees Klaus' tattoos. I did research and stuff. Set in 4x18, because of the spoiler from Plec that Klaus would be diseased and shirtless.**

Caroline was getting really, _really _frustrated with him. He didn't want to tell her what was wrong with him, and he kept throwing the blankets she had piled on him off, only to bring them back over him a minute later. She was getting seriously worried, and she didn't like it. He was sweating, and then he was shivering. He was coughing, then asking for blood bag after blood bag.

But that wasn't the real source of her frustrations. No, she wasn't _angry _frustrated, she was feeling a little _sexually _frustrated. He had, not a second earlier, peeled off his shirt, tossing it across his living room, leaving his muscular torso revealed to her eyes. She needed a distraction, anything to stop her thoughts of running her hands over the smooth expanse of muscle, licking her way down, further, and further… "Why birds?" She burst out suddenly, shocking them both.

Coughs wracked Klaus' body, before he responded. "Freedom. Birds in flight mean freedom. I got them after my curse was lifted. I was finally whole again without the restraints my mother had put on me."

She nodded, understanding a little more about him, wondering what it must have felt like to be constrained, to not be your whole self, before she held out her wrist for him to look at; it seemed that they had another thing in common, as strange a phenomena to her, but almost… comforting in a way. It reassured her that he wasn't all bad, at least not as bad as he sometimes appeared to be. "I got a bird because I _wanted _to be free. I wasn't sure from what, but I knew that there was something holding me back. I guess I understand now. It was myself." She paused, trying to look anywhere but his chest, before she remembered the other tattoo she had seen. "And the triangle?"

"Oh, there's many things behind that one love." Klaus paused, reaching for the blood bag on the table as he fought off another coughing fit, taking a long draught before continuing. "Triangles stand for creativity, and that appealed to the artist in me. The points also represent the three main phases of the moon, waxing, waning, and full, and that was my homage to my werewolf side. It also stands for fire the way I have mine; I suppose I got it because I could have died by fire when Alaric staked me, but I survived."

She peeled her shoe off, putting her foot up on his leg to show him the tiny star on it. "I got this because I've always had a fascination with stars. They're bright, and beautiful, but fleeting. I guess at the time I sort of sympathized with them."

"And now you're beautiful and ageless." She nodded her assent to his words before he pressed on. "It seems we have another thing love. Who would have thought?"

Caroline was tempted to once more respond that they _did _not have things, but they did. Oh, but they did, and it was obvious, even to her. "I guess we do."

Wait a second. Did she just bond with the original vampire? _Oh shit._ If his smirk said one thing, it said he was never, _ever _going to let her go back to pretending that she hated him. And all because she had to ask him about his stupid tattoos.


	52. Pulling You Closer

******Pulling You Closer**

******Before I start, I was working on your requests and my computer crashed. I didn't save any of them, because I do stupid things, and I really have no motivation to rewrite what I had already done. Hit up my ask her or on tumblr if it was something that you really wanted to see, I'm just too angry at everything to try to write them again right now.**

**Sort of smut (sorry, I know I asked for smut, but this is where my mind went) and based on personal headcanons for future Klaroline. Takes place in the same sort of universe as ****_Of Birds and Triangles. _**

Caroline had a new obsession. It had started innocently enough; Klaus had been about to walk away from her, from them, and she wasn't sure if it would be for good or not. So she acted on instinct. She grabbed his necklaces, pulling his lips down to hers. And then she was fixed.

She could often be found with a necklace or two of his wrapped around her slim wrist or around her neck when she was not with him, in addition to shirts that obviously belonged to the hybrid and not Caroline, and she toyed with them endlessly.

When she kissed him, her hand tugged gently on the strands of beads always to be found on him. When they slept, her head against his chest, her hand would play with the strands unknowingly, a constant reminder that he was there, that he was hers. When he returned from a long trip, after running into his arms she would grab hold of them, pulling him down to her.

But her favorite use of his necklaces was to pull him to her when his body moved over hers. He liked to hover over her, and she never knew if it was because he was afraid of hurting her or if he just liked to look at her body, her face twisted in pleasure. But she liked him close to her, their chests touching, their mouths moving in sync, and so she would tug on the loops that hung around his neck, pulling him down to her, placing searing kisses on him as he continued to pound into her.

She liked to bring his head down to hers with the beads when they were in the shower together and he teased her mercilessly, brushing against her naked body, making her senses tingle. He knew when she did that that she had had enough with his teasing, and he would lift her up by her ass, pushing her against the shower wall, and have his way with her, all while she kept a close hold on the necklaces. When she rode him, she would pull him up by the necklaces, so that they could move together, kissing, touching the whole time.

Caroline supposed that it gave her a sense of power. All she had to do was grab hold of the beads and he would comply with whatever she wanted, a kiss, an apology, mind blowing sex. But it was more than that. They were him. She associated the necklaces with him, with the events that had managed to finally bring them together.

Then she added to it, buying him some more; staking her claim on him. Oh, she loved to pull those especially tight between her hands when he thrust into her, her knuckles turning white. She clenched them tighter when he brought her to her inevitable bliss.

She loved the way his necklaces looked against his bare chest as he slept. They had become their thing as much as champagne and tattoos. And she laughed one day when he took a necklace off of his neck, only to place it around hers saying something about "wanting to understand what the appeal was."

Klaus was gentle with her, wasn't he always?, and she wondered if she had been too rough with him, but he didn't seem to mind, as he pulled her close to him by the necklace around her neck, placing small kisses across her cheeks, stopping at the corner of her mouth. "Quite effective."

"Mmmmmmm…." She murmured her assent as his one of his hands moved to fondle one of her breasts, the other firmly holding onto his necklace around her throat, and his lips finally making contact with hers. Caroline tugged on the other necklace he had on in retaliation, bringing him closer still to her, and she didn't think there was an early way for them to get any closer as he thrust into her body suddenly, moving in and out of her, and the both tugged and pulled at the jewelry on their lover's neck. Trying to get closer, even if they couldn't. Logical thought had fled them, lost in their passion, lost in each other as they were.


	53. Mornings of Gold

**Mornings of Gold**

**15,000th post on tumblr drabble. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts. And if you get the title reference I love you.**

**Smut.**

There was something beautiful about the intimacy that came from waking up in bed with the person you were in love with. Caroline would never tire of waking up in bed with him, not if they were together until the end of time, which was sincerely her hope.

Klaus' variance of morning poses would never cease to amuse her- when she woke up before him that was. Some days she woke up, cradled against his chest; those days she knew he would stay with her for the duration of the day, his old fear that she would leave him rising up making him have to be near her. Other days, an arm was draped over her waist as he laid sprawled on his stomach. And other days still, she woke up with him spooning her. Always some contact with her, even if they had been fighting the night before; an arm over her, a leg placed over hers. An unconscious need to know that she was safe, that she was there, a reassurance to her that he would protect her, love her, through everything.

This morning she woke to him on his side facing her, an arm over her waist, and she scooted closer to the heat of his body. His morning arousal was already evident through the sweat pants he wore and her body went flush with desire. She pressed herself up against him more, desperate to wake him. "Mm, morning love."

Caroline shuddered at the gruff tone to his voice laced with desire, feeling herself grow wet. "Morning."

She found herself pinned to the bed under him rather suddenly and she shrieked in surprise and delight as her tore the negligee from her body. "That was quite the nice wake up call," He paused, looking over her body as though contemplating where to start, before he lowered himself down her body, tracing kisses down the way as she gripped the sheets in her hands, "I like I'd like to taste you." He did just that, burying his head between her thighs, finding her sensitive bundle of nerves with his teeth and tongue. He added two fingers to the delicious mixture, thrusting them into her body, preparing her for his considerable length.

Moaning at his touch, crying out when he hit the right spot combined with the feeling of his tongue on her, she couldn't imagine a better way to start the day as wave after wave of euphoric bliss crashed over her.

The next rational thought her sated brain was able to come up with was that she quite enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips. Then he was inside of her and she wondered idly when he had stripped himself of his pants, but then that did not matter, because he was setting a furious pace and she was moaning his name out between cries as he hit her sweet spot, her nails raking into his arms as she gripped onto them trying to find something to tether her to earth, but then she didn't care anymore, and she let go once more to his satisfied growl as he collapsed against her, burying his face in her neck as their pleasure washed over them.

Eventually he lifted his head up, placing a kiss on her nose. "You are extraordinary." Klaus rolled off of her then, picking up his discarded sweat pants. "I'll go make us breakfast. Wait for me?"

"Hurry back." She breathed, already anticipating that they wouldn't be leaving their room much on that day. Not that she would ever complain. She quite liked what he did to her.


	54. Running on Hate

**Running on Hate**

**Drabble request: Tyler kills Liz as part of a sacrifice to kill Klaus, and Caroline goes dark**

_**"When you were in love, you knew no fear or hatred. When you were fearful, there was no possibility of love or hate. And when there was hate, there was only hate."**_

_**― Christopher Pike, The Last Vampire**_

_**"We can always hate that which we loved, and with a fire as great as our love once was."**_

_**― Claudia Gray, Afterlife**_

It was funny, Caroline thought idly, how every beautiful memory, every precious moment she had cradled, loved, strived to remember through everything, every drop of love she had had for him, every want, every desire to be with him could die in the blink of an eye. Gone, replaced by a complete and total hatred the moment he tore her mother's heart from her chest.

She could feel it in the split second it had taken for her thoughts to catch up with Tyler's actions. The hate, insidious, perhaps always there, building, growing, waiting to snap at the final straw. Every single drop of hate she possessed in her, the hate for Jules, what her father had done, what was left of the hate she felt for Damon, the murder of her father for which Alaric was responsible, even Elena, and she couldn't believe she had once thought that she hated Klaus, because when she directed all that hate at the boy she had once loved, it was by far the most awfully powerful thing she had ever felt, and she knew she had not truly known the meaning of hate before then.

Oh, he tried to justify his actions to her when he saw her in the treeline, tried to pretend that everything was alright, pulling the same bull shit that he needed her to support him that this was about killing Klaus, that it was nothing personal, and her mother would have died eventually anyway, and then she felt herself snap, having remained silent until that time, and she calmly, unbelievably calmly, pulled out her phone and sent a message out. "What did you do Caroline?"

She smiled at Tyler wondering what she have ever seen in him. Had she once thought him selfless? Had she thought him understanding or compassionate? "I told Klaus you were here. I hope he tears you limb from limb and then gives me the satisfaction of seeing him ripping your pathetic heart from your chest."

He ran, the coward; had she once thought him brave? Oh, but she had anticipated this, had wanted him to flee. Caroline wanted him to live in the fear that now he didn't just have Klaus on his tail, but her as well. "Caroline." His voice, oh she had never been happier to hear his voice. It brought immediate comfort, reassurance that whatever she wanted he would try to give it to her. She saw his eyes fall on her mother's broken body, shock registering in his expression, his eyes flying to her face then, before he approached her, wrapping her in his arms to her surprise. It wasn't unpleasant though, it was enjoyable. In fact, it was as though all the hate she felt for Tyler now had helped her to see what her feelings for Klaus truly were; she no longer felt any loyalty to him, and thus could admit that more and more she was falling for Klaus. "What do you want me to do Caroline?"

"I want you to chase him, I want to go with you. I want you to inflict every pain you've ever wanted to on him, and then I want you to kill him." She fought her tears down, pushing them under her hate and anger. She would have time to cry when this was over, when the retribution for her mother's life had been dealt out; when she no longer felt the stinging pain that the boy who was supposed to love her had taken her mother from her because he could not leave well enough alone. Always, always trying to kill Klaus. And had it been worth it in the end?

Klaus didn't fight her, she hadn't expected him to. Caroline had given him permission to do what he wanted without the fear that her affections would be permanently removed. No, there was no chance of that now, not when her affections for Tyler had been removed for good and she wanted nothing more than his painful end. She craved it, a sick and twisted need born of the hate that she felt at every moment; she dreamed of it, her subconsciousness showing exactly what she hoped would happen to Tyler.

They looked for him together; it had not been how she had dreamed of seeing the world, but she would have eternity to do that after all. Now her only concern was helping Klaus find him.

It was funny, she mused, how even in that dark time, or maybe because of it, maybe because she could finally understand some of his actions, she was capable of love, of falling in love. She fell completely and totally in love with him in the depth of her anger and hate, and she wondered how she had ever thought she had loved before. This was pure, all-consuming love.

He looked for Tyler harder when she told him one night, tangled up in each other's limbs, a sheen of sweat covering both their naked bodies, and he called out every resource he had, threatening a good many witches and warlocks, killing pack leaders and becoming alpha so that he could send them out to find their quarry.

Caroline loved it, the sense of the hunt, in a different way than she enjoyed hunting for food. It was different, a different feeling, a different rush when you were hunting for vengeance.

They found him eventually in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Reports that Klaus had received said that Tyler had taken control of a pack, making Klaus laugh. In the year they had searched he had gained control of every pack they had come across, a figure high into the double digits. "Are you sure about this Caroline?" He asked as they were getting ready to strike, their pack, for she was his alpha female, his mate, protected and recognized by the wolves, at their back.

"I'm sure. I hate rarely, though when I hate, I hate murderously."

"Anaïs Nin, you've been reading?"

"Can't let you think you're the only one around with any sense of culture."

He smirked at her, brushing the hair back from her face. "It's a full moon, so they might be able to bite you, though they should want to avoid it like we tested with our pack. You're an alpha male's mate and the smell is evident. They won't want to mess with that. You have been drinking wolfsbane though, right?"

"Yes, we've been over this a thousand times. Our pack wipes out his, and we go for him."

"And?"

"And I take the high ground if any of the wolves try to go after me."

"Let's go then."

She would never understand why they hadn't followed his plans back in Mystic Falls. For the most part they tended to go smoothly. This was one such instance.

The sheer numbers of their pack was enough to completely decimate Tyler's with only few losses for them. And Tyler was easy to find, hiding behind his minions. And he had the gall to call her a selfish bitch when he saw her, when he smelled Klaus on her, and that was when she really knew that she held no lost love for him. It was all gone, and she nodded at her lover, a sick, sadistic smile on her face as the two male's transformed, tearing at each other, Klaus obviously having the upper hand in the fight. It wasn't until Tyler launched himself at her that Klaus really grew violent though, tearing huge chunks of Tyler's flesh off with every bite. And then they were both in their human forms again, and it was horrifyingly beautiful to watch Klaus work, how effortlessly his naked body dodged every assault Tyler tried to launch at him, finally appearing to grow tired with their dance around each other, and burying his hand in his chest, pulling, twisting the heart out of him.

It was satisfying to a degree for Caroline. Oh, she was happy Tyler was dead, but she was suddenly forced to accept why she had wanted him dead in the first place. Her mother had been murdered before her eyes, and now she could finally cry for her, great sobs bubbling in her throat, tears streaking down her face as Klaus calming lifted her into his arms, cradling her to his chest, flashing them to their hunting lodge in the woods. Leaving her only long enough to clothe himself before he sat down with her on the bed holding her for the hours upon hours that she cried.

****It was funny, Caroline thought idly, the events that had to occur to bring two people together.

_**"I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain."**_

_**― James Baldwin, The Fire Next Time**_


	55. Here for You

**Here for You**

**Request: drabble based on some of the 4x18 stills. **

**This is headcanon. Fluff.**

Caroline walked into his mansion, expecting him to be a little hurt from the phone call Stefan had sent her, but not this badly. Oh, she expected a physical wound, and that was very evident from his exposed back, making her flinch slightly at the sight, but it was the yelling she was unprepared for. He was yelling at some phantom she couldn't see, some inner demon that was tormenting him, threatening whatever it was he saw. "Klaus!" He turned wildly, backing up against the fireplace, fear evident for the first time since she had known him in his eyes, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body.

"Caroline." Klaus choked out, as though unsure whether she was real or not, a wary tone to his voice, before his eyes cleared and he stumbled forward before he fell to his knees in front of her. She stood still for a moment, so confused by the situation, before she rushed forward, gripping his arms and pulling him up to his feet before releasing him quickly.

"What's going on? I thought SIlas just staked you." Stefan hadn't mentioned any crazy hallucinations when he called her, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in this situation. It complicated things; she was supposed to go in, check his wound, maybe get him some blood and make sure he healed before going on her merry way. She couldn't leave him like this though; she wasn't nearly angry enough with him to do that.

"I don't know," he ground out, his fists clenched as he turned away from her, walking the length of the room before turning back to her. "I don't know what he's capable of. All I know is I keep hearing these voices in my head, seeing figures, almost like the hunter's curse, and they're saying... things I don't want to hear."

She marked the hesitance he had taken before finishing his statement, wondering what he had been about to say, wondering what they could possibly be saying to him to affect him so, but her thoughts were cut off when he started yelling for whoever was plaguing him to just shut up and leave him alone, to go away and not come back. It was scaring her; not him necessarily, but that he seemed so helpless, so lost and confused, and she felt helpless in return. But no, she wouldn't be that girl anymore, she was going to help him.

In a split second decision, Caroline flashed to him, hoping that she was blocking his sight from whatever he was experiencing, cupping his face in her hands making him stop his angry tirade against the forces she couldn't see. "Hey, I'm here. I'm real, no one else."

He nodded slowly, leaning into her one hand, bringing his own up to rest on the crook of her elbow. "I'm going to stay here with you Klaus, alright? I won't leave you alone. As long as I'm here, I'll tell you what's real and what's not."


	56. Sometimes

**Sometimes**

**Request: Klaus's inner dialogue after his spat with Caroline? And how he worries that she might turn it off?**

**I was listening to ****_Sometimes _****by Skillet when I wrote this, so that's the title reference.**

_Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to? _Why did he say that? She had been willing, in that moment, he saw it in her eyes, she would have let him comfort her. He should have wrapped her in an embrace, crushing her to him, telling her that it was going to be okay. That was his moment, perhaps the only moment he would ever get again with her. And he blew it with his desire to hurt her as she had hurt him.

It was how he reacted. A defense mechanism. He was hurt, so he lashed out trying to make her pain worse than his. And he had hurt the only girl he truly cared for with his carelessly spoken words. It was cruel of him, and he shouldn't have done it. Who else did she have? Even if Elena had been there, her humanity was turned off and would not have comforted Caroline; he doubted she would ever go to Damon for comfort; Stefan was taking care of Bonnie; Bonnie herself was not in the right state of mind to help her friends; he had driven Tyler away; and the human Matt... well he wasn't sure of the nature of her relationship with the boy, but he got the distinct feeling that he would only judge her actions in a negative light instead of offering her the comfort she so obviously needed.

And she had wanted that comfort from him, perhaps because he wouldn't judge her for that; he was upset with her, yes, he didn't want to deal with the returned immortals that would come, but he would never see her as being less because of it, and she must have known that. What right would he have had to do that? She was still Caroline to him; her actions had not changed that; that fact that she was upset about it proved exactly how pure of heart she was. She did not intentionally massacre them, she hadn't wanted any of them to die. He lamented her blind loyalty to her friends though, that she put the safety of everyone else, including herself, and that was the most upsetting element to him, on the line for her select few friends.

Then fear gripped him. She _was_ pure of heart, and he wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with the fall out of her actions. If she would be able to deal with the guilt that was sure to come over her. Her words from earlier, that she was spiraling hit him like a punch to the gut. How close was she to turning it off? What would be the final straw, what would push her over the precipice to darkness, removing the girl he loved? Would this be it?

He was about to leave, look for her, forget his earlier stubbornness and comfort her, even if she didn't profess to wanting his comfort anymore, and he would hold her in his arms as he truly wanted to before she lost control and lost herself, but a presence alerted him that comfort for his girl would have to wait. His emotionless mask firmly in place, he faced the new threat.


	57. Nothing But Misery

**Nothing But Misery**

**Based on the extended promo for 4x18, head canon stuff basically.**

One minute Klaus was alone in his living room, shirt off trying to figure out how to get the damned shard of the stake out of his back when he could not reach it and there was no one around to help him, when he felt a presence behind him. Confusion when he saw who was there; he had half expected Silas there to threaten him once more, not her, not after what he had said to her the last time they had seen each other a mere few hours earlier. "Caroline?"

She wasted no time on pleasantries, didn't give him a chance to mess up before she started on a spiel. _Did you really think that I could ever love you? _That alone would have hurt Klaus enough, the girl he loved standing in front of him telling him she would never feel the same, but she pressed on. _You are nothing compared to the other men I have been with. You disgust me; the thought of being with you, loving you, is repulsive. I would rather die than have your hands on me ever again. _

"Klaus!" Didn't hear, he couldn't hear anything but the Caroline who was sashaying up to him, a seductive swing to her hips, a bitter smile on her lips, and he found that he was bracing himself for whatever other words would come out of her mouth to hurt him; oh what he had been reduced to that the words of a baby vampire could instill such fear in one such as him.

_Did you want me? Did you dream about making love to me? Dream about learning my body and making it your own? I hate you, and I would never, ever, sleep with you, give you the pleasure of seeing me naked. You have ruined my life, and I will bring you nothing but misery. _

Ripping, a tearing pain in his back, stopping the flow of her words, and he rounded toward the source, surprised to find Caroline there yet again, a pair of bloodied pliers in hand, and she moved to approach him, hands outstretched. He backed away from her, angry at her quick-changing mind. "I thought you would rather die than touch me."

Her brow knit in confusion. "I never said that Klaus."

"Yes you did, among other things. I would know, I was there."

"Klaus, I'm telling you that I didn't say that." She paused, turning her head from him. "I wouldn't ever say that because it isn't true."

_She's lying to you. Why would she want you? No one has ever, ever, wanted you, and no one ever will. She deserves better than the bastard son of a werewolf. What can you offer her that she couldn't have with anyone else? You would ruin her, and if she doesn't hate you now, you can rest assured that she would then. _

He fell back against the mantle, confusion and real terror that somehow he had enacted the hunter's curse once more gripping him as he looked between the two identical figures that were now in the room, one with a malicious smirk in place, and the other worry evident on her features. "Klaus?"

"There's two of you." He explained tersely, trying to regain control on reality.

"Some of the stake is still in your back, could that be doing it?"

_She's just pretending to care about you, like she always does. Like she always will. She will never feel the things you want her to feel for you._

He breathed deeply. "Maybe. I'm not sure. Taking it out could be a step." Klaus flinched when she was suddenly in front of him, her hand moving up to rest on his cheek.

"We'll figure this out Klaus. Just remember that the real me is more than willing to touch you."

And somehow he didn't doubt her words, didn't have any doubts that she was merely another worse hallucination. One that would make him think she wanted him only to crush him later. No, now that he focused he could tell the difference; speech, words that had been all his fears, walking patterns, the hallucination was nothing like his Caroline at all. He stilled the hand that was reaching to turn him around so that she could try to get the stake out once more. "It might not be the stake. I think SIlas might have something to do with it."


	58. Heat of the Moment

**Heat of the Moment**

**Drabble request: Stefan never interrupted Klaus and Caroline when they were staring at each other ;)**

"Well you didn't let me finish." And that definitely came out dirtier than she intended... but she couldn't really help it now could she? It was already out in the open. And it wasn't really her fault, she'd been having dreams of being with him- and yes, sex was involved- and now being with him all day? Being around him, smelling him? It was doing things to her, muddling her brain, her judgement, her thought processes. And then her eyes dropped down to his lips, open now as he stared at her, and rational thought fled her brain quickly and suddenly.

It was one of those moments where everything else going on in the world slips away, ceases to matter in light of the one person that you're with. And she couldn't remember why she was supposed to try and fight this feeling anymore. Her reasons that had seemed so important mere minutes before slipped away, leaving her to face the truth that she had been trying to hide from everyone including herself. She wanted him, she had for a while, and try as she might to fight her feelings, her attraction to his darkness, was there really any use in it? Caroline knew that she would give into her feelings eventually and she didn't want that to happen when it was too late, when everything he felt for her had turned to hate because of all her rejections of him.

Without giving herself a chance to change her mind, a chance to back down, she grabbed hold of his necklaces, pulling him toward her across the desk even as she moved toward him. She saw the confusion enter his eyes, briefly before hers slipped closed at the first touch of their lips. His hands came to rest on both sides of her head even as she kept a firm grasp on his necklaces as their lips moved together, almost as though they had been doing this for years. Klaus' mouth opened against hers, biting down on her bottom lip softly, and she gasped at the feeling, giving him an opportunity to dive his tongue into her mouth, her own moving to meet his when she regained control of her senses. She moved, lifting herself onto the desk, pushing him back so that she was standing in front of him, all without breaking contact with his lips, their arms moving to embrace each other. Caroline looped her arms around his neck, fingers digging into his hair; Klaus placed his hands around her back, hands moving, caressing, soothing her with their motions.

"I have news- what are you two doing?" Stefan's voice made the pair break from each other, Caroline turning to face her friend, a guilty blush spreading across her cheeks even as Klaus lowered his hands to her waist. "You know, I expected this to happen eventually, but couldn't you two wait until after we stopped the apocalypse?"

Caroline moved away from Klaus, explaining to Stefan the locations, still slightly breathless. She glared at both of the men as they took turns smirking at her, but she afforded Klaus a small smile before they went back to work. As they left the office, Klaus grabbed her arm, spinning her against him as he placed another kiss on her lips. "_After _we stop the apocalypse you two can kiss whenever you want, let's go!"

Caroline groaned as Klaus growled at the interruption from Stefan yet again, but they followed his order anyway, leaving the room and letting Stefan go to the one location as they went to the other together.

Stefan's parting words made Caroline flustered again and that in turn seemed to upset Klaus. "Try to focus on the end of the world you two. I know there's a lot of sexual tension that's begging to be released between you, but it can wait."

She could only be grateful that it was Stefan and not anyone else that had found them together. She didn't even want to think about what anyone else would have had to say.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. And I've apparently developed a fetish for Caroline tugging Klaus' necklaces. And Stefan is totally a Klaroline fanboy.**


	59. A Different Kind of Ending

**A Different Kind of Ending**

**Request: can you write something where Caroline comes back and saves Klaus from Silas?**

****Caroline was livid as she continued walking away from him. At him, at herself, at the crazy messed up life she was a part of. And the next thing she knew, she was walking back in the direction she came. Back to him. To apologize for her words, to yell at him for not comforting her when she so obviously wanted him to, she wasn't sure. She just knew without a doubt that she wasn't going to leave things like _that_.

It was so much easier to find a witty retort with him, take him down a peg and make herself feel better, when she felt she had the moral high ground, but she wasn't sure anymore. Did good and bad really exist as separate entities though, or could they mix and mingle with each other? She wasn't sure anymore, all she knew was that the lines were blurring and good and bad seemed to be subjective. No, she wouldn't call herself bad or evil, she knew the motivations for her actions, but anyone else, an outsider, a family member of one of the witches might consider her so. And that made her consider Klaus. Klaus who she had always thought to be evil just because that was the way his actions came across, but was he really? At his core did he have the same kind of motivations she had? Was wanting to live, to not be alone, to have a family and protect them, really that bad of a thing. She didn't doubt his methods were wrong, but the motivations... well, she wasn't sure anymore.

Then she heard it, the sounds of a struggle, and she wondered what exactly she was walking into. Shane- Silas, her brain corrected quickly, had the white oak stake plunged into Klaus' back. She had a moment of panic, what could she do against _him_. But she had the element of surprise, and maybe she could get Silas away from Klaus long enough...

Caroline flashed forward, using every once of her strength to push Silas off and away from Klaus. He flew into a tree, and she ripped the stake out of Klaus' back quickly, dropping it to the ground beside him. Silas rushed her then, hands wrapping around her throat, crushing her wind pipe as she tried to fight him off to no avail.

His weight was removed from her rather suddenly, and she sat up, gasping for breath in time to witness Klaus push him against the same tree she had thrown him against earlier. "If you ever, _ever_ lay a hand on her again, I will find a way to destroy you. I don't care what it will take, you will never so much as look her way." Klaus threw Silas to the ground, the man getting up quickly and rushing away, before Klaus approached her, offering her his hand to help her up from her position on the ground.

He said nothing once she was on her feet, merely enveloped her in his arms, and she sighed happily against his chest. It wasn't much, but it was a start down the path to forgiveness for both of them.


	60. Pure Want

**Pure Want**

**4x17 AU From when Klaus says she should go find someone less terrible.**

**Smut because niksbitch requested it. Though I feel I should point out that they do ****_things _****right after she killed people, so this could be considered a little dark.**

"Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?"

Those hadn't been the words she was expecting from Klaus. She expected him to comfort her, to tell her that she was still herself, still the same girl she had been that morning; still Caroline. That it had been an accident and it wasn't her fault. "I don't want someone else. I want you." She watched as his face softened again, pressing on. "Please. I need you."

He didn't resist her any longer, tugging her to him, encircling his arms around her, one hand reaching up to stroke her hair softly, and she buried her face in his chest as her arms wrapped round him. The tears came then, softly falling down her face, but everything crashed down on her then, every last thing that she had been trying to push down; Tyler leaving, the whole situation with Elena, her guilt over her ever growing feelings for the man that was holding her tenderly in his arms making her feel safe and loved, and that she had killed twelve people. Everything piled up on her, too much for her to deal with all at once, and she had no one to talk to, no one for whom she was the first priority.

Except for Klaus. Was it really so bad to care about someone who cared for her? Her own words haunted her, first saying anyone capable of love was capable of being saved and then trying to erase that by saying that terrible people were just terrible people. The problem was that she didn't think he was terrible, and she was just... trying to stay in her denial, the denial that had become a shield for her so that she would not have to admit that she had feelings for him. All her cruel words to him played on a track through her mind, over and over, all she saw, all she heard. She knew then that she had been terrible to him, cruel with her vindictive words, seeking to hurt him, and yet he still loved, still chose to comfort her. She did not blame him for the words he had spoken before. What with everything she had ever said to him, it paled in comparison.

Then out of her mouth, through her tear-clogged throat, she was speaking a litany of _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_, over and over again. For the words she had spoken, her actions, using his feelings for her against him, everything. Even if he had been the most evil person alive, that would not have given her the right to treat him as she had. And while she once might have thought that he was, she was no longer sure. She was still muttering _I'm sorry _against his chest through her tears, but then she heard it, his voice, soothing, shushing her, telling her she had nothing to be sorry for, and she pressed herself tighter against him. "I killed twelve people."

"Hey," Klaus lifted her chin up, thumbs wiping away her tears. "You did it to save your friend, out of love, and that's the type of person you are Caroline. What I would do to be deserving of a small portion of that love."

This was her chance, she could have anything from him in that moment and they both knew it. "Just hold me." That what was she wanted, needed, more than anything. No, that wasn't true. Because by telling him she wanted his embrace, she was forced to admit the truth of Elena's words the other night. She had fantasies about Klaus, and being in his arms, feeling his body against hers made her desire for him grow. "I need you."

She saw the shock enter his eyes, before his face hardened again. "You're upset Caroline, I'm not going to take advantage of that. You don't really want..." He trailed off when she pulled his hand down her body, unbuttoning her pants with her other hand, slipping his hand inside and down so that he could feel her wetness, her desire for him, through the thin lace of her underwear.

She pushed herself up placing a soft kiss against his mouth, murmuring "I want you" against his lips, and with a groan, he surrendered to her, pressing his lips against hers, his hand pushing her underwear aside to her gasp into his mouth when his fingers dragged over her folds. A rush of wind, her back against a tree, she opened her eyes in question to find they were in a different part of the forest... away from the graves, and she offered him an appreciative smile when he broke away from her lips. His hands moved, the one breaking contact with her and making a low growl come from her mouth to his answering chuckle. She realized then what he was doing when he pushed her jeans down, lifting her up so she could kick them off, and then he promptly tore the flimsy lace from her body.

She wasn't angry when she realized his intentions as he sank to his knees in front of her, dragging his hands up her legs, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs before he hooked her legs over his shoulders, burying his head between her thighs. His hot mouth, his tongue on her, licking and tasting the wet that he had caused to pool, shot pleasure up her spine, and she gripped his hair, bringing him closer to her as his hands gripped her waist tightly. He licked and sucked on her clit, and she gasped, moaned, arched her back, the bark dragging against her upper back somehow increasing her pleasure.

Shattering, falling, shivering, ecstasy, were the only things Caroline knew, the only things she had any concept of, waves of pleasure sweeping over her body forcefully, the only thing keeping her up Klaus' hands on her hips, the support of his shoulders. She felt her legs drop as the loss of his tongue on her became evident, but his hands kept a firm hold on her, and she was glad because she was not sure her shaky legs would have supported her otherwise as his lips returned to hers.

Then he broke contact with her lips and he was pulling her shirt over her head, unclasping her bra, staring at her in wonder, and she fought the sudden desire to hide from his appreciative gaze. "Beautiful," he mumbled as he tugged his jacket off, followed by his shirt, and her gaze dropped to the very evident bulge in his pants as he undid his belt, and her hands moved to help him push down his pants, unsurprised somehow that he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. Lips pressing against hers again, more forcefully this time, hips grinding against each other, before he paused, backing away from her suddenly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret."

She grabbed hold of the necklaces that now rested on his bare chest, pulling him to her again so they were nose to nose. "I'm sure. You don't know, you don't know how long I've been fighting this, and I don't want to fight it anymore." Another groan from his as their lips found each others once more, tongues dancing together this time as they grew more comfortable with kissing each other. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist in response, her whole body humming with desire for him, for him to be inside of her as she had dreamed about so many times. And then he was; slowing pushing into her, and she moaned at the feelings. Caroline moved her hips against his, trying to get him to go faster, deeper, harder, and with a low growl into her mouth, he thrust the rest of the way into her. And _oh _he was hitting all the right places with his impressive length and she knew he would have her coming again soon when he gripped her hips moving his lips off of hers so they were left staring at each other, pushing her up before slamming her back down onto him, setting a steady rhythm as her head fell back against the tree.

Grasping, grunting, moaning, the steady sounds of skin moving against skin was all that could be heard through the forest when, for the second time that day, Klaus had her coming as he followed shortly thereafter. Her head fell against his shoulder as he rode out their mutual pleasure, relishing in the way he was making her feel. When they could move again, their breathing somewhat steadied, he released his grip on her hips, pulling out of her, placing a tender kiss on her waiting mouth. She stepped around him, picking up his shirt and slipping it over her head before he could protest, turning to see him putting on his jeans with a small smirk as he collected the rest of their things. Caroline reached out a hand for him, and at his questioning gaze she asked, "Take me to your house?" She wasn't sure she was sated for the day, wasn't sure she would ever be again. All she knew was that she wanted him, more of him, perhaps for the rest of her eternal life.


	61. For You

**For You**

**Request: could you write a drabble where Caroline actually gets jujued by the witches and thats why Klaus yells no but he ends up saving her and killing the witches if its not too much to ask**

It didn't compute for a split second why he saw a flash of blond darting toward the witches until he saw, heard the witches turn their power on her, giving her an aneurysm that made her fall to the ground, writhing in pain. "No!" He shouted, at her and her need to always be noble, at the witches for hurting her, at his sudden feeling of vulnerability, he wasn't sure.

Klaus didn't think, merely acted on instinct, pushing himself forward, his desire to save the girl, the object of his affections, though she didn't want them, overriding all else. He didn't care about apocalypses, or Silas, or the return of all the enemies he had managed to make over a thousand years. All he knew was that he had to stop her anguished cries; she couldn't be allowed to be in pain. He snapped the witches neck that was still chanting at Caroline, not paying attention as the rest of them dropped dead, caring only about her, rushing to her side and picking her up from the ground.

Only then did his actions catch up with him. His enemies would be able to come back now, and all for the girl that he was cradling in his arms. And he would do it again if it came down to it.

She clutched at his shirt, her brow still knotted in pain from the force of twelve witches' powers being used against her at once, and he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm going to take Bonnie home." He nodded at Stefan's words over his shoulder, not really caring what became of the witch.

"What were you thinking silly girl?" He whispered once they were alone, not really meaning for the words to escape, regretting them when her eyes opened flashing with anger directed at him.

She pushed away from him, and he released his hold on her, both rising from the ground to stare each other down. "They were going to kill Bonnie."

"They almost killed you!" All his anger, all his fear, poured into his voice. He could have lost her. "Do you really consider yourself of so little worth that you would put her life above yours?"

"I can't lose anyone else." She darted toward him, and on instinct he prepared himself for an attack until she wrapped her arms around him once more. "Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't let you die." He admitted, before pressing on. "I can't lose _you_, not even if you hate me or think I'm terrible for however long we have left."

"I don't hate you, and I don't think you're terrible. I jus—" He shushed her, not needing to hear more than that. To know that he still had some slim chance was enough for now.


	62. What Scares You Most

**What Scares You Most**

**Request: I want a one shot where Caroline doesn't leave Klaus in the woods and Silas attacks/hurts Caroline to get to Klaus,instead of staking him with the white oak.**

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Klaus and Caroline looked toward the voice, and he turned, pushing her further behind his body, his earlier anger turning to protectiveness.

"Silas, I presume." Caroline noted that his walls were up again; even when he was angry with her, his voice was different. He spoke to her differently than almost everyone else. She gripped onto his upper arms; this man, they didn't know what he was capable of, and she was afraid, but Klaus' unwavering strength gave her the courage to not back down, to not let her fear show, to not run and draw attention to herself.

"Thank you. Of all the massacres this was the one I was dreading the most."

"What do you want mate?"

"The cure."

Klaus made a show of patting himself down, and she rolled her eyes at his antics. "Sorry, don't have it."

"But you know who does. And the last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you. So you bring it to me and it won't be. You get to live."

Klaus laughed lightly when Silas finished, and she looked up at him in mild shock. "Yeah, with all of my dead supernatural enemies from the other side."

Oh he wanted to live, he didn't want the cure used against him, but he did not want to have to fight off all the people he had killed, people killed in his name to protect him. It was an impossible choice; get the cure and give it to Silas and have those enemies angry, waiting to attack, get the cure and destroy it, thus facing Silas' wrath, or do nothing and have the cure used against him.

Silas made a noise of displeasure, but Klaus continued on. "You know, you don't scare me Silas, or Shane, or whoever you are."

"Oh but I know what does." She would never know how it he did it, but one minute she was pressed up against Klaus' back, and the next Silas had a firm hold on her throat as she stood now facing Klaus, who took a step toward her with a low growl, anger, true anger, not what he had directed at her before, in his eyes, only stopping when Silas pressed a stake against her chest, directly to the side of her heart, while his other hand dropped down to her lower back. "I think you're pretty scared of losing this one girl."

"Now where did you get an idea like that?" She would have been hurt, fearful, if she hadn't recognized the move for what it was. He was downplaying his emotions for her in the hopes that Silas would let her go.

"Let's just say that, although your mind is hard to read, it's not impossible. Consider my offer?" She expected the pressure that he added to the stake, but what she hadn't expected was the stinging pain in her lower back. "Werewolf venom mixed with vervain, makes the healing that her body will try to do to save her void, which means she'll die quicker, unless you save her. Just a little something to remember me by."

Klaus made a move as though he was going to follow Silas when he let go of her body and she felt herself start to fall, unable to hold herself up with the venom coursing through her bloodstream, bracing herself for when she would inevitably hit the ground, but strong arms grabbed hold of her, lifting her up and speeding away.

He set her down on a leather couch sitting beside her, pulling her into his lap, and she heard the bite of skin, smelt the blood in the air, before his wrist was pressed up against her mouth and his blood hit her tongue. She was greedier than she had been the other two times, not inhibited by a fear of him or that she was on death's door. She took long gulps of his blood until she felt her strength return, and only then did she pull her fangs out of his wrist, unsure if she had overstepped her bounds as she remembered how angry he had been at her before. "Did you get enough love?"

"Yes. I thought- I thought you were upset with me."

She heard him sigh behind her, realizing that she had made no move to leave his lap, finding that she didn't want to. "I was. But I can't stay mad at you long, and I'm more worried than anything now."

Caroline moved so she was facing him, and pressed a hand against his face. "I'm fine Klaus."

"He could have killed you. And I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it."

"Hey, hey, he didn't, that's all that matters right now." She laid her head on his shoulder, felt his arms encircle her tentatively. "Thank you for saving me again."

"Of course." He would always save her, she knew that now. And with a startling realization, she came to the conclusion that she would do the same for him.


	63. Of Nicknames and Love

**Of Nicknames and Love**

**Request: Caroline calls Klaus Nik for the first time**

**Request: Established relationship Klaroline**

She called him many things in the time they spent together. Klaus most of the time, alpha male when he was being particularly obtuse or stubborn, Niklaus when she was beyond angry with him, and occasionally Mr. Mikaelson when she was seducing him. But she never called him the name that seemed to be reserved for the use of Rebekah and the resurrected Kol. Nik, the name that she had yet to call him. Caroline wasn't sure if he would want her to use that nickname, and she hesitated to reveal that level of intimacy with him, especially because she had yet to tell him that she loved him.

It wasn't that she didn't feel it, she did, and it was growing everyday, but still she couldn't quite find the courage to say it. He said it to her, rarely, but he did say it, and she often felt bad that she said nothing in return. But she wanted to be sure, she needed to be sure for him, for herself. She didn't want to tell him that she loved him only for her to find that she wasn't sure, that she didn't mean them completely. She didn't want Klaus to doubt the sincerity of her words. Because try as she might, though she had not left him for the twenty years they had been together, she couldn't convince him that she wanted to stay with him.

And he was ridiculous, always jealous at one guy or another. This one looked at her too long, that one brushed up against her on purpose. And she was getting tired of it quite frankly because why would she leave _him _in all his glory for a mundane human?

"Klaus, you need to trust me!" She shouted at him across the room.

His fists clenched in anger, his eyes flashing, and she crossed her arms at his show of male bravado. "Why should I? Everyone I've ever loved has left me!"

"Nik, you know I love you! I'm not going to leave you." They both stood still for a moment, his mouth falling open slightly in shock, her arms falling by her sides. She had said it, she had finally said both of the things she had been dreading saying came out of her mouth in the heat of her anger.

"What did you just say?" His voice had softened considerably, and he took long strides over to her.

She smiled up at him, finding no doubts in her, only happiness, peace, that she had finally managed to say those words aloud. "I said I love you Nik."

His lips were on hers then, pressing firmly against them as their arms wrapped around each other, each of them murmuring _I love you _in between kisses when they came up for air.

"Told you she would say it eventually Bekah, pay up."

Caroline laughed softly against his lips at Kol's voice followed by Rebekah's annoyed voice following soon after saying that she had never agreed to the bet in the first place.

"Who would have thought the girl in Mystic Falls who thought I was terrible would ever come to love me?" He teased hours later as they lay in their bed together. She poked his chest in response, not really angry at the reminder of that time, more annoyed that he didn't seem able to let her live that one down.

"Don't push your luck." She muttered, poking him with her finger once more for emphasis. He was impossible to live with, a royal terror, but she loved him, and at the end of the day, it was always worth it.


	64. Bring Her Back

**Bring Her Back**

**Ummm... angst? Blame Les Miserables which I've watched five times now since Friday. **

"Ah, if it isn't you again. How can I help you Klaus?"

He clenched his fists, remembering that he had a purpose for being here and displays of anger would do nothing to help him achieve his goal. "Bring. Her. Back." He ground out, staring down the man in front of him.

"You know, this all would have gone so much nicer if you had just gotten the cure for me like I asked. But you just had to take your sweet time, so I retaliated. What's a little collateral damage in the grand scheme of things?" Klaus had to restrain himself from wrapping his hands around Silas' throat at his comments, remembering a time when he had referred to Caroline as such. But she had become so much more to him, she was so much more, and he could not lose her.

"You will bring her back or I will destroy the cure and leave you to walk on this godforsaken earth for the rest of eternity." He expected the threat to hold at least a little weight, but Silas just laughed.

"The only way to bring her back, is for me to take the cure. And if you destroy it, I'll just shove the white oak stake through your heart."

"You think I want to live without her? I would accept death." The image of her cold body, neck unnaturally twisted, stake protruding from her heart. Rational thought had fled him. He wasn't sure how many people he had killed, wasn't sure who he had killed in his anger and grief. All he knew was the she had chosen him, he had been going to her house because she wanted to talk to him, and Silas had killed her before he had got there.

And he would have her back.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Katherine now that he wanted her found with every ounce of his being. Wasn't hard to follow the trail of his sister and Elena. They tried to fight him off, all three of the girls, but his grief fueled him; his desire to have Caroline back gave him the necessary strength to fight on. When his sister, the last of them, fell to the ground, all three of their necks broken, and he found the cure in Katherine's little hiding place. Though he couldn't forget Elijah's help in the matter; he had been surprised to find his brother there, but upon explaining the situation tersely, he helped him readily enough.

Then he was back in Mystic Falls, back to her. Back to her murderer. And he would do anything, face anything to have her back.

What he hadn't anticipated were the repercussions of dying and being brought back to life as she had, as all his enemies had.

Caroline, Kol, and Finn. The only ones who were brought that Klaus made a concerted effort to save from the slaughter that ensued. The ones who came back, though his own enemies were many, for the most part seemed to have some sort of vendetta against the scooby gang. So he left them to it, hoping to repair his family. To have his girl back. Oh, he slaughtered his enemies when they came for him, but it was much easier than the first go around. They were an unimportant bump in the road that didn't bear much thought in his mind.

Kol and Finn were fine. Maybe it was because they were originals, he did not know. Caroline- well, Caroline wasn't fine. She couldn't speak for two months, and when she could speak again it was small words only. A look of confusion never left her eyes, and it was a constant struggle to get her to drink blood. She fought him tooth and nail every time he tried, until finally he slipped blood into her other food, her drinks, her mouth while she was sleeping. Anything to get her what she needed to stay with him.

It wasn't just that though; she was nearly always in a semi-catatonic state. If she wasn't sleeping, she was eating. She clung to him every time he tried to leave her side. She wouldn't go near anyone but him, and if she was left alone she would not leave his room for fear of meeting with his siblings. Her light was gone, and he had no idea what to do to bring it back.

Then the tears started, uncontrollable sobs bubbling from her throat, and she herself seemed confused, scared by them, and all he could do was wipe them away helplessly. Whenever she was awake, tears were leaving trails down her cheeks, and he didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do for all his power and strength. Nothing he could do to console the one he loved in the midst of her misery.

So he searched for witches to help him, resorting to threats and blackmail to get what he wanted. That also meant he was leaving Caroline alone in his home more and more, and each time he returned to her he found her more and more a shell of her former self. But if he could just find the witch that knew the answer, there _had _to be one, she would be fine. She would be herself again. He couldn't lose that hope, not after having her dead and returned to him. He wouldn't lose that hope. It was all he had left.

Klaus found her smiling once when he came home, looking over the drawings he had made of her, laughing slightly, pointing at one of them, and though he did not know what had amused her so, he felt better. She was smiling again, that had to be a good thing, right?

It wasn't.

The next time he returned to her, he found her on their bedroom floor, a broken off chair leg pressed against her chest, broken sobs as she said over and over, "What am I?" He tried to console her, but she would not be consoled.

He had to compel her not to try to kill herself. He would never have dreamed of doing such a thing under normal circumstances, but this? He couldn't lose her again, especially not by her own hand.

Then he found her. The witch that knew of what ailed his sweet Caroline. Telling him his siblings didn't suffer from it because the original spell to become vampires had been on them. But she was technically dead, not meant to be among the living, and that was slowly driving her insane.

* * *

They would tell the legend of the once mighty original hybrid. He who had walked the earth for a thousand years, who had survived nearly everything that had been thrown at him, had been reduced to sitting before a glass coffin with the girl he had fallen in love with tucked inside. She was not dead, not alive either, but she had been put in an eternal sleep by his compulsion, for he could not bear to see her truly dead. And they told the story of a man who loved too much.


	65. The Buried Dead

**The Buried Dead**

**Request: Caroline finds wolf!Klaus in the woods where he buried Kol**

**Semi Angst and wolf!Klaus.**

Caroline was... confused to say the least. It had been a roller coaster of emotions for her the past few weeks, what with Tyler leaving, Elena turning her emotions off, killing the witches, oh and there was the teensy tiny detail of admitting to Klaus that she might have had feelings for him.

In her defense, it had come out after a flurry of accusations that they sent at each other after Silas attacked him and she had gone to help him, only to find herself with a hand locked around her throat because he thought she was a hallucination. And what followed was trying to convince him that she was indeed real. Which meant that she had to, at one point in their encounter, admit to things that she had long kept buried. But she hadn't seen him since.

She had thought that he would seek her out, woo her more now than he had before. But it seemed her fears had come true; she had admitted to having feelings for him, and he had probably decided to find someone else to chase. Okay, maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself. It had only been two days, but this was the part of her that she sometimes couldn't stand. The insecure teenage girl who couldn't help but think that the boy she liked had changed his mind.

So she went hunting to relive her frayed nerves. The thrill of the hunt, the pleasure that she got from the kill helped a little, but still... she wasn't entirely sure about how she felt about everything and all that it was serving to do was make her a mess of emotions.

Now that she could admit to feeling something for him, she had to know, could he actually love someone else? Was he capable of it? Oh, she knew he felt things, she knew that he could hate, but she didn't quite know if he knew how to love someone else. And it wasn't necessarily anything against him, she just couldn't help but wonder if he had gone too long without letting himself love, so long that he had forgotten what that meant. Would he ever really be able to give her the love that she so deeply desired?

She had been so caught up in her inner musings and her battle with herself (was it alright to have feelings for him? would he just leave her eventually? could he even feel true love for anyone, not just her?) that she hadn't noticed the hulking shape in front of her until she heard a low growling. Her eyes shot up finding a white wolf in front of her.

He was in a word, huge, muscle evident, but at the same time there was a graceful beauty to him. Powerful, that was the word. When she looked at him, she saw... she saw the same thing she saw when she was looking at Klaus. And when the wolf finally got a good look of her, sniffing the air, he stopped growling, lowering himself to the ground with a slight grunt.

It was then that she saw what he had been standing in front of. A fresh gravestone that clearly read KOL MIKAELSON. She added the dates quickly in her head, realizing that the wolf _was _indeed Klaus, and then she knew. This was why he hadn't called. This was why she hadn't seen him in two days. It had been a month to the day since his brother had died in front of him.

A slight gasp escaped her throat, and she lowered herself down to the ground beside him, carefully, trying not to startle the werewolf, knowing his bite was poisonous if she survived an attack by him. But she wasn't truly afraid of him, and any fear she did have quickly fled when she rested a hand on his head, and instead of growling, snapping at her, he let out a small whimper.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, and she moved her body closer to his on the ground, wrapping an arm around his body, laying her head on his back in his soft fur, as he continued to let out soft, mournful whimpers. Caroline didn't know how long they stayed like that, and she didn't care. He had proved to her that he could indeed feel love and sadness at the loss of a loved one. And for the first time, she found that she was completely okay with the way that she felt for him, the way he felt for her.

She was startled when he pushed up off the ground suddenly, and she sat back when he approached her, but felt relief when he started to lick the tears she hadn't known had escaped from her eyes off of her face. She laughed slightly, in relative awe at this version of him she had never seen before, rubbing his ear, trying to comfort him as he comforted her. Caroline leaned forward slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, before she got to her feet, flashed him a smile, and ran to his house.

There were some things that were better done when they both possessed a human form. And comfort was one of those things.


	66. The Girl

**The Girl**

**Well, my sister asked for this. This is angst and it was painful to write. **

He watched her as she moved through the crowd easily toward him. He lifted his drink to her, downing it in one swallow, as he watched the other men in the bar watching her. Jealousy stirred in him, and he clenched his now empty class tightly.

The girl flashed him a smile. He returned it, watching as she spun away from him, all blond hair and curls. Walking away from him as she always seemed to be doing. And he followed her, as he always seemed to be doing.

He didn't see his siblings shoot each other worried looks as he walked out of the bar and after the girl. Didn't see the questioning look Marcel sent him as he walked out the doors. Only one thing was on his mind, and that was the retreating figure that was walking in front of him.

Klaus was surprised when she offered him no witty comments, no snide remarks, when he finally caught up with her. Instead, _she _was the one that leaned over and kissed him. _She _was the one that asked him to take her to his place. And he did, oh he did. But something wasn't right. Something was off, and he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it was there, nagging in the back of his mind, something he was supposed to remember, something important. But she smiled at him again, and he put his doubts to rest for the moment.

When she told him she loved him for the first time months later, he wondered why he didn't get the satisfaction he had hoped the words would bring him. Why he still felt like something vital was missing, a crucial point. Something he wasn't altogether sure he wanted to remember.

Little things, little things that might have gone unnoticed had he not known his girl so well. He would do something, commit mass murder or the like, expecting a reprimand of some kind from her, and she would act as if she didn't know. He never saw her drink blood. And she never brought up her old life, never called her old friends or her mother.

Then the dreams started. Horrible things, his girl's broken mutilated body on the bloody battleground where they had found victory, but at a high cost. Her heart torn from her chest, the necklace he had given her to protect her from magic fixed around her neck, mocking him with it's presence. She had died anyway, though he had tried to protect her. He would wake then, always then, and the blond hair beside him in his bed would reassure him.

She wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. But the same dream, every night, over and over and over, started to plant doubt in his mind. There was something off about the girl that he was for lack of a better term dating. It wasn't a little thing anymore. It was everything she did. The way she looked at him, the way she talked to him, the way she touched him. Nothing was right.

And he didn't know what it was until the day he angrily shouted "Caroline!" only for her to turn around, anger in the eyes that were not quite the right shade of blue, and respond with venom in her voice, "My name is Camille, Klaus. You'd think you'd know that much after all the months we've been together."

The illusion shattered. The illusion he had wanted, the illusion he had built up to cope with the pain, was gone. And so was Caroline; the girl he loved was dead, and he didn't know how to deal with that. Didn't know how to deal with the image of his girl lying dead in his arms, bloody and torn, forever removed from his life.


	67. The Girl Part II

**The Girl Part II**

**Because I love you guys... and thank sweetklausoline because otherwise this wouldn't have ever been written.**

_The illusion shattered. The illusion he had wanted, the illusion he had built up to cope with the pain, was gone. And so was Caroline; the girl he loved was dead, and he didn't know how to deal with that. _

He was somehow freer with the realization. No more doubts about why there was something not quite right about the girl, no more nagging doubt in the back of his mind. It was because it hadn't been right, nothing had been right, because it wasn't Caroline; he hadn't been with the girl that he was in love with.

How had he managed to delude himself into thinking that the slip of a girl could compare to his Caroline though? That was the question that plagued him night and day. And why, why couldn't he remember Caroline's face? Why when he tried to draw her did Camille show up instead? He did not know, and he did not like not knowing, it made him feel weak, powerless.

It didn't make sense, and again he got the feeling that he was missing something, something vital. He didn't like it, the confusion, the not knowing, and the grief that he tried to keep at bay. His lovely Caroline, her face a blur in his memory, was dead and gone from this world. Too soon. Before they had even really had a chance, she was torn cruelly from this life, and the only image that his brain could hold was the picture of her dead on the ground, a hole through her chest, lifeless eyes staring back at him, and still he could not keep a firm grasp on what her face looked like. Only those dead eyes staring back at him.

Oh, he remembered her screams though, the screams for him to save her when the man had held her captive, the vervain ropes around her, the sizzling of her skin audible to the hybrid where he hung unable to help her, imprisoned by the magic of the man. And he was forced to hear her scream for him, not for anyone else, for _him_ while he could do nothing to help her, though he wanted to, trying to use his strength to break the magical bonds to no avail.

And that was it. All he had left of her. Oh he knew he loved her, without a doubt, that feeling was strong. But he only had glimpses of his time with her in Mystic Falls; dancing, chasing, laughing.

He didn't like that something had been taken from his memory, whether by his own doing or some outside influence. He wanted to remember her face, needed to remember it, needed to still have her image in his mind because he didn't know how he would stay sane if he kept straining his brain to pull up the image of her face. And then, he thought, maybe it had been better when he could pretend that Camille was Caroline, when he thought that she was Caroline. The illusion had kept him from this. He had never felt like this. It was different from the grief of losing his siblings; there was a contrast, a difference. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like his heart had been ripped in two.

He didn't like that when he picked up his phone to call Stefan, he changed his mind without really wanting to change his mind. When he asked Elijah about what happened after Caroline died, he could not for the life of him remember his brother's response.

And he did not like the blond girl staring him down from across the bar. "You know, staring is considered rude love."

Her eyes flashed in anger, and he chuckled slightly at her ire before quieting when her glare intensified. "Are you really going to pretend that you don't recognize me?"

He looked harder at the face that was staring at him... something was oddly familiar about her features, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe someone he had threatened before? "I'm sorry, I really don't know who you are."

Klaus watched as her lip trembled slightly, to his confusion; if she had been someone he had threatened, would she really be upset if he did not recognize her? "It's true then. You really don't know?"

"Know what?" He was growing angry; he didn't understand, and there were too many things that he did not understand these days. And his confusion, combined with his anger, only grew when the girl got up, putting her hands on either side of his face, and he didn't know why he did nothing to stop her when her lips, soft, familiar lips, pressed against his. Then he was angry for an entirely different reason, but not at her anymore; no he brought her body closer to his as the memories, his true memories, flooded back. Silas had tortured her, he could could remember his name now, but he had not killed her. He had compelled Klaus to think that he had killed her, removed his memories, and made him believe that Camille was Caroline.

He broke away from her lips with a pant. "What happened?"

"He compelled you to leave, but then Elijah killed him. I thought you left me, though. I didn't know he compelled you, and so I didn't come after you." She paused slightly, pressing another kiss on his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart, without knowing why, or who I was really missing."

And for the first time in nearly a year, he felt whole again, unconfused, and he could remember everything, every tiny detail that had led them to this point. And he would never let her go again.

**A/N: Thank you for the idea Kristen ;)**


	68. Love Again

**Love Again**

**This is actually evil. Timeline is different than what will be on either show.**

Everything slowed to a stop. The hand thrusting a stake into her heart, his body as he ran toward her, his voice as he shouted no. The laughing lilt of Silas' voice as he turned toward him, the stake no longer in her body as she fell slowly, slowly to the ground. And then everything sped up, him pushing Silas away, far away, using every ounce of his strength so that he could fall down to the ground beside her. She was dying.

He watched as the light fled her skin, her eyes, and it wasn't supposed to be this way. The stake was out of her. Magic. It was always, always magic, and there was no way that he could fix this. No way that Silas would be willing to fix this, and he could not even kill Silas in retaliation. His hands lifted her up, off the ground, wanting to at least make her last moments comfortable as he sped them to his home, laying her in his bed for the first, and the last, time. He pushed her hair back from her face, rising, going to get blood for her, call her mother, anything, anything to make this better for her. He would call witches, there had to be someone... a hand grabbed his arm, and he turned to her impatiently, needing to at least try to heal her before he gave up, but she shook her head at him, tugging him back down beside her. And he stretched his body out beside her, cradling her to his side.

"I wish I could have told you I loved you." Klaus felt his heart clench at her words; he knew she didn't, knew without a doubt she didn't, but it still hurt to hear. "I could have. I could have fallen for you. You were supposed to be my epic love." She broke off with a sob, and he brought her closer to him.

"Shhh, love. It's alright. I loved you enough for the both of us." She laughed through the tears that he tried to wipe away, and she turned her head to look up at him.

"You aren't unlovable though. Remember, for me, that people can love you if you let them. Go, see the world again for me. Remember me, do things you would have thought I would have liked. And fall in love again Klaus. Don't close yourself off again. Not after you've come so far."

By now his own tears were falling silently down his face, but he still offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "For you Caroline. I would do anything for you."

She smiled softly at him, a mere shadow of her former self, and then her eyes slipped shut, and they never opened again.

* * *

3 Years Later

He found himself in New Orleans again. Caroline would have liked it here, he was sure. The music, the art, the culture, the night life. Yes, his girl, his girl would have liked it here.

Klaus had kept his promise to her, to a certain extent. He traveled everywhere, imagining how she would have reacted to the sites, the cities, the food, the cultures. He could almost picture it in his mind. And that hurt him; he felt a pang in his chest every time.

He had renewed his bonds with his siblings, for her, but for him and them as well. But he had never tried to fall in love again.

He didn't want to. He didn't want to disgrace her memory like that. But he also wanted to keep his promise to her. And maybe, just maybe here, he could find someone that he could try to care for a fraction as much as he still loved his Caroline.


	69. All Through the Night

**All Through the Night**

**Smut. Set after the events of 4x18 just because I can. **

Caroline didn't necessarily think of herself as being patient. She could wait, she could restrain herself, yes, but once she wanted something she went after it with everything she had. No, she was not patient. Not now. Not with the image of him sweating, shirtless, his muscular chest exposed to her waiting eyes, was still clear in her head. Oh, she wanted him, and she did not want to wait to have him anymore.

Then there was Tyler. On the one hand she had missed him so much not twenty four hours ago. She had wanted him, needed him to come back. But when Klaus basically agreed that he could come back, she realized that a part of her had only wanted him back because she couldn't have him. Because he had been taken from her without any other choice. And now that she had the choice... her mind wanted different things; she felt fickle, and she cursed herself for it, but it wasn't something she could really change. Her heart wanted someone else, it had for a while if she was being completely honest. It wasn't the same anymore with Tyler. Things had changed. What she wanted had changed. They were two different people who kept being torn apart. And there was a man who loved her and understood her, and she wanted what he had to offer.

And she sure as hell didn't want to be just friends with Klaus.

No, she didn't mind the prospect of being friends with him. She welcomed the idea, actually. He cared about her, obviously, and she felt... more accepted with him than she did with anyone else, Stefan being the only real exception. He made her feel like it was okay to be herself, without fear of judgement. She wanted to be friends with him, as crazy as that was. It was just... when he looked at her a wet heat spread between her thighs. And he did that with a look. She didn't think she could be just friends with him. Not with the way her body responded to his.

And when he had grabbed her arm minutes earlier... her body had reacted and, well she had wanted things. His lips on hers, namely. His hands roving over her body. Her hands lifting the shirt off of him so that she could run her hands over his chest as she had been imagining since he had gotten better. Oh the things she would do with him. She wished for a moment that he wasn't as sinfully good looking as he was. That he didn't have the accent to match, as well as the brains, and the power, everything that she felt drawn to. Because those things only added to the attraction, made her want him more.

Suddenly, she was turning the car violently around, driving back to his house. The real thing was just waiting for her. Why should she waste time imagining it? The rest of everything could be dealt with tomorrow. Right now, she wanted him. And she didn't feel as bad about it as she had before. Their dynamic had been changing for months if she was being honest. She had never hated him as strongly as everyone else had. He was intriguing. He was different, new, and he was the most powerful person she had ever met. That he liked her, that he had fallen for her, was more than a little flattering. It was also frightening. He was... well he was Klaus. He had already proven just how dangerous he was.

And maybe that was what had really changed tonight. She had seen him vulnerable, in pain, and she had been worried for him. The thought of losing him, where Tyler made her feel pain in her heart, the thought of losing Klaus was utterly unacceptable. Aside from the fact that she would die if he did, she couldn't picture living in a world where he was not there. To bother her, to flirt with her, to stir a longing in her that she hadn't known she possessed.

It was with those thoughts in mind that she ran into his house, finding him in the room she had left him in, and without giving either of them a chance to say anything, to ruin her resolve, she grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips down to hers. It may just have been her overactive imagination at work once more, or that she had wanted and fought against this for so long, but she could have sworn the hallelujah chorus was playing in the background. He took a moment to respond, but he did wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his.

He pulled away after a few heated moments, looking at her in question, but she just pulled him back to her. She didn't want to speak, didn't want to be convinced that this was crazy. She wanted this. She needed to have these moments with him. They could at least give each other tonight before they had to deal with the world and each other. If they could only have one night, she wanted this to be it before everything caught up with her. And she wanted it to count.

Caroline didn't know what the new day would bring; what troubles her friends, Silas, Tyler, even Klaus would cause. But she knew that he had managed to earn her trust back, and she wanted to act on her desires in case he messed it up again. She didn't want him to, but she couldn't help but wonder... if his anger, his jealousy, would get in the way. She needed to end things with Tyler better than they had before, she knew that, but she also knew that any reunion they had would look bad to Klaus. So a part of her here and now as he kissed her, deeply, passionately, tongue and teeth and love, was doing this for him. To show him how much she really cared.

She craved his body, that much was true, as was evidenced by the very clear scent of her arousal in the air, but it was more than that. This wasn't some itch that needed scratching, it was a need for the intimacy of being with someone else. That closeness. And she didn't know, didn't have the words to say to tell him how she felt. So she showed him instead.

She let him lead her through his mansion, all smiles again, and his smile... she swore she could fall in love with that smile alone. He tugged her into a room, and she smiled when they stopped before the bed, their lips finding each others once more.

His hands pushed the sweater off her shoulders, and she gripped the bottom of his shirt to pull it off of him, running her hands over his exposed torso as she had wanted to all day before she traced her lips over the tattoo on his arm, before pulling back to raise her brow at him questioningly. "Later." He murmured, dipping his head back down to hers. She mumbled her assent against his lips, hands still tracing patterns over his chest, tugging gently on his necklaces.

It was slow, languid, as they undressed each other and he laid her down on his bed. As if they both knew that this could be it for them. It could be their one shot. But Caroline, well her resolve to have this be it, at least for a while, was wavering. He was so... tender with her as he traced his lips down her throat to grasp one of her taunt nipples between his teeth to her gasp. It was gentle and erotic, loving and sexy all at once. And then he was moving lower, steadily, steadily lower, down her body and by the time he got to her thighs she was begging for him to touch her.

And he did, with his fingers and his tongue, every soft touch, every smooth flick of his tongue bringing her closer and closer to the brink of her release. And she had never felt like this, this had never felt this good before with anyone but him, but maybe that's what he was trying to do, and she didn't care as her hands fisted in his sheets, and from her mouth came his name over and over again, her entire body aflame from him, boneless, weightless, and she trembled as he lifted his head from between her thighs, moving back up her body. "You taste divine, love."

She would have blushed from his words, but his lips landed on hers, and she forgot her earlier embarrassment as she tasted herself on his lips. Then they were rolling, tumbling over each other on the bed in a fight for dominance. And they were laughing. And it was the single most romantic moment of her life. Because it wasn't just about him or even just about her. They were enjoying each other, enjoying the looks of pleasure on each other's face. And this, this moment, was all Caroline had ever wanted. She sunk her body down unto his hard length, relishing at the feeling of him inside of her, pausing for a moment to adjust to him, before she started moving.

The look on his face as she moved was nearly enough to make her come again. He raised his body up on his elbows so he was sitting with her still moving on him, and they clung to each other, all kisses and hands, moans and gasps, the slick sound of skin moving over skin. Klaus gripped her, helping her move when her body started to tip again over that blissful edge that was in sight. The feeling of his hot seed spilling into her was the final catalyst and she let go once more.

"So what happens now?" He asked, hours later as she lay with her back against his chest.

She turned her face to his quickly, grasping his hand in hers. "I tell Tyler that it's really over. And then I guess we'll see where things go from there." But she could say with all honesty, all sincerity, that she wanted him in her future. For the first time, she could imagine the life that she could have with him, and she wanted it. She twisted in his arms so that she was straddling his hips, smirked when she felt his growing arousal under her, before she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't you want to convince me to want you more though?"

With a feral growl, he had her pinned underneath him once more to her laughing shrieks. Caroline could most certainly get used to this.


	70. Tiny Bubbles

**Tiny Bubbles**

**Smutty. Yeah. Set in the future, pretend Silas died and Caroline left for Europe while Klaus went to New Orleans :)**

There were perks to having the original hybrid on speed dial, Caroline had discovered. Like the time in Rome when her credit card bounced and the hotel was going to kick her out. A quick call to Klaus, and five minutes later she was in the penthouse suite. Or the time in Dublin when her car had broken down and they told her the part couldn't be ordered for two months. After one little text message, she had her car fixed and ready to go the next day. She didn't know what he did, whether he threatened them or offered them money, but she was grateful. She wasn't comfortable compelling her way through the world still, and the thought of being left out on the streets in a foreign country- on a full moon nonetheless, had started all this. And then he was calling and texting her on a regular basis to see if she was all right. It was... nice. She had lost contact with everyone else, the exception being her mother, and it was nice to know that someone still cared. That she could pick up the phone and tell him about her day.

But because she was calling him on nearly a daily basis, he seemed to lose the need to initiate the conversations. And she sort of missed that. And the last thing she wanted to be was a bother to him. So she decided that she could give him a few days without her calls of, _I got the cutest shirt yesterday, I found the restaurant you told me about_, or, and she felt a twinge of guilt at this because it was entirely misleading and had been to get a reaction from him, _I might a nice guy at this club I went to._ She had met a guy, that much was true, and he had in fact been a really nice guy. There was one problem though. He hadn't been Klaus, and she didn't want him.

She dipped her foot into the bath that she had drawn, removing her robe and sinking her body into the bubbly water. And then, right as her body was relaxing finally, the shrill ring of her phone broke through her quiet peace; she grabbed it quickly, sighing when she read the name. Caroline wasn't really mad though... a part of her had hoped that he would call her, and so she had brought her phone into the hotel bathroom with her. "Hello?"

"Hello love, you haven't called in a while. I was getting worried about you."

She felt a little guilty; she knew he worried over her, but she didn't want him to get sick of her. "I thought maybe you could use a little break from me."

"Never."

She searched for something, anything to say. "You interrupted my bath."

"Oh, you didn't have to get out on my account sweetheart, you could have called me back."

"Who said anything about getting out?" She cringed slightly in embarrassment; he now had a very good idea of her state of dress, or lack thereof.

He chuckled slightly. "Oh, well that's good."

"I wish you were here." She blurted out, blushing at the implications behind her words.

"Oh?" He asked, and she could just picture his smirk and his raised brow, her blush deepening in response as she sank deeper into the water. "And what would we be doing if I was there Miss Forbes?"

Caroline had never done anything like this before; she could stop it right now if she chose, she knew that, but a part of her was curious, begging for any sort of release. "W-well, you'd be sitting behind me obviously."

"Umhm, obviously." He parroted back to her, a teasing note to his voice.

"And I would be teasing you mercilessly, grinding down on you, because you deserve it."

"Oh, I might have to punish you then love."

A shiver ran up her spine, and her body flushed with need. "How?" She asked huskily.

"I would have to tease you in return I'm afraid." He paused, listening as her breathing hitched before he pressed on. "I would run my hands across your chest, playing with your breasts," He paused again, and she took the hint, raising her free hand up, dragging it over her chest, rolling one of her breasts, circling her own nipple, and he continued when her breathing started to become more sporadic, "before slipping a hand down your body, in between your thighs." She did as he described, stopping her hand at the apex of her thighs. "Then I would drag my finger over your folds, circling your clit,"

Caroline had been doing as he described, but a hard knock on the door to her room echoed through, and she groaned in protest. He laughed again. "Go answer the door sweetheart." She growled in protest muttering something about people being rude, interrupting a girl when she was in the middle of reaching bliss as she pulled her robe over her body once more before dashing to the door, wanting to shoo away whoever was there so she could get back to her bath and to Klaus. She turned the knob, her whole body begging for release and that made her want to be ruse to whoever dared- "Klaus?"

"Hello love." He pushed the door open the rest of the way, closing his phone and slipping it into his pocket, before stepping into the room and swinging the door shut. "I was worried about you." He explained shortly before picking her up and tossing her gently onto the bed, her robe coming undone in the process. "But you seem to be fine. Though I assume you have a pressing need?" He asked as he pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it to the side before unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down. He traced kisses up her one leg, and she gripped the sheets, panting out a "You think?" But it was broken off with a sharp gasp when his tongue flicked out at her, before retreating from her once more. She growled again, wanting him to continue, but he just chuckled as he moved up her body, kissing her lips and she responded to them. Oh they were soft and perfect pressing against hers, and she opened her mouth inviting him in, but he pulled away from her to brush his lips across her face.

"You know it's rude to tease." She said in mock consternation, and he paused, grasping her hand and pulling it down to run over his hard length.

"I'm sorry love, I really want to prolong this experience, but I just want to be inside of you more." And with that he thrust into her, rocking his hips against hers. She moaned his name, digging her nails into his back, pulling his head down to hers again so that she could kiss him again.

The combination of the build up from their earlier interlude and her self-administration, out together with him moving in and out of her had her orgasm crashing into her in short order as she writhed beneath him screaming out his name.

It was only much later, when they were both spent and sated did Caroline speak. "Why'd it take so long for you to come find me?"

He looked at her tenderly, lovingly. "If I had known you had wanted me here, I would have have been here much sooner, rest assured." She smiled at the thought, burrowing into his chest as he held her in his arms. Oh, she would have liked to have been with him sooner, but a part of her knew that she had needed the time away from him to really, truly appreciate how big a part of her life he had become. And now she wanted him in it always.


	71. The Price of Family

**The Price of Family**

**This is me being evil again. For Kristen because she encourages my evil. Klaroline, Kalijah, Klelijah. Angst.**

If he had known…. if he had known he would like to think that he would have stayed his hand. That he would have shown Katherine mercy, though she was hardly deserving in his opinion. Not even for the sake of his brother, not with the way things had gone, but to save the girl that he loved.

Caroline. Her sunlight smile. The way she challenged him and made him want to be better for her and only for her. The way he had come to love her, amidst everything, and he had hoped, and he thought maybe, just maybe, she genuinely cared for him as well. He missed her. He missed her with every breath he took, every waking moment, every dream he had. Life without her in the world, with her gone because of a foolish impulse of his to have his revenge, was painful. Every breath was labored. His heart ached for someone he could not have. And he couldn't even bring himself to avenge her death. That was the worst part. He felt he should; if it had been anyone else, he would have, but he couldn't. Not with his brother.

When he killed Katherine, he hadn't realized how Elijah had felt for her. Hadn't realized that he would react in the worst way possible. Klaus had known things would end badly when he tore the heart out of Katherine's chest, an immense feeling of satisfaction coming over him, when he heard his brother's shouted "No!" The way he sped away from the mansion immediately after, and something, something had drawn Klaus to follow him. A part of him wished he hadn't; another now realized the justice in Elijah's actions, though he still wouldn't, couldn't, ever accept them. He watched, too far away, always too far away to save her, as Elijah plunged his hand into Caroline's chest, her scared eyes meeting Klaus' for one split second, and then she was gone, dead as Katherine was.

He had rushed forward, lifting her body up into his arms as Elijah tossed her heart away. The brothers stared each other down, each conveying their anger and pain through a single glance, and then Elijah turned away, flashing back to Katherine Klaus assumed. He realized then that his brother must have truly cared for her, as he loved Caroline, but he could not bring himself to feel guilty for killing her. Only that his actions had led to Caroline's death.

He let himself cry for her there on her front porch, and when her mother returned, sobs coming from her as he tried to explain what had happened, it hit him. She was really gone. And there was no way he could save her this time.

He did not speak to or see Elijah or Rebekah for weeks. He only stayed in Mystic Falls long enough to attend Caroline's funeral; and then he left. They found him though, easily enough in New Orleans, what with the rather large trail of bodies he had left behind. Always businessmen wearing suits. He couldn't kill his brother, no matter what he did he would not lose another sibling, but any love he had held for Elijah was gone. And Klaus felt that the sentiment was much returned on him.

Rebekah tried to get them to talk, saying that they only needed each other and not those foolish girls. She stopped trying when they stopped talking to her as well.

They all left each other after that. The brothers could not be around each other without seeing red, coming to blows nearly every time, and Rebekah was tired of the fighting. So they went their separate ways, always aware that the person who had caused them all the pain they were feeling was out there in the world. And they could not bear to bring themselves to find a way to end the other. It was an impossible situation. They had both loved their girls in their own way, but the bond of family was also sacred to them. Doomed to hate each, and yet born to love. Impossible, horrible situation, and each could not help but think that they had somehow brought this on themselves. They should have done more to protect the women that they loved.

And they could never bring themselves to see the other again.


	72. What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts the Most**

**Angst. Thanks to approvesomuch for letting me use her idea ;) **

It was stupid, foolish, reckless. She shouldn't have done it. She didn't know... but that was a lie. She did know why she did it; all she had been able to think as the hunter raised his arm to plunge the stake into Klaus' chest was that she _had _to save him. There was no thought in her mind that it wasn't the white oak stake and therefore it could not hurt him. No, the only thought that propelled her to flash in between him and the hunter was that he could not be hurt. Caroline couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen. And then the stark reality of what she had just done hit her with the combination of Klaus' horror struck face, his hands reaching out for her, and the sharp pain of the stake tearing into her back.

She felt all her guilt, all her regret, crash over her in that moment. The things she should have done, the things she should have said, the places she wanted to go, and the things she had wanted to do. The things she had wanted to experience with Klaus. It hurt her that only now, when her death was assured- the stake pressing into her heart further and further before the pressure was ripped away, and the anguished screams, short lived as they were, of the hunter filled her ears- could she admit that she had feelings for him. They weren't love, not yet, but she knew in that moment that she was close to letting herself, and she wished she had had the chance to tell him... then the stake was ripped from her back and he cradled her in his arms, holding her against him. "I-I'm so so-rry." She stammered, continuing on even when he tried shushing her. "I shoul-d have told you how I felt about you. I shouldn't ha-ve told you that I hated you." Her breath was ragged in her throat, and she coughed up blood, spitting it out to the side, wondering why she wasn't healing. Why if she wasn't, it was taking so long for her to die.

"He pierced your heart." Klaus seemed to realize what was going on when he moved his hand to her back and felt the blood that continued to seep out of the wound. "I can't do anything if he pierced your heart-"

"Hey," She cut him off, grabbing his chin as best she could in her weakening state. "It's not your fault Klaus."

"Why did you do that?" He asked, searching her face, and she tried to smile at him reassuringly.

"I don't know."

"I would have survived Caroline."

"I know."

"Then why?" He growled, angry now that she wasn't giving him the answers he so desperately needed.

"I couldn't- I couldn't let you get hurt."

incredulousness painted his features. "What?"

"I care about you and I-I couldn't let you get hurt."

"But now you're hurt." And her heart broke a little when his voice broke.

"I did it for you though. And if I had the choice I would have done it again."

Caroline died with a smile on her mouth, finally in Klaus' arms as she had wanted to be for so long, but had never allowed herself to be. And that was how Stefan found them hours later; Caroline's smiling face, almost making him believe that she was not dead, and Klaus clutching her to him tightly, tears streaking down his face. It was a struggle to convince Klaus to leave the forest, and he ceased trying to pull her away from him when he ended up with a broken wrist after the first attempt. He eventually got his old friend to leave though, bringing her body to the mansion. Stefan tried to make a case for why she should be brought to her mother's, but a silent glare from Klaus ceased his arguments in his throat. He had never seen him like this, and Stefan was worried. Maybe, maybe now was the time to rekindle their friendship, he thought as he followed Klaus into his house, watching as he laid Caroline on his bed tenderly. They had both lost the girl that had meant a lot to them, though they cared in different ways Stefan realized.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Klaus' shoulders tensed, and he did not turn around, but he nodded at his friend. "I loved her. And now she's gone."


	73. Cruelest of Choices

**Cruelest of Choices**

**I'm sorry, this is angst again. But hold out my lovelies smut is coming next. And then I'll get back to your requests :)**

It should have been an easy choice. And a year ago, it would have been. It would always be his brother. Family above all. But things had changed, and he couldn't as easily end the life of the girl that he loved; which was exactly why he was forced with this choice. On the one hand, it was a good thing he supposed. If he had never loved her, he wouldn't have been allowed this choice. But the choice itself? Caroline's life for his brother's? It was impossible. Either way he was losing someone that he loved. So it came down to the girl, bright, vibrant, _alive_; or his brother, his brother that was already dead.

He wished the witch hadn't approached him with this possibility. That he had never known this chance, this horrible, awful, impossible choice existed. That through dark magic they could use the heart of who he loved most to bring back one who was gone from this world.

And that was the crux of the matter really. Could he end Caroline's life to bring back the brother that was already dead? Was that fair? Kol was dead, gone either way. Klaus wondered for a moment, if Kol had been alive and it was a choice between saving his life or Caroline's what he would have chosen. And he hesitated to chose even in that scenario. He couldn't- his brother meant the world to him, and he missed him everyday, but could he, could he really give up the first girl he had let in, who was just letting him in? Could he end her life, because that was the condition of the spell; could he take the heart from her body and watch the light leave her gaze? Could he live for the rest of his existence knowing he had killed her? Could he live with himself knowing he had had a chance to reunite with his brother but he didn't do it because he loved Caroline too much? Could he go on knowing she was in the world and that her life taken on this night, the night of the blue moon, could have returned at least a part of his family to him?

He couldn't win, either way. Either choice he made would end in nothing but hurt for him. He loved them both, but he loved them in different ways, and it was not a fair choice for him to have to make.

And she stood there staring at him as the witch waited for his choice, he eyes boring holes into him, and she opened her mouth. He expected anger from her that he hadn't so no immediately, her leaving so that the ceremony couldn't be completed. But not what she said, not the words that escaped from her. "Do it. Kill me."

Those four words, tiny words, pierced him to his very soul. That she offer, basically demand with the tone of her voice, was astounding to him. He hadn't-he hadn't thought she even cared for him at all, let alone to make this sacrifice. Her life. Gone for someone that she didn't know, who had hurt her friends, for him. "No."

She approached him, and he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes as her hands reached up to cup his cheeks. "He's your brother, Klaus. I can't- I can't ask you to spare me out of selfishness. He's your brother; I understand."

Oh his girl; with startling clarity he realized exactly why he had fallen for her in the first place. She was loyal and brave and strong, and she was one of the most caring people he had ever met in his life. But he was angry with her as well. "Do you value yourself so little? That you would give up your life without a second thought?"

"It's not without a second thought though! He's your brother and I know how much he meant to you, how much he still means to you."

"You mean at least as much to me Caroline." He spat out, growing more and more angry that she would just throw away her life. That she still seemed to doubt how much he cared for her. He gripped her wrists gently, soothing his thumbs over the back of her hands. He needed the contact with her.

"Klaus, I'm telling you to do this. I won't live knowing you lost a chance at having Kol back for me. I can't live with that." He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, moving his hands to wrap around her waist.

"I don't know if I can live without you." He admitted, in a whisper too low for the witch to hear.

Caroline sighed. "You can, and you will. You've been without me for a thousand years."

"But I didn't know what it would be like to have someone like you, and I haven't even-" She silenced him, rising up on her toes to press her lips against his, her hands moving into his hair to pull him further down to her as he responded, pulling her flush against him, forgetting about their audience or what he was supposed to be thinking about. All that mattered was that he was finally experiencing the sweet taste of her lips, the feel of her tongue against his own.

And then she grabbed his hand bringing it to her chest. He thought... well, as he had forgotten their audience he thought she was ready to take things further than mere kissing. Until the sound of tearing flesh filled his ears and his eyes flashed open as the smell of blood- her blood- hit the air, the feel of her blood on his fingers. But she wouldn't let him pull from her lips to stop her, and he felt her heart against his fingers, and she nodded her head... he couldn't, he wouldn't; but had it ever really been a fair choice? And it was what she wanted. He would do anything for her, to make her happy, even this. He pulled as gently as he could, and her lips finally loosened from his, but he cradled her in one arm, handing her heart over to the witch that had approached as the tears fell down his cheeks.

He turned his head to watch as the witch began chanting, and within moments the blurry image of Kol began to appear, growing more and more visible, tangible as the minutes wore on; the witch left as soon as she was sure her part was done. And then his brother was back, coughing, standing on his feet, a smirk on his face. A smirk that dropped when his eyes landed on Klaus and the girl he cradled in his arms. "Brother?"

"It was the cost to bring you back. A life for a life; the heart of the one you love to bring back one has died." He explained, his voice void of inflection or emotion. She was gone, and he was numb, unable to feel any happiness that Kol was back. She was _gone _forever.

"You shouldn't have." Kol spat, and Klaus looked at his brother in surprise. "You'd be surprised what the afterlife can do for a person."

"It was what she wanted."

"Then she was better than all of us."

Kol was right, she was better than all of them, all of them combined. And he should not have let her do this; he shouldn't have done this. He should have left, with her.

"Come on brother." Klaus jumped slightly when Kol grabbed hold of his arm tugging him away from the scene. "We can give her a proper burial, the one that she deserves."

Klaus nodded, following behind his brother, wondering how he would ever be able to explain, to justify what he had done to anyone. Least of all himself.

**A/N: thank you all for your continued reviews and support; and putting up with the angst I dole out :)**


	74. Sweet Release

**Sweet Release **

**Request from le anon ;) : Klaroline smut, maybe a little bloodsharing, a little gory, add some wolf-alpha-male behaviour, a little fluff is also welcome**

**Well, I tried. Smut. Established relationship. Because this is basically all smut.**

**Beta'd by the wonderful tattooed-she-wolf**

She woke to the feeling of feather light kisses being traced up and down her neck. Caroline hummed in pleasure, arching her neck to allow him easier access. His hand lazily traced up, moving from where it had been resting on her hip, over her stomach, tracing patterns as he went, his hand barely brushing over the curve of her breast, and she moaned in protest, wanting, needing the feel of his strong hands on her, while he seemed content with barely touching her. The scrape of his fangs against her neck stopped her in her tracks though, thinking that he would finally give her the contact that she so desperately needed.

It wasn't new between them, to bloodshare. In fact, it was more odd if they didn't do it now that they had been together for over a year. It was enjoyable to them, euphoric, the rush of blood from each other, feeding off of each other. It was intimate, passionate, and their lovemaking was... different. It wasn't better- sex with Klaus was _always_ great sex- it was just closer. So the prick of his fangs against her neck, combined with his hand knotting in her hair on the other side of her head to expose her neck more to him filled her with a delicious anticipation. And then his lips moved up her neck to graze over her cheek. She growled in annoyance, her whole body filled with need, the wet heat between her thighs growing, and all she knew was that she needed him to sate the desire that was coursing through her and he seemed content to only tease her.

"Patience love, you had your fun last night, now it's my turn."

She flushed at the memory of the night before his words elicited, how he had let her flip them over so that she was on top, the feeling of being in control, the feel of him filling her body over and over again... she should have known that he would never let it go. That his uncharacteristic move, letting her assume dominance, would be met by his need to reassert himself as the alpha male. In any other circumstance she would have been upset, but she really didn't mind half as much within the context of the bedroom.

Her eyes fluttered open for the first time since he had woken her, meeting his gaze as he moved his body over hers, dipping his head down to brush his lips over hers before he moved down her body, leaving soft kisses in his wake, a flick of his tongue over each nipple, until finally he was positioned in between her thighs, gazing down at her body wolfishly. Klaus' eyes darkened, the veins under his eyes forming and spreading, before he leaned down to place a kiss on the inside of one thigh, his teeth scraping against her skin delightfully, and she cried out when his teeth finally pricked her skin before sinking deeper into her, taking a long drag of her blood, and each suck of the blood from her veins sent a shock straight to her core.

Caroline savored the feeling, hands burying in his hair, her legs wrapping around his torso. He pulled away though, again as he seemed content with doing in that early morning, pulling her up with him, tilting his head to the side, leaving his neck open and exposed. Oh, she loved when he drank from her, loved the feelings it shot through her body, but she loved it more when she was drinking from him. She loved the taste of his warm blood flooding her mouth, the taste of him remaining in her mouth hours afterwards, and she lowered her lips eagerly to his throat, letting her fangs drop as she concentrated on the scent of his blood, the sound of his heart beat, plunging her fangs into his throat to his low growl.

His blood filled her mouth, the sweet taste better than any human blood she had ever had, and she felt the skin of her thigh knot back together, the venom of his bite killed by the healing power of his blood. She barely felt his fingers dance across her skin, over her thighs, until two of them were pushed inside of her, and she moaned against his neck at the dual sensation of his blood and his fingers pushing in and out of her. He found her clit, pulling and squeezing and rolling the bundle of nerves, the pleasure in her rising, rising, ready to crash all around her, bring her world down, but he removed his fingers from her, pushing her gently away from his throat, extracting her fangs from him. Caroline glared at her lover slightly, annoyed with his continued teasing, wanting to come already.

Klaus captured her pouting lips with his, letting the taste of their blood mix, their hands tangling in each other's hair, but it wasn't enough, and she needed him, and what didn't he get- he lowered her body back down to the bed, removing his lips from hers, moving quickly this time to his earlier position between her thighs, this time not wasting a breath to lower his lips to her moist folds. She cried out in pleasure, locking her legs loosely around his neck, determined to not let him leave her wanting again. She needed her release, and she needed it from him, and she was going to come quickly if he kept doing that with his tongue. He was licking, sucking, lapping up her juices eagerly. Caroline arched her back into him, needing more, more of him, more of his extremely skilled tongue.

The wave of her release hit her, hit her hard with full force, and she became boneless beneath him, her whole body shuddering in long-overdue-to her anyway- pleasure, the shockwaves coursing through her body. The little death. She loved the moment- minutes?- after he made her come to the highest of heights. Her whole world shrank down to him, only him, nothing else mattered but him and the pleasure he continued to bring her, his tongue still inside of her, riding out every last bit of her orgasm that he could. Oh, she loved it, she loved him, she loved how he knew exactly what to do to her body.

Caroline felt him remove his lips from her, a vague understanding in the back of her mind, and she gasped when his lips found her pelvic bone, sucking lightly on it as his fingers gripped her hips. "Nik." She growled lightly, wanting more of him, wanting to feel him inside of her, bringing her back to her peak of pleasure so that she could come down once more. He smirked against her skin, moving up this time, stopping to take one hardened nipple into his mouth, biting lightly, her back arching off the bed at the sensation as his hand found her other breast, fondling it, rolling and kneading it, before his fingers moved to her puckered nipple, squeezing and pinching. The feeling on his mouth and hands on her building the pressure in between her thighs once more, and she tugged his shoulders desperately. She loved the feeling that he caused with his adoration of her, but she had a greater need, far more pressing.

"I need you inside of me." She managed to gasp out. He didn't respond, continuing his attentions without pause, and she, in a moment of desperate need to have him hurry along, reached a hand down between their bodies, gripping his hardened length between her hand.

He growled against her skin, but he removed his mouth from her, looking up at her with a slight glare. "You're playing with fire kitten."

Caroline arched an eyebrow at him challengingly, hoping he was aware that she was only giving him a taste of his own medicine in retaliation for his earlier teasing. "Well then do something about it."

He moaned low in his throat, reaching his lips down to capture hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he positioned himself between her thighs. With a single thrust he was inside of her, stretching her. He paused for a moment, unmoving as they both adjusted to him being in her, before he started moving. Klaus pulled out to the tip before slamming back into her, repeating the move over and over. She cried out into his mouth, his hands gripping her hips, moving her with him, and her nails raked a trail down his back, the tearing sound of his skin and the smell of his blood filling the air. Caroline writhed beneath him, raising up on her own to meet him thrust for thrust. He went deeper, harder, hitting every spot within her that she so desperately needed him to, and before long, her body was teetering again, her inner muscles clenching around him. Her world shattered, and she fell, her body weightless, shaking, hot and then cold, and she clutched him to her as he spurted his own release into her, the tremors of her orgasm prolonging his own until he finally collapsed against her.

She clutched him to her still though, until he rolled off of her some minutes later, placing a soft kiss on her brow. "You should wake me up like that more often." She murmured softly, smiling up at him, still unwilling to move any further.

He gave her a devilish smirk, a promise that her wish would indeed be fulfilled. "That can most certainly be arranged." He dipped his head down, kissing her lips softly, deeply, and her hands found their way to his hair once more. He pulled back, just slightly, just enough to speak. "In fact, I don't think we should stop at one round. Two, three, maybe even four sounds like the correct way to start the day." A shiver ran up her spine at his words.

**Maybe she could become a morning person after all. **


	75. Deadly Shadow

**Angst. Implied Klefan and Klaroline. For Merita because she wanted me to finish it. And Kristen because she wanted me to kill someone. I go to cry now.**

They had failed, in the end, though they had tried so hard to stop this from happening, to claim the cure as their own, their plans, their dreams failed, falling through.

Silas had obtained and taken the cure, killing himself, and lifting the veil. Their worst nightmares had come true. But where they had thought that the supernatural creatures would be returned to their corporeal forms, dangerous to them that had made enemies of them, they were little more than ghosts, unable to hurt anyone, to feel, to touch. Most of them found their way back to the other side, a few disappeared across the globe, seeking any happiness that they could, but one stayed in Mystic Falls, stayed with Klaus. And for a while, he was happy, truly, blissfully happy that he had regained the one that he had truly been sorry to lose. But Kol wasn't happy.

Klaus couldn't take it anymore. It was like he was being haunted every step, every breath by his brother. And he wondered why, why he had ever thought this could possibly be a good idea, why he had allowed himself to be happy about this. How he had ever thought that it could ever work out for him. When, when had anything in his existence turned out the way he wanted, the way he planned? When had he ever been happy for more than a fleeting moment, a breath, a blink, in the stretch of his long life. He could feel his brother's sadness, his loss and despair, at not being able to truly be a part of life. To have experienced the afterlife only to be seemingly stuck on the earthen plane. It was seeping into him, into his very being, and he no longer felt happiness at anything. Not in killing, not in drinking, not in painting, and not even in seeing Caroline anymore.

He was done, he realized. He couldn't find the strength, the desire to go on, not like this, not with the shadow of Kol following him every moment, no hope, no happiness for either of them anymore. But he still had his wits about him, at least in part, at least for the two people that he loved most, and he could wait, he could live like this for a little longer yet to spare them. He would not be responsible for the deaths of Caroline or Stefan. Everyone else in his bloodline be damned, though saving their lives would probably have to include everyone else's.

So Klaus found a witch who found a very old spell that removed the blood clause, saving them; it wasn't easy, and the spell took it's toll on the witch he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care even a little bit. He had retrieved the white oak stake when Silas was taken care of and gone, dead as he soon would be, and once he had ensured all his affairs were in order, leaving everything he owned to his siblings and Stefan and Caroline, he plunged the stake into his heart, if it even still existed, and joined his brother in death.


	76. Round and Round

**Round and Round**

**Smut ;) Beta'd by tattooed-she-wolf. **

New Orleans. It was a beautiful city really, one Caroline had always wanted to travel to. But she couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment. She was on a mission to find a certain hybrid. He had left her his address with the words "If you ever find yourself in New Orleans..." Well, she found herself in New Orleans, and she was going to get her man.

It was dark by the time the cab pulled up in front of the old mansion, and she paid the driver, pulling out her one bag, before racing up the pathway leading to the front door. She knocked purposefully, no hesitance, because she finally knew what she wanted. If she had any doubts, she had to push them down, because she wasn't going to lose him before she even tried. When he didn't open the door after several long moments, she twisted the knob experimentally, knowing that if he was home would forgive her for the intrusion, and if he wasn't she would leave. Find a hotel for the night and try again the next day.

She walked through the house until her heightened hearing picked up the soft sounds of a paintbrush going over a canvas. She followed the sound, finally pushing another door open, and finding the object of her search. He was shirtless, and she appreciated his exposed back for a moment, before her eyes dropped down to the jeans that hung low on his hips. She raised her gaze again to what he was painting; her, the night of prom, and she wondered when he had seen her, what he had seen. She hadn't known he was there that night. Had he seen the kiss Tyler placed on her lips? Or had he seen her push him away from her, telling him she needed space, time alone?

His voice broke the quiet. "I'm coming, I'm coming. I just wanted to finish this first Marcel."

"It's not Marcel." He turned quickly, eyes widening almost imperceptibly in shock as he took her face in. He set the brush down on the table beside him, approaching her cautiously.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

She thought about explaining her reasons to him. That she missed him. That she wanted him. That even though she had denied it for months, she didn't hate him and she wanted him in her life. But it was so much easier to show him, instead of telling him, and she suspected that actions spoke louder than words with him. So, with the same purpose with which she had come to New Orleans, the same drive that propelled her up his drive and into his house, had her walking forward, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to hers.

Caroline would have been lying if she said she hadn't dreamt of this moment. Wondering what his lips would feel like moving over hers. The real thing was undeniably better than anything she had been able to come up with. He responded almost instantly, taking charge of the kiss, sweeping his tongue over her lips sensuously before pressing into her mouth. She made her intentions for the night very clear when she pressed her body tighter against his, a hand tracing over the hard planes of his torso to grasp his hardening length through the material of his jeans.

He tore his lips from hers with a growl, his hands moving to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off in one clean move. Her bra quickly followed, and she gasped when his large hands moved up to cup her breasts. One hand moved down to her lower back, pulling her closer to him once more, and his head lowered to attack her free breast with his mouth, licking and sucking, leaving her gasping and wanting in his arms. He detached himself from her, looking into her face with a slight smirk before his hands moved to push her shirt off her hips. She kicked her shoes off, glad she had worn flats, before she undid his belt, pushing his pants off of him, unsurprised to find that he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. Caroline moved until her back hit the bed, climbing unto it, scooting backwards, and he followed her, ripping her underwear off in one clean gesture. She thought about scolding him for a moment, but then when he was on top of her, wrapping her lips around his waist loosely, and his lips were on hers once more, she found that she couldn't quite find it in herself to care about the loss of the underwear. She could always buy more. And she was feeling completely distracted from her momentary anger when he rolled his hips into hers, his tip grazing over her opening

She would wonder later on how she had heard them through the noises that she and Klaus were making, all grunts and moans, skin sliding against skin. But she did; through the still open door she heard the quiet gasps of the two girls, the sound of the heartbeats reaching her ears. In that moment she didn't care who they were, though she recognized one heartbeat as human and the other as distinctly werewolf, all she knew was that jealousy overcame her knowing that there were two girls who had had the courage to approach his room. And in the sudden jealous haze that overcame her, she decided to show them that he was hers, as she intended to make herself his. With one quick motion she flipped them so she was on top.

"Sweetheart..." He chastised lightly, but she could see a slight gleam to his eyes. He knew they were there, he probably knew who they were, and she got the distinct feeling that he would let her do as she wanted. That he would enjoy what she had in mind.

"I like to have control sometimes to Klaus." She said with a sultry grin, moving down his body. Caroline kissed down his chest, and then down his length to the low growling sounds he was making. She smirked as she trailed kisses down his length, almost laughed when he growled out a low "_Caroline_" and then she took him into her mouth, slowly until she felt his length hit the back of her throat, and then she grasped the remainder of his shaft in her hand pumping him as she bobbed her head up and down, licking him slowly, twirling her tongue around his tip, before taking him back into her mouth. His hands were tugging on her hair, and she loved the delicious shocks it sent through her body.

She continued working him for several moments, loving the taste of him, until he pushed her away from him. "I want to be inside of you when I come, love." A shiver ran through her body, and she moved to straddle his waist quickly, sinking down onto his length. Caroline threw her head back with a loud moan, loving how he felt inside of her. She adjusted herself for a moment before she moved her body up, promptly slamming back down on him. She set a quick rhythm, and she cried out when one of his hands moved between their joined bodies, finding her clit and increasing the pleasure she was feeling.

When the hot stream of his release shot into her, she quickly followed tumbling over the edge and crashing down onto his chest as he held her. Both their breathing was heavy, and she wondered idly if their audience from before was still present. After a few minutes, garnering that they were indeed not still there, she asked softly, "Who were they?"

"Hayley, you know, but the other was Camille. Marcel, an old friend of mine, he's seeing her."

She nodded in understanding, before asking her other question. "And what were they doing coming into your room?" She didn't quite manage to keep out the anger and jealousy that leaked into her voice.

He chuckled slightly, lifting her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. "Is that jealousy I detect." She glowered at him slightly, but he continued on before she could retort. "They've been fighting for my attentions, though I have told them there is only one girl that I care for."

A slow smile stretched across her face. "Really?"

He flipped them over quickly so that she was underneath him once more, and he looked down at her with hooded eyes. "Really." He murmured, capturing her lips once more as his hands lowered down her body, finding her center again, thrusting two fingers into her suddenly. She arched her back into him, gripping his shoulders as he pumped in and out of her, finger fucking her slowly, bringing her to her climax as though he had all the time in the world. And she supposed he did. When she crashed, and did she crash, his fingers were removed from her, replaced by him again, pumping into her, riding out her waves of pleasure and bringing her there again. She fell again with a scream, arching into him. He followed soon after, collapsing against her, both spent but no where near sated.

They had a lot of catching up to do.

And when she next saw Hayley and was introduced to Camille, she felt no embarrassment, only a sense of satisfaction. He was hers, she was his, finally. She had proven that though he was the alpha male, she was the alpha female, and it was for her, only for her, that he would relinquish control.


	77. Unknown Love

**Unknown love**

**Trying my hand at Klefan. Semi-angst. For Kristen ;) There's also Klaroline and Stebekah.**

**Beta'd by tattooed-she-wolf**

It wasn't intentional. It was sudden, and yet wasn't. It was more that they both became deeply aware that they felt something for each other that went beyond the ties of friendship, and that perhaps those feelings had been there for a very long while. And that didn't change how they felt about the women they were with, they just loved each other too.

But neither of them wanted to hurt their girls by admitting openly that they felt something for each other. They wouldn't even admit it to the other, not knowing that their feelings were reciprocated. So they continued on in silence, staying friends, though an awkward tension covered their relationship now.

Stefan, for his part, couldn't bring himself to hurt Rebekah again, not after everything they had been through to find each other again. Not after all the hurt and betrayal she had gone through, and he ached to admit that a good part of it had been caused by him. And he loved her, he did. He couldn't lose her, he was selfish enough to know and admit that.

Klaus loved Caroline, with every fiber of his being. He couldn't imagine life without her, not now, not now that he had finally gotten her. He wouldn't hurt her, in any way. Not even in this, especially not in this. Not in caring, loving, someone else. And he couldn't lose her either; she had become a vital part of his life, and the wolf in him had long since claimed her as his.

So they both hid their newfound secret, from the world, from each other, and they even tried to keep their thoughts, their desires, hidden from themselves.

They loved each other from afar, trying to go on as they had before, as though nothing had changed between them, when something vital had. They both, though they remained unaware that the other felt the same way, wished that it could be easier, that they could stop how they felt somehow. It was a struggle, constantly, every time they were together to not slip up. To not reveal the true nature of their feelings for each other.

Each not wanting to lose the other, they continued on like that for years, but slowly they came to the realization, the feeling of something… like their relationship was slipping away. Their desire to pretend, to go on as though nothing was different was slowly chipping away at what they had had, leaving them with nothing. They weren't comfortable around each other any more. Their friendship was gone, the friendship that had taken so long to reform was filled with awkward silences as they both tried with their whole being to repress their feelings.

Until finally, they couldn't even bear that anymore. They weren't their separate ways, a silent sort of agreement, Klaus taking Caroline to Paris again, and Stefan taking Rebekah on a tour of the Middle East. When they did see each other again, over family functions or holidays when the girls insisted on getting together, they barely spoke, avoiding each other if at all possible.

They spent their eternity, doomed to love but to do nothing about it, by no choice but their own.

**A/N: So if you stuck around till the end, thank you, and I'm sorry because I'm convinced this is terrible. Check in later for some Klaroline smut and then maybe angst.**


	78. Mini Drabbles

**Sorry, I've been busy with homework this weekend, but I thought I'd at least upload something so here's a series of mini drabbles for you! In other news, I know I've been horrible about responding to reviews, but I'm making a page on my blog where I will try and answer all of them. I'll post the link on my profile page for anyone that is interested. **

* * *

**Here Forever**

_She watched the white oak stake, twisting, pushing into his heart. She heard the gurgling breath he took to the cadence of her sobs and the litany of no's that poured from her throat. She smelled the sharp tang of his blood, saw the smile on Silas' face as he continued to push the stake in as she strained against the bonds that kept her from moving, trying, desperate to save him, even as he turned his head, locking his pained eyes with her one final time, and she desperately tugged at the bonds that held her in place. But it was too late, it was always too late, and the stake caught on fire inside his chest as Silas stepped back, smiling sinisterly as he approached her, Klaus' body catching on fire, and she braced herself…_

Caroline shot up in bed with a gasp, clutching the sheets around her. Strong hands wrapped around her shoulders, tugging her back down to a strong, hard body, and she relaxed after a moment, inhaling his scent, curling into him, listening to the steady thrum of his heart beneath her head. "Are you alright love?"

"It was a dream, just a dream. Silas. He killed you." She was crying again, for real this time, and she did not know if it was from relief because he was not dead, or if it was the residual sadness that had struck her from thinking he was gone from her forever.

"Hush, love, it's alright. Silas is dead Caroline, and he's not coming back." He spoke with confidence as his hands rubbed her back soothingly, clutching her body to his, and she nodded in relief, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing herself closer to him. "I'm not going to ever leave you."

* * *

**Phone Numbers**

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline had been scrolling through her phone contacts, about to call one of the girls helping set up the Miss Mystic pageant, and the name under the one she was looking for caught her eye.

_Klaus_

And she could not for the life of her remember asking for his number, or even programming it into her phone. Which meant that he had put it there himself, that annoying hybrid. Her finger hovered over the delete button, but something stopped her.

Maybe, just maybe, having his number on hand could actually be helpful. She never forgot the number was there though, and it became a struggle to stop herself from calling him after particularly raunchy dreams. To text him, even just to vent to him, any contact at all with him.

**Klaus' POV**

****Well, the night had certainly not gone as he had hoped. Caroline had used him again, but he had gotten a date out of it, and maybe that wasn't so bad.

He smiled though, pulling out his phone and scrolling through the list to her number. It had been fairly easy to take her phone when she was talking to one of the bar tenders, getting her number for himself and programming his number into her phone.

A part of him wondered, waiting for her to call him. He wanted it. He wanted anything he could get from her, even something as inconsequential as a phone call.

And who knew, maybe having her number, or her having his, would come in handy one day.

* * *

**Not Hating You**

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I just— I don't know how not to act like I hate you." Caroline said, trying to stop his retreating figure, knowing she had hurt him by bringing up what she had said yet again. Klaus stopped, still not facing her, but she saw his tense shoulders relax slightly.

"You don't hate me then?" Without looking at his face, she knew he was smiling slightly; not his smirk, not the victorious smug look that said he had won at something, but one of his genuine smiles.

She laughed slightly, at herself, at her own need to run from her feelings, and his inability, for all his age and wisdom and worldliness, to see straight through her lies. "No, I don't hate you. I haven't for awhile, even though I keep trying to convince myself that I should, I really don't want to."

Finally, finally, he faced her, and she was struck by the genuineness of the smile that stretched across his face, dimples, damn those dimples, in evidence, before he was in front of her, tugging her to him and she grasped his necklaces in response. His lips lowering to hers slowly, as though he was giving her time to walk away, as though he was expecting her to want to walk away. But she didn't; she wanted this, she wanted him; she wanted to know what his lips would feel like moving against hers.

It was wonderful, and she was romantic enough to say magical. Epic. Quite probably the best kiss of her life. It started out slow, sweet, but the passion between them grew and they were kissing harder, deeper, tongues moving, fighting for dominance. Seconds, minutes, hours, it didn't matter. Her world had shrunk down to her and him.


	79. To Save You if I Could

**To Save You if I Could**

**I'm sorry, I wrote angst again. Character death(s).**

One euphoric, victorious moment. For a single space of time, they thought that they had won against all the odds. That Silas was defeated, that they could rest in peace knowing that their world would remain unchanged, as safe as it could be with all the supernatural creatures running around.

The burning corpse of Silas seemed so harmless. They had won, what cause had they to be afraid anymore? Everyone was smiling, odd for the team that had joined forces against all their differences to work together; but past woes seemed forgotten for the moment. Caroline even ventured to hug Klaus in front of the group, knowing that at least here, now, no judgement would come. It was logical, heat of the moment, the joy of sweet victory that she would react as such. And she wouldn't say that she didn't enjoy the look of surprise on the hybrid's face.

And then everything went to hell.

What could only be describes as a hissing noise came from the pile of burning flesh, and they all turned, their previous joy slipping away. The body was no longer as it should be, not burning as it should be, as it had been mere seconds before. The body was twisting, moving on it's own, and moans were coming out of the mouth of the man that should have been dead.

Caroline was the first to see it, the odd silvery tendrils that came out of Silas' mouth. And by the time the others noticed, getting past the growing realization that it wasn't as easy as they thought it was going to be, it was too late. The soul, what was left of it anyway, of Silas was breaking out of his destroyed body, and shooting straight for her.

She felt it hit her, the force more powerful than any she had ever known, and then her world went black.

Klaus felt his world crumble when Caroline turned back to them. Except it wasn't Caroline anymore was it? The mannerisms she affected, the cold look in her eyes, the smirk, everything was how he remembered Silas in her form to be. But this time, Silas was inside of her. "Get out of her." He growled out, clenching his fists and approaching her body.

"Now, now Klaus. Wouldn't want to hurt the girl now would you?" Silas spoke in her voice, but it was clear to all present that this was not their Caroline, and Klaus stopped his approach. This was someone else entirely, using her body, and that was very dangerous; Silas did not care for her, and he now held the advantage and he knew that. "This is what's going to happen. You all tried to kill me, but you seem to have forgotten a crucial detail. I'm a warlock. I am not as easily killed as that. But see, I'm not like Klaus here." Silas paused, reaching the tree branch behind him, breaking off a piece and examining it; they all tensed, waiting for an attack, though Klaus hoped they knew if they made any move that ended in Caroline being hurt he would end them. "I don't let my enemies live, I don't give second chances, and I don't ask questions. You will think Klaus a benevolent man by the time I'm through with you lot."

The next thing anyone heard was Damon's groan of pain, and they all turned toward him to find the tree branch lodged in his chest. "Oh, seems I missed his heart. I could always try again?" Klaus turned back to Silas, anger rising in him at the cruel way the man was handling the body of the girl, his girl.

"What do you want Silas?"

He smiled a sinister smile, a smile that seemed out of place on Caroline's face. "I already told you what I want. I want all of you dead for trying to kill me. But, I think I rather enjoy watching you suffer knowing you can't move against me, knowing that to do so would risk this girl. Does she know how much you love her? How often you stayed your hand for her. How often you came close to killing the rag-tag group you're with, but stopping to stay in her good favor? Does she know that you slept with the werewolf? That you thought of her every second and wished that it was her writhing beneath you?"

Klaus was frozen, unable to move at the questions Silas was hurling at him as the warlock read his mind; that he had gone against his very nature for this one girl; that he had exhibited control for the first time in a thousand years and all for her.

"Did you know she wants you? Oh she craves you. I can feel it even now; her very blood sings out for you. If only you knew the dreams she's had about you, the dirty fantasies. Oh, she seems so innocent! Oh, not just your body though, she likes everything about you. And she doesn't even know why she's fighting; oh wait, she does. She's attracted to you, that much is true, but she doesn't know how much you could really care for her. Oh, she's afraid of you! It all makes sense. She's afraid of letting you in, and you leaving her in the end. Such an interesting mind this girl has. I will enjoy crushing her spirit."

Klaus ignored the angered protests of her friends, preparing to launch himself at her- him?- all he knew was that he didn't see Caroline in that moment. He saw Silas, and he saw nothing more than a threat. Strong arms grabbed him, holding him back, and he fought for release from the grip; he had to save her, that was all he knew. "Klaus, you'll hurt her if you attack him." He relaxed slightly, recognizing the voice of Stefan, but he continued to stare down the warlock.

The sick twist of Caroline's arms was the first sign he had. The second, was Bonnie's voice ringing out as she herself approached, arm, hand outstretched. "Ego voco super vos, dimittam eam. Illa tuum non est daemon. Spiritibus faciat eum relinquat. Illa non est ejus. Relinquere et mori daemon."

He recognized the Latin words, "I call on you, release her. She is not yours demon. Spirits make him leave her. She is not his. Leave and die demon." And he knew, he knew without a doubt that this would not end well; this wasn't like when she was taking him out of Alaric. He wasn't actually dead; his body was still in existence. It was just a switch. Silas had taken over Caroline because his body had been lost.

And he tried, he tried to stop the witch, his horror propelling him forward, but she was too powerful. The spirits had returned to her in all their glory, and in that moment she was able to find the strength to throw him and keep his body pinned against a tree, even as she continued her exorcism. "Stop! You're going to kill her!" Bonnie ignored Klaus' pleas though as he fought against her magic. There was nothing he could do though. And within moments, the laughing spirit of Silas was rising from Caroline's body, dissipating in the wind. His body, finally released flashed to her before she hit the ground. But it was too late. She offered him one last pain filled smile, and she was gone. Dead. She was dead, and yet again he had been forced to watch as it happened, helpless to do anything to stop it.

"Caroline." Bonnie's whisper of her name as she approached, tears streaking down her face, broke him. He was angry, in despair, and angry. Those were the only two things he was capable of feeling in that moment.

"You killed her." He growled, standing to his feet, keeping a firm hold on her. Keeping her away from the one who had killed her.

"He was going to kill us Klaus!" The doppelganger yelled, defending the one he had no intention of ever forgiving, as though her pleas justified killing Caroline. As though her death was that of a soldier. A necessary death. There were other ways. There had to have been other ways. But they, they just rushed head in with what seemed most convenient. They had robbed him of three people now. And he would never forget that.

Anger, red, hot, pulsing coursed through him as he pushed his grief down, determined not to show weakness in front of the group. "Maybe you deserve to die." And with that he turned away, Caroline in his arms, to plan his revenge or to leave them alone they weren't to know. Not for a good long many years.

Not until he returned, and with him Rebekah and Elijah. And finally, the siblings found their justice, killing them off one by one with the full thousand years of their knowledge of torture and killing behind them.

But Klaus never forgave them for robbing him of Caroline, though his revenge had been completed. Caroline who had been so sure that he would hurt her, when in the end it was the friends she fought so hard to defend, that she fought so hard to remain loyal to against him. And he never forgot her; and he never let anyone in again.

**A/N: So again, sorry for this I love you all for putting up with me and I swear that smut is coming next. And then I'll actually try to get back to requests. **


	80. Crying on a Suitcase

**Crying on a Suitcase**

**Based on the song Crying on a Suitcase because wow Klaroline feels. For danceswithhybrids because you reminded me of my deep love for this song. And you guys, this might actually be semi-fluff. Set post 4x19. **

He didn't know where she was going, and he didn't care. All he knew, holding her note in one hand, crumpling it into a ball, was that he had really messed up this time. And then he was out her front door, getting into his car and speeding toward the airport. He had to stop her. He had to, he couldn't lose her. Not after everything.

Why did she leave? Why didn't she stay and explain to him face to face? Why didn't she give him her usual spunk and tell him off as he deserved to be?

No, it was his fault. He knew that. He had taken his anger out on her, again; anger at Elijah, at Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan, Tyler, even Caroline, but mostly himself. He had been cruel to her though. He had told her that she meant nothing to him anymore, that he didn't love her or want her anymore, consumed with his own hurt and jealousy over seeing her with Tyler, locked in a passionate embrace, not knowing that she had ended things with him in a more permanent way, at least not until he read her note.

He broke every traffic law in the book, trying to get there before her plane took off and he never saw her again. Because if he didn't right the hurt, she would never want to see him again. He ran the reds, he went far over the speed limit, and he broke through at least two toll barriers. He didn't have time for those things. He had to get to her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was at the airport, and he didn't bother with parking it properly, he just got out, running for the entrance, ignoring the yells of those around him. Klaus ran through the airport, glad that he could compel the security guards to let him through the line quicker, and he ran looking for her. He didn't know what gate she would be at, all he knew was that her plane was leaving soon. And he had to stop her from leaving.

He was losing hope though. She wasn't there, he couldn't find her. Maybe, maybe it was time to let her go.

"Klaus?" He swiveled at his name, locking eyes with her tear soaked ones, and he approached her purposefully. "What are you doing here Klaus?"

"You can't leave." All he could think to say in that moment was those three words, and he knew as soon as they left his mouth by the look on her face that they were the wrong words.

"Seriously? Why not? My friends don't want me, you don't want me. There's _nothing _here for me anymore."

"I didn't mean it. I do want you Caroline, more than you will ever know." He closed the last few feet between them, cupping her face in his hands. "And it's more than that. I need you, I need you in my life. I don't know how, but you snuck in and I love you and I don't want to lose you. I was jealous when I saw you with Tyler and I reacted-"

"Like you always react?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I reacted how I always react." He agreed. "But it was because I thought I lost you. I shouldn't have said what I said though. And I'm," He paused, never having uttered these words sincerely before, but knowing, knowing without a doubt, that they were what she needed to hear, what he needed to say to make this better. "I'm sorry Caroline."

He watched the emotions pass over her face, only able to discern shock and happiness, and he reeled back in surprise when she launched herself at him, pressing her lips against his. It took him a moment to get past his shock, before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, pressing his lips more firmly against her own. She pulled away first, resting her head on his chest. "You got under my skin too." She whispered quietly. "And I was only leaving because I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you and knowing that you didn't want me anymore."

In that moment, Klaus knew that he would make mistakes with her again. He might hurt her again, disappoint her, and he might lose her. But never again, he swore to himself, would he make her feel like he didn't want her. He would do his absolute best to not purposefully hurt her. Because, hearing the pain in her voice, the image of her tear stained face still at the forefront of his mind, he knew that he didn't want to be responsible for that ever again, knowing he had caused it by using his words to hurt her. And he would hurt anyone who ever dared to make her feel less than she really was.


	81. A Push in the Right Direction

**A Push in the Right Direction**

**This is smut and as much crack as you're ever going to get from me probably, involving Silas the Klaroline fanboy :)**

**Silas' POV**

He had one goal. Well, maybe slightly more than one goal, but one goal was at the top of his list for the time being. Did he still want the cure? Of course. But the two people who were not making any forward progress needed his help. It was a little ridiculous; he could see the waves of sexual tension coming off the both of them, and he saw that they were doing nothing but trying to push their feelings down. Sleeping with other people, pretending to be in love with other people, it was all rather odd in his opinion why Klaus didn't just sweep in and take the girl. It's what he would have done, it's what he did do. But he supposed that time's had changed in the time that he had been indisposed.

But if there was one thing Silas knew, perhaps the only thing he truly knew and understood, it was love, and how short and fleeting it could be, how important it was to cherish and hold it while you could.

So, by virtue of being him, because hello, he was the most powerful being in the world, he decided to take matters into his own hands. This was going to be fun.

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline, because she had been kidnapped more than her fair share in the past year and she didn't particularly like that it was happening yet again, was not very happy when she woke up in a room that she did not recognize, with the tell tale ache of a recently broken neck, and a very confused looking Klaus, which would have been comical had she not been so mad, across from her. And then she took in her surroundings and her anger- and confusion- grew.

First of all, the lights were dimmed. Second, the unmistakable sounds of "Let's Get it On" were coming from somewhere in the room, and Caroline swore that if she found the source she would destroy it. It was bad enough to have dirty thoughts about Klaus without that song, that stereotypical love-making song playing in the room at the same time. And as her eyes adjusted to the dark, because she was still a baby vampire, and her _freaking _neck had been broken, thank you very much, she was able to see more and more of her surroundings. Huge bed stationed covered in blood red, and what she was sure was silk, sheets. Red rose petals strewn all over the room. Candles flickering romantically. And a third person lounging against the doorway.

Caroline let out a small shriek, practically jumping into Klaus' arms. "Now don't be scared my sweet." Klaus pushed her behind him when the figure spoke, shielding her body with his own, and she scowled at his back slightly; she didn't need his protection... well, what was a few broken necks anyway?

"Who are you?" He ground out, more dangerous than any tone Caroline had ever heard him take before.

"I'm disappointed Klaus. I thought you wanted to see my true face?" He stepped closer to them, and Caroline could just make out the short-cropped dark hair, the strong jawline, the black eyes, but the light was too dim for even her to see him clearly. "Now, as I said before, there's no reason for either of you to be scared- oh don't pout Klaus, I can sense it, though you fear for the girl and not yourself. Rather honorable really. Which brings me to why I brought you two here-"

"You did this?" Caroline asked, low and dangerous, doing her absolute best to mimic Klaus' earlier tone. Hey, he was the 'source of all evil', she figured he knew a thing or two about scare tactics. She stepped around her valiant- both wanted and unwanted- protector, starring at the man. "I've had my neck broken one too many times in the last couple of months, so I would thank you to let me out of this room this instant!"

"Klaus, restrain the girl before I get angry, and my plans are all ruined."

Caroline sputtered, preparing herself to slap the smug, egotistical, dear god had she ever thought Klaus was bad? man, but hands clamped on her shoulders. She glowered, preparing to launch a verbal assault on Klaus so she could attack the man, but Klaus leaned close to her ear and whispered two words that stopped her in her tracks. "It's Silas."

She sucked in a quick breath, remembering how much pain Klaus had gone through because of this man, finding that she had to push down another surge of anger toward him, and watched as a smile covered Silas' face. "That's right darling. But as I said, neither of you have cause for fear. I brought you here because the dance you two are engaged in is tiring. You both like each other, you're both adults, stop acting like children. Now, the room is spelled not to let either of you out until you've slept together. Don't worry though, I've stocked the room with enough food and blood to last you several weeks, but I doubt it will take that long. Before I leave though, is there anything I can get you? Specific snacks? A condom?"

Okay, did the _original_, original big bad just quote _Mean Girls_? This was crazy, Caroline was almost positive that she had stepped into an alternate dimension where everything and everyone was crazy.

One thing was for certain though. She was _not _sleeping with Klaus. Under any circumstances. Ever.

She blamed the champagne and blood. And the strawberries. And the chocolate. Yes those were the things that the blame could be placed on for her current situation, the only "food" Silas had stocked the room with. Not that she minded all that much, to be completely honest. How could she be with one of his large hands in her panties, fingers pumping into her, his mouth at her breast? No, she really couldn't say that she minded at all, and they both knew it from the sounds that were coming out of her mouth.

It had taken exactly three days four hours and twenty seven minutes for them to... well find themselves in a lip lock. She didn't know who initiated it, though she had a sinking- uplifting?- suspicion that it had indeed been her. But, again, she really stopped caring the minute their lips connected. Everything, every last inhibition and doubt she had, was gone the instant their lips touched. He was a really, _really _good kisser. And he proved to be most adept at other things.

Like having her writhing beneath him, moaning out his name, and they had just gotten started.

With a scream, she fell over the blissful edge, and she wondered excitedly at what else he would do to her body. She heard, through her pleasurable haze, the tearing of fabric, and then he was inside of her, and she arched her back into him, trying to get closer to him. He was everywhere it seemed to her, his hands roaming her body, gripping her ass for a moment, and a hip the next, and then his tongue was drawing lazy patterns over the swell of her chest. He was pumping into her, alternating between painfully slow and world-shattering, orgasm inducing fast, never quite letting her reach the point where she would fall again. Klaus was drawing the moment out for everything that it was worth. And she... well she loved it; she loved everything about it; she loved the way he felt inside of her, the delicious pressure he was causing to build, the feel of his hands on her skin, caressing her, making her feel more loved than she ever had before, the feel of his tongue and mouth and blunt teeth. She loved it, and yet it was all driving her crazy; she just wanted to-

"Come for me Caroline." He said with a growl, and she knew he was close as well. His words were all she needed, the final push that sent her plummeting, her world crashing, and she might have literally seen stars. With another growl, and one final forceful thrust into her, he spurted his own release, continuing to move in her though, milking them both on. When the final shock of pleasure left her body, and he collapsed against her gently, panting softly, she sighed contently, wrapping her arms around him.

"We should have done that sooner."

"Oh I agree my sweet." Caroline shrieked, and Klaus removed himself from her quickly, throwing the covers up over her to her chin, before facing the returned Silas. "I thought I would have to wait a good many more days for the two of you to ever get anywhere. Anyway, you're both free to leave now."

Silas turned to leave, but Caroline stopped him with two words. "Thank you."

She didn't have to like him, she didn't have to like his methods, but she could admit that it might have taken her years more to experience the pleasure that was Klaus had Silas not intervened. So she could be thankful, just this once and only for this one thing.


	82. Too Late

**Too Late**

**This is probably angst and it's based off the last scene of ****_Gone with the Wind_**

Wasn't it funny how you could fight a feeling for so long and then in one breathless moment realize that it was useless?

That was how Caroline felt as she ran, oh she ran, to him. Because she finally could admit to herself that somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with him. And he had to know, she had to tell him.

His front door was open, so she entered his house, only to find him in the front room, back to her, packing a box. "Klaus?"

"Caroline." He greeted, none of the usual warmth she was used to from him in his voice, as he turned toward her. "What do you want?"

Suddenly the prospect of telling him how she felt struck her with fear. "I… what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls. It's time for me and my family to leave."

"Aren't you going to ask me to come with you again?" Caroline asked, half-jokingly, half angry that he seemed to have been planning to leave without telling her.

"Why should I? You've made your feelings for me more than clear love. I don't need to be told again."

She approached him slowly, stopping several steps away from him. "I was lying. To myself, to you. I— I realized I love you Klaus, and i don't want you to leave. I want you to stay."

"That's unfortunate Caroline, because I'm leaving."

She was desperate, angry at him for leaving her. Everyone left her, and he… well she could admit now that of all the people in her life, she wanted him to leave the least. "Didn't you hear what I said? I _love _you Klaus!"

"I heard. That's your problem sweetheart." With those words, he picked up a suitcase and headed for the door.

"I love you, I thought you loved me too!" She yelled after him, desperate to stop his departure, to make him see that she cared about him; a part of her wondered if he would ever believe her after everything she had said and done.

He stopped in his tracks, but he still didn't turn towards her. "I thought I did once. But any love I had turned to hate. And frankly love, I don't give a damn if you realized you love me. It doesn't matter anymore." And with those cutting words, he walked out the door, out of her life as she sank to the floor in tears, one thought, just one thought, swirling in her mind over and over again.

_I was too late_.

**A/N: Okay, several notes, sorry. I'm sorry if you've made a request and I haven't gotten to it yet, I'm waiting for the inspiration for several of them. And also, I'm changing my pen name from Twistz of Doom to shipatfirstsight, because I have no idea what I was thinking when I picked that, but I didn't want to do change it without warning you first. And for next time, I have two angst and one smut piece in the works. **

**Thank you for all your reviews! **


	83. It Had to be You

**It Had to be You**

**Happy fluffy stuff because I was told I had to.**

When he asked her out to the movies- as friends because wasn't that an activity that friends did?, and she couldn't resist because when he gave her _that_ face, the one with the wide eyes and he looked up at her and she couldn't find it in her to say no- she had thought that it would be the traditional movie theater. But since when had anything with Klaus even been anywhere near traditional? She should have suspected that a normal movie theater trip was not in her future.

But when he pulled up to her house at seven, exactly as he said he was going to, she didn't suspect a thing as she got into the silver car, Klaus holding the door open for her, and closing it once she was in. They fought for a little while over what music to listen to, but it was light hearted, and Caroline found herself trying-unsuccessfully- to hold back her giggles, to his answering smile, before he finally let her choose a station. "So the alpha male can give up control?" She asked with a smirk, raising her brow at him.

He shot her a look, somewhere between amusement and confusion, before he answered her. "Only for you Caroline."

They rode in silence after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable- in fact it was anything but. It was a companionable silence, completely comfortable. She found her eyes drifting to his hands on the wheel, wondering what his hand would feel like in hers if she reached over and grabbed it, wondering, as she had found herself thinking about more and more, what those hands would feel like touching her all over her body. She shook herself out of her thoughts though, wondering why more and more she couldn't seem to stop those thoughts from invading her mind, when they drove straight past Mystic Movies. "Umm, that was the movie theater."

"I know." He said, eyes never leaving the road as he sped up.

"So why didn't you stop there?"

"I asked you to see a movie with me, I didn't say we were going there."

Sensing she wasn't going to get anything else out of him, she sat back in the seat with a _hmph_, crossing her arms in annoyance, determining not to speak to him until he told her where he was taking her... that is until several minutes later when he pulled into the old drive through movie theater, that was, for the first time in her life, crowded and busy. She turned toward him, excitement in her eyes. "Did you do this?"

Klaus smiled, apparently happy at her obvious joy. "No, but I heard that you liked old movies, and they were having a showing tonight so I figured I would see if you wanted to come with me."

She slapped his arm lightly as he maneuvered through the lot. "You could have told me."

"And missed seeing the surprise on your face? Never." He stopped the car briefly to pay for their tickets before he pulled back into the lot, finding them a spot in quick order.

"So what movie is it?" Caroline asked, her excitement at the situation still leaking into her voice. She had always wanted to come here; there was something so timeless and fascinating about going to a drive in movie.

"I think you'll enjoy it." He said with a smirk in her direction before reaching a hand into the back seat, producing a bottle of champagne. "I know we don't have a thing, but you seem to enjoy drinking champagne with me, so I figured I'd bring it anyway."

She accepted the flute he offered her without comment, though she did offer him a smile. Her general excitement grew when the film started rolling, to reveal that the film was _Casablanca_; she looked at him quickly upon recognizing the title music before the title appeared, but his gaze was focused on the film, and she did the same, settling in for one of her absolute favorite movies.

And she found herself identifying with the lines from the movie for the first time.

_"I wonder if you know that you're trying to escape from yourself."_ She threw a look at Klaus at that line, but again he wasn't looking at her; she was though, she was trying to escape from herself, from her feelings for the man beside her. And was that fair to either of them?

_"I wish I didn't love you so much." _She didn't love him-yet- but she liked him, she was attracted to him, and sometimes she wished she wasn't. It was easy to forget everything he had done... but she forgave everyone else so easily, her father, Alaric, Tyler, even Elena and Damon to a certain extent, why shouldn't she forgive him too? Were any of them really better than Klaus?

_"Oh I don't know what's right any longer." _That line struck a chord in her. She didn't know what was right or wrong anymore; who the bad guys and who the good guys were; if her feelings for Klaus were wrong or not.

_"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life." _And that reminded her of what Klaus had said at the 20's dance, _"Smalltown boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you". _Would she regret not giving Klaus a chance; would she come to regret denying her feelings.

And as Renault and Rick walked into the fog, she turned to Klaus a final time, put this time she raised a hand to his neck, bringing his head around to meet her, before she pressed her lips softly against his. His hands rose to rest on the sides of her face, and he deepened the kiss briefly before they both pulled away.

They spent the ride back to her house in silence once more, but this time she gave into her previous desire, and she gripped one of his hands in hers. He walked her to her door, turning to walk away, but she pulled him back to her, placing another lingering kiss on his lips. "We should do this again sometime." She whispered with a small smile before walking into her house, watching him through the window as he got into his car, the biggest smile she had ever seen fixed firmly on his face.


	84. To Be With You Again

**Angst angst angst angst angst angst**

He had once prided himself on his ability to expect the unexpected. To always be one step ahead. He had lived on the run for a thousand years, and he had acquired many skills from that experience. Reading people, knowing how someone was going to act before they even acted. Many things had happened in the past year that had surprised him though, and that wasn't a good thing, he didn't like that people were catching him off guard; didn't like that he was becoming more vulnerable to attack.

It all culminated though when Silas forced the cure down Caroline's throat. Klaus didn't know why; he had wanted the cure so badly only to waste it. But how sane could Silas be after two thousand years in a tomb? He didn't care why though, all that mattered was that the woman he loved had had something forced on her that she hadn't wanted.

That was the last thing he had ever wanted, for her to be human again; he knew how much it would hurt her to have the life she loved ripped from her, to be weak again. And, when he was alone and no one would see the fear on his face, he knew he was afraid of hurting her. She was fragile now, fleeting. The simplest of things could end her, forever, and he wouldn't get her back.

And he couldn't return her immortal life to her. Not that he didn't want to, he did, and not that she didn't want to be a vampire again, she did, but Silas was clever, and a warlock, a very powerful one at that. When they tried to give Caroline vampire blood, her body rejected it, and Klaus was only glad that he hadn't acted rashly and had waited to see if she could take the blood down and keep it down. She couldn't though, and a part of Klaus felt as though he had already lost her when they went to Silas' prison, much like the room he had been enclosed in at one point, and he revealed the spell he had cast when he gave Caroline the cure preventing her from being a vampire ever again. Klaus didn't think he could stay around her, knowing that she could die at any given time.

But he did. He couldn't leave her either. He had to protect her from all the things that could kill her. Then the day came when he had to protect her from himself, and that was the day that he finally found the courage to leave her.

Her human self control was, ironically, much lower than when she had been a vampire, at least in regards to him. She couldn't hide the flush that came over her cheeks when he looked at her, the smell of her arousal, and, though he was hesitant about being with her in that way because he didn't want to hurt her, he gave into her one day. Ironic. He had been the one chasing her for so long, and it took her being human for her to chase after him.

They fell to her bed, a tangle of limbs, naked bodies moving against each other, and he removed his lips from hers to his down her throat. He hadn't even registered that his fangs had dropped until he heard her sharp cry, and he pushed away from her, reading the panic and fear and pain in her eyes, a hand up against her bloody neck, and he knew that he had to leave.

For many years, he tried to forget her. Every last detail about her he craved to have struck from his mind. Her aura of light, the joy, the loyalty, the smile that he had been lucky enough to have directed at him several times, and the taste of her blood.

Oh but it was the sweetest taste he had ever known, and no matter how many meaningless encounters he had, no matter how many people he drank from, the memory of her sweet blood never left him. He could not forgot, and the part of him that was still human didn't want to. It was, after all, all that he had left.

But it was torture to have that memory and not be able to have the taste really in his mouth once more. And his imagination wandered from there, every time he thought of tracking her down; other things he wanted to taste. The things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to posses her, but he wanted to be possessed in return.

But that was impossible now. She wouldn't even know that it was him.

Because he had wanted her to have a normal human life, if she had to have a human life at all. He compelled her to forget him, to forget all of them, to forget about vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and witches. And then he sent her to Europe, sending compelled vampires to watch over her, to not let her die.

And he searched, he searched for a witch to remove the curse on Caroline so that she could be with him once more. Five years had passed, and every second was like a death toll, a count down to the moment when she would inevitably die and he would not even be there with her because he would not risk hurting her again. He would not risk seeing her afraid of him ever again.

He never found a witch powerful enough, or one that even knew of the spell. And he resigned himself for a small moment to her death. She would die, as was natural, and he would eventually forget her. He knew it to be lies though. He would never forget her, never stop loving her, and he couldn't resign himself to her death.

Which meant he only had one other option.

He would have to go to Silas and try to get the answers out of him.

**A/N: There may be a part II but I don't know**


	85. To Be With You Again Part II

**To Be With You Again Part II**

**I got the feeling people wanted a part II so here it is :)**

**Warning: Minor smut stuff**

Relief. All he felt was relief when he saw her again for the first time in five years. Five years of torture, not really trusting the vampires he had compelled to protect her, not knowing if she was really alright. There was a sadness in her eyes though, he could see it from where he stood watching her go through the market stalls, and guilt struck him for the first time since he had compelled her. She must know that something was missing from her life, family and friends. He had taken them from her essentially. Everyone she loved, everyone she cared about. Her mother, her friends, Tyler, him. He had to believe that she cared for him then, that maybe there was a chance she would be able to care for him still.

She was still as beautiful as the day he met her though- perhaps more so; Italy had done her good, he mused almost absentmindedly. She had matured, grown into herself, and she carried herself with an air of confidence, confidence he had always known was there, under the surface, waiting to be unleashed. Her blond hair fell in waves to her waist, and he craved to run his hands through the silky tresses again- because he knew if he did this, if he found the strength to cross the street and remove his compulsion, that she would hate him again. But he had to do it; if she hated him or not, he refused to live in a world where she did not exist, and yet still he had to ask her if this was what she wanted, to be a vampire again. And to do that, she had to have her memories, all of them, the good and the bad.

Silas had been, surprisingly, helpful. He had sunk further into his madness, trapped as he was in the cave with only himself for company, but he still had moments of lucidity, of humanity, and the blood Klaus brought to him seemed to help in that regard, and for all his cruelty now that he had removed the only hope he had had of reuniting with his lost love, he did not seem to want to rob Klaus of his. Klaus had no real reason to trust the man, but it was all he had, the only real hope he had left. And for whatever reason, he trusted Silas when he said that the spell was removed. That didn't mean Klaus trusted him though, not by any means, and he would wait and ensure that Caroline's body received his blood and kept it down. He had learned from the mistakes he had made, and he wouldn't gamble with her life of all lives.

And she was there in front of him and he couldn't seem to be able to propel himself towards her. He had thought he was prepared to see her again, to stride to her side and make small talk, try to woo her, maybe ask her out on a date, so that he could take her someplace private and remove the compulsion, as he wanted to do. But he had seen her there, down the street, so close and yet so far from where he wanted her to be, and he had froze. He wouldn't call it terror, would never admit that that was what he felt standing there staring at her, but that is what it was. The original vampire was not only terrified of losing her, by her leaving him when she found out the truth, he was afraid of hurting her again. Of losing control by being in her presence again. Her blood sang to him, and if he focused his hearing he knew he would hear her heartbeat, even from where he stood. He craved it, knowing how sweet it was, and that was all the more dangerous for her as a human. Oh, he craved her blood when she was a vampire as well, that was true, but it was different. The one was propelled by pure lust, the wanted intimacy between two vampires, and the other by blood lust, a hunter and his prey. And he did not want to see Caroline in that light, but he was at war with his love for her, his need to preserve her life, and his vampiric nature that craved only blood.

Caroline turned to leave the market, and he felt a moment of panic that this was his only chance and he was wasting it, but as her figure got closer and closer to him, he realized that his feet had indeed managed to move him forward toward her. "Caroline!" He called out, forgetting for a moment that she did not know him, that it would scare her to have her name spoken by someone she saw as a stranger.

She twirled, and he stopped in front of her, her sapphire eyes widening imperceptibly before clouding in conclusion. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He shook his head, feeling the sadness and regret he had felt nearly every day for the past five years creeping in on him. "No. You did once, but you wouldn't know me anymore."

Her brow scrunched in confusion, and she offered him a small smile. "I don't know what you mean."

Klaus cleared his throat, momentary nervousness taking hold of him. "Maybe we could go someplace more private and I can explain?" He expected her rejection; he was a stranger in a foreign country, and this was the stuff of horror novels, of movies and tv shows. Things girls were warned against doing, and a part of him wanted her to refuse him for his own sanity so that he would know that she had indeed been safe. That no one had hurt her with her bodyguards thinking she was fine.

"Sure, we can go back to my place."

Caroline led him through the familiar streets to an equally familiar house. His house, well one of the many that he owned around the globe, that he had sent her to when he sent her away. She invited him in, a necessity because he had signed the deed over to her, though she didn't know that, to protect her. He wouldn't have sent her to a house where any vampire could walk in, including him. She bustled around the place after directing him to the front room, asking him if he wanted something to eat or drink which he politely declined.

"So," she said after she had finally chosen to sit in the chair opposite his, "How do you know my name mysterious stranger?"

He laughed briefly. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. Call me Klaus. And I know you're name because, as I said, you used to know me."

"Then why can't I remember you? Why can't I remember anything but Italy, why don't I know anything about my past? Why can't I leave to find out?"

Klaus let out a sigh. She was angry now, and he had the feeling that she retained some of her memories. They were _there _after all, in the back of her mind, locked, but not gone. Not for good. "Something, something happened five years ago. And I had to take away your memories."

Caroline's eyes widened, and he saw her nostrils flare briefly, her little hands clenched in anger. "You did this to me?" She spat out. "What could possibly have been so bad that you would do that to me? And how is that even possible."

"Sweetheart, it's a lot to explain-"

"Well explain it anyway Klaus."

He had missed this, her anger, her fire, her ability to challenge him even when she was afraid of him. Klaus enjoyed it; no one else really stood up to him, not without backing down, but she, she was unapologetic; she didn't let him get away with what everyone else did. "You have to promise me that you'll listen to the whole story, no matter how unbelievable it sounds." She nodded tersely, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her seat. "I'm a vampire. I have been for a very long time. And five years ago, you were one too. I love it, and I know that you did as well. I-I fell in love with you in your hometown. You captivated me, though you spurned my every advance. You were with someone else at the time, and you're unswerving loyalty wouldn't let you be with me. And I admired that. But he left, and it was partly my fault I suppose, but he came back and you both admitted you wanted different things. You still held me off though. Anyway, while all that was going on, we had been looking for the cure, the cure to vampirism. One of your friends had wanted it, I wanted it to destroy, and Silas, a warlock and vampire, wanted it so that he could die and be reunited with his lost love. But when he got his hands on it, he forced you to take it instead. It um, it turned you human again, before my eyes, and you were so scared..."

He trailed off for a moment remembering the panicked pleas of _turn me back! please, please turn me back! _"You wanted to be a vampire again. I wanted you to be a vampire again. I was far too easy for anyone to kill you, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Silas though, he was smart. He knew what I would try to do, and he cast a spell over you so that your body would reject attempts at making you a vampire again. We tried to make it work though, for months. I barely left your side, and, well eventually we ended up in bed together. But I couldn't- I couldn't control myself around you, and I bit you. I wanted you to be safe, from anything that could hurt you, and that included me. So I used compulsion to wipe your memory."

Caroline was listening, rapt attention, a look of anger and almost relief on her face, and he wondered why there was no fear in her gaze. He had revealed that vampires existed, that he had bitten her, and she remained unafraid of him. "So why are you here now if you wanted to protect me?"

"I convinced Silas to remove the spell. If you want me to remove the compulsion and turn you into a vampire again, you have that choice now."

Her eyes darted across the room, and he wished he knew what she was thinking. "Remove the compulsion first." She spoke out suddenly, her gaze falling back on him. "Remove the compulsion so I know who I am, and then I'll decide the other thing."

Klaus nodded, feeling that that was a fair provision. He approached her, kneeling down in front of her seat, gently placing his hands on either side of her face. "You remember everything." Her eyes clenched shut, and her hands gripped his arms tightly. He wondered... he wondered if it was a painful process to have a part of you, your whole life taken away and then returned in a single moment.

Finally, her eyes opened once more, gazing at him with an unreadable expression, and then he felt the stinging slap against his cheek. It didn't hurt him physically, though he was proud at the force she put behind the blow, but it hurt him to know how upset she was at him. And then she surprised him again, launching herself into his arms, and he caught her holding her tightly against him, breathing in her scent. "You stupid, moronic, idiot! Why would you take my memories away, huh?" Her tone wasn't so much angry as chastising and he breathed a little sigh of relief. She pulled away a little to look at him. "I'm still angry with you, you shouldn't have done that. Why did you do that?"

"I bit you. You were scared of me, and I didn't want to chance hurting you again."

"Oh Klaus." She breathed out, a look of pain crossing her features. "I wasn't scared of _you_. I mean, you scared me, I wasn't expecting you to bite me, but it wasn't _you _that I was afraid of... I was fed off of when I was first human and it just brought back those memories."

He was angry to learn that someone had hurt her, but he had as well. It was a sobering thought really. He wanted to tear apart limb from limb anyone that had dared to hurt her, and he himself had. "I'm sorry Caroline." And they both knew that he wasn't just apologizing for the hurt she had endured by the vampire, and he would find out who it was- hypocrisy aside, Klaus needed to know almost, needed to know the identity of her attacker so that he could threaten or kill whoever it might have been- he was also apologizing for everything he had ever done to hurt her, most especially removing her memories. "So love, do you want to..." He trailed off, knowing no explanation was really necessary, and he waited with bated breath for her response.

"You're sure it will work?"

"No, but I'll make sure you're body takes my blood before I do anything else?"

She nodded her head, a smile breaking out over her features. "Yes! Yes, I want to be a vampire again."

**5 Years Later**

Another five years passed, much better for both of them then the previous five years. It took some time after her transition. Much apologizing, a trip back to Mystic Falls, and six months for Caroline to even let him take her out on a date. And he understood, only grateful that she did not cut ties with him completely. One day, one night actually, she showed up on his doorstep, rain soaked and she pulled him to her. He learned her body that night, made sweet slow love to her, and in the morning when she was still there he knew that he had been forgiven.

They enjoyed many things, they enjoyed doing a great many things now that they were together. Klaus enjoyed saying that. They were together. They were in a relationship with each other. Caroline loved him and he loved her.

They liked to tease each other, Klaus picking on Caroline's need for everything to always go perfectly and Caroline picking on his need to control everything all the time. They liked to argue with each other, and they would both freely admit it was because they enjoyed the make up sex. Caroline liked to drag Klaus from city to city, making him tell her every experience he had had there; he didn't mind though, not when she listened with such rapt attention, soaking in his words. Klaus liked to watch the way her face lit up whenever she saw a new city, loved that she appreciated the history. And they loved to blood share.

It was a turn on for them, as vampires, and Klaus loved when her blood hit his tongue, loved knowing that he was free to drink from her as he desired, and he loved that she enjoyed him biting her. He loved that she had to bite from him in return, and they drank each other's blood as he moved in her.

He had once prided himself on his ability to expect the unexpected. But he was glad that she had snuck up on him and caught him off guard. And somehow, he felt that everything that they had gone through to bring them to this point, together in each other's arms, the good and the bad, was all worth it in the end. They were together after all, now weren't they?


	86. Dancing with You

**Dancing with You**

**4x19 alternate drabble**

Caroline stood in the living room, unsure of what she wanted. Did she want to start drinking before everyone else showed up? Did she want to break down and let herself cry because she hadn't gotten the prom she had wanted at all? Did she want to go and snap Elena's neck for everything and give into her anger?

A knocking on the front door broke her out of her thoughts, and she rushed to the it, glad to have a distraction from her self, at least for the moment. "Klaus?" She asked as soon as she pulled the door open, confusion clear in her tone, not having expected to find him there. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, and she smiled back finding herself unable to not return it even as upset as she was at everything, waiting for his response. "I heard that you had left prom and I came to see if it was everything that you wanted it to be."

She prepared herself to say that it was everything she had ever dreamed, the perfect prom that everyone wanted, so that he could go on his way and she could go back to sulking. But she really didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to lie to him anymore. So she let out a sigh, her shoulder slumping forward. "Not really. Elena was being awful, and I only got one dance, and this was supposed to be the most magical night of my life."

Klaus looked at her for a moment, searching her face, and then he held out a hand. "Well come on then." She smiled wider, putting her hand in his and letting him lead her out to the grassy front lawn. She looped her arms around his neck, and he rested his hands on her hips, swaying them back and forth. It wasn't at like when they danced at his ball, none of the elegance, or music... but it was nice. Comfortable. The slow dance that was something she had always wanted for her prom night. And it wasn't perfect, and it wasn't what she had always dreamed of, not by any stretch. But still, there was something incredibly wonderful about swaying with Klaus under the stars, the crickets in the background the only thing resembling music that they had.

And as they continued to move together, Klaus eventually starting to spin them around when she began to hum softly, she laid her head on his chest, feeling him stiffen for a moment in surprise before relaxing again.

Caroline didn't know how long they stayed like that, though she knew that it wasn't that long when no one showed up for the after party, but she didn't care. For the first time that night, she didn't want the night to end. She didn't want that moment to end. She didn't want to go back to denying herself this, the feel of his arms around her. Something had happened in the course of their dance, something had shifted. She realized that for the first time, someone was concerned about her and her state of mind. And he had done his best to comfort her and take her mind off things. And it had worked. "I'll um, bring the dress back tomorrow?"

He pulled away from her, offering her one last smile for the night. "Whenever you want." And she watched as he walked away, a smile on her face at the promise of tomorrow.


	87. In the Corners

**In the Corners**

"If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself."

― George Orwell, 1984

Where was he? He was decidedly not in the place he was supposed to be- well, he wasn't where she wanted him to be in any case. She wanted him to be there so she could use the guise of returning the dress to have a chance to talk to him again. Caroline didn't know what this was, this sudden desire to seek him out, to see him. All she knew was that it seemed useless to deny herself that. And he wasn't here.

When she had first walked into his house, she had thought that he was ignoring her again, like he had when she had gotten the dress from him. But the house was deserted, no sign of her own personal menace anywhere, and he wasn't answering his phone. She signed, wondering where in the world Klaus could have possibly gone- for a moment her heart clenched in fear. What if he knew? What if he knew that Tyler had been there? She had taken the dress to four different dry cleaners trying to get the smell of Tyler off of it so that Klaus wouldn't know- though if she was being completely honest, she also didn't want to hurt Klaus, and she knew that it would hurt him even if he tried to hide it; and even after everything, maybe especially after everything they had gone through, she didn't want the one to hurt him anymore. But what if her efforts had been in vain? What if Klaus had somehow found out- no, she couldn't do that. She wouldn't let herself think of Tyler as being dead, and she had to try to trust Klaus. She was going to try this friendship thing with him, and she knew she had to put in an effort.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" She whirled at his voice, surprised both by his sudden appearance and the clear anger that laced his voice.

"I came to return the dress." She answered, holding the bag out to him.

He scoffed. "How very like you. You just think you can show up here without any word? Concerned with your dresses and your teenage drama? I don't care about it Caroline, and quite frankly I'm sick of having to deal with your problems."

With anyone else Caroline would have simpered, taken his words, left and believed them. And a part of her did believe them, but a greater part was angry, and she wouldn't let him get away with that. "What the hell Klaus? I just came to give you back your dress and thank you for it, but if you're going to be a jerk-" While she had been yelling she had moved to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm; in sharp contrast to the last time this had happened, he kept his hold on her, tightening his grip as he dragged her back in front of him, taking the bag out of her hand and tossing it onto the sofa.

"What is it you want from me? You say that you hate me, and yet here you are again after last night. You think I didn't know Tyler was back in town? Did you think that I would let him go?" She gasped at those words, angry tears welling in her eyes as she tried her best to pull away from him. "Did you really think that I would let him live, for you? You are not worth more than my revenge. In fact, you're not worth much to me at all."

Silent tears fell down her cheeks, and she honestly couldn't say that she knew why she was crying. Anger at him, the loss of Tyler, or that he apparently didn't care for her half as much as she thought he had. She took a deep breath, again trying to loosen his grip on her arm, when her brain reached several conclusions all at once. Even when he was angry with her, he was never that cruel with his words, never hitting her insecurities right on the head like that. He had never looked at her with such loathing in his gaze. And the thing that did him in was the lack of any sort of chain around his neck. "Silas." She breathed, not really wanting to speak the name but finding it falling from her lips anyway, trying more frantically to pull away now.

A moment, a mere second, later she found herself pushed against the wall, a stinging pain in the back of her head from where it had connected with the stone, and a hand wrapped around her throat, even as her hands rose instinctively to push the hand away. "You know, you're smarter than your friends give you credit for. The only one who figured it out faster than you was your dear Klaus." He smashed her head against the wall again, and she let out a cry of pain. "It's interesting, your mind. I can only appear to people in the form of the person that they love most. For Klaus it was you, for your friend Bonnie it was Jeremy, and the Salvatore brothers saw each other. And you. I was sure from Klaus' mind and yours that I would turn into Tyler. Imagine my surprise when I found myself in Klaus' form instead."

Another sharp tug at her throat and she heard, but she didn't feel it this time, the sharp crack of her skull against the stone, and then she felt Klaus'- Silas' nose trace a path down her cheek before pulling away abruptly. "Do you know how I change forms? It's your fears. It fuels the magic required. Klaus was afraid of you, what his feelings for you would do to him, that they would make him weak. Bonnie, dear Bonnie, was afraid that she would never see Jeremy again. Damon and Stefan were afraid that their feud over Elena had permanently damaged their relationship. It's so easy to prey on your fears. Do you know what you were afraid of? What I sensed in the back of your pretty little mind? So tucked away that you won't even admit it to yourself? You are afraid, even right now, that Klaus will wake up and realize that you're nothing but a baby vampire. That he doesn't want you, and that will be the day that you finally admit to yourself that slowly you've fallen for him. Or that he'll kill your precious Tyler and then you won't be able to justify being with Klaus ever. And you want to be. I wonder what Tyler would say if he found out; he risked his life coming back here. Klaus did catch him you know. But he let him go for you."

Silas brushed her hair back from her face, and she cringed back, knowing that this wasn't Klaus. That this, this man that had taken Klaus' form was more of a monster than Klaus had ever been. "It's no wonder that he does love you though. Such strength in you."

"Why are you doing this?" She choked out, desperate for him to let her go.

He moved his face closer to hers. "I like your fear. I enjoy watching you all in torment. You're all so easy to play with, to break. And I like being the most powerful. Klaus is a challenge to that. If I'm going to join the other side and be with my true love, I'd like for him to know first that he left you vulnerable, open to attack; that he couldn't do anything to save you in the end."

Very real fear gripped her. She had been afraid before, but she thought he was just messing with her mind, she didn't think he was going to kill her. And he had basically confirmed that he was going to.

Silas smirked sinisterly at her. "Dying by the hand of a man that bears the face of the man you love, who doesn't know you love him, who'll come back and find you dead thinking that you still loved Tyler. It's almost poetic, isn't it?"

"I thought you had the cure." She said, trying to distract him, to buy herself some more time. For what, she wasn't really sure, but she just knew that she needed more time. "Why are you still trying to hurt him?"

"Oh, how sweet. You don't want him hurt? Well, he should have gotten me the cure when I first asked for it, and then maybe I wouldn't have had to do this. It's been a pleasure Caroline. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other on the other side."

Caroline closed her eyes, bracing herself for however he was planning on killing her, when the pressure at her throat left, and she heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight. Her eyes opened in time to see her Klaus, she knew he was her Klaus, break Silas' neck. She rushed to him then, launching herself into his arms. He caught her, tugging her close against him, even as his hands went to the back of her head, feeling the skin knit back together she was sure. "Are you alright Caroline?"

She nodded against his shirt, clutching the fabric in her hands as she cried. He pushed her away from him slightly. "Are you alright Caroline?"

Her face crumpled. No, no she wasn't all right. She was confused and hurt, but she was alright. Because he was there now. "I thought it was you." She whispered. "I thought he was you. I thought that you never really liked me." He tugged her forward gently, clutching her to him again.

"Shh love, I like you. Trust me." She smiled slightly through her tears, letting out a small laugh.

"Where'd you go?" She murmured, sometime later as they sat on his couch, she still in his arms, Stefan having come to take Silas body away. There wasn't really very much they could do against him, but they could get him a distance from Mystic Falls for the time being.

"I had business in New Orleans. I should have known better than to leave you here alone."

She sighed, wanting to yell at him and say that she had had things in hand. But she hadn't, had she? She had almost gotten herself killed, and out of all the events of the past year, she had never felt so powerless or so afraid. "Thank you for saving me." His only response was to hold her tighter against his form, and for now that was all she needed.

"Secrets have a way of making themselves felt, even before you know there's a secret."

― Jean Ferris, Once Upon a Marigold


	88. I Want You, I Need You

**I Want You, I Need You**

**Smut. Beta'd by tattooed-she-wolf.**

Caroline hesitated for a moment watching Tyler leave. It was a startling realization for her in that moment. She didn't want him to leave, but not because she wanted him to stay. She didn't want him to leave because this didn't feel right, this didn't feel like the right way to say goodbye. She couldn't live her life like this, waiting for him to come back to her as she fell more and more out of love with him. "Tyler wait!" She called, picking up the long skirt of the dress and following after him.

"Care, I have to go." He said turning back to her, and she knew he was right, she knew that he had to go, but a dance wasn't good enough for her. Why couldn't they talk anymore like they had when they were just friends? She wanted to have a conversation with him.

"What are we doing here Tyler? Am I supposed to stay in Mystic Falls forever, waiting for you to come back every once in awhile? I can't live like this any more, waiting for a phone call I know isn't coming, always wondering where you are, who you're with."

He reached a hand to her face, and for some reason, something in her that she didn't really understand, she moved away from it. "I love you Caroline, you know that, I just can't be here because of Klaus-"

"And that means that you have to cut off all communication with me? You can't answer any of my calls and let me know you're all right? You thought a letter would be enough? Don't blame Klaus for a decision that you made."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

She didn't know if she had ever been more angry at him, and it wasn't really a rational anger, all she knew was that she was mad at him. "We're fine without each other, aren't we? I missed you, I missed you a lot, but I kept on living. I felt like I lost you, but I didn't feel like I had lost a part of myself. And isn't that what love is supposed to be?"

Confusion clear in his face, the face she had been so happy to see an hour before. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that things are different now, they have been for a while. We grew apart Tyler. I miss how things used to be between us, who wouldn't, but I don't really miss you. I'm holding onto how our relationship was in the beginning, and we're not those people any more, are we?"

"I miss you Care." She nodded in response, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

"I miss you too, but I think we both need to move on, and doing this, it isn't going to help anything. I'll always love you, but I- it's not the same anymore. I can't have you waltz into my life whenever you can and expect things to be the same."

He sighed, moving forward to hug her quickly. "I know. I kept hoping if we both held on everything would just go back to how it had been, but you're right. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made it seem like I expected you to wait for me." He pulled back, offering her a sad smile. "Goodbye Caroline."

"Bye Tyler. Be safe!"

He smiled as he turned away. "You too."

And as she watched him walk away yet again, for the first time she found that though she was sad to see him go, she felt freer. She knew where their relationship stood; they were over, and they probably wouldn't see each other again, at least not for a long time, and she found she was okay with that.

Two weeks. She had had two weeks to come to several conclusions. One was that once she allowed herself to see that her and Tyler were over, she actually wasn't all that torn up about him leaving. She wasn't fixated on his returning. Two was that she couldn't blame Klaus for this. She couldn't avoid whatever growing feelings for him when she couldn't be angry at him anymore. Yes Tyler still had to leave because of Klaus, but this time letting him go had been her choice. And with that knowledge came the startling realization that she had been using her feelings for Tyler to avoid her feelings for Klaus; she hadn't wanted to admit it, even to herself, and so she used the excuse that she loved Tyler to deny that she felt anything for Klaus. And it wasn't that she didn't love Tyler, but she could say now that it was more like when they had been friends. The passion she had felt for him had cooled, and she could see Klaus now.

The problem was that for every day of those two weeks, Klaus hadn't been in town. She heard from Stefan that he had gone on a tip from Katherine, but given her presence at the boarding house, and that Caroline didn't want to be around her, she didn't get much more information than that. Just that Klaus was gone, and she had no idea where he was, or even really why. Stefan had been a little sparse with the details.

But when she heard he was back in town, well she rushed to his mansion with barely a second thought, grabbing the dress bag on her way out. At least she would have an excuse for going there, she reasoned, in case she chickened out. Which she really didn't want to do; she wanted to... well, she didn't want to tell him about Tyler. She just, she wanted to see him again. She wanted to be with him and talk with him. She wanted to see the smile that came to his face, knowing that she had put it there.

And that was how Caroline found herself smiling at Klaus when he pulled open the front door, his confused look transforming to a smile at hers. "Can I help you with anything Caroline?"

She shook her head, holding out the garment bag instead. "Nope, not this time. I just came by to return the dress."

"It's a shame I never got to see you in it. I'm sure it didn't do you justice."

"I don't know about that, but I wouldn't mind putting it on one last time."

His smile widened, and he moved to the side so she could enter the house before showing her to his bedroom. Caroline took the room in slowly for a moment, looking first at the paintings, then the letters, and then at the very large bed. She smiled back at him as he moved out, shutting the door behind him. She took her clothes off once the door was shut, sliding the dress over her body, smoothing it down before leaving the room, and walking down the stairs. She heard the familiar sounds of _Nowhere Warm _drifting through the house, before spotting Klaus standing at the bottom, still in his henely and jeans, and she smiled down at him, accepting his outstretched hand.

"You don't have to dance with me, you know." She pointed out as he moved her into the living room, the furniture pushed back.

"I know, love. But who knows when I'll get to hold you in my arms again?"

She sobered at the sad tone his voice took, but she didn't say anything, just relaxed into his arms as they danced together. She breathed in the smell uniquely his, all pine and earth and masculinity. She had come to love that smell. "I was right." He muttered, and she raised her head to look at him questioningly. "The dress doesn't do you justice."

She blushed happily, leaning into him more as the song reached its final chords. "Thank you." She said as they both pulled away. She walked back up the stairs without him, finding his room again with little difficulty. And once she was inside, she didn't know what she wanted to do. She didn't want the night to be over, that much was certain but... she didn't really know what she wanted. But she did. She wanted him. Klaus holding her in his arms... it made her realize that she wanted him. Badly. So with a small grin, she stepped out of her shoes, shimmed her underwear off, putting them in the pile with the rest of her clothes, including the bra she had discarded before. "Klaus!" She called out, unsurprised when mere seconds later the door was pushed open.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and she turned her back to him, pulling her hair up.

"Could you unzip me?" Caroline smiled when she heard his small intake of breath before his footsteps sounded across the floor and she felt his fingers at the nape of her neck before they moved down, tugging the zipper slowly, his fingers caressing her bare back. She shivered in delight, but he stopped suddenly, and she knew that he could see she wasn't wearing anything beneath the dress.

"Caroline?"

She turned, looking at him, the dress only held up by her arms tightly hugging it to herself, until she moved her arms, letting the dress fall down and off her body. She fought the urge to cover herself when his eyes raked over her, before he strode to her, grasping the back of her head, slamming his lips into hers. She groaned at the contact, and he took advantage of her open mouth to let his tongue enter. Her hands dug into his hair pulling him closer, closer to her body, and he pulled her closer in response.

Klaus lifted her up suddenly, their lips disconnecting before he tossed her lightly unto the bed, stripping quickly in front of her, before falling onto her body with a slight growl. His hands ran down her sides, before one hand lowered to her leg, hitching it around his waist. The other, reached up, rolling one of her breasts, tweaking the nipple. He kissed her deeply, sparks igniting in her, and she rocked her hips against his. He growled again. "If you don't stop that imp, this is going to end far too soon." He kissed her again, but she pulled away.

"We," she kissed him, tugging him closer to her, "Can go," another deep kiss, leaving them both panting, "Slow next time."

"So they'll be a next time then?"

That stopped her, and she pulled back slightly, her hand moving to cup his cheek. She nodded slowly, trying to fight the irrational tears that welled in her eyes. "If you want there to be. I-I really like you Klaus, and I know that I was hurtful and horrible to you, but I want this, and not just as a one night stand. I want you as long as you'll have me."

"I need you Caroline, more than you know. And I don't think that's going to change."

She sensed his uncomfortableness at voicing his feelings, so she pulled him close again, kissing him. She felt his tip drag along her slit, and she tensed in anticipation before relaxing her body under his. Klaus pushed forward slightly, entering her inch by inch, almost painfully slow. She knew what he was doing; he was prolonging the experience, and she couldn't really say that she minded, except that it was a kind of sweet torture. Caroline moaned when he hit a sensitive spot, and it was almost as though the noise broke him out of his slow patience, thrusting into her the rest of the way.

She gasped out his name, and he smirked against her neck that he was working his lips down. He pulled out of her to the tip, slamming back into her, repeating the move several times until she couldn't help but let out a "Klaus!"

He continued his thrusting, pumping in and out of her, changing his angels and the pattern of his movements, bringing her finally to her crashing release, screaming out his name this time before she felt his own release hit him as he stiffened momentarily, the hot spurt of liquid inside of her, before he collapsed against her body.

Minutes later he rolled off of her, pulling her tightly against his body before lifting the comforter up and pulling it over them. Caroline snuggled against his warm body, lulled to sleep by the sound of his breathing.

She woke hours later, no real sense of time given to her by the lack of windows. She pushed herself up carefully, watching the slow rise and fall of Klaus' chest for a moment, before slipping out of the bed, and to the open door which she assumed, correctly, led to the bathroom. She shut the door quietly behind her, gazing at him one last time.

Caroline was under the spray of water when she felt a hand push her hair to one side before lips, his lips, pressed against hers, her body flooding with desire in response. "I was a little worried to find you gone love."

She turned easily in his arms, stretching up on her toes to place a small kiss on his waiting lips. "I wouldn't have done that." _Not to you_, she added in her mind, _I don't know why, but I could never do that to you._

With a growl and a fierce look in his eyes, he gripped her hips, twisting her out of the spray of the water, pushing her against the wall. His mouth dove down, nipping gently at her neck, before moving lower, his tongue flicking over one pert nipple to her answering gasp. One of his hands left her waist, moving in between her thighs, separating her folds as she wrapped her arms around him. His fingers swirled around her clit for a moment, and then he inserted two fingers inside of her. She arched her back into his touch, his mouth, as he expertly brought her to the blissful edge, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her as his tongue and teeth moved over her breast.

She felt her inner walls clench around him, and her body went limp in his arms. Boneless. Floating. And it was all for him. All because of him. And when he lifted her up, pushing into her, his lips rising to meet hers once more. The steam from the shower increasing the heat between them, all gasping breaths and longing glances. And when she fell, three words escaped that explained everything she had been feeling with startling clarity. "I love you."

And the surprised happiness that radiated from his face afterwards as he kissed her when they were both dressed, Caroline over his lap on the couch as he drew her, was more than worth it. Especially when he finished the sketch, passing it to her, the words _I love you_ written in the corner.


	89. I Thought You Were Mine

**I Thought You Were Mine**

Caroline lay in her bed, the days events crashing over her. She had thought… she had thought for a moment that Klaus was going to hurt her again. That it was her Klaus. But it hadn't been, it had been Silas, and a part of her felt guilty that she hadn't figured it out sooner; had Klaus hurt her in the past? Yes, but she knew instinctively that he wouldn't do it again. So why had she thought for a wild moment that Silas really was Klaus?

Well, that was what he did. Played with people's minds, used their fears against them. Maybe… maybe she was worried that she would finally let Klaus in only for him to hurt her.

But it wasn't the physical pain so much, not the memory of Silas' hands wrapped around her throat. No, it was what he had told her. Something she had never thought she would hear, and something that she hadn't thought would bother her half as much as it was. Klaus slept with Hayley.

She tried to run her mind over the idea. For so long, she had thought that _she _was the only one who could catch his gaze, his attention. And this, this shattered that illusion that she was the only one. Sure, Caroline was Klaus' first choice, and she was glad that she was able to recognize that much, but she knew now that she wasn't his _only _choice. That if he left Mystic Falls for good, there was no guaranty that he would have waited for her. And for some reason, she wanted him to. She had considered him hers, only hers, even when she was pretending to hate him. And she knew that she had no real right to be jealous, but she couldn't really help the confusing feeling from bubbling up in her.

And with it came the anger. All she wanted was to go and find the werewolf and _rip her head off her shoulders_. Without even really thinking about it, Caroline had claimed Klaus as being hers, and now her vampire instincts were, fueled by that, going into overdrive with the desire to prove that Klaus was hers. And again, she knew she had no right to make such an assertion.

A knock on her bedroom window startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked over to find the very object of her tortured thoughts smirking at her infuriatingly. Still though, Caroline pushed herself off her bed, pushing the glass pane open so Klaus could slip inside.

Okay, so even though she was mad at him, unreasonably her mind reminded her, she had… well, she had wanted him there. He… he understood what it was like to have Silas mess with his head; and she really had just wanted him to be there with her. A quick text was all it took for him to come running apparently.

She walked back to her bed, slipping under the covers, and he followed, stretching his body out on her comforter, looking down at her in what could only be described as a look of worry and calm reassurance. "Do you want to talk about it?" His smoothly accented voice broke the silence, and in response, she rolled onto her side away from him.

"I know… I know I don't have a right to ask this, and you don't have to answer if you don't want. But Silas, he said something and I have to know if it's true. Did you," Her voice broke, and she had to clear her throat before continuing, "Did you sleep with Hayley?"

Caroline heard him sigh behind her before she felt his hands grip her shoulder, turning her gently so that she was facing him once more. "You have to understand Caroline, I didn't think you even liked me then. More than once I've seen testament that you'll probably never been mine. It's a little discouraging to say the least. I slept with her, but only as a fuck, a mutual release of tension. She means nothing to me. You however, well, you mean the world to me."

"I liked you." She whispered. "Even then I liked you, even though I didn't want to. And if you wait a little while longer, you just might have me." She didn't know why she was being so honest with him; whether it was the trauma of the day or her fear that she could quite possibly lose him forever; that she would go to him one day only to find him in bed with someone else. "You did say you'd wait for me." She muttered, turning her head from him, not noticing the shock plastered on his face from her earlier words. Until he gripped her chin in his fingers, turning her to look at him.

"I will wait for you, if that is what you want."

Her only response was to scoot her body against his side, and when his arms wrapped around her in response, she felt safe for the first time that day.


	90. The King and Queen

**For the ask for Klaus and Caroline as king and queen :) (I'm sorry I don't know where I went with this at all)**

He ruled with an iron fist. He was rash, quick to anger, thwarting any threat to him and his own without a second thought. He was the stuff of legends; parents still told their children cautionary bedtime stories about him. He was darkness made real. When people talked about him, they said he cloaked himself in shadow- _As if anyone could really cloak them self in shadow- _that his eyes glowed red- _My eyes haven't glowed red in five hundred years-_ and if you saw him, he was sure to be the last thing you ever saw- _That one at least isn't that much of an overstatement._ He ruled by fear, and oh they feared him. Everyone. The other vampires, the few- _one_, she reminded him- other hybrids, even the humans, those who believed and those who didn't. He didn't just rule by fear though, no to many he became fear personified. There was one though who didn't fear him, who stayed by his side through everything. And somehow, she loved him, as much as he loved her, he was sure.

She, for all her years, managed to keep a shred of her humanity. She ruled in justice, though she could kill without blinking if she needed to. And she had, and she would again to protect the people she loved. Especially her own dark king. She was light though. Everyone who met her swore that she gave off her own light. She became a goddess of myth. Some compared her to Persephone, taken from her world by the dark Hades. If she was ever near when such words were uttered, she was quick to rectify the teller's beliefs. Amidst everything, she had _chosen _to be with him. For better for worse- _He tried to keep things strictly in the better category- _for richer for poorer- _The poorer part would probably never be a problem for them of all people_- in sickness and in health- _Well, she didn't actually get sick_- as long as they both should live- S_he planned to be with him until the world ended around them._ Sometimes, when she thought back on her life, she would still feel a shock that she was with him, that she had married him some three hundred years earlier. But she didn't regret it.

She was quick to compassion with the people he saw as wronging them; she saw the best in them. After all, she had been semi-wrong about him, and she wanted to give other people the same opportunity to prove her wrong. People took advantage though, of her kindness, of the seeming air of naivety that clung to her even still- _a perk and curse of being eternally seventeen_- and he had had to save her more than once, each time lecturing her on the virtues of not trusting anyone. She knew he was scared though, for all his strength and prowess, she had become a weakness, something he was afraid of losing. And when she did things that worried him, that almost caused her death, he reacted more violently toward his victim than he normally would. Still though, she would approach him afterwards, kissing him softly, sweetly, giving him her love and proving that she was alive and safe.

And she tried to curb his temper when she felt it was unwarranted. The merciful right hand some called her, the queen others, the queen of the damned as both a slur and a joke in others, one man still referred to her as Blondie, amidst her husband's scowls and muttered threats. He called her love, and angel, and his, his queen, and Mrs. Mikaelson on occasion. But Caroline, oh she loved the sound of her name rolling off of his tongue.

Sometimes he tried to make her fight, make her more like him. He loved her light, but he worried for her. He was indestructible, but she was not. And he was cruel sometimes, he would admit, in the name of her safety. They all called him the King, just the King, and he would not tolerate as she did nicknames or slurs. He tried to stop them from calling her anything but his Queen, his wife, but she stopped him, saying she didn't care what they called her. Still, to some people he was Klaus, Niklaus, but to her he was Nik, and he loved the way the three letter world would roll off of her tongue, differently depending on if she was happy, or mad, sad, or if she was writhing beneath him in bliss.

They ruled together, moving from city to city on a whim. He the king of darkness, the king of shadow and mystery and cruelty. She the queen of light, of mercy and love and compassion. And yet, they affected each other. Yin and yang. Because he was capable of mercy and love, just as much as she was capable of cruelty. In then end, they were two sides of the same coin, and their subjects knew that they would do anything for the other.


	91. He Watches, She Waits

**He Watches, She Waits**

**Angst. It's just not a good day you guys.**

He watches for years.

She would call him creepy he knew, but he had to know, had to see with his own two eyes that she was safe. Alive. He kept tabs on her, vampires compelled to protect her if necessary, but there was something about seeing. It was reassuring, and at the same time painful those trips he took to see Caroline again.

At first it was fine. He watched her, beaming and happy, and so _Caroline_, and it pained him to see her so happy without him. But she was alive and happy, and could he really ask for more? And it was like that for months, every time he went back.

Then the time came when he went back, and he watched her with Tyler. Horror struck, jealousy clawing at him, the urge to zoom out and rip the pathetic boys head from his shoulders, Klaus watched. He left then, content she was safe, and yet... the picture of her with the boy, kissing him and telling her she loved him... he woke the next morning back in New Orleans, the bodies of four naked dead girls surrounding him.

The next time he gathers the courage to go back, feeling somewhat vindicated because Tyler was with Hayley in New Orleans. He hadn't pardoned the pair, really, but that the boy was gone from Caroline... well he felt a little merciful. Until finding himself back in Mystic Falls, he found his old friend and the girl he loved wrapped in an embrace. He hadn't ever thought that he would have any other competition for her, and certainly not from Stefan of all people. But why shouldn't he? Caroline was... well she was everything, and when people took the time to know her, how could they help but to fall in love with her?

He didn't really go to see her after that.

She waited for years.

He wouldn't know, couldn't know, because she had never told him how she felt about him. She asked about him sometimes though when she called Rebekah, the most unlikely friend that she had ever made. She wished she could find the courage to talk to him though. It was one thing to hear from someone else that he was fine, it would be an entirely other to actually hear his voice again. And she wanted to hear it again, and not just over the phone, in person.

And she was happy, though. She missed him, she missed him a lot, but she kept on living, determined to experience life to the fullest. Klaus... well, he had said he would wait for her for a century. She needed this time, this time on her own.

And then, after speaking to Rebekah, her carefully crafted illusion that Klaus would wait for her came crumbling down. Because she had wanted him to come find her, to ask her to leave with him again. But he wasn't doing that, and now she knew why. An offhanded comment, Rebekah yelling at her brother to keep his whores out of her things, but it was enough, enough to bring Caroline's carefully constructed illusion of him waiting for her down. Because she had wanted him to come to her, ask her to leave with him again. It had taken a year, but she knew that that was what she wanted. Too bad that he seemed to have moved on. She ran to Tyler, desperate to feel love, to be loved. It didn't last, how could it? and in the end, she was left even more heartbroken than she had been in the beginning.

And Stefan. Her and Stefan. She had given up on that a long time ago. But they were both heartbroken, and drunk, and when had that ever been a good combination? Still, after waking up tangled in each other's arms, they tried. They tried to help each other move on. But neither of them could, and in the end she had to admit that she was still waiting for Klaus. And still, he never came.

She didn't really think about him after that.

He couldn't seem to stop himself from going to look for her. No matter how hard he tried. He found her again in France, a different city, a different man on her arm.

She couldn't seem to stop herself from thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried. She followed a rumor that he was in France, hoping against hope that using a human toy, he would reveal himself.

A dance eternal. Different cities, different people, and always them. Watching and waiting, not knowing that they each wanted the other.


	92. Sweet Caroline

**Sweet Caroline**

**Set in a world where Kol is alive and Klaus and Caroline are together.** **Semi-Crack **

Kol liked music. He liked listening to it, discovering it, sharing it with his family. He liked blaring music at random hours of the day, specifically when everyone was trying to sleep... or when everyone was engaged in more amorous activities.

He was moving steadily through modern music, and Caroline finally got tired of the supposedly scary original singing _Call me Maybe _at all hours, so in desperation, and for the sake of her sanity and in the hopes that Klaus would not dagger his sibling again, she introduced Kol to more classic music.

It was a choice she would live to regret.

It started out as him humming the lyrics, and she turned her head quickly toward him when she heard it the first time, eyes widening. She ignored it though, brushed it off.

And then, when her alarm went off one morning to that song, she passed it off as merely a strange coincidence. There was no possible way...

Oh but there was.

Her phone would ring, and no matter how many times she changed it back, the song was always suddenly her ringtone for everything again. And every time she cringed in horror, Klaus would look at her with a worried expression and she would brush it off. She was supposed to be helping Kol, not making Klaus go into his "over protective, now I have to dagger him" mode.

Truth was though, she hated that song with all her being. And entire month of sixth grade spent being teased with it by some boy that she would not kiss no matter how hard he cajoled and pleaded with her had discovered it, and decided to sing the song to her every day as she walked down the halls, notes passed to her with the lyrics written on them. Soon other kids joined in, and she had no good memories of the song at all.

And Kol was certainly not helping in that regard. Especially not when, Klaus kissing her lips passionately, the soft beginnings of the tune could be heard outside their door. They both tried to ignore it, but the song got louder and louder, and then Kol started singing along. _Sweet Caroline, bah bah bah, good times never seemed so good_, and that was all it took for Klaus to lose his patience, flash to the door and open it, and promptly break his brother's neck before turning off the stereo.

And the song was never played in the originals' home again.


	93. An Ocean in the Way

**An Ocean in the Way**

Caroline raced to her house, throwing doors open and slamming them in her wake until she was in her room. Her phone clutched in her hand, the cruel notification telling her he had called. For what? What purpose did he possibly think that it would be a good idea to call? Did he want to tell her? To crush her himself? Well it was too late for that.

She couldn't even rationalize why she was so angry. He wasn't hers, she had no real claim on him, and still it _hurt_ it _burned _her to know that he had been with someone else. That she wasn't it to him, and that she would never be it again. Because, as she had learned from Katherine, her cruel sire, who somehow seemed to see straight through to Caroline's heart, twisting the knife of the knowledge of Klaus' child with her callous smirk. She hadn't cared any more at that point. She hadn't cared about what Stefan or Damon or Katherine would read into her fleeing. All she knew was that she had to go, she had to leave, she couldn't be around them, and she couldn't breathe.

It didn't make sense, she was supposed to love Tyler, she wasn't supposed to be jealous over Hayley being with Klaus. But maybe that was the problem, that she felt she was _supposed _to love Tyler, that she was _supposed _to be with Tyler, that she _wasn't _supposed to want to be with Klaus, and she most certainly _wasn't_supposed to care about him impregnating random werewolves. But she did care. And it hurt, it hurt so much.

It was ludicrous really. He was dead, technically, same as her. How did something like this even _happen_? She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea, and desperate to have a feeling other than despair and loss, she unlocked her phone and dialed the voicemail. She expected him to tell her something like that he was never coming back, or to tell her about the baby and end things with her— not that they really had a deep thing, but the thought of their new friendship ending… well Caroline didn't want it to end. The message she got was worse though.

_"Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world. Surrounded by food, music, art, culture. And I can only think of how I wanted to show you. Maybe one day you let me"._

He still… he still wanted her? He was still going to wait for her?

She only realized that her phone had been thrown out of her hand when she heard the shattering as it hit her bedroom wall, leaving a good sized dent in the process. And then, the satisfaction of the destruction of her phone hitting her, she darted to her closet door, ripping them open and pulling the two dresses out. And holding them together, she ripped them to shreds in a matter of minutes. Her next target was her nightstand, the drawer ripped out, the drawing in her hand, her fingers poised ready to give the drawing the same treatment as the dresses. But she looked at it, _really _looked at it, the _Thank you for your honesty_ catching her eye, and she couldn't. She couldn't destroy the last part of him she had. The only part that would ever be hers now.

Because she wouldn't go to him. Not like this, not with this in the way. And she wouldn't get in the way of Klaus and his child. There was so much preventing her from even wanting to see him ever again, because even though she knew it was illogical, _he wasn't hers_ she had to remind herself over and over, she couldn't escape the torturing image of him with Hayley from her mind. A thought that hurt worse than the thought of Hayley with Tyler had hurt her. And that was how she knew, how she finally was able to accept that she felt something for Klaus. And she had decided that it was too late.


	94. Mea Maxima Culpa

**Reaction drabble for 4x20. Companion piece of sorts to ****_Mea Culpa_**_**.**_

_Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. _

Maybe if he thought her name enough times, it would drive out the memory of this night, of the news that he had been told. And it was like the night he thought he was going to lose Caroline for good _your fault your fault your fault. _He didn't want to think about anything else but her.

Just when he felt for once that he was actually getting somewhere with her, even if she still had an attachment to the mutt, this... this had to happen, and it was _his fault._ The result of a drunken one night stand. The product of loneliness and hurt and despair. But still, he had made a choice, and now he was paying the consequences. He wasn't supposed to look at a child as a mistake, he knew that, but he did. It was nothing but a mistake, and he wasn't sure he would be able to consider it as anything but a mistake. He tried, he tried to feel something other than hate and disgust, bring up a shred of happiness at the news, but he couldn't.

He didn't want this, he had never wanted children, not even when he was human, even though that idea itself was against the customs of the time he had been born into. He was the original hybrid; he didn't have the time or the patience for a child. But for one moment, he let himself imagine. If things were different, if they were both human and together, what a child would be like with Caroline. Their child, oh for a moment he wanted _their _child, and he imagined what the product of their joining would look like, all blond curly hair like hers, blue eyes, and with his luck the child would have his temper. But that would be all right, because in his imaginary universe they loved each other. Caroline. She would be the only person that he would ever even be able to start to want to have a child with. The only one that he would be able to be happy about having a child with. The only one that he could fathom being able to be a _good _parent with. Because he knew that he would try for her. She was the one that he wanted. The one he wanted to be with. The one he wanted to love and show the world to, and have be his family.

But now, now he wasn't even sure that he would have a chance with her ever again _your fault your fault your fault._ If he lost her, if this was it, if this was where she finally cut him out of her life for good, would he have anyone to blame but himself?

Oh he could blame Tyler, he could blame Hayley, he was sure he could find a way to blame Caroline herself. But he couldn't do that. Because he knew, with startling clarity that this was _his fault._ His choice, his decision, and he shouldered part of the responsibility for what his and Hayley's mistake had caused.

And if he lost her, if she hated him, and for once, for the first time he felt that he would not question her decision, that if she cut him out for good he would let her, he would have no one to blame but himself.


	95. I'll Get Around It

**I'll Get Around It**

**So Part II to An Ocean in the Way. Title reference's for both are from Over the Love by Florence + the Machine. Smut towards the end.**

"Caroline." He breathed as the door swung open, and for a moment Caroline could pretend. She could pretend that... that none of the craziness had happened. That this... she couldn't even think about it, still couldn't get her head around it. And yet here she was, on his doorstep, nine months after the news had found its way to her ears.

She clenched her teeth. Undoubtedly he thought she was there to take him up on his offer. She wasn't. "Rebekah called. I'm sorry for what happened with Hay-"

His face had hardened as she spoke, and he was gripping the door tightly in his hand before he interrupted her. "Don't Caroline. You know I didn't care for her."

"She was the mother of your child Klaus!" She whispered furiously, looking around the street. When Rebekah had called, she had told Caroline of the dangers of coming to New Orleans. That they were in a war. But none of them, not Rebekah, not Elijah, and most certainly not Klaus, knew how to take care of the child.

"And now she's dead. Why are you here?" He ground out, eyes flashing yellow momentarily, but she scoffed pushing past him and into the house when she spotted Rebekah.

Rebekah. Caroline's unlikely friend. She didn't understand how or when really, maybe in between planning for graduation and helping the original with Matt, but they had become close over the past nine months. Caroline would send Rebekah updates on how Matt was doing, when he asked about her, and Rebekah knew enough to steer clear on the topic of Klaus. Until a panicked phone call the day before; Hayley had died in childbirth and none of them were really prepared to deal with a baby; and Klaus, according to Rebekah, wouldn't even look at his child. So Caroline had, against her better judgement, gotten on a plane and went down to New Orleans.

It wasn't the baby's fault now was it? And someone had to show them how to properly care for him. Then she could leave, never see Klaus again. Because seeing him there, at the door, feeling his eyes on her as she walked toward Rebekah, stirred feelings in her that she had spent the last nine months trying to push down. And she didn't want to feel them anymore. "Where is he?" She asked Rebekah quietly, the girl taking the bag from Caroline's hand, leading her down the hall and to a nursery before leaving her alone in the room.

She approached the crib warily; she had made no secret that she didn't care for Hayley. She had come in, convinced her then boyfriend to do something that almost resulted in his death, had snapped her neck, and... and she had... she had been with the man that Caroline could have... did- did she still?- loved. She hadn't realized that of course until it was too late. It had been, feeling love for Klaus had been different than Matt and Tyler. She knew immediately that she loved them when she felt it; she didn't try to fight her feelings. She accepted them. With Klaus, it crept on her, and she hadn't known, hadn't realized that she had let herself fall for him. And yet somehow, it was a deeper love than any she had felt before in that a much as she tried she couldn't shake him. Which was a problem; she just couldn't, she couldn't let herself forget that he had a child. A child that should mean more to him than anything else regardless of his parentage. But she was afraid as he would look like his mother, and that she would not be able to care for him- in the same way that Rebekah told her that Klaus couldn't care for him.

And she let out a small sigh of relief when she found what she imagined Klaus must have looked like as a baby. Downy soft, curly blond hair adorned a face that could have been Klaus' in miniature. He was.. he was perfect. And even though he wasn't hers, she loved him. How could she not?

* * *

Klaus wanted nothing to do with his son though, and that was Caroline's main obstacle. Elijah and Rebekah were willing to learn from her, to spend time with her and the baby. And Caroline spent nearly all of her time in the Mikaelson's mansion with the boy, which meant that she almost never saw Klaus.

"Klaus!" She called down the hall, hurrying after him.

He turned quickly, anger and exhaustion etched into his face. "What Caroline? I'm a little busy."

"He needs a name. We can't just keep calling him the baby."

"Then pick something out with my sister and my brother. I'm sure between the three of you-"

"Do not give me that Klaus. He is your son, and you will do this at least." She didn't care if he wanted to spend time with his child or not, not in the grand scheme of things, but later, when he was grown, Caroline wanted him to know that his father had chosen his name.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers, closing his eyes in exasperation. "Fine, Caroline. What about Henrik Charles."

"Fine. Thank you."

* * *

"You can't keep doing this Klaus!" Caroline finally yelled, throwing down her fork on the table, Elijah and Rebekah looking at her in shock, but she ignored them. She was done putting up with Klaus and his inability to at least try to spend time with Henrik, to even look at the child that he had helped to create. "He is your son. He is your responsibility. Do you want him to grow up thinking that you hated him? He doesn't deserve that, no child deserves that."

"I will not sit here and listen to you dictate to me how I can live my life-"

"You have a child Klaus. It's not just your life any more. You made a choice, and Henrik is the consequence of that choice. Man the hell up and take responsibility for your actions. It is not his fault, and you're throwing away a chance at having someone love you. You're being selfish and petty; he is just a baby. He hasn't done anything to deserve your hate." She was breathing heavily by the end, and she watched as his nostrils flared, the fork in his hand bending under the strength of his clenched fists.

"He lost me you." He whispered finally.

"No. Through everything, I'm still here aren't I? You are going to lose me if you don't stop this and spend some time with your son. Get to know him Klaus, for me, for yourself, for him. And if you don't do it soon, I'm going to walk out the door and you'll never see me again." She hated it, she hated that it had had to come to this, but she needed him to at least try, even if she had to use his feelings for her as a catalyst. Because she didn't want to lose him anymore. She wanted, she wanted to be with him. She loved him, so much, and she loved his family, she loved Henrik, but she wouldn't stay and watch him hate his son. She couldn't do that.

So she was pleasantly surprised when she went to Henrik's room the next morning to find Klaus finally, finally in there, staring at his son, a hand pressed tenderly against the boy's face. Henrik stirred, a soft cry leaving his mouth, and at Klaus' panicked expression, Caroline rushed forward, scooping him up and rocking him gently, shushing him as she prepared a bottle with one hand. She looked over to find Klaus still there looking at her. "Would you like to feed him?"

A few minutes later she had a very terrified looking Klaus seated in the rocking chair in the room, watching as he fed Henrik. And she felt a surge of pride. He was trying, and that was what mattered in the grand scheme, right?

* * *

It started out as just a kiss. It may have been an accident, but his lips brushed over hers as they lay Henrik to sleep three months later, and things... well things escalated from there. They stumbled down the hall to Klaus' room, clothes flying off as soon as the door was shut. Colliding together, kissing and touching before Klaus lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

It wasn't really unexpected though. Over the past three months, they had bonded taking care of Henrik, little by little. Klaus was... well he was getting better, and he was trying still. And Caroline could see, in his eyes, he truly cared for his son. They ate dinner just the three of them some nights, both Klaus and Caroline by silent agreement deciding not to leave Klaus alone with Henrik. They talked, and he made her laugh, and he cared for her. And she finally let herself feel the feelings that she felt for him.

And so she let him lay her down on the silken sheets of his bed, watching through hooded eyes as he kissed a trail down her body, stopping, looking down at her hungrily, from in between her parted thighs. He lowered his head, still looking into her eyes, his tongue sweeping out and flicking her clit. "Oh..." she moaned, and he gripped her hips in his hands as he devoured her. She was no virgin, but no one had ever... no one she had been with had even wanted to do this with her. And she hadn't had to ask him; he had just done it, because he wanted to? Yes, that sounded right. And he brought her to the point of sheer and total boneless bliss, catching her as she fell. His lithe body moving back up hers, catching her lips with his, his tongue plunging into her mouth as her arms and legs wrapped around him, the taste of herself on his lips filling her with more- if that was possible at this point- desire for him. And he obliged to her unspoken desire, thrusting forward, filling her with him.

Finally, finally helping to satisfy the ache that had been building in her for him for almost two years. But Caroline knew as he moved in her that she would never really have enough of him, that she would always stay for more. More of this, more of him. "I love you." She moaned out, to both of their surprise as she came again.

"I love you too," He murmured softly, grabbing her lips again, spilling into her.

* * *

They were a family. A very dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. And they tried, they all tried. Rebekah and Elijah tried, Klaus and Caroline tried, and the greatest surprise of all was that Henrik had managed to bring them all together amidst the odds. And they weren't perfect, they never would be. But they were together, and they were almost happy.

There was still the war with Marcel to consider, but even in the midst of that, they had managed to find real happiness.

**A/N: So I'm really not happy about the baby plot, but I tried to fix it a little bit. And I may have been a little too happy about killing off Hayley. *hangs head in shame***


	96. Hard to Say Goodbye

"Why'd you come back?" She whispered quietly, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective gesture. His head was down; he had refused to look at her since he had told her. Told her about Hayley and why he was leaving. She just- she couldn't figure out why he would come back.

Klaus raised his head slowly, looking at her as though it was the last glance he would ever get. "For you. I had to see you, one last time."

A sob bubbled in her throat, and she wiped away a few stray tears from her face, trying to calm herself, to breath deeply before answering him. "I don't want you to go." Her moment of honestly, her voice breaking, tears building in her eyes, surprised them both. He opened his mouth to speak, but Caroline cut him off. "I know you have to, and you're doing the right thing for your family. I just-" She broke off, unable to speak past the lump in her throat before she pressed on. "You've become a part of my life Klaus. And I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose that."

His eyes had softened, and she thought she saw the glint of tears in his own eyes. Then he was moving forward, tugging her into his arms. She relished it, knowing that this could be the last time for a very long while that she would even see him, and she cried softly against his chest, jumping slightly when she felt one lone tear, that she knew was not hers, hit her shoulder. He pulled back after a few minutes, his hand moving up and down her arm comfortingly. "It's not forever Caroline. When you're ready, if you still want me, I'll always be there." He leaned in, and she closed her eyes trying to squeeze her tears away, trying to fix the picture of him, as he was then, in her mind. His lips brushed her cheek gently, softly, and she leaned into him before feeling the pressure on her cheek, her arm, disappear.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.


	97. Dream a Little Dream

**Dream a Little Dream**

**Angst for mylittleniklausobsession :) Alternate to the end of 4x21**

Klaus was back in Mystic Falls. It was only for the night; he had some loose ends to tie up, some sketchbooks to collect from his house, and he wanted to see her again. He didn't have to speak to her, he just... he needed to see her.

He had a feeling though; something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was, gut instinct, intuition, something that even he couldn't name. So it was with a sense of strong apprehension that he pushed the door to Caroline's home open. The smell of blood, Caroline's that he recognized, and the smell of human blood, hung heavy in the air. And it was her voice, the voice that had haunted him for days, the voice he had longed to hear, that broke the still silence, broken and in clear agony, and he found himself rushing toward the sound.

_"Mom? Wake up! You have to wake up! You have to see me graduate. Mommy?" _

Was it possible that for the first time in a thousand years he felt real sympathy and empathy watching someone mourn over the body of a loved one? Oh, it was completely possible, he knew that. The break in her voice, he could have sworn he felt his heart break a little in return. The tears that fell down her face, he wanted to wipe away and soothe her. Liz Forbes dead body on the ground, Caroline's hands fluttering over her, and all he wanted to do was fix it. Bring her back so that Caroline didn't have to lose her mother.

It was too late though. Her heartbeat was gone, nonexistent. And even he, for all his strength, could not bring her back. But he could, he would, he had to comfort Caroline. His girl, so broken and fragile looking; he knew though, nothing he did, there was nothing he could do, that would make this alright. "Caroline?"

She looked up quickly, spotting him in the doorway. She rose immediately, assuming a protective stance in front of her mother. "Get out." She spat, and he fought down his confusion and hurt, knowing that she was hurt. "Haven't you done enough? You killed my mother! You have Bonnie, now get the hell out!" Tears were moving steadily down her cheeks at this point, and she wiped them away angrily.

He moved forward slightly, hands held up in an uncharacteristic gesture of reassurance, or at least what he hoped would pass for reassurance. "Caroline, it's me. It's Klaus, I didn't kill your mother and I want nothing with your friend." He watched as her face crumpled, the anger leaving her eyes, and she stumbled forward hesitantly.

"Is it really you?" Her words, his words repeated back to him, was what it took for it to dawn on him. _Silas._ Silas had done this. Silas had killed her mother, caused her _pain_. He forgot his anger though when she moved the last few feet forward, collapsing into his arms. Her hands, bunched up in his shirt and he held her, rocking her softly as she cried. "She's really gone isn't she?"

Klaus could offer no word to the contrary, though he wanted to, a part of him, just to make her feel better. He couldn't lie to her though. So he held her closer to him, breathing in her scent. "I'm so sorry Caroline."


	98. Everybody Leaves Her

**Everybody Leaves Her**

**Request: Caroline gets Klaus' voicemail. Title from Beautiful Disaster by John Mclaughlin**.

Caroline played the message again. _"Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world. Surrounded by food, music, art, culture. And I can only think of how I wanted to show you. Maybe one day you let me"._

She wasn't sure how many times she had played it since the first time, but she knew that the words would stay in her mind for a long time. It wasn't really a choice, it was a... a need to hear his voice, to hold onto and treasure the last words his voice would ever say to her.

Why did Klaus have to say things like that? Why did he have to make her think he cared more than he did? He left. He left without a word, or explanation, and she wanted to be angry at him. She didn't want to hear his sweet words, his promises of a future together, when he didn't mean them. Why would _he_ wait for _her_? She was... she was just a blip, she didn't even register on the map of his life.

She had done her best to push him away, and he had finally left. The problem was, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to come back or if she wanted to run to him.

She played the message again.

Did she want it? Did she want to be with him? Did she want to experience the world with him at her side? She didn't know, she couldn't know, and as many times as she thought just maybe, maybe she could go to him, something held her back. And she didn't know what that was.

So she played the message again, biting her lip, trying to fight down whatever the feeling was that was bubbling up in her.

* * *

_"I'm afraid of you..."_ Her words, directed at Klaus but said to Silas rolled around in her head as she tried to sleep. That wasn't quite right though, was it? She wasn't afraid of him, at least she wasn't afraid of Klaus hurting her physically, not anymore. She was afraid what it said about her that she... felt anything for him. She was afraid that if she opened her heart to him, if she let herself really fall for him, he would get tired of her and leave her. He already had.

She wondered how much of Silas' words to her had been her own desires and not something that Klaus would ever say or feel. She picked up her phone, scrolling through the numbers, putting the phone to her ear without really a thought. The standard automated message rolled into her ear, and she suddenly knew what she had to say. "Hey Klaus, it's um, it's Caroline. Look, I don't expect you to wait for me, and it's fine if you don't, I understand. I'm not ready yet. I- I need to do things on my own for a little while. I need to- I need to be okay with myself first. But if your offer is still there in five, ten years, I think I'll be ready to try." She paused for a moment, gathering herself. "I'll be seeing you then. Bye Klaus."

All she could hope was that he would wait, because she didn't think she would ever shake him. And that was the scariest part of all.


	99. Ruffle My Feathers

**Ruffle My Feathers**

**4x21 AU Smut **

**Note: This is actually Klaus and not Silas.**

Why had she ever thought that walking in the woods with Klaus would be a good idea? It brought back all kinds of memories, memories of when she thought he was Tyler and she had technically kissed him. And him, there, looking like he did, sex appeal and those eyes when he looked at her, and his voice, and his promising words, his request for her to leave with him, and Caroline wanted it. She wanted what he was offering.

Her back was to him as she walked away slightly, putting space between them and their heated bodies, when his voice stopped her in her tracks. "What are you afraid of?"

Turning back to him, she blurted out something she had never meant... never thought to tell him. "You! I'm afraid of you." This was all kinds of crazy, being glad to see Klaus, going for a walk alone with him. Not wanting to see him leave again. Admitting things to him that she hadn't even wanted to admit to herself.

He looked... hurt at her words, and she realized that he still didn't understand. "You know I wouldn't hurt you Caroline."

Caroline looked away from him then, finding her next words easier to say when she couldn't see him looking at her like... like she had the ability to bring his world crashing down. "That's not what I'm afraid of Klaus! I'm not afraid of you hurting me. I'm afraid of what I feel for you. I want to give into you, and that terrifies me." A hand on her shoulder brought her head up to meet his gaze startlingly close to her, a warm heat radiating between them. "Screw it."

She was certain that she had managed to catch the hybrid off guard when she pulled his head down to hers, pressing their lips together as her hands fisted in his curls. He took a moment to respond, but then she felt her back hit a tree, his lips moving from her to her neck. He tilted her head to one side allowing him better access, his hips grinding into hers, his hardening length pressing against her, causing desire to pool, a wet heat spreading between her thighs.

"Caroline," he growled against her ear, and she shivered at the sound, the tremors of his voice running through her. "Do not play games with me. Do you really want this?"

Did she? Did she want hot hybrid sex against a tree with Klaus? Klaus who was leaving Mystic Falls for good, and she... she still wasn't sure if she should leave with him? What had Elena said? Oh yes; she wanted Klaus to ruffle her perfect feathers, because if this was the last time she saw him, she wanted it to be without regrets. "Yes, yes I want this."

It seemed to be all the answer he needed, his lips finding their way back to hers. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders, toying with the edge of his shirt for a moment before she pushed him forward slightly, getting rid of her own jacket quickly, all without losing contact with his mouth. His tongue swept out, tracing over her lips, and she opened her mouth for him, inviting him in. She heard a tearing noise before she felt the cool spring air hit her exposed skin, but he distracted her from her vague feeling of anger when he took his lips from hers again, tracing down her throat and to her chest before backing away so he could remove her bra.

"Couldn't have done that with my shirt?"

He smirked slightly, his gaze moving from her exposed breasts to her face. "Sorry sweetheart, I was a little distracted and I wasn't thinking clearly." She arched her back into the tree behind her, gasping in shock and please, when one of his hands moved to cup her breast, rolling and pinching the hardened nipple in between two of his fingers. His mouth moved to her neck again, and with his free hand he lifted her up, and she obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips eventually made it to her other breast, finally, and she had a strong suspicion he had liked making her wait for the hot, wet contact of his tongue on her, his teeth biting gently down on her. She was already a writhing, panting mess and they hadn't gotten very far at all.

The combined feeling of his mouth and fingers on her chest though, combined with the pleasurable pain of the tree trunk against her back, was doing it though. She decided it was time to up the stakes and maybe get him moving a little faster. She ground down on him, her core feeling his length through the material of both of their jeans. A shock of pleasure and desire shot through her, and with a few rips she had his shirt off of him. He pulled his mouth away from her, looking at her with a sort of playful anger. "Couldn't you have waited a moment?"

"Sorry, I was a little distracted and not thinking clearly."

"I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson then."

She was about to ask him what he meant, but he pushed her legs off of his waist, his fingers trailing down her exposed abdomen, and she let her own eyes take in his exposed chest, for once unabashed by the need to look at him in... well, half of his naked glory, before she felt him tugging her jeans off, pushing off her shoes when he got to her feet. He was kneeling on the ground before her now, and her body tingled in want and desire. Caroline had an idea of where he was going with this, and she thought she was much going to like his lesson. He looked up at her, a sort of predatory, hungry look in his gaze. Klaus gently reached his hands up to her waist, pushing her lace panties down over her legs.

He lifted her up again by her ass, and she placed her legs on his shoulders as he seemed to want. He looked up at her again, the same hungry want in his eyes. "May I?

"Yes, please." She was shocked at how breathy her own voice had become, but rational thought fled her brain when his tongue swept over her folds. His fingers joined the mix, one hand staying on her waist, holding her up, and his tongue found her clit right as he pressed two fingers into her. "Klaus!" She gasped out, when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she didn't want this to stop, she never wanted this to stop. He knew... it was like he knew her body, everything there was to know, instinctively. No one had ever made her feel like this, no one had ever had her coming so soon, the waves, the pressure, of her inevitable release, building up, crashing down, a scream of his name tearing from her lips.

When she could think again, when she could breathe and feel her own limbs, she opened her eyes, a smile stretching across her face, when she saw that he had removed his pants while she was recovering, a grin on his own lips. "You taste wonderful love."

She felt her cheeks heat, a rush of embarrassment flooding her at his words. And then he kissed her, his strong body pressed into her, and she didn't care anymore, no about anything except for him. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist once more, and felt his tip against her entrance. His mouth returned to her breast, biting down with blunt teeth right as he pressed slowly into her. Her head hit the trunk when she arched into him, gasping and moaning and grasping his hair in her hands again. She was almost sure that it had to be hurting him, and still he did nothing to stop her.

Klaus moved his mouth up, catching her lips in his, and she pressed everything, her fear, her anger that he left, her pent up feelings for him, into that kiss. He thrust in and out of her, the ache building up in her again as he adjusted his angle, his considerable length hitting every part of her, every sweet spot within her.

This time, she tore her lips from his, biting down onto his shoulder with little thought. It wasn't rational, it wasn't something she would normally do, but then again, she normally wouldn't have had sex with Klaus against a tree. And his blood filling her mouth, was... it was one of the best things she had ever experienced when coupled with the feeling of him still pumping into her, his pace increasing, her back hitting the tree, scraping against it. It was when his teeth broke through her skin though, that she finally let go, finding her release once more, and she felt him follow after her.

Her feathers had been, without a doubt, considerably ruffled. And she couldn't for the life of her remember all her carefully constructed reasoning for why this would be a bad thing.


	100. Gravity

**Gravity**

**Smut, angst, dark!Caroline**

Caroline goes to him, finally. She's fought for so long that its almost hard for her to walk the final steps to the terminal, but then she's on the plane and all she can think is that for the first time in the year that she's spent without him, she feels content. She missed him, she realizes, and this isn't just because she hasn't had sex in five months, and it isn't just because she's pissed as hell that Tyler can move on to whoever he wants, regardless of who they are or what they've done- catching him in bed with Katherine was probably the worst betrayal she'd ever felt, and for crying out loud she was only gone for the weekend, was he really that horny and desperate?; and sure Klaus killed Tyler's mother and Jenna and tons of other people, but Katherine killed her and he was still with _her_ then, and he slept with Katherine of all the people in the world; she could have been forgiving, well more forgiving, if it had been anyone else, but she had spent months fighting her feelings for Klaus out of guilt, and then Tyler went and did that- and she waited after that event for five months because she didn't want to run to Klaus just to have a one night stand because of _Tyler_. For some reason, she didn't want to do that to Klaus, and she was glad. Because now, sitting on a plane headed for Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport, she knew that this wasn't petty revenge on Tyler, or even her friends for using her as bait yet_ again _and almost getting her killed, this was about her and Klaus, and that she wanted him.

So when she lands, she pulls out her phone quickly, realizing that she made no plans and she doesn't even know where he freaking lives. She forgot to plan for once in her life in between her epiphany that she couldn't forget him no matter how hard she tried and that she needed to see him again, she needed to feel him again, she needed to hear his voice echoing in her ear. She dials his number, a number she's memorized in the year without him, though she never called him. And he answers with a shocked "Caroline?" and she's so happy that he sounds so happy, and it's made even better when she tells him where she is, and she can practically see the smile on Klaus' face as he tells her that he'll be there in twenty minutes.

She suspects he was planning on speeding there; her suspicions are confirmed when he runs up to her in no less than fifteen minutes later. His smile, his breathtaking smile, firmly in place, but he still stops some distance from her. _Too far_, her mind screams, and she closes the remaining distance, tugging his head down to hers, kissing him as she's wanted to since the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, the night Klaus ran Tyler out of town (she doesn't feel as guilty admitting those things to herself now, not after Tyler's betrayal), when she killed the witches, after Silas played with Klaus' mind, before she knew Silas was playing with her mind, at graduation. She finally kissed him as she had wanted to so many times before, opening her mouth for him, an invitation that he readily accepts. It's very romantic, so _human_, lovers (almost lovers) being reunited in an airport. She swears she sees smiles on nearly everyone around them's faces when Klaus pulls away, grabbing her bag and placing a hand at the small of her back, leading her to a car.

She can't seem to resist touching him, though, whatever had been holding her back in the past thoroughly vanquished, and she places a hand on his knee, running it up and down his thigh. He doesn't stop her, and she smiles in response. He does however, put more pressure on the gas, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, and they arrive at what she assumes to be his house in no less than ten minutes. Still, he's ever the gentleman for her, coming to her door and helping her out, and she notes with a smirk the very evident bulge in his pants. He asks through clenched teeth if she'd like to see some of the city, and she thinks about teasing him for a while, but she realizes that she's made both of them wait long enough. So she shakes her head no, smiling at him when she asks, "Ravish me?" And that seems to break his own control, because he scoops her into his arms, her luggage in the trunk forgotten, and flashes her through his home.

Caroline doesn't have time to think or consider or analyze, because his mouth and his teeth are at her throat, and she doesn't care about consequences or right or wrong anymore. She just wants him. And he seems happy enough to oblige, pushing her skirt down over her hips as she kicks her flats off, her tank top following, flung across the room, and he stares at her, hunger and love in his eyes, and she shivers in delight, feeling more heat rush to the area between her thighs, and she's glad that she had the sense of mind to wear nice underwear on this little trip; her red lace thong is removed from her body with practiced ease, and her matching bra follows soon after. She tugs his shirt up impatiently, suddenly angry that she is naked before him while he remains fully clothed. He chuckles at her shortly, but still pushes himself back enough to lift the henley over his head, flinging it in the direction that her own clothes went.

He slips a finger between her legs, twirling the digit in her juices, before lifting it to his mouth, sucking the evidence of her arousal off of it. She shivers again, and again when he spreads her legs, looking down at her predatorily. Then his tongue is on her, lapping up her juices, two fingers pressing inside of her, stretching her, and she moans and whimpers, and tugs his hair in an attempt to get him closer, to find her release. He works her fast and hard with his tongue and his fingers, bringing her to the edge, but just as she feels that she's about to fall, he slows down, his movements becoming languid, and while her release still looms and beckons, it feels so far away. And then he speeds up again, only to slow his movements once more soon after. Klaus keeps up this pattern for several minutes, and she thinks she may go crazy, and she begs him to let her come, she makes promises and she doesn't even know what she's promising, she just knows that she would give him anything if he'd just let her come. He pulls his tongue away from her, and she growls in annoyance, but she still feels his hot breath on her core when he says "Come for me love." And she comes.

She's still angry at him though when she comes down from her high, though she can't say she's really all that angry, so she flips him over, putting herself in control. She places a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth, rocking her hips against his, relishing the groan her movements elicit from him. She enjoys the feel of his hard length pressed against her, and when she can't take the friction of her movements anymore, and he looks ready to take back control, she grasps him in her hands, guiding him to her entrance. And then she lowers herself down onto him, gasping as he fills her. He grips her hips to steady her, and then she lifts herself up slowly, slamming her body back down onto him. She repeats the motion several times, slow and then hard, torturing him in the same way that he tortured her, but Klaus only has so much patience, and it doesn't take long before he flips them over, pounding into her. She cries out in pleasure, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hips moving up to meet his thrust for thrust. She falls again, seeing stars, and she feels him stiffen, his movements stopping before his own release comes.

He rolls off of her, and she snuggles into him, enjoying his warmth and his smell, and just _him_. They lay together, tangled up in his bed sheets, as the sun comes up and shines down on them. Content for the first time in a year, Caroline falls asleep in her new lovers arms. And she can say in that moment that she is completely happy.

Of course, happiness never lasts long. When she wakes up, Klaus is gone. She wonders briefly where he is before deciding to look for him. With a smile, she picks his henley from the night before, slipping it over her head, running her hands through her tangled hair. She skips to the bathroom quickly, wiping away the last traces of the makeup she had on from the day before. And then she hears it. Soft, persistent, gaining strength.

The unmistakable cries of a baby. She doesn't think it's his, not at first, until she hears a voice accompanying the cires, a voice she hadn't wanted to ever hear again, and now here it is, and she hates it, she curses the voice of Hayley when she says, "He's your son, he's your responsibility too!" And somehow Caroline knows that whoever this child is, it's Klaus'. Hayley's and Klaus', and she feels her hate for the werewolf girl growing. Klaus may love her, he may have slept with her the night before, but he has something with Hayley that he'll never have with her, that she'll never be able to have.

She throws her underwear and pants on, suddenly filled with the desire to flee. She wishes her suitcase had been brought up so she could put on clean clothes. She wishes she had never come at all. But it's too late, and without a thought she runs.

For the first time, she's the one to run. She's the one to leave, and she remembers Elena's words, words that seem so far away. _Your two boyfriends left you_. Echoing swirling in her mind as she speeds from his house, tears pouring down her face without any real permission from her, because dammit she doesn't _want _to cry for him, she's so sick of crying and being hurt by people that she loves. And then the pain is gone, and she doesn't care anymore. She doesn't hurt. She doesn't feel. And she smiles, not really feeling any joy, but feeling it's appropriate. She has given up, given in. She has been broken, and she has finally turned it off.

He looks for her, not personally of course, but he sends his henchmen after her. She knows because she heard whispers in darkened alleys and blood dens of the great hybrid Klaus looking for a girl who went by the name Caroline Forbes, sometimes they asked for Caroline Lockwood. She smiles behind her glass; no one questions her when she says her name is Carolyn Michaels. A coincidence that her first name is a derivative form of Caroline; a coincidence that her last name is close to Klaus'. Its strange, she muses in her darkened corner of the bar she's currently frequenting, in a city whose name she can't remember, a good amount of the population dead by her own hand, that vampires of all people would believe in her lies. They refuse to see what's right in front of them, and for a moment Caroline scoffs at them; for people who so want to be removed from their humanity, they are, at their core, still human.

She's not though, not anymore. She can't recall the light she once held. She can't feel it coursing through her. Even her conscience is quieted now, and Caroline relishes in the feeling of not caring. The feeling of not having feelings. She kills as she pleases now, enjoying the hot rush of fresh blood when her teeth tear into the flesh of a human. She is greedy now in her bloodlust; she's not a ripper, not quite, but if he looked- not for a girl as he described her, not as she hears on every tongue, every vampire club she walks into, asking her if she has seen or heard of Caroline Forbes or Lockwood, a pretty vampire that instead of walking in darkness, walks in light- if he looked instead for Carolyn Michaels, her name whispered in the places she leaves, and there's talk that though she can't really be called a ripper yet, all she does is feed on them until they're dry, she's starting to rival the Ripper of Monterey for kills and she's only been active for five years. They won't kill her, she's one of their own, and for all their supposed non-humanity they still feel loyalty. They don't stop the hunters from going after her though, but that's fine because she has no problem killing them herself.

Such fragile things humans are, she muses as she drains the life out of yet another victim, so easily killed. And she is strong and powerful, and she holds their pathetic lives in her hands, and she can't even enjoy it. Sometimes though, she thinks that the switch isn't as real as people make it out to be. Sometimes she likes to be cruel, to tear painfully into her victims skin without compelling them, she likes to know that someone is in more pain than what she was in before she turned it off. Other times, when she sees news reports of "animal attacks" in various places around the globe, the death toll in the thousands, she smiles, feeling a grim sort of satisfaction. She always shuts the feelings down though. She doesn't want to feel, not anymore.

It's Stefan who finds her, and for once she knows exactly where she is. Paris. Paris, where she dreamed once that Klaus would take her. Now, she takes a different man to bed every night, she lets them have their way with her, and then she kills them. It's easy to use her looks, her seeming naivety to lure men to her bed. Sometimes, she wears the shirt she took from Klaus afterwards, a sick sense of revenge filling her. But then Stefan comes, breaking the neck of the man kissing his way down her throat. And he shakes her, yelling at her, asking what's wrong with her?, and then he says the words that she never wanted to hear. "Your mom died Caroline."

And she breaks again. She feels it, the rush of feelings, and it _hurts_. She doesn't know if she can take the pain, but Stefan is there, and he holds her, and she lets him. She feels everything though; the pain of the loss of her last parent, the guilt from everything she had done for the past five years, and the sting of knowing that for all his pretty words she hadn't been the only one for Klaus. The worst part was though, that she misses him, even still. After everything, she still misses him, and she feels bad for it, but she wishes Stefan were Klaus. That Klaus had been the one to find her.

She cleans up, trading in her revealing dresses for jeans and Klaus' henley. Stefan raises an eyebrow at her, but chooses not to comment. He ushers her out of the hotel, into a waiting car, and then she's on a plane again. Going home. It was strange though, she couldn't think of Mystic Falls as home anymore. Distantly, her mind whispers that home is where Klaus is, but she shoves that voice down. She can't- she can't let herself feel for him again. If she lets herself, all the pain will come back, and she's afraid. Afraid that she will turn it off again, and she doesn't want that.

The she's back in Mystic Falls. She plans her mother's funeral. She ignores the judgemental glances of Elena and Bonnie and Matt. She ignores the understanding looks Stefan sends her, and she ignores Damon as he ignores her. When it's over, her mother buried six feet under and she knows that she'll never see her again, she leaves. Stefan tries to convince her to stay, but she can't. There's too many memories here in this town, and she hates it. Because they are good memories; memories of her and her mom and her friends and Tyler and Klaus. Bad memories of being tortured and almost killed and Hayley. She can't stay here if she wants to feel sane.

She reads _Wuthering Heights _for the first time, and a passage almost breaks her heart. "You teach me now how cruel you've been - cruel and false. Why did you despise me? Why did you betray your own heart, Cathy? I have not one word of comfort. You deserve this. You have killed yourself. Yes, you may kiss me, and cry; and wring out my kisses and tears: they'll blight you - they'll damn you. You loved me - what right had you to leave me? What right - answer me - for the poor fancy you felt for Linton? Because misery, and degradation, and death, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will did it. I have no broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine. So much the worse for me that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you - Oh, God! would you like to lie with your soul in the grave?" And she wonders if this is somehow her fault; that she betrayed herself and he grew tired of waiting for her, so he slept with Hayley. And then she left him, and she wonders if he hates her now. She wonders if she deserves the pain she feels everyday knowing that he'll never be hers. She doesn't enjoy reading the book.

She doesn't think it's a good idea when she goes back to New Orleans, but her new friends convince her. It's Mardi Gras, and internally she reasons that there's no possible way that he should be able to pick her out of a crowd. Besides, his child would be five years old by now. He has concerns other than her. Still, she continues to introduce herself as Carolyn Michaels, and she bunches her hair in a bun with a hat on her head, sunglasses on her face, on the off chance that he does venture out into the festivities, he hopefully won't recognize her.

Of course there was no actual avoiding him. He's the king now, Marcel, she hears through stories as she waits for an audience with him because "All vampires entering the quarter must meet with Klaus", stepped down, relinquishing his power to Klaus. And she cringes when she hears his sharp intake of breath when he sees her, winces when she hears his sharp voice growling at the others to leave them. And then he's in front of her, staring her down, his hand raising slowly, his fingers grazing her cheek.

She wants to turn and run, she wants to leave him standing there on his own. She wants to run so that he'll never find her again, but he looks at her like his word starts and ends with her, and she can't. He tugs her closer, his other hand having fell to her waist, and she stumbles forward, her head and heart begging her mouth to tell him to stop touching her to leave her alone because she couldn't think straight when he touched her and looked at her like that, but his mouth is on hers then, and it's a pleading sort of kiss, as though he's begging her not to leave him again. And she melts into him. She gives up fighting, and she lets him kiss the sense out of her.

He pulls back then, and she can see the sadness in his gaze, the look causing an involuntary pain in her heart, the muscle clenching. "Why did you leave?"

She's dreaded this, she's dreaded explaining her irrational jealousy to him sleeping with someone else before she admitted how she felt. But she has to, she knows that. "I was angry at you. I don't really know why. For sleeping with Hayley, for making me love you and then not waiting for me to be ready, for not telling me that you had a child."

He laughs then, relief entering his gaze, a hand moving to cup her cheek. "I thought you thought it was a mistake."

She shakes her head vehemently. "No, I enjoyed it. It was the surprise I got in the morning that I didn't enjoy."

"You'll be pleased to know then that the child wasn't really mine. Seems the witches that told me she was pregnant lied about the baby's parenthood. If you had stayed a week longer, you would have found that out."

She bites her lip, mentally berating herself. "So who was the father then?"

"I'm not sure-" She glowered at him then, and he nodded. "Tyler."

She tries to feel the same anger toward Tyler that she felt towards Klaus, and she can't. She simply doesn't care. "Oh."

He smiles when she smiles, her fingers treading into his hair, trying to pull him down for another kiss, but she stops. "Why didn't you come and look for me?"

He sighs, resting his forehead on hers. "I didn't think you'd want to see me. I thought I had a better chance of sending people out to find you and then if they did, to go to you myself. You're very good at hiding though sweetheart, better than Katherine even. You left no trail at all."

She laughs shortly, because how wrong could he be? "I changed my name. Carolyn Michaels."

She sees the realization dawn in his eyes, and she feels a twinge of embarrassment that he knows what she did. He doesn't say anything though, merely tugs her closer. And there, finally in his arms, she's happy. "Did you say you love me?" He questions suddenly after several minutes, and she laughs, nodding, and his answering smile is more than enough for her. His next words though surpass, enough. "I love you too."

**A/N: So this was a celebratory 100th drabble. I hope you enjoyed it. Being a hundred drabbles long, I think it's time to start a new drabble serious. It's already up and called ****_I Know You Love Me Too_****. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and putting up with me. I'd love it it if you stuck with me for a hundred more. I love you all. **


End file.
